


The Night Sun

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Adult Content, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Smarm, Team, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 109,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SG-1 arrives on P3X-173 where they run into an old enemy who has a strong interest in Doctor Daniel Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * Nominated for Best Action/Adventure Gen Story in the SG-1 Fan Fiction Awards 2002  
> * Nominated for Best Novel in the SG-1 Fan Fiction Awards 2003
> 
> This was my very first Stargate SG-1 fic, originally released in July of 2001.

As Daniel Jackson emerged from the Stargate he felt invigorated. He loved exploring the unknown and learning of new cultures and civilizations. A professor of Archeology, Doctor Daniel Jackson was laughed out of the archaeological community for his outrageous theories regarding alien races who created the great pyramids of Egypt. Shortly after his drop in popularity in the field of science he was approached and asked to join a Top Secret government project. His job was simple enough…to use his knowledge of other languages and cultures to decipher some markings on a round spherical metallic object. He deciphered the glyphs determining that they were actually star constellations. With his help a team traveled to another planet, and soon the project became known under the title of Stargate. His simple discovery led to the project's creation. Soon teams were created to venture out into the unknown reaches of space to learn what they could...and here, now, Daniel stood at the foot of the Stargate on a new, uninvestigated planet. He loved the feelings of euphoria and excitement that traveled through his body and mind when he and his team ventured onto a strange new world. 

This particular planet was in fact another result of Dr. Samantha Carter’s “Cold Address” software program. She created the software to randomly re-dial Stargate sequences that didn’t make a connection the first time they were dialed. Some of the Stargate addresses didn't connect due to the fact that on some of the planets the gate may have been buried or destroyed by the inhabitants of the world. The first time a planet was dialed up with the software the team of SG-1, made up of four people: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Samantha Carter, Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'c, were nearly killed. They had been captured and tortured for answers as to where they had come from and if they were spies. The team had barely escaped that planet with their lives, and the memory of that particular mission made the team feel just a tad bit uneasy about this mission. 

The M.A.L.P. readings came back with information regarding the planet and its atmosphere, which closely matched that of Earth's. On the M.A.L.P. readings no surrounding villages or houses could be found only the indigenous plants and trees appeared. The four disembarked shortly thereafter. 

Daniel again found himself thinking of the time when Sam's software had made its first hit. He was unaware that he had been staring off into nowhere until Sam's voice cut through his thoughts, "Hey Daniel, are you with us?" 

"What Sam? Uh yes, yes I am." 

"Are you sure? You seemed a little...distracted." 

"No, I'm fine. Really Sam." 

"You're sure?" 

"Yes positive." 

"All right then let's go." 

Daniel looked up noticing, for the first time, that Jack and Teal'c were nowhere to be found. With a puzzled expression on his face he inquired, "Where's Jack and Teal'c?" 

"Teal'c found a path. They went to investigate." 

"Oh..." 

"Daniel, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Just checking... Come on. Are we going to stand here all day or investigate?" 

Daniel glanced at her once more then headed towards the footpath that Jack and Teal'c had taken only moments before. Daniel found himself scanning the area for any hint that the planet was inhabited. Any signs of inhabitants weren't fast in coming. The fact that there was a footpath in the woods leading somewhere indicated that they were not the only visitors to this place. Daniel was anxious to find the planet's present inhabitants and to talk with them and study their culture. 

As Daniel and Sam continued on down the path they came across two tall pillars erected on either side of the pathway. Daniel stopped uttering, "Wow." 

Sam stopped and noticed him approach one of the pillars, so she joined him questioning "Daniel...?" 

"This is an obelisk." 

"An obelisk?" 

"Yes... These were erected in front of pyramids in Egypt. They were often paired such as this, but presently none are paired any where in Egypt. Only a few of these things still exist on our world... Sam, this is incredible." 

"Yeah...exactly what are they for?" 

"Obelisks were erected to represent the sun, or the rising of the sun. Most of them had baboons at the bases to represent the morning sun." 

"Baboons?" 

"Yes, baboons..." 

"Why?" 

"It was believed that since baboons are known to greet the rising sun with great excitement they are representatives of the rising sun..." 

"Well, didn't most of these things look triangular at the tops?" 

"Yes they did." 

"So why does this have a circle at the top?" 

"Good question. Obelisks were carved like a triangle at the tops in order to reflect the rays of the sun. They were usually placed near burial tombs and temples. Obelisks were sacred in Ancient Egypt due to their close connection with the sun." 

"Daniel, these have hieroglyphs on them. Is that normal?" questioned Sam as she examined one of the stone pillars close up. 

Daniel didn't speak instead he again looked at the very top of the obelisk. There was a circle, a black circle, carved at the tops of each pillar...but why? He then looked at the hieroglyphs Sam had pointed out running his fingers slowly across the symbols. He muttered, "These are Ancient Egyptian..." 

"What do they say?" 

"I know these symbols." 

"What are they?" 

"Pages..." 

"What?" 

"Pages from the Papyrus of Ani..." 

"Papyrus of Ani?" 

"Yes, the Egyptian Book of the Dead...or rather the Book of Going Forth by Day. These are different pages from the text." 

"Daniel, we should go..." 

"Here’s the Hymn to the Sun God Ra... 'Hail to you, you having come as Khepri, even Khepri who is the creator of the gods. You rise and shine on the back of your mother, having appeared in glory as King of the gods. Your mother Nut shall use her arms on your behalf in making greeting. The Manu-mountain receives you in peace, Maat embraces you at all seasons. May you give power and might in vindication--and a coming forth as a living soul to see Horakhty--to the Ka of Ani...'" 

"Daniel..." 

"I'd like to come back here to study these closer, Sam." 

"First, we need to find out what, or rather who, we're dealing with here. Come on. Let's go." 

"All right..." 

Sam couldn't miss how Daniel didn't exactly move when she told him to. Daniel was so curious... He had a very hard time walking away from artifacts when he discovered them. Sometimes his curiosity wound up getting him into trouble. Sam spoke up again, "Daniel..." 

"Yeah...yeah, I'm coming Sam." 

Daniel hesitantly turned from the obelisks to look at his friend. He muttered, "I'm coming..." 

Daniel followed Sam on down the path. The two fell into a companionable silence as they continued to follow the path they had discovered. She noticed Daniel perking up as they were approaching the end of the path. Daniel was such a curious person, always looking for new things to study and new knowledge to acquire. She smiled as she saw Teal'c and Jack waiting for them at the end of the footpath. Jack looked slightly irritated. He quickly spoke up, "What took you so long?" 

Sam quickly answered, "We did some sight seeing, sir." 

"Really? How interesting." 

"We thought so sir," answered Sam with the slightest hint of sarcasm in her voice. Daniel quickly interceded, "Jack it was amazing..." 

Before Daniel got the chance to fill Jack in on the discovery of the obelisks they were interrupted by one of the local inhabitants. Jack looked to Daniel who quickly piped in, "Hello...we’ve come in peace. I'm Daniel Jackson and this is..." 

"Why have you come?" demanded the stranger. 

"We are peaceful explorers. We have come to learn about your people...to become friends." 

"You are not wanted here. Leave!" 

"We would very much like to get to know your people..." 

"You must leave. You are not wanted here." 

"But..." 

A young woman rushed over and interrupted saying, "Verdon, do not be rude to our guests." 

"Marna, do not interfere. They must leave this place before it is too late for them. He will be angry if he finds them here." 

Daniel perked up quickly questioning, "He? Who is...?" 

"He is our god." 

Jack interceded, "Does your...god have a name?" 

"Yes, but it is blasphemous to speak it." 

"Blasphemous? That's some god you have there." 

Daniel left a nervous cough slip, but quickly cleared his throat feeling that once again Jack had successfully insulted a new race of people. He quickly covered for his friend, "Forgive my friend. He does not understand your culture. Please continue." 

Daniel couldn't help but notice that Jack was glaring at him out of the corner of his eyes. Daniel was used to Jack's responses to some of his statements. He merely ignored Jack and focused on what Verdon was telling him. 

"He is our god, the one true god. He will destroy you. You must go. You must return from whence you came. Quickly now, before he discovers your arrival. Many of my people are very loyal to him. They will go to him and speak of your presence here. He will not be pleased." 

Daniel looked at Jack who merely shrugged his shoulders in reply. Daniel again cleared his throat and attempted to try talking to Verdon questioning, "Verdon is it?" 

The man only nodded still eyeing up Daniel and his team with suspicion and overlying fear in his eyes. Daniel continued, "Hello Verdon. I’m Daniel, Daniel Jackson, and these are my friends Sam, Jack and Teal'c..." 

Upon seeing Teal'c, Verdon quickly bowed uttering, "Forgive me My Lord, I did not see you." 

Daniel looked at Teal'c then at Jack with questions in his eyes. Obviously these people viewed the Jaffa as gods. Daniel looked at his friend. He knew how Teal'c felt about "gods"...he also knew that Teal'c didn't like being referred to as a god either. Teal'c quickly replied, "I am no lord. You may rise." 

The man hesitantly looked up. Both Jack and Sam glanced at Teal'c for a moment then back to Daniel who continued, "We are visitors, peaceful explorers..." 

"You must return to your ship. Quickly now before it is discovered." 

Sam interrupted, "We have no ship." 

"Then how have you arrived here?" 

"Uh, through the Stargate..." 

As soon as the mention of the Stargate occurred everyone nearby gasped and looked at the four new strangers in fear and worry. It was fear of the unknown that made them stare. The team looked up as someone quickly uttered something then took off at a dead run. Jack raised his hand indicating the newest deserter saying, "Okay, now where is he going?" 

Marna looked at Daniel in worry then said, "It is too late. We must go." 

"But why?" questioned Sam in surprise. 

"Because He will send his guards here to search for you. You must come quickly this way. There is no time." 

They all looked at one another then followed Jack as he went where Marna was leading them. She led them inside grabbing four robes. She handed them to everyone then spoke up, "We will hide you among our people. You must put these on quickly." 

They quickly pulled the robes up over their heads and down over their clothing. Then Marna continued, "Our lord will send guards to search the village for you. You must stay out of sight. Keep the robes covering all of you and pull the hoods up over your heads." 

They did so then Sam asked, "Now what?" 

"We wait," was Marna's only response.

 

* * * *

 

A guard entered the chamber of his lord. He saw his lord looking out over the forest. No one has seen their lord's face only the glowing whiteness of his eyes. No one quite knew if it was magic or something else that made their lord's eyes glow a bright white. He was greatly feared throughout the land. He now stood with his back to the guard still fully robed with the hood properly placed over his head. 

He was looking out the window thinking of how he had arrived on this planet. He has been patiently waiting for a time to come in which he could finally leave this place. His ship had crashed onto the surface of this planet. The damage to his ship was extensive and the inhabitants of this world were primitive. They, unfortunately, lacked the supplies or the knowledge needed to repair his ship. He had found out quickly that there was no Stargate on the planet either, no visible Stargate. The inhabitants of the planet had buried their Stargate years ago. He immediately put the people to work digging up the Stargate, and had had quickly gained control over the inhabitants of the planet. Once they had seen the whiteness of his eyes and the power of his hand device at work they had quickly believed that he was a sorcerer, a god. They began to worship him as such... Humans were so easily controllable. He has been laying down the groundwork for his plan to reign supreme over the system lords. He had planned on using the Stargate to leave this infernal place and take his position as supreme ruler, but it was taking more time than he ever expected to accomplish his goal. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a guard spoke up, "My Lord..." 

He turned towards the intrusive voice seeing one of his guards bowing before him. He spoke loudly, "You may rise and speak." 

"Thank you, My Lord. One of the humans wishes to speak with you." 

"Of what?" 

"The human says that travelers have arrived in the village, My Lord." 

"Send the human in." 

"Yes My Lord." 

One of the villagers, by the name of Selvin, immediately entered and bowed before his lord. Selvin was a warrior with a warrior's heart. He also had a thirst for power and control. He looked for any opportunity he could find to get more power. Seeing his chance to attain more power, Selvin had quickly decided to report to his lord about the mysterious travelers in the village. Selvin spoke, "My Lord." 

"You may speak." 

"Thank you, My Lord." 

He walked over to his throne and sat upon it, looking down on the human who had requested to speak with him. He questioned, "What has brought you before me?" 

"Strangers, My Lord." 

"Strangers?" 

"Yes from another planet. They said that they came through the Stargate, My Lord." 

"How many?" 

"Four, My Lord." 

"No one else has followed them?" 

"No My Lord... One of the travelers appears to be a...a Jaffa, My Lord." 

"A Jaffa? In these parts?" 

"Yes My Lord. A Jaffa has not been present here for many years. He is the first since the gate was buried, My Lord." 

"Do these...travelers have names?" 

"Yes My Lord, but I did not hear their names spoken." 

His eyes flashed white upon hearing Selvin's response. How could the fool not think to get their names? The human quickly bowed his head afraid to look into his god's glowing eyes. He spoke evenly to the human, "Bring one of these travelers before me. If you do not I will be forced to destroy your village. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Good... Go with one of my guards. You will hand one of the travelers over to me." 

"Just one, My Lord?" 

"If we have one the others will surely follow. Do as I ask and do not question me." 

"Yes My Lord. I am sorry, My Lord." 

"Do not disappoint me." 

"No My Lord." 

When Selvin was given the signal to leave he quickly exited with one of the guards. He couldn't wait to prove his total allegiance to his lord by capturing one of the travelers.

 

* * * *

 

Selvin returned to the village with one of his lord’s guards beside him. Selvin loved the reactions he got from the villagers when they saw who accompanied him. For once in his life he felt...powerful. 

Verdon quickly entered Marna's home upon seeing Selvin returning with a guard. He entered and saw the four visitors dressed in robes. He couldn't help but feel that Marna was making a big mistake by hiding them here. If they were discovered in her home Marna would be executed as a traitor. Verdon didn't want to see that happen. He looked to Marna saying, "Selvin has returned. He has a guard with him." 

He nervously looked from Marna to the four strangers then back to her again continuing, "They cannot stay here." 

"Why has Selvin returned? What does he say?" 

"Our god is demanding one of the travelers be brought before him." 

"One? Who?" 

"He did not use a name only said that one traveler must be turned over or all of us would suffer for hiding them." 

"But why?" 

"I do not know..." 

Marna interrupted Verdon before he could continue with his argument, "We cannot turn them over." 

"We have no choice. We must do as our lord demands." 

"No, I refuse to turn them over." 

"Marna..." 

"No!" 

"Why?" 

"Because you know what he will do to them…" 

"Marna, we do not know these people. They have arrived here mysteriously. We do not even know if we can trust them." 

Jack interrupted, "Uh...excuse me?" 

Neither Verdon nor Marna paid any attention to him. Marna spoke up, "I cannot believe that you, of all people, said that..." 

"I know your son went to serve our god but..." 

"WENT? He was taken from me by force! He did not go willingly!" 

"He was selected during the last Transformation. It is an honor to be selected by our lord to serve him." 

"He was taken from me! My son is no more! The demon inside of him has changed him!" 

"Marna..." 

"No! I no longer see my son when I look at him. He has been made a demon! Now you are asking me to turn someone else over to that monster? I will not!" 

"He has threatened to destroy the village should we refuse." 

"He would do no such thing!" 

"Yes he would." 

"No, he would not! If he were to destroy us he would no longer have slaves. He would no longer have his selection of our people to turn into his army. He is lying to you, Verdon." 

"Marna, do not speak of such things! You will be banished or worse executed! Keep silent your opinions, or you will be punished!" 

"I will not turn them over to him!" 

"Then I will." 

As soon as Jack heard Verdon say that he pulled out his gun and aimed it at Verdon saying, "Uh...I don't think so." 

Verdon stopped and looked at O'Neill in surprise, anger and total distrust. Then he spat out, "I told you that you could not trust these strangers!" 

Daniel tried to defuse the situation and make Verdon see reason by speaking up in a calm yet firm tone, "Verdon you must listen..." 

"No! You are all evil! You tell nothing but lies!" 

Marna said evenly, "Verdon, you must listen... If you tell Selvin of these four then you will lose me forever. I refuse to turn them over. They are our guests. I will not allow you to hand them over to the enemy." 

"He is our god not our enemy!" 

"What kind of god enslaves his people? What kind of god forces his people to give up their children willingly so that they may be made demons? Tell me this Verdon, answer me this." 

He only glared at Marna refusing to speak. Marna continued, "If you turn these people over to him they will either be killed or made evil. Could you live with that decision?" 

"Yes I could." 

"And what if these people are good people? People who have only arrived here to be friends? What if they are good-hearted? Verdon, think about what I am telling you. If you were in their place and they in ours would you want them to turn you over to a god they have never known? Would you?" 

"No... Marna, we have no choice." 

"Yes we do, Verdon. We always have a choice. We can help them to flee this place before they are found." 

"If we refuse to turn them over he will destroy us..." 

"No, he will not." 

"If we help them to flee this planet he will only be further angered and who do you think will suffer in our place, Marna?" 

"I will not turn them over." 

"You have no choice!" 

"Yes, I do and I have made my choice!" 

"Are you prepared to suffer the punishment for your crimes...even if that means your death?" 

"Since when is doing the right thing a crime, Verdon?" 

"If they are found here you will suffer greatly for aiding them. You will be declared a traitor and then banished or executed... Are they really worth it?" 

"Yes." 

Verdon gave up his argument then continued, "Very well Marna. I will help you protect them, but you must remember that if we are caught there will be no escape for us." 

"I understand." 

"Do you?" 

"Yes." 

Daniel looked from Marna to Verdon then back again, sure the two had reached a decision. Daniel then looked at Jack who still held the gun in his hand. Daniel lowered his voice then said, "Uh Jack...I think you can lower your gun now." 

Jack looked at Daniel then at the two who had just agreed to help them. He then slowly lowered his gun and put it away. Daniel looked at Marna then said in that soft-spoken voice of his, "Thank you. Thank you both for your help. We know how much of a risk you are taking just by allowing us into your home. Thank you." 

Marna smiled up at Daniel then nodded her head in acknowledgement. Suddenly the sound of bells filled the air. Sam questioned, "Bells? What do the bells mean?" 

"A gathering... You must stay here so you will not be spotted. I will let you know what is said. You will be safe here among us. We must go." 

Marna and Verdon left her home and went to the center of the village where a meeting was now being called to order.

 

* * * *

 

Jack looked at his team then said, "I, for one, am not staying here. I'm going to go see what this is all about." 

Daniel stepped towards Jack, a look of worry on his face, saying "No wait Jack... You can't. If you're spotted they'll capture you." 

"Daniel, one of us needs to see what this is about. Now I’m not willing to risk any of you so I’ll go." 

"Jack you..." 

"Daniel, don't argue with me." 

"But..." 

Jack held up his hand to silence Daniel's complaints then said, "The rest of you will remain here. I'll be back shortly." 

Then, with that said, Jack quickly exited Marna's home slipping into the crowd of villagers accumulating in the town square. 

Daniel wasn't too happy about Jack's decision. He had a bad feeling about this place and didn't know why. He had an even worse sense that something bad was going to soon happen. Sam looked at Daniel noticing that he seemed kind of on edge. She questioned, "Daniel, are you okay?" 

"Yeah Sam. I just... Yes." 

"Okay. We'll just wait here for the Colonel to return." 

"...And what if he doesn't?" 

Daniel's simple comment served to silence everyone and make them feel just a little bit worried.

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill entered the mob of people crowding in the center of town. He stayed towards the back keeping his head as concealed as possible without limiting his view of the people around him. He saw the man who ran off earlier standing beside what appeared to be one of Apophis' guards... Was Apophis here? Was he their god? Jack didn't know. So many Goa'uld used similar guards that it was often difficult to tell just which guards belonged to which Goa'uld. Jack felt a bit uneasy about the whole situation. Something wasn't right here, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He felt uneasy but had no idea why. He listened as the guard told the villagers what would happen if they defied their god by refusing to turn over the strangers. He gave the villagers an ultimatum, "You will have until sun rise to turn over the strangers, or you will suffer the wrath of the Night Sun." 

Jack wondered just what, or rather who, the Night Sun was. He planned on asking Daniel about it once he got back to the house. Daniel might know what the reference was used for. Jack watched as the gatherers started breaking apart after the speech was given. 

 

* * * *

 

Marna returned to her home seeing her visitors waiting for her. She noticed that the one called Daniel looked at her in worry. Then he spoke, "Marna, where's Jack?" 

"Well here..." 

"No...No, he's not." 

She noticed the young man's voice sounded strained. He looked very worried and worry could be heard in his voice. She had a feeling this young man was very close to the one calling himself Jack. She questioned, "What do you mean?" 

The blond haired woman interrupted. She looked almost as worried as the young man, if not more. She said, "He went outside to join the others..." 

Marna rapidly cut in, "WHAT?" Now she knew why the visitors seemed so worried. Their friend had left the house and joined the villagers. He had yet to reappear. Marna feared the worst and prayed that she was wrong. Surely their missing team member wouldn't have been captured, would he have? 

Daniel cut into her thoughts as he spoke again "You… You didn't run into him? You didn't see him?" 

"No." 

Daniel looked at Sam and Teal'c in worry. Teal'c spoke up, "Perhaps he is just exploring, Daniel Jackson..." 

"I don't think so, Teal'c. I have a very bad feeling that Jack..." 

Verdon suddenly raced inside. He looked fearful and upset. Marna asked, "Verdon, what is it? What is wrong?" 

He didn't look at her instead he focused on the three remaining strangers saying, "Your friend...has been captured." 

"What?" questioned Sam then she uttered, "Well...how?" 

Verdon looked at her then continued, "You were told to stay inside. Why did your friend not listen?" 

"He wanted to know what was going on." 

"We would have told him. He walked right into a trap. He should have remained hidden until we said it was safe." 

Daniel cut in, "Wha…what do you mean he walked into a trap?" 

"He revealed himself by walking out there." 

"No. No, he kept himself covered..." 

"I told you that there are people who are loyal to our god. People who would willingly turn him over... We are a close group of people. My people notice immediately when someone does not belong...that is why we insisted that you stay here. He is a prisoner now." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Because I saw the guard taking your friend." 

"We need to get him back." 

"Our lord is probably expecting you to do such a thing. He is baiting you so that he can capture the rest of you." 

"There's no way we're leaving Jack there. No way." 

"I agree with Daniel. We have to rescue him." 

"I concur," added Teal'c. 

Verdon interrupted, "Are you crazy? You attempt a rescue, and you would no doubt become prisoners yourselves." 

"Well we have to try," came Sam's quick retort. 

Daniel added, "Yes we do. Verdon, where would they take him?" 

"To see our lord." 

"And where is that?" 

"At his place." 

"Where is this...place?" 

Verdon led Daniel to a window and pointed to a place on the horizon. He said, "Do you see the place out beyond the villages?" 

"Up on the hill? Yes..." 

"That is where he stays." 

"How long of a walk is that exactly? It looks rather far to travel on foot." 

"The trip is long, yes." 

Sam looked over Daniel's shoulder seeing the place on the horizon. She questioned, "Has anyone ever been inside?" 

"Well yes. A few have." 

"Do they know how the place is laid out both inside and out?" 

"Some may know...yes." 

"We're going to need to know the lay out of that place if we go inside. We'll need to know how many guards he has and where they’re posted..." 

Teal'c interrupted to add, "And the whereabouts of O'Neill." 

"Yes Teal'c..." replied Daniel. 

"Verdon, where would prisoners be held?" 

"In his dungeons most likely." 

"Dungeons? He has dungeons?" 

"Yes he does." 

Teal'c commented, "Your false god does not sound pleasant." 

"False god? He is not a false god." 

"Verdon, I believe he is," spoke up Marna. 

"That is why you may endanger yourself. Accusing our god of being false is a crime, Marna." 

"But what if it is the truth, Verdon?" 

"We will no longer speak of such matters." 

"You may avoid speaking of my beliefs only so long, but they will come up again. Why can you not see how evil our...god is?" 

"Marna enough." 

"No. You need to hear what I have to say. You cannot pretend we have no issue here." 

"Marna..." 

"Verdon, why do you persist in defending him? He is not a god. He is a demon. Only a demon would make someone give up a child to be made evil..." 

"Marna, you must stop spreading these lies." 

"They are not lies, Verdon." 

Daniel spoke up just then catching both Marna and Verdon's attentions as he did so. He said, "Uh excuse me...could we, uh, get back to what we were discussing? How do we find Jack?" 

Sam added, "Yes. We need to focus on locating the Colonel. Now the two of you know more about this place then us. Are you willing to help us locate our friend?" 

"Yes," answered Marna. 

Daniel commented, "Good. Uh thank you...again." 

"It is our pleasure. Come you must eat first before we continue." 

"Eat? No, I'd rather locate my friend." 

"Daniel, is it?" 

"Yes." 

"You will be no good to your friend if you do not first take care of yourselves. You must first eat. Come...please join us." 

"Marna, we thank you for your generosity." 

"You are most welcome, Daniel." 

Daniel nodded to Marna then sat down at the table. Sam and Teal'c followed in suit. Most of the meal was eaten in silence. Each knew that the other was worried about Jack and they all were determined to get him back.

 

* * * *

Meanwhile... 

Jack O'Neill had thought that no one had spotted him, but he was wrong. As he was preparing to head back to the house he had been captured and taken to the place on the distant horizon Daniel had just been shown. Jack was angry. He was angry that he got caught and just...angry. He began to worry about the rest of his team and prayed that they wouldn't also be captured along with him. Jack didn't know what to expect. Apophis maybe? Or some other Goa'uld out there parading as a god? Jack knew one thing for certain: he would soon find out...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack O'Neill was led into a room and shoved to his knees violently. A figure stood before him clothed in a long black cape. The person was facing away from him, so Jack couldn't get a clear look at them...at all. The person wore a hood over their head as well. The guard to his left spoke first, "My Lord...I bring before you a gift from the village of Bursiris..." 

"A gift?" spoke the figure in that gravelly voice that the Goa'uld commonly used. Jack hated to see which Goa'uld he was with this time. He couldn't stand the snakeheads. They seemed to be everywhere. He continued to listen to the conversation. 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Continue..." 

"I have one of the visitors, My Lord..." 

The figure turned towards Jack, but Jack still couldn't see the face of the one before him. The hood of the cloak concealed the face very well. The figure continued, "You have done well." 

"Thank you, My Lord." 

"Were there not three others?" 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Where are they?" 

"They...got away." 

"Escaped? To where?" 

"Some where...on the planet, My Lord." 

"I see. Well, no matter. They will soon come, and when they do...they will be mine." 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Send a guard to Bursiris to search for the others. When they are found bring them before me." 

"Yes My Lord." 

He did as he was bid then he returned to relieve the guards posted at the door to his lord's chamber. Once they moved to stand guard outside the door the figure spoke again, "You are human, yes?" 

Jack didn't say anything only watched the figure leeringly. The figure demanded, "Speak human, or suffer my wrath!" 

"Last time I checked," came Jack's quick retort. 

"And where have you come from?" 

"No where." 

"You do not belong on this planet, human. Do not play me for a fool. Now tell me from whence you came." 

"Space...Outer space to be exact." 

"Where?" 

"Oh, a galaxy far, far away..." 

Jack watched the figure as the eyes shined bright white. The figure then stepped up to Jack and spoke evenly, "You dare play me, human? Where are the others who came with you?" 

"I came alone." 

"You lie to protect your friends." 

"I don't have any friends..." 

"Insolence is not acceptable, human. You will tell me what I want to know or suffer. Where are the others?" 

"There are no others. I came alone." 

The figure turned abruptly raising his left hand. He turned back to face Jack and a brilliant flash erupted from the Goa'uld hand device he wore. Jack flew violently backwards. He was stunned by the sudden onslaught. As he began to recover he looked up. The figure pulled the hood off of his head and began to bear down on O'Neill. He demanded again, "Where are the others? Tell me!" 

Jack finally felt his focus return and looked up again saying, "There are no others." 

"Fool...how dare you challenge me!" 

Jack was a bit surprised to see that the figure was, in fact, a young woman. She had wavy blond hair that fell down across her back in layers. She had a rather light complexion also. She was very beautiful...not exactly what Jack expected in a god, but of course the Goa'uld did select perfect hosts to reside in and this woman before him did indeed fit that description. Jack cleared his throat then spoke, "If you don't mind me asking just...who are you?" 

"I am your god." 

"Whoa, I don't think so lady. You're a parasite." 

"You dare insult Un-Nefer, the Night Sun, human?" 

"The Night Sun?" Jack looked at her like she had lost her mind. Who on earth was this person? She was Goa'uld, of that Jack was certain, but which one? Who was she? Jack continued, "You're kidding right? The Night Sun? What is that exactly?" 

The guard in the room approached Jack ramming a Jaffa staff weapon against his back as he spoke, "You dare insult your god, human?" 

"Hey that's not a god...that’s a parasite in a human body..." 

The guard slammed the staff weapon against the side of Jack's head. Jack fell to the floor hard slipping into unconsciousness. The guard then spoke, "I am sorry My Lord Un-Nefer, he insulted you. I felt I had to defend you." 

She looked from her guard to Jack then back again. She then spoke, “Take him to the dungeons. He may be willing to talk of what he knows after spending some time in the pits." 

"Yes My Lord." 

The guard easily lifted Jack up off of the floor and carried him to the dungeons. Once there he carelessly tossed the human into a cell and secured the cell door. When he returned to his lord's chamber he noticed that she again wore the hood over her head like a veil. Very few have ever seen her face, Kelsham found himself to be rather lucky to have been given the chance and the honor of seeing his god in His true form. As First Prime he was one of only a few given such an honor. 

Un-Nefer turned upon hearing Kelsham's approach and spoke, "Kelsham, Khonsus's full glory approaches. It is soon time for the Transformation Ceremony. You must go to Bursiris and make the next selection..." 

"As you wish, My Lord." 

"Your allegiance is greatly appreciated, Kelsham." 

"I would gladly die for you, My Lord." 

"As I know you would. You will return to the village at first light to make the appropriate selections for our new army. We will soon have enough forces to depart this world and return to take our place amongst the system lords. We shall join forces with my son at Karnak." 

"Your son, My Lord? I thought you had no knowledge of his whereabouts." 

"My beloved hid him away to protect him from our brother. I know where to find him. Go. Now." 

"Yes My Lord," with that said Kelsham took his leave heading to the village to make his selections for the upcoming Transformation.

 

* * * *

 

Marna looked up at Daniel Jackson saying, "You must all rest before you take your leave." 

"We need to find our friend." 

"Do not fear so for your friend. He will not be killed only questioned thoroughly." 

"That's what I'm afraid of." 

Verdon interrupted, "She is correct. Our lord will question the traveler to see if he is a threat." 

Sam interrupted, "A threat?" 

"Yes, a threat." 

"But that's not..." 

Daniel quickly spoke Verdon's name. He knew where Sam was going with her last statement. She was about to argue. He knew an argument would ensue if this conversation continued on the path it was heading. He decided to step in and mend the sudden surmounting tension in the room before it exploded. Sam was very good at trying to get her points across and could argue just about any point. Once she started to argue there was no stopping her. Daniel waited until Verdon turned his full attention towards him before he continued, "May I ask where did your...god come from? Has he been here all this time?" 

Verdon looked towards Marna and she answered, "No, he has not." 

"Well, then where did...he come from?" 

"Come from? Why the sky, of course..." 

"The sky? No, no, no. Did he come through the, uh, Chap'pai?" 

"Chap'pai what?" 

"I'm sorry...the, uh, Stargate. Did he come through the Stargate?" 

"No, he did not." 

Sam quickly interrupted, "Well, then how did he get here?" 

"He fell from the sky in a great big pyramid..." 

Daniel looked at her then said, "A...a pyramid? Tell me Marna, has anybody ever...seen your god up close?" 

"No." 

"Well, why not?" 

"Our god does not walk amongst us." 

"Has anyone ever...claimed to see him? How did you know who had arrived if you did not see?" 

"We saw the pyramid fall. Some took it as a sign...others as a warning. Several villagers went out to it...one returned. He told us of a god who had returned to us. The god was brought before us wearing a long black cloak and hood. No one could see the face of the one who had arrived here so unexpectedly." 

"Wait a minute...so you're saying that he arrived here?" 

"Yes." 

Sam interceded with yet another question, "Well, how did your people know that he was a god?" 

Verdon interrupted, "His eyes were white like lightening and sparkled like the stars...lightening flew from his hand... My people called it magic and only the gods can use magic." 

Daniel said more to himself then anyone, "A Goa'uld..." 

Sam added to Daniel's comment, "And the falling pyramid could be a..." 

Teal'c finished, "Goa'uld mother ship." 

Verdon and Marna both stared at the visitors strangely. They didn't understand some of the words these travelers were using. Then Marna spoke, "You have heard of such a being?" 

Daniel looked at her, sighing. Now just how much should he tell her? How should he even begin to tell her? He gave up and just answered simply, "Yes, yes we have. We have...run into several of these...gods in our travels." 

"You have?" 

"Yes." 

Verdon bowed his head then said, "We praise you..." 

"No, no don't do that." 

"But only the bravest and strongest among us are allowed to walk among the clouds with the gods. You are indeed a holy one." 

"No, no. We’re merely travelers. Look these gods you speak of are just as human as you or I. They have no power." 

"But we have seen what they can do." 

"Okay wait just...give me a minute... Your god is two creatures...two beings in the same body..." 

Sam looked at Daniel worried that Verdon would soon cast them out of Marna's home for speaking up against the gods he worshipped. She said, "Daniel, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" 

"Yes Sam. They need to know that they’re merely slaves. We can free them like we freed the people of Abydos from Ra just..." 

Both Marna and Verdon gasped upon hearing the mention of Ra. Daniel noticed that they were frozen. He then inquired, "Verdon? Marna? Are you all right? Did I say something wrong?" 

Marna answered, "No. You have met Ra?" 

"Well yes, but Ra is dead..." 

"He what?" 

"We, uh...we killed him." 

Verdon cut in, "But Ra is a god. He cannot die." 

"Your gods...they’re false gods. They can be killed just as you or I. They’re...human but inside them is a parasite a...a creature who uses the host's body as a vessel to live off of... This creature, this Goa'uld, it takes over the human and creates..." 

"The demon..." replied Marna. She continued, "I have seen people be chosen by our god at the Transformation and have seen them cease to be themselves. They become...evil some how...different. They become demons..." 

"Marna, did I not tell you to cease speaking of such things? You will get yourself killed if you continue to proclaim our god is false." 

"It is true, Verdon. Why do you refuse to believe?" 

"Marna, we have been over this before..." 

"Yes and we will discuss this again. We cannot keep avoiding the truth..." 

"Uh excuse me? What is this...Transformation you speak of?" interrupted Daniel. 

"When Khonsus’ full glory arrives people are chosen to serve our lord..." 

Sam questioned, "Khonsus? What?" 

Daniel quickly supplied the answer to Sam's question, "The moon, the full moon to be exact… Khonsus was the moon god of Ancient Egypt. In the legend Thoth, the god of truth and wisdom, challenged Khonsus to a battle. Khonsus lost therefore losing some of his light. Because of losing some of his light the moon now comes in phases..." 

"Full moon, quarter moon, half moon..." 

"Yes exactly. Since Khonsus lost some of his light to Thoth he no longer has enough light to remain full throughout the month..." 

"Oh." 

Marna spoke up, "The Transformation is a ceremony that is conducted regularly when Khonsus, the moon, is at full glory. Guards come to the village to choose who will serve." 

"How many are usually chosen?" 

"Two, sometimes four... We must offer our best warriors, and our most beautiful women or we will anger our god and he will punish us." 

Sam added, "Of course, the Goa'uld usually pick the most perfect people to become hosts..." 

Teal'c commented, "It would seem that the god of this world is using this ceremony to enslave the peoples of this land." 

"Sam, we have to help these people." 

"Whoa, Whoa, wait Daniel... First we have to free the Colonel then we go from there." 

"Major Carter, it would seem that the peoples of this land need our help. Should we not help them to break free from their false god?" 

"Yes Teal'c, we should but we must free the Colonel." 

"Uh Marna?" 

"Yes Daniel Jackson?" 

"When is the next...Transformation going to take place?" 

"Tomorrow night." 

"Tomorrow? Sam..." 

"Daniel..." 

"We have to help them." 

"And if we're caught ourselves then what? Who would help us and the Colonel?" 

"We have to help these people, Sam." 

"Daniel, I understand your desire to save these people, but if we’re discovered we’ll be captured like the Colonel. Daniel, we can't take the risk." 

Sam looked at Daniel hoping, praying, that this time he would see her point. Daniel had a big heart and a strong will. He always stood up for those who were less fortunate, those who were weaker... Daniel's ability to care for people, strangers deeply, was one of the traits about the man that she respected and admired. She often found herself wondering what drove Daniel to be so passionate and so caring for people he knew nothing about. She wondered how, after all the horror and loss he has suffered through in his lifetime, he could still find it in himself to respect nature and to care for those he never knew. He had lost his parents at a very young age to a tragic accident that he had witnessed. He had lost his wife Sha're to the Goa'uld...she had been inhabited by Amunet, Apophis' queen. Teal'c was forced to kill her to save Daniel's life. Amunet would've killed Daniel if Teal'c hadn't of interrupted when he did. Then he lost a friend to the Goa'uld Osiris. Daniel was still dead set on finding her and freeing her...succeeding where he had failed with his wife. Yet here he was after suffering all of those losses and was still, is still, able to help those who needed helped. Sam found that a very admirable trait in Daniel, indeed. 

Sam looked at her friend now. He was more like a brother than a friend. The team was her family. Through the last few years of traveling the galaxy they had all grown closer together. They were actually closer than a team should be. They would willingly offer their own lives in exchange for each other. They took risks they weren’t supposed to in order to save one another. They had formed a deep bond, which was still growing stronger. Sam could practically read the minds of her team members. She could tell by Daniel's expression that he would not drop this. He was bound and determined to help these people. Daniel was strong-willed and very stubborn, especially when it came down to something he was determined to do. Sam had half a notion to reiterate what she had just said. But she knew, she could tell, that if she continued to argue with Daniel she would get no where and in the end Daniel would do what he wanted despite the consequences anyway...that was just the way he was. She hated arguing with Daniel because she usually ended up losing the argument. 

Marna interrupted Sam's thoughts as she spoke, "Some of them will listen to your words while others will refuse to hear. Some would willingly turn you and your friends over to our lord just to prove their loyalty and trust to him..." 

"We still should try." 

Teal'c commented, "I concur with Doctor Jackson. These people deserve to know their true purpose to the gods they serve." 

Marna spoke up, "Come. Rest...all of you look tired. Sleep will help..." 

"We've all gone without sleep before. We'll be fine. What we really need is the lay out of that place." 

A booming voice echoed through the village just then announcing, "Prepare for the Transformation." 

Marna looked to Verdon. He said, "The time of selection is approaching. Tonight people will be chosen for the Transformation. We offer them tonight. At first light they are chosen and taken to our lord where they will become..." 

"His slaves." 

"Marna, stop." 

"Verdon...why do you offer people to your god?" 

"As payment for his continued protection..." 

"Protection from what?" 

"Other demons coming forth to steal our people..." 

Sam spoke up, "Verdon, that’s exactly what your god is doing. Stealing your people. Instead of him attacking your planet and taking prisoners he’s demanding sacrifices...demanding you turn over your people so that they will come to serve him. Your god is no different from any other god. He is using you to get his hosts for the Goa'uld. You’re just a vessel to him. Your only importance is that you can provide the Goa'uld with hosts. You and your people are willingly sacrificing yourselves and your children so that he may live and become stronger, more powerful. You have to stop giving him what he needs." 

"If we stop, our villages, our homes will be destroyed." 

"And if you don't your people will be destroyed. Is that what you want?" 

"No." 

"So do something about it." 

"We cannot..." answered Verdon. 

Marna said, "Yes we can, Verdon. We can do as they say and deny him what he so desires. Do not offer our people as sacrifices to him." 

"Most of the villagers have sworn allegiance to him. They will not listen." 

Teal'c interrupted, "Then you must try to reach those you are able. Those who would be willing to listen, to hear what you are saying..." 

Daniel added, "Teal'c is right. You must tell those who want to listen. Your numbers may be small, but your cause is great. You must try to reach those who are willing to hear... You have to at least try." 

"By doing so we risk our people being destroyed." 

"Marna is right. Earlier when she said he wouldn't destroy your people. He won't. He needs your people to be hosts to help him create his new army." 

"And what if he should decide we are no longer worthy of his protection?" 

"How about crossing that bridge when you come to it?" 

Verdon just looked at the three new arrivals. Who were they? Where did they come from? He thought that they were quite an odd group of people: a Jaffa, a female warrior and two males. All of them had guns raised when first approaching except two. The one calling himself Daniel Jackson held no weapons in his hands, but Verdon did notice the young man carried a weapon on him. The Jaffa carried a staff weapon, a weapon of the gods. Verdon was very hesitant to approach them all, except the one calling himself Daniel. He didn't seem as much of a threat as the other three did. Probably because he didn't carry any forms of weaponry in his hands upon arrival. It was kind of odd to see that. Verdon found himself wondering why that was. Why would one man choose not to carry a weapon in his hands while the others did? It made no sense. He also had a feeling that the one calling himself Daniel had a gentler, calmer nature than the others. He didn't seem to have the hard edge that the other three carried. Out of the four visitors he was definitely the one who seemed the most approachable, but Verdon also noticed something else in the young man before him. He was haunted...something was haunting him. It was easy to overlook, but Verdon has learned how to read a lot about a person by looking in their eyes. The eyes were the windows to the soul. This man was guarded...he was guarded and haunted but approachable. Verdon found that he actually liked Daniel Jackson. 

Marna interrupted his thoughts as she spoke, "Tonight is the Transformation. Four of our people will be selected and given to our lord's guards. They will escort them to the dwelling of our lord." 

Sam commented, "I got an idea." 

Teal'c and Daniel looked at her in question. She continued, "They’re taken inside the complex?" 

"Yes...and directly to our lord to be prepared..." 

"Could it be possible for one of us to..." 

Daniel spoke up suddenly sensing what Sam had in mind. His voice was lined in concern as he spoke her name. Sam looked at Daniel asking, "What?" 

"What you’re about to suggest is very dangerous. It could backfire..." 

"Daniel, we have to get the Colonel out. What better way then to get inside that complex right under the guard's noses?" 

Verdon looked from the young man to the woman and questioned, "What are you thinking?" 

"One of us could be offered as a sacrifice..." 

"What? No! I will not allow that!" quickly interceded Marna. 

"I don't see any other real alternative here, Marna... Daniel, think about it...it just might work." 

"Sam..." 

"If we attempt to get inside the complex any other way what will happen? How many guards are there?" 

"There aren't many guards yet..." 

"Roughly how many?" 

"Twenty...maybe thirty." 

"Twenty?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"That's a lot of people..." 

"Okay maybe there are only about fifteen...I am not sure." 

Verdon spoke up, "There are sixteen...Four more tomorrow...when the next ones are chosen. They keep the place under heavy guard. No one can get in, except the guards..." 

Marna looked at Verdon with questions burning in her eyes. Questions and confusion, "Verdon, how could you know this?" 

"I have been there before." 

"But when?" 

"When your son was taken...I followed. I tried to help him but…I failed." 

"Verdon, you never told me that." 

Sam interrupted, "So you know the way to the complex?" 

"Yes, but as I said before you cannot get in unless you are a guard." 

"Or someone selected to become a guard... We may be able to free the Colonel if we get someone on the inside." 

"I will go," quickly answered Teal'c. 

Daniel interceded, "No, no Teal'c you can't go." 

"Why can I not, Daniel Jackson?" 

"You’re a Jaffa..." 

"Then I'll go..." Sam quickly volunteered. 

Daniel shook his head no then continued, "No. I will." 

"No Daniel, you..." 

"Sam, I’m the only one who can go. Teal'c can't because of his symbiote and you...you carried Jolinar within you. He'll know you aren't from here as soon as you're near him. He’ll sense the presence of the Goa'uld in Teal'c, and he'll sense that you possessed a Goa'uld at one time..." 

"Doctor Jackson is correct. He is the only one who will be able to get inside undetected." 

"All right...all right. Marna?" 

"Yes?" 

"Will we be able to offer him up? Or will he be recognized by the others?" 

"All of the chosen ones are to wear a cloak over their heads and bodies. It is the way we offer them so as not to offend him." 

"Offend?"

Verdon answered, "Our lord wears a cloak of black. No one has ever seen his face..." 

"But why?" 

"What better way to affirm you’re an actual god then to conceal your true form from those who worship you? By wearing a cape he’s made himself a mystery. If no one has seen his face then they don't know that he’s a human being. He rules by fear..." 

"Many of the false gods will conceal themselves until they feel the time is right to reveal themselves to their followers." 

Marna continued, "The guards choose. They may look at your face to see if you are acceptable." 

"Daniel, I'd take off your glasses then. I haven't seen anyone here with them." 

"Okay." Daniel did as he was bid by Sam and removed his glasses placing them in his jacket pocket. 

After it was decided that Daniel would be the one to get inside the complex Marna took him to prepare him for the ceremony. Her and Daniel returned shortly thereafter with Daniel wearing a long black hooded cape. 

Verdon said, "I have a friend who is willing to help us. He will follow at a distance behind as you and the others are being taken to meet our lord. He will slip in once there and follow you. Once in the main room he can then switch places with you allowing you to leave the group and search for your friend without drawing attention to yourself." 

"Do you know exactly where the Colonel would be held?" questioned Sam in worry. 

"In the dungeons..." 

"In the dungeons? Okay. Do you know...or does somebody know, how to find the dungeons once inside?" 

"No." 

"No?" 

"No. Very few see the inside of our lord's place of rest." 

"Okay that's not much of a help... Daniel, are you going to be able to locate him?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Once I'm inside and have a chance to explore I'll be fine." 

"Doctor Jackson, do not be surprised if this place is equipped with a ring device. You must look closely to find it." 

"Once I find Jack and get him out of there I'll go back for your people and get them out..." 

"Teal'c and I will make our way there and wait for you and the Colonel." 

"Okay. I think we're ready. Now what?" 

"Now, Daniel Jackson, you place the hood over your head." 

"Right..." 

"Daniel, you have two zats correct?" questioned Sam. 

"Yes...we'll need them in case we run into trouble." 

Marna questioned, "Zats?" 

"A zat gun is a weapon. The first shot stuns, second kills..." 

"Oh, all right. Verdon, are you ready?" 

"Yes. First, I must talk with Kalvin. Then I will escort Daniel Jackson to the place of offering."

 

* * * *

 

Verdon returned later and led Daniel outside. Three guards stood awaiting the offerings. Daniel was taken over to the guards along with the other three "sacrifices". Once they were gathered they were told to follow. Daniel kept his head bowed so as not to be recognized. In the distance Verdon's friend, Kalvin, followed also wearing a black cape and robe. Once they arrived at the complex the rings were activated, and they were all transported to the second floor. The guards then escorted them to a room where they were told to wait for their god's arrival. 

Daniel walked over to the door and tried it. To his surprise the door turned easily in his hand. He opened the door and saw two guards standing watch outside. They commanded him to be patient and await the arrival of his lord so Daniel closed the door then walked to the window… So now what? How was he going to get himself out of this one? He was supposed to trade places with Verdon's friend, but how would this Kalvin get inside? 

Suddenly a man was admitted who drew Daniel's attention. He announced, "I am to examine each of you for our god...come." 

The man took each of them one by one approaching Daniel last. The man pointed at Daniel and ordered him to accompany him. Daniel went with him preparing to think of some way to get away from this person without blowing his cover. The man suddenly looked around then ordered Daniel into a room. Daniel looked at him in surprise when the man said "We must switch places before you are discovered. Quickly now." 

"Wha...what? Wait..." 

"I am Kalvin...friend of Verdon. Daniel Jackson, we must move quickly. We have little time." 

They quickly switched places. Then Daniel, wearing the robes of the man who had checked them, escorted Kalvin to the room where the other three "sacrifices" were being held. After Kalvin was inside he whispered for Daniel to go. Daniel quickly exited the room heading away from the guards. He told the guards that he was reporting to their lord. Once around a corner and far enough away not to be spotted Daniel started his search. He pulled off the robes he now wore because they were hindering his progress. He then pulled out a zat gun and continued his search. He stopped when he heard the distinct voice of a Goa'uld speaking. The Goa'uld was questioning, "What of the other three?" 

"My Lord, they have not yet been found." 

"They must be found. They must not be allowed to leave this place." 

"They will not, My Lord." 

"We can learn much from them... Has the prisoner spoken yet?" 

"No My Lord." 

"He will." 

"My Lord, he does not seem willing to speak with you..." 

"He will. In time, he will." 

"What of the others, My Lord?" 

"They will come." 

"Are you certain, My Lord?" 

"They will not leave without him. They will come and when they do they will join him. They must not be allowed to flee." 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Ready the new hosts...we must provide hosts soon or these larva Goa'uld will die." 

"Yes My Lord." 

The guard quickly exited to retrieve the hosts for preparations. Un'Nefer went over to the vat holding the new symbiotes. He had managed to acquire quite a few from a remote planet where it was believed that all symbiotes originated from. He had managed to find that planet before his ship had crashed here. He collected the larva and stored them with the intentions of implanting them into hosts to help build his army. 

Now he watched them as they patiently awaited their hosts. Upon hearing the guard being excused Daniel took cover ducking out of sight to watch until the guard was gone. Once he was sure the guard was gone he checked the room again. The Goa'uld was looking into a vat with his back turned towards the door. Daniel took advantage of that and slipped past the door heading on down the hallway in search of Jack.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c and Sam arrived at the complex shortly after sunrise. They started looking around getting the positions of the guards down and a count of how many there were. They both noticed that several guards were walking and guarding the exterior of the complex, but nothing seemed to be amiss. Both Teal'c and Sam wondered if Daniel had successfully changed places with Verdon's friend. Just then Verdon whispered to them saying in a hushed voice while pointing towards a window, "There...there is where your friend has been taken." 

"Do you think...?" 

"Look...at the window..." 

"What?" 

"Your friend has successfully traded places with Kalvin." 

"Good. How long do you think it will take for him to find the Colonel?" 

"That depends on how long it takes him to locate your friend and on how many guards he must get past on the way there." 

Teal'c went scouting ahead and returned. He said, "Major Carter, I have located the teleport rings. When Daniel Jackson leaves he will most likely exit via the rings." 

"All right then we should get close to those rings." 

Teal'c led Sam and Verdon to the transportation rings and pointed to them indicating their location. They then ducked behind cover so they could watch for their friends.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel continued on his way to locate Jack. He noticed that the further he headed in the direction he was presently going in the darker the hallways seemed to get. He was about to turn around believing that he was going the wrong way when he heard a command fill the air. He was aware that the command was in fact directed his way, so he turned quickly and fired the zat gun catching the guard with a direct hit. The guard didn't even know what hit him as the zat gun effectively immobilized him. Another guard came racing around the corner obviously checking into the noises he had heard. Daniel didn't think he reacted firing the zat gun again he watched as the second guard went down hard. Daniel waited for the approach of more guards and when none came running he headed in the direction the last two had been running from. He stopped and grabbed a staff weapon then headed on his way. Daniel quickly found Jack's cell. He peeked around the corner seeing two guards standing watch. Daniel aimed and quickly zatted them dispatching them before they even had a chance to react to the sudden attack. Daniel then slipped inside saying, "Jack..." 

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" 

"Breaking you out... Stand back." 

Daniel waited for Jack to move away from the cell door then turning his head he fired the zat gun directly at the locking mechanism to Jack's cell. The cell door flew open in response. Jack looked at the door a moment longer surprised it opened. Then he walked over to Daniel and said, "Well all right!" 

"Here..." 

Daniel threw Jack a zat gun then handed him the staff weapon. He then said, "Sam and Teal'c are waiting for us on the outside... We need to locate the transport rings. Follow me." 

They both slipped silently into the hallway zats raised just in case they had a surprise attack. They both quickly made their way to where Verdon said the transport rings would most likely be located. They managed to make it there without being detected. Daniel glanced over at Jack then whispered, "There's our exit..." 

"But first I'm going for the snake head..." 

"WHAT? Jack, are you sure that's wise?" 

"Daniel, if we don't eliminate him...it...most likely he'll come after us. We’re going back for him." 

"Jack, you go on ahead. I have to get the villagers out." 

"What? Daniel..." 

Before Jack could continue Daniel was well on his way to locating the villagers. He approached the room slowly and cautiously. He then zatted the guards standing at the door. He quickly entered the room saying, "Come on...we have to go. Now. You must come with me." 

The three villagers didn't move until the fourth broke away and followed after Daniel. The other three followed in suit. Daniel led them to the ring device and quickly ushered them to the center of it. He ordered, "Stand here. Close together. I'm going to push this button, and when I do rings will come down around you and transport you outside where my friends are waiting for you. Ready?" 

Kalvin asked, "What about you, Daniel Jackson?" 

"I'm going to help Jack. He decided to go after your god. Are you ready?" 

"Yes, we are ready." 

"Kalvin, you must tell my friend Sam that I’m going to help Jack. Tell her he has gone after the Goa'uld. Can you do that for me?" 

"Yes, I can." 

"Thank you, Kalvin...for all of your help. Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

Daniel nodded his head then pressed the button. The rings came down around the villagers instantly transporting them outside where Teal'c and Sam lay in wait. Verdon recognized his friend immediately and signaled him to come over. Kalvin led the villagers over to the three lying in wait in the bushes then filled Teal'c and Sam in on what was going on.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel watched as the villagers were transferred outside then turned preparing to catch up with Jack. A guard suddenly entered the room so Daniel took aim zatting him with the zat gun. The guard went down like a rock. Daniel then went to leave when he felt a sudden strong wave of energy sweep him off of his feet and drive into him knocking him backwards flat on his back. He was positive he was just thrown across the room by a Goa'uld hand device. His thought was confirmed when he vaguely heard someone shouting orders in Goa'uld. He tried to grip the zat gun realizing it was no longer in his hand. It must've flown out of his hand when he became momentarily air born. He then attempted to get to his feet, but as he tried to rise he lost his focus a bit. He knew that a blast from the hand device would make its victim weak for a certain amount of time, and he also knew that as long as he laid flat on his back he was an easy target. He again tried to get up, but as he sat up he stopped dead in his tracks when he found himself staring into the firing end of a Jaffa staff weapon... 

Kelsham approached the human, now lying on the floor, and raised his staff weapon preparing to fire. His lord's voice demanded from behind him, "HALT! Do not shoot the human!" 

Kelsham eased up. He would not shoot the human but he was also not about to lower the weapon. He kept the weapon trained on the human preparing to fire if given the order to do so. 

Daniel was only half upright. He prepared to sit the rest of the way up when he heard the distinct Goa'uld command, "Seize him!" 

Immediately, Daniel felt two guards seizing him on either side and yanking him upright to his feet by his arms. He wasn't prepared for who now stood before him. He could only stare in shocked surprise at a person straight out of his past. He spoke up without thought, "Sarah..." 

"Silence human!" 

Daniel could not believe that Sarah now stood before him. He had no idea what had happened to her after Osiris had boarded his ship in Egypt and disappeared from Earth, and now here she stood before him looking as beautiful as ever...but Daniel knew that Sarah was not there right now. 

Osiris couldn't help but feel a tad bit excited at once again running into the ever-elusive Doctor Daniel Jackson. Now that he had Daniel he was not willing to give him up. Osiris had big plans for this particular human and wanted information from him. Osiris smiled evilly at Daniel then spoke, "Doctor Daniel Jackson...so we meet again." 

"Sarah..." uttered Daniel in reply as the shock of seeing her again finally started to subside some. 

Osiris looked at Daniel in glee hearing the human speak of the woman who once owned this body. She owned it no more. Osiris then said, "She is no more. I am Osiris. Nothing of the host remains my dear Doctor Jackson." 

"That's not true..." 

"I have been waiting for my chance to locate you again..." 

Kelsham heard staff weapons being fired in the distance then looked at Osiris saying, "My Lord, we must go now." 

"Very well. Bring him." 

"But My Lord he..." 

"Bring the human!" 

"But..." 

"Do not question me! To the tunnel…we must get to the Stargate." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Kelsham looked at the human again wondering why his lord would want to keep him. He then ordered the remaining guards to follow him. Two guards stood on either side of Osiris and two other guards held onto Daniel practically dragging him to the escape tunnel beneath the complex. Daniel could hear weapons being fired and found himself wondering where Jack was at and hoping the older man was all right. 

Daniel was dragged into the escape tunnel and led to the Stargate. The tunnel exited in the woods near the obelisks that Daniel had admired earlier. Osiris ordered the two guards with Daniel to keep a hold of him no matter what. He said that Daniel was valuable to him. He then ordered Kelsham to stand guard as he dialed the address of a planet. 

As soon as they arrived at the Stargate Osiris approached the DHD and began to input a Stargate address. Daniel watched as it was dialing, but the address was unfamiliar to him. Right before the wormhole opened a sudden staff blast seared the air taking out one of Osiris' guards. Daniel jumped in surprise and began looking around for the source of the blast. He saw Jack and Teal'c taking cover in a nearby clearing. The two guards with Daniel suddenly released him and prepared to defend their lord, the wormhole then shot outwards making the address active. 

Daniel glanced quickly around seeing the rest of his team preparing to flank Osiris and his guards on either side. The team was spread rather thin since there were only three other members on his team. He also noticed that several of the villagers were surrounding Osiris on either side as well. Daniel watched as Osiris' guards turned and started firing on SG-1. He then heard Jack yelling his name. He turned seeing Jack waving him to come, so Daniel decided to make a break for it. Osiris reacted immediately. As soon as he saw Daniel moving he ordered a guard to zat him. Daniel tried to run out of the line of fire when he heard Jack yelling, "Look out!" 

Jack's warning was a split second too late as Daniel felt the impact of the electrical current elicited by the zat gun strike him. He could feel the electrical shock flowing throughout his body momentarily paralyzing him as the effect knocked him off of his feet. He didn't even have to question what he was struck with because he had been struck by one so often in the past that he recognized its effects instantaneously. He could feel his whole body jolt in response to the sudden electrical current streaming through him and knew he was in trouble. He felt his body go lax in response then blackness swallowed him up as he spiraled head long into unconsciousness.

 

* * * *

 

Jack cursed when he saw a guard zat Daniel. He could only watch as his young friend was struck by a blast then crumpled to the ground. He immediately looked over at Teal'c then stated, "I'm going after him, Teal'c! Cover me!" 

Teal'c nodded his head then began to lay down cover fire for Jack as he made his way towards his unconscious friend praying he'd make it to Daniel's side before Osiris did. 

Osiris saw, and anticipated, the move. He then raised his hand and using the hand device drove O'Neill back away from Daniel. Jack flew right into the energy source that shot him backwards. Jack was thrown back near where Teal'c was hiding. He couldn't move. He tried to get a look at his friend and tried to move towards Daniel, but the blast from the hand device temporarily paralyzed him. He vaguely heard the Goa'uld shout a command then felt himself slipping into blackness. 

Osiris ordered in Goa'uld to his guards, "Take him now!" 

The guards rapidly approached the unconscious archaeologist and picked him up by his arms. Osiris ordered, "Take him through the Stargate! Go!" 

Osiris turned back just in time to see a Jaffa take aim at his guards who were presently lifting up Jackson. He didn't think as he stepped between them and the Jaffa just moments before the staff blast connected with its target. The blast was absorbed by Osiris' energy shield that he had firmly placed around himself. Osiris then turned back to his guards and ordered, "Take the human now!" 

The guards quickly got Daniel upright and then began to drag him towards the Stargate. At that point Jack started to come to and slowly sat up seeing the Goa'uld before him. Osiris spoke, "Do not attempt to follow us human...or you may never see Doctor Jackson again." 

Jack watched helplessly as an unconscious Daniel was then dragged through the Stargate. He then looked up at the Goa'uld before him and questioned, "Who are you?" 

"I am Osiris." 

Then Osiris turned and went through the gate behind the guards who now held Daniel. His First Prime stepped through the gate after him. 

Jack lounged towards the gate in a last ditch attempt to get to Daniel before he was cut off from him, but Jack was too late as the wormhole disengaged. He attempted to read the address punched into the DHD but that too went blank. Jack cursed. He was too late and Daniel was now gone. Jack then felt very fearful for his young friend. How would they locate him now? Where would Osiris even take Daniel? He refused to accept defeat. They would find Daniel even if he had to kill himself to do it. He cursed as he felt as if he had failed Daniel yet again.

 

* * * *

 

Osiris' guards stepped through the gate then onto another planet. As soon as they came through they walked right into a group of guards holding staff weapons aimed directly at the gate itself. Osiris' guards quickly dropped Daniel and pulled out their own staff weapons in preparation to defend themselves if necessary. Then they focused on the central figure as he commanded, "Identify yourselves!" 

"Guards of Osiris." 

The central figure eyed the two guards up suspiciously. He replied, "Osiris has been banished. How are you guards...?" 

"He has arisen again, My Lord Anubis." 

Anubis glanced at the uniforms the guards wore then seeing the crest of Osiris he continued, "And so he has." 

A loud groan erupted from behind the two guards. Anubis looked behind them attempting to locate the source of the groan. Osiris' guards watched as Anubis attempted to get a closer look at the figure behind them then they stepped to the sides offering him a better view of the one who unwillingly accompanied them through the Stargate. 

Daniel started coming to. His head felt like it was ready to explode. He sat up carefully focusing on his breathing. Easing his breathing and relaxing his body always seemed to help with eliminating the aftereffects of the zat gun. He vaguely recalled running towards Jack then being struck, but he no longer heard blast fire or the loud whirling of the activated Stargate. He opened his eyes getting slowly to his knees. He held his hand to his head hoping the pain would soon end. Then he heard someone speaking Goa'uld. Daniel prepared to stand up when someone approached him pressing a hand under his chin and lifting his face upwards. Daniel looked into the face of another Goa'uld. This was not Sarah, nor Apophis, but he was positive it was a person portraying another deity. Daniel felt a little unnerved as the person stared into his eyes deeply as if trying to read his mind. A guard then spoke up, "My Lord Anubis..." 

Daniel recognized the name then spoke, "Anubis...as in Egyptian god of the Underworld..." 

"Silence!" 

Daniel fell silent. Then Anubis spoke again, "I sense no Goa'uld within this one... He is human?" 

One of Osiris' guards responded, "Yes." 

"Then he must be destroyed." 

He raised his hand preparing to kill Daniel with the hand device, but Osiris' guards were quicker. They immediately stepped in front of Daniel raising their staff weapons preparing to fire if necessary. Anubis was taken aback by this show of protection. He backed off. Then eyeing the two guards spoke, "Why would you willingly protect this one? He is human. He is of little consequence." 

"Our lord Osiris wants this human alive. Dead he is of no value." 

"What is his name?" 

"Jackson, Daniel Jackson." 

Anubis recognized that name then inquired, "Doctor Daniel Jackson?" 

"Yes. You have heard of him?" 

"I know of him, yes. He is of great value." Indeed Anubis knew that name. Dr. Jackson was one of the Tau'ri that Apophis wanted to get his hands on. He was indeed valuable. 

One of Osiris' guards interrupted Anubis' thoughts as he questioned, "Great value?" 

"Yes. Apophis has placed a high price on this human's head. He wants the human...alive." 

The guards relaxed some. Daniel stood up then asked, "Apophis?" 

"Why is a human of such value to Apophis?" demanded Anubis. 

Daniel looked at Anubis then said, "Don't ask me. I actually thought he wanted me dead..." 

"You know of Apophis?" questioned Anubis. 

"Oh, yeah...yeah..." 

"How?" 

"We have this uh...love hate relationship." 

"Then perhaps you could tell me why he seeks you." 

Daniel fell silent. Anubis questioned again, "Explain this!" 

Daniel again remained silent. Anubis eyed the human up angry that he refused to speak. Anubis then said, "This one is very stubborn and very foolish... Where is Osiris?" 

"He should be..." just as the guard was about to finish his statement Osiris stepped through the gate. He approached Anubis saying, "Greetings Anubis." 

"Greetings, Osiris. The last I had heard you were imprisoned on Earth." 

"This host set me free from my long sleep." 

Daniel glared at Osiris. Osiris smirked evilly at him. Anubis interrupted the exchange as he said, "Welcome to Ta-hetchet." 

"Thank you for the welcome. I would first like to inquire whether you have quarters to provide for my human guest." 

"Yes. Tyran, please show..." 

"Kelsham my First Prime..." 

"Kelsham and the human to Sekhem." 

"He must be placed under heavy guard. I will not lose this human again. Kelsham, please escort Doctor Jackson to his temporary quarters. Prepare him for questioning." 

"It will be my honor, My Lord Osiris." Kelsham nodded his head in response to his god's orders. Daniel glared at Kelsham but began to walk when Kelsham tapped him on the back with his staff weapon sending him into motion. The two left with Anubis' First Prime in the lead.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel was led to a complex and taken inside to a dark room. He was led to the center of the room where Kelsham secured him upright spread eagle after first stripping the human of his jacket and shirt. Daniel only glared at Kelsham as he saw the enjoyment the guard got out of securing him in place. His arms were secured spread above his head with shackles and his legs were left free of any kind of restraints. He then watched as Kelsham and Tyran left the room then started to look around muttering, “Well, what a fine mess I got myself into this time..." 

Daniel noticed that the walls were of a black marbled texture. There were grates above his head and a door some distance from him...a cell door. He got a very bad feeling about this place. It looked like a prison hold on a Goa'uld mother ship. The room looked much as Teal'c described where he had been held when captured on Chu'lack and taken to Apophis. He also noticed a pedestal sitting off to the left of the room, and looked up as Kelsham reentered the room. This time he carried one of those big metal balls...like the one Apophis used to communicate to his crew when they had been aboard one of his vessels. Daniel asked, "What's that?" 

Kelsham laughed then said, "Osiris enjoys recording his victims as they suffer and bleed..." 

"Oh...sorry I asked..." 

Kelsham laughed then left the room again locking the main cell door. Daniel said out loud to himself, "Well all right... I'll just stay here and...hang around. Great, just great..."

 

* * * *

 

Anubis looked at Osiris then questioned, "A human? Why? For what purpose?"

"He holds knowledge...information that I need." 

"A human?" 

"Yes." 

"What knowledge could he possibly hold?" 

"He knows where my beloved is being held...among other things." 

"I see. Now I understand why the human is of such value to you."

 

* * * *

 

Upon seeing the gate disengage Jack O'Neill felt the loss of his friend weighing heavily on his heart. He was too late, too late to save his friend and now Daniel was out there...somewhere... Jack again cursed this time aloud, "Damn it Teal'c!" 

Teal'c approached Jack with a look of concern and question on his face. He answered, "Yes O'Neill?" 

"I missed the address...who was that?" 

Sam approached and answered, "Osiris, sir...that was Osiris." 

"Osiris? Another...?" Great Jack thought, not only was Daniel now a prisoner, but he was a prisoner of some Goa'uld no one ever heard of before. Where the hell did this Osiris come from? And why in the hell did he take Daniel? Why, damn it? Why Daniel? 

Sam brought him out of his reverie as she said, "God sir, yes..." 

What was Sam talking about? Oh yeah...she was answering his question. He needed to get focused and soon or he'd be no good to Daniel. Jack questioned, "What would he want with Daniel?" 

"Well sir...a lot..." 

Jack found that he didn't like Sam's answer...at all. He had a very bad feeling about this whole situation. He quickly questioned, "Excuse me?" 

"Daniel...knows things that Osiris would love to get his hands on." 

"We have never met Osiris. How could he possibly...?" 

"Actually sir...we have." 

"Have what?" 

"Met Osiris before..." 

"WHAT? When?" 

"Daniel, Doctor Fraiser and I...back on Earth, sir." 

"What?" 

"Remember when Daniel's archaeology professor died? Teal'c and you went fishing?" 

"Yeah?" 

"We found Osiris. Daniel's... A friend of Daniel's...left him out. He took over her body." 

"That woman is a friend of Daniel's?" Jack found that very hard to believe. The woman was very attractive but evil, and she was friends with Daniel? Jack wondered when Daniel would've ever met her. He didn't have to wait long for his answer though as Sam provided it. 

"Yes. Sarah and Daniel grew up together. Sarah inadvertently opened a canopic jar containing the symbiote of Osiris...he took over her body..." 

"And now he has Daniel... We have to get him back." 

"But where would he have taken Daniel?" 

Jack looked at Teal'c and questioned, "Teal'c, do you know of any possible destination this Osiris would've taken Daniel?" 

"I know little of Osiris, O'Neill. He was banished to oblivion. He has not been active in several hundred years." 

"So he doesn't have a clue what the present state of the system lords is?" 

"That would be correct. He will attempt to extract such knowledge from Doctor Jackson..." 

"Attempt to extract? You mean torture?" God, he hoped not. He hated to think of his friend being tortured. Please don't let Daniel be tortured...please. 

Teal'c's voice cut into Jack's unpleasant thoughts as he continued, "If Doctor Jackson refuses...yes. He will be tortured. When Osiris was active he was known for his excellent skill in extracting information from his prisoners. Doctor Jackson will not be treated well." 

"Great... Where would Osiris take him?" 

"I do not know." 

"So you're telling me that some crazy snakehead has Daniel as his prisoner out there somewhere, and we have no idea where he would be taken?" 

"That is correct." 

"DAMN! We had better report to General Hammond. Let him know of the situation." 

Jack became even more worried for his young friend. They had no idea where Daniel was. They had no idea where to even start searching for him. He could be anywhere. It could take them years to locate...NO! Jack slammed a door on those thoughts. They would find Daniel. They had to find him. 

Sam's comment echoed Jack's last thought, "Sir, we have to find him. Osiris will kill him. He tried before." 

"Teal'c, would Osiris kill him?" 

"It is possible..." 

"We have to find him." 

"O'Neill, if there is a sarcophagus where Daniel Jackson has been taken Osiris could, in fact, kill him a thousand times and still bring him back. We must locate him." 

"A thousand times?" 

"Or more if he so chooses...to die a thousand times only to be resurrected and tortured again and again has a way of making the strongest people reveal information." 

"Daniel won't talk." 

"Are you certain of that, O'Neill?" 

"Positive. He would rather die a thousand times then live knowing that because of him we were destroyed. He won't talk." 

"His suffering will be great. The longer he is with Osiris the worse he will suffer. We must free him, O'Neill." 

"We will. We have to... Carter, start dialing us home." 

Jack found himself again praying, praying that they would find Daniel...alive and well. Then he stepped through the Stargate preparing himself to give General Hammond the bad news about Daniel. He knew that Hammond would take the news just as hard if not worse than the rest of SG-1. Hammond cared for Daniel just as much as they did. It would tear him apart knowing that one of his team, one of his friends was out there somewhere...Missing in Action...


	3. Chapter 3

The speakers inside the gate room of the Cheyenne Mountain complex began announcing, "Incoming travelers...Incoming travelers..." 

General Hammond stood inside the control room watching as the chevrons to the Stargate on Earth began to move of their own accord. He commanded, "Close the iris!" 

As General Hammond's orders were quickly obeyed everyone watched the computer screen intently waiting for a GDO code to flash up on the screen signifying the return of their people. As the code suddenly appeared confirmation was voiced, "It's SG-1, sir." 

"Open the iris!" came General Hammond's immediate reply. 

General Hammond then made his way to the embarkation room to greet the members of SG-1. He watched as first Jack then Sam stepped through the gate followed by their Jaffa friend and teammate Teal'c. Hammond waited patiently for Daniel to step through. Doctor Jackson didn't appear and the wormhole began to disengage behind the team causing Hammond to become extremely worried about the now missing archaeologist. He questioned, "Colonel O'Neill, where is Doctor Jackson?" 

Jack looked up at his superior officer with lines of worry crossing his face. He then answered, "He was...taken, sir." 

"Taken?" 

"By Osiris sir," added Sam. 

"What? Why didn't you go after him?" demanded Hammond. 

Sam spoke up, "We tried sir... Battle broke out...Osiris' guards managed to get to the Stargate. They dragged Daniel through with them, sir." 

"Dragged?" 

"Yes sir. He had been struck by a zat gun blast. He was unconscious when taken through the Stargate, sir." 

"So why didn't you go after him?" 

"We tried to sir, but the gate disengaged and the DHD shut down before we could get the address." 

"You're telling me that one of my people is still out there in hostile territory?" 

"Yes sir." 

"That's unacceptable Major! I will not have a member of my team being held prisoner some where!" 

"Sir, we don't know where Daniel has been taken. Teal'c doesn't even know where Osiris would go. We can't find him because we have no idea where he is." 

"Well start searching! Where would Osiris go?" 

"We don't know sir... Sir, a suggestion if I may..." 

"Please do." 

"When we searched for Seth here on Earth we searched the mythology surrounding him. Maybe if someone were to look up the myths...maybe... I don't know...maybe we could find a clue as to where Osiris went." 

"Good idea Major. It's worth a try. Nyan is presently cataloging some artifacts related to Osiris. You may want to start with him. He may be able to come up with something, but first I want all of you to report to the infirmary." 

"Yes sir," came the unison response.

 

* * * *

 

After getting a thorough check up from Doctor Fraiser they all headed to the research lab on base to speak with Nyan. Sam entered, "Hello Nyan. How are you doing?" 

"Major Carter, I am doing fine. Thank you." 

"How do you like it here?" she asked the young man. He was one of the newest members of the SGC. Nyan was not from Earth. He had been on one of the planets that SG-1 had visited. The team had met Nyan on the last planet Carter's Cold Address Program had dialed. They were all captured and held as prisoners. Nyan had helped the team to escape the planet and had returned with them to Earth badly injured himself. While in recovery Daniel had approached the young man to tell him that he was welcome to stay here on Earth if he liked. Daniel offered the man a job to help him with his research and categorizing of the multiple different artifacts he had collected while on missions off-world. Nyan had readily agreed. The two had worked closely together more nights then Sam could count. During that time Daniel and Nyan became good friends, close friends. She wasn't too happy to tell Nyan that Daniel was now missing. 

Nyan responded to Sam's question, "Your place is truly fascinating." 

"I'm glad you like it." 

"Major Carter? Is Daniel not with you?" 

"Uh...no." 

"He said that he would stop in when he returned from your latest mission. Daniel does not lie..." 

Sam looked at the young man again. How could she tell Nyan that one of his closest friends was now...gone...abducted against his will...being held somewhere? She looked down not sure how to start then cleared her throat and began to speak, "Yeah, uh Nyan...Daniel is why we're here." 

"Is he in trouble? Is he hurt?" questioned the young man worriedly. 

"Well..." 

Sam struggled with how to break the news to Nyan then Jack interrupted, "Nyan, Daniel has been taken prisoner." 

"By whom?" 

"Osiris." 

"Osiris? I have heard of Osiris in Daniel's books. I have just finished categorizing an artifact. Can I help?" 

"Yes you can." 

"How? Please tell me what I can do to help Daniel." 

"We need to know any possible places or other gods that Osiris might get in contact with. Where he would take Doctor Jackson..." 

"I will look into it." 

Nyan spent most of the following night doing just that, referencing and cross-referencing many of the young archaeologists' notes and texts on the subject of Ancient Egyptian mythology. He was sure the answer to Daniel's location was in those books somewhere. He came up with a list of possible places relating to Osiris and his cult of Ancient Egypt. He slept very little that night determined to find anything that could possibly help locate his friend.

 

* * * *

 

Sam entered Nyan's office early the next morning seeing that Nyan was still wide awake, a ton of books stacked all around him. The way he sat at his desk with books piled around him reminded her so much of Daniel and she frowned as she began to worry about where her friend could possibly be now. She looked at him worriedly, "Nyan, did you stay up all night?" 

"What time is it?" 

"6am... Nyan, have you been here all night?" 

"Yes Major Carter. I have been searching Daniel's texts and notes for any possible locations Osiris would take him." 

"And have you found anything yet?" 

"I have several ideas, yes..." 

Just as Nyan prepared to tell her what he had found during his late night search Teal'c and Jack entered the room. Jack questioned, "Any luck?" 

"I have found references to several places that Osiris was worshiped at in Ancient Egypt. If these...gods, as you say, in fact are living the life of the Egyptian deities then I may have something." 

Doctor Fraiser entered the room interrupting everyone. They all turned around to look at her as she announced, "General Hammond would like to see you, all of you... Nyan, you as well." 

All four of them turned and followed Doctor Fraiser to the briefing room. As they entered the conference room Sam saw her father sitting in one of the chairs at the table. She quickly walked over to him and hugged him smiling at him she said, "Dad, it's good to see you. What brings you here?" 

"I was wondering if Doctor Jackson was here." 

"What?" 

"Sam, this is very important. Is Daniel here?" 

"No dad. He's not." 

"So it's true then?" 

"What's true?" 

"Sam, rumor is that Doctor Jackson has been captured. I wanted to see if our information was accurate." 

"It is...but how?" 

"We have several spies scattered throughout the galaxy on multiple planets. One of our operatives overheard a mention of Daniel Jackson being taken prisoner. We may have information that will help you get him back." 

"What? That's great!" 

"Rumor is that Osiris has been returned to power, and he has taken Doctor Jackson as his prisoner." 

"That's true dad... We ran into Osiris on our last mission. He took Daniel. We can't locate him." 

"Osiris has been out of power for quite sometime. He will have limited places to flee. He is most likely on a planet controlled by another Goa'uld. One who would protect him and hide him if it becomes necessary." 

"One Goa'uld protect another? I just don't see that happening Jacob," added Jack. 

"Jack, if one of the Goa'uld want something from another he will protect them. Some of the symbiotes are related and would be more likely to protect another if such was the case..." 

"So it would be safe to say that Osiris went to a planet of someone close to him?" 

"Yes. For instance, Isis would be his first priority..." 

"Isis?" 

"Isis is Osiris' queen. He would make locating her his first priority." 

Sam added, "Well uh, dad, Isis is..." 

"Dead," replied Doctor Fraiser. Doctor Fraiser continued, "The canopic jar we found that contained her symbiote was damaged in transport. When Sam and I pulled her from the jar she was perfectly preserved but essentially dead." 

"Does Osiris know of this?" 

"No dad. He knows she’s here...that's all." 

"Why doesn't he know that she’s dead?" 

"Because even under torture from the hand device Daniel refused to tell him what happened to her. He simply said that she was trapped like him and that we have the jar." 

"Are you telling me that Doctor Jackson and Osiris have a past history?" 

"Well...yes." 

"Just how much of a past history?" 

"He left Earth in his ship after we tried to neutralize him." 

"Okay well that's not bad..." 

"And Osiris took over the body of a childhood friend of Daniel's..." 

"Wow. You're not serious? He sure knows how to pick them." 

"Dad..." 

"I'm sorry." 

"He's right, you know...why is it that every woman Daniel gets involved with ends up with a snake in her head?" replied Jack. 

"Colonel..." 

"Sorry Major...continue." 

Jacob said, "If Osiris and Doctor Jackson have a past history in which he told him nothing Osiris will not go easy on him. It has now become personal..." 

"So..." 

"So Osiris will take his anger out on Doctor Jackson first for refusing to give him his answers and now because he has something that Osiris wants..." 

"Have you heard anything about where Daniel might be, Jacob?" inquired Jack. 

"There are rumors that he is on Ta-hetchet." 

"Ta-hetch...what?" 

"Ta-hetchet is a planet that is presently under control of Anubis." 

"Anubis? Excuse me?" 

Nyan spoke up, "Anubis was, or rather is, the Egyptian god of the underworld. I have been reading about him in Daniel's books. Ta-hetchet was one of the places he was worshiped at in Egypt." 

"That's great, Nyan..." complimented Sam. 

Nyan smiled shyly then continued, "I have been reading through Daniel's notes...he is very thorough when explaining things, especially when they relate to ancient times." 

Jack smiled then said, "That's Daniel for you...Ancient times are his passion..." 

Jack's voice then trailed off and his smile faded as concern for Daniel's safety filled him. Sam looked at Jack noticing how sullen he suddenly was. Daniel was important to all of them. They all cared for him, but no one had as deep a bond with him as Jack did. They had grown closer and closer as they explored unknown worlds. Daniel was like a brother to Jack...a younger brother. If they could not bring Daniel back Jack would have a very difficult time dealing with his loss. They all would. She remembered even now how Daniel's supposed death had affected them once before. They had thought him dead once before thought he died, burned up before their very eyes when all along he had been held prisoner. She wasn't about to believe him dead now. He was too valuable to Osiris alive. Sam only feared that Daniel would be tortured to death then brought back to life in a sarcophagus only to suffer and die again and again. She prayed they would get to him before that happened. She felt chills climb her spine just thinking about it. Jacob interrupted her thoughts as he asked, "Sam, are you all right?" 

"Yeah dad, just..." 

"Sam, we will get him back." 

"I know. I know we will. It's just that..." 

"What?" 

"I fear Osiris will...torture him...to death then...bring him back only to...do it all over again." 

"Sam, no matter how quickly we get to him he will be tortured some, expect to find him in a cell or in chains. Osiris won't let him go. He doesn’t want to lose him again." 

"He could escape." 

"Yes but Sam, our operatives have also heard he’s being kept under heavy guard around the clock and once Osiris is finished with him he’s to be traded…to Apophis for the bounty on his head." 

"There's no way in hell that's going to happen, Jacob!" responded Jack in sudden outrage. 

"Doctor Jackson has a very high price on his head. Apophis recently increased it. We have no knowledge of why this is the case..." 

"We all have bounties..." 

"But Doctor Jackson has one of the highest bounties next to Teal'c. Why does Apophis want him so badly?" 

Sam answered, "Well, it's safe to say Amunet could be part of that reason, and the boy...the Harsesus child... Plus Daniel figured out how to get the gate working. If not for him we would’ve never destroyed Ra, Sokar, Hathor and Seth. We would've never destroyed most of Apophis' fleet. He has good reason to want Daniel dead...to want us all dead." 

"He wants Doctor Jackson alive. Dead he is of no value to Apophis. ALL of you are more valuable alive than dead..." 

"Dad, do you have the address for Anubis' planet?" 

"It's too dangerous to go there right now. We have an address, but no one has been there. We have no idea what lies in wait for us." 

"What about sending a M.A.L.P. through?" 

"No. If that is Anubis' planet he’ll have guards protecting the gate, especially now if Osiris is also there. Doctor Jackson would be moved before you even got to the planet. We had an operative there, but he hasn’t reported back for quite some time. We fear he’s been neutralized." 

"Why?" 

"We don’t know. He stopped transmitting several months ago." 

"So go after him." 

"If Doctor Jackson is there and we attempt to reestablish contact with our operative they’ll move him, and we won’t be able to find him... If our operative is under deep cover there and we attempt contact we’ll expose him." 

"We have to try. He could be there." 

"We need to have a plan of attack, but first you all must go get some rest." 

"We're fine." 

Doctor Fraiser added, "Sam, I would have to agree with Jacob. All of you are exhausted. You need to get sleep or you'll be no good to Daniel." 

"But..." 

"That's an order." 

"All right," grumbled Sam very unhappily.

* * * *

 

Daniel started to wake up. He was wondering why his arms hurt so badly. Where was he? He opened his eyes and waited for them to adjust to the semi-darkness of his cell realizing that he was hanging upright. He then glanced up seeing the cell door and remembered where he was. His attention was drawn back to the pain in his shackled wrists. He noticed that he was still hanging by his shackled wrists, so he quickly placed his feet under him. His arms were killing him, but he wasn't about to let that show. They ached from being held in such an uncomfortable position over night. His whole body felt stiff. Daniel once again glanced around the room noticing that he was still alone with the exception of the two jackal guards standing directly outside his cell door. The jackal was an animal often associated with Anubis. Anubis was even referred to in some of the ancient texts as the jackal god. His association with the underworld and the mummification of Osiris in the myths helped contribute to that name. Anubis was also the god responsible for overseeing the weighing of the heart of a person in the afterlife against a feather. If the heart was heavier than a feather it was fed to the Eater of the Dead. If it was as light as a feather the souls of the dead were given passage to meet up with Osiris. The connection between Anubis and Osiris throughout Egyptian mythology is why Daniel wasn't extremely surprised that Osiris would flee to Anubis' planet and Anubis would willingly offer to protect Osiris. Daniel heard the approach of someone and wasn't surprised to see Kelsham, Osiris' First Prime, open the cell door to admit Osiris. Daniel only saw Sarah, but he knew that Osiris was presently in control. He wanted to try to reach her and hoped that he would be successful. 

Osiris looked at his First Prime then ordered, "Kelsham, prepare our guest...in case he should decide not to speak." 

Osiris approached Daniel. He smiled at Daniel sinisterly then said, "I trust you slept well, Daniel Jackson." 

"Oh yes, yes I did..." 

"We have much to talk about." 

"Right..." 

"I trust that you have found your sleeping quarters satisfactory." 

"Oh yeah. Love the décor. Love what you've done with the place." 

Osiris smiled evilly at the young archaeologist then continued, "I have waited a long time for just this opportunity. We have much to discuss, and you will tell me what I want to know." 

"No. I don't think so." 

"Or you will suffer for your silence. Either way you will tell me everything I want to know. I guarantee it. Humans have a very low pain tolerance and lack the regenerative capabilities that we have. You are weak and therefore you will fail." 

"Well now you're rather overconfident... Do you get very far being that arrogant?" 

"Silence human!" 

Daniel fell silent then he watched as Osiris walked over to the orb sitting on a pedestal to Daniel's right. Daniel watched as Osiris waved the hand device over the globe causing it to turn on. Osiris then continued, "Do you know what this is, Doctor Jackson?" 

"A metallic orb..." Daniel responded with an attitude. He knew he shouldn't be getting smart with Osiris, especially since the Goa'uld could kill him with that hand device in a split second, but he also knew Osiris wouldn't kill him...yet. He'd be damned if he’d make this interrogation easy on the Goa'uld. 

Osiris replied to Daniel's taunt, "Insolence... This will record every minute, every second of your...interrogation. I want to record the day you finally break under my methods of extraction." 

"Oh really? How interesting." 

"Yes, a very ingenious creation this orb... Kelsham, is the human ready should your services be required?" 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Good. Daniel Jackson how is it that you know of the existence of the Goa'uld?" 

"Lucky guess..." came Daniel's cocky reply. 

"Kelsham!" 

Kelsham chose that particular time to ram the shocking device the Goa'uld loved to use to torture their victims to Daniel's right side. Daniel couldn't help it he screamed out as the device was applied to his flesh. He was ready to kill, but the pain temporarily subdued him. He didn't realize until the pain started to ease up some that he was now hanging from the shackles. The electric shock was strong enough to knock him off of his feet. He recovered slowly forcing his feet back under himself. He then glared coldly and sinisterly up at Osiris. 

Osiris approached him touching the newest spot of burnt skin on Daniel's side. Daniel yanked violently away again glaring coldly at Osiris. Osiris said, "Such a perfect body...perfect specimen. You would most certainly make a rather nice host, Doctor Jackson. Perhaps I should give that thought some serious consideration... I must warn you that if you choose to not give me the answers I seek you will suffer. I will have to mark up that strong, vibrant body of yours, such a shame to let such a perfect specimen go to waste for refusing to speak. Now I will ask you again...how have you learned of the existence of the Goa'uld?" 

Osiris placed his hand against Daniel's cheek then uttered, "Tell me..." 

Daniel jerked away ordering, "Don't touch me!" 

"How do you know of our existence? Answer." 

"No." 

Daniel screamed as the shocking device was rammed near his lower right kidney. Again his feet flew out from under him, and he hung by his shackled wrists now breathing heavily. When he felt strong enough to stand again he placed his feet back under him, glaring at Osiris. 

Osiris smirked then said, "Spirit...very few humans possess such a quality... If you will not tell me how you know of us then tell me where Isis is." 

"I told you...she was trapped like you on Earth." 

"Then where is she?" 

Daniel just looked at Osiris still glaring at him and remaining stubbornly silent. Osiris demanded, "Where is my beloved?" 

"I'm not going to tell you that." 

Osiris nodded at Kelsham who then rammed the electric prod against the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel screamed loudly practically straining his voice. The pain was immense. He couldn't breathe, couldn't focus...all he felt was the pain. Nothing but the pain…severe, endless agony… He had never before felt such horrible, excruciating pain. It felt as if his brain was being electrocuted, like a thousand tiny mines just blew up inside his head. He saw blackness, heard ringing in his ears then collapsed hanging by his chained wrists blood now rolling out of his nose and mouth. 

Osiris commanded Kelsham to stop and watched as Daniel slipped into unconsciousness. He was literally hanging by his shackled wrists. His breathing was heavy and sweat broke forth across his face. Osiris stated, "You were to lower the settings, Kelsham. Why did you not?" 

"My Lord, I did as you commanded." 

Osiris lifted Daniel's face up and examined him noticing the human was sweating and paler then normal. Osiris continued, "The jolt almost killed him. He is unconscious. He will remain unconscious for some time, but he is alive. Kelsham, this is just a human. He has no symbiote within him. We must put the weapons on a lower setting or expect to kill him. He must be allowed to rest now. We will continue the interrogation tomorrow. Adjust those settings now." 

"Yes My Lord." 

"I want him checked on throughout the night. Report any possible changes you see in him to me. Remember that I want to use the sarcophagus as little as possible." 

"Yes My Lord." 

He did as he was bid checking on Daniel throughout the night. Daniel didn't wake up until later the next day. He groaned and started to come to. His head throbbed excessively and his throat felt dry, parched... He coughed then focused on breathing. What had happened? Why did he feel so weak? He wanted to comfort the pain in his head but as he went to pull his right hand down to do just that he felt it jerk to a stop...shackles. He had forgotten about those again, but now that he remembered them he could feel the excessive pain his arms were now in. It was obvious to him that he had been hanging from his arms for several hours. Daniel tried to place his feet under him. He was unsuccessful the first time, but the second time he managed to stand up. He could feel stinging pain in his right side and kidney. He remembered that damned Goa'uld torture device had been rammed against him. He had a feeling that his stay here was going to be long and rather painful. He could feel wetness at the corner of his mouth and was sure that it was blood. He would have to remain strong and remember that Sarah was possessed... He had a hard time seeing evil in her, so he had to be very careful not to reveal anything and not to be distracted by her. Osiris would most likely play on that and also being in her body, blending with her, provided him with at least some knowledge of Daniel's life. He hoped that Sarah was strong enough to at least prevent the Goa'uld larva from digging into those memories. 

He heard the cell door open, but didn't look up. Kelsham entered and walked over to the prisoner. One of the guards had gotten him when the prisoner made noise. Kelsham knew that the young man was probably awake so he questioned, "Why do you fight him?" 

Daniel looked up, a puzzled expression on his face, he asked, "Wha...what?" 

"Why do you fight him? He will only torture you until you reveal to him the answers he seeks, and once he kills you he will again make you rise from the dead only to torture you again. Why fight him?" 

"Why do you serve him?" 

"He is my lord. It is an honor to serve him." 

"Your lord? Kelsham is it?" 

Kelsham nodded his head in response. Daniel continued, "He is only using you. To him you are a host...nothing more, nothing less..." 

Kelsham felt angry so he punched Daniel in the face yelling, "LIES! ALL LIES!" 

Daniel was caught off guard by the sudden strike and could feel the burning left behind from the impact. He turned back to Kelsham looking at him grimly. Kelsham said, "You must drink to sustain yourself. Here." 

"No." 

"It is not drugged. I assure you." 

"I don't trust you. No." 

"Why do you refuse that which you desire?" 

"Let's just say that I've learned to be cautious by nature." 

"There are no drugs in this water." 

"And I'm supposed to believe you? I don't think so. Drugs are one of the many ways the Goa'uld use to extract information from their prisoners." 

"Goa'uld?" 

"Don't treat me as if I’m stupid. Even now he’s controlling you. The only reason you’re speaking to me is because you thought I’d fall for your trick. I know the Goa'uld, and I know what they are capable of. You will not get any answers from me." 

Kelsham's eyes lit up bright white then he drove a kick into Daniel's gut. Daniel gasped and doubled over feeling air whoosh out of him. He coughed several times then again forced himself upright. He looked at Kelsham when he was breathing normally again saying, "Ooh, did I hit a nerve?" 

Kelsham's only response to that question was a punch that he drove into Daniel's right side right where he had been burned on the previous day. Daniel groaned aloud as the pain in his side became immense. He lowered his head clenching his eyes shut trying to wish the pain away, at the same time he was trying to conceal just how painful the strike really was. He refused to allow Kelsham to see his suffering and pain. 

Kelsham spoke up, "Last chance...drink." 

Daniel remained completely silent. Kelsham responded, "Fine...suit yourself." 

Then Kelsham left the room to tell Osiris of Daniel being awake. 

Daniel waited until he was sure Kelsham had left before he left himself fall. He was struggling to remain upright, probably due to the previous days exposure to the shock device. He didn't want Kelsham to see the effects of the torture. He looked above him at his shackled wrists but saw no way to successfully free himself from them. Then he looked at the orb glad it was not on. He then left his head fall forward, closing his eyes. Sleep took him shortly, thereafter...

 

* * * *

On Earth... 

General Hammond sat in his office in total silence. He was wondering about the young archaeologist who was now Missing In Action. He hated to think of one of his own people as MIA, but there was no denying the truth of what had happened to Doctor Daniel Jackson: the man had been taken only a few days ago by the Goa'uld Osiris. General Hammond was very worried about him. He knew that Jackson was probably undergoing some kind of severe torture right now at the hands of the insane Goa'uld, and there wasn't a damned thing anyone could do about it! They had no idea where Osiris took Daniel all they had was speculation. Jacob Carter had arrived on Earth to tell them of the rumors he had been hearing regarding the young man's abduction. The only thing they had to go on was guesses...guesses regarding what planet Osiris would've fled to with Jackson. Jacob seemed to think that he could possibly be on a planet named Ta-hetchet. Nyan seemed to believe that was where the young man possibly was also. Either way they had to at least investigate it. Hammond didn't know just how much longer his team could stand by waiting for the go ahead to search for and rescue their young teammate. Hammond noticed that the remaining members of SG-1 were handling the disappearance of Doctor Jackson extremely hard. They each blamed themselves for his loss. They wanted to get Jackson back alive and well, but sitting by and doing nothing was slowly driving them insane...as well as Hammond. He decided to confront Jacob regarding the possible locale of Daniel Jackson that he had spoken of recently. He couldn't wait any longer. His mind was continually filled with images of what Doctor Jackson could possibly be enduring at the hands of Osiris. 

General Hammond searched for Jacob Carter and approached him commenting, "Jacob, my people say that the Tok'ra have an idea of where Doctor Jackson may be..." 

"That is correct, George." 

"Then why hasn't a search and rescue team been assembled?" 

"George, all we’re working on is pure speculation. We have rumors, that's all." 

"Well, rumors are better then nothing." 

"We cannot attempt to go to those coordinates...not yet. It’s too dangerous. If we do we’ll be captured and taken before Anubis. He has the Stargate under heavy guard at all times. If we are discovered and Osiris is there with Doctor Jackson he’ll be warned. Osiris would flee taking Doctor Jackson with him, and we would most likely not be able to locate him a second time." 

"We have to get Doctor Jackson back. We can't just abandon him there. We must try to get to him. I will not stand by and allow one of my team to suffer under duress of torture while we stand here twiddling our thumbs holding what could possibly be the address of his location. I refuse to leave one of my people out there without looking into it." 

"I know how you feel George, and I know that making such a request is very hard to do. But you must realize we, the Tok'ra and myself, have Doctor Jackson's best interests at heart. If he is on Ta-hetchet we mustn't do anything that will send Osiris thinking that we are even closing in on him. He will flee at the first signs of trouble, and he will not leave Jackson behind. We will lose his locale thus dooming him to a life of suffering and pain..." 

"Jacob...what are the chances of Doctor Jackson getting away? He’s a very resourceful man. What are the chances of him escaping?" 

"I would say rather slim. Doctor Jackson is very resourceful, but he’s most likely chained in an upright position and locked in a cell under heavy guard around the clock. Our sources say that Osiris is taking several precautions to make sure there is no escape for him." 

"So we have to get him out." 

"Yes." 

"I won't just leave him. Could we use a serpent guard, or two, possibly to get Doctor Jackson out?" 

"Serpent guards? What do you mean?" 

"Teal'c has his old uniform. He also has a couple of friends willing to help us if needs be. Would say, one of Apophis' guards arrive on Anubis' planet for any reason?" 

"Only to procure a prize...from Anubis. They are enemies. Anubis wants complete rule over the system lords and Apophis has that now. They are rivals." 

"Is there any way we can get onto that planet to look for Doctor Jackson? Ships? Anyway?" 

"There must be a way. There always is." 

"Then how do we get in?" 

"Good question."

 

* * * *

 

Daniel Jackson jumped awake when he heard the approach of someone, so he quickly placed his feet under himself. He didn't want to appear weak at all to his captors, so he made himself stand on his feet. He watched as Osiris walked into the room and for just a split second he was looking at Sarah before Osiris had taken her as a host. As she approached him he felt uneasy remembering this was not Sarah but Osiris, a Goa'uld who was only interested in torture and who was evil. Sarah was in there somewhere probably trying to fight to get out, but Osiris was in control at the moment. 

Osiris made a quick overview of Doctor Jackson ascertaining just how strong he was. He noticed a fresh bruise on Doctor Jackson's cheek and figured that Kelsham had given that to him, as well as the start of fresh bruises splashed across the man's abdomen. Osiris then spoke, "Kelsham said that you refused to drink." 

"Did he now?" 

"Yes. Why?" 

"No reason." 

"You must drink." 

"Why?" 

"To sustain yourself." 

"So you can interrogate me more?" 

"You do not drink because you want to die?" 

"No, I don't drink because it's drugged." 

"There are no drugs in the water I assure you, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel released a sarcastic laugh then continued, "Right...I don't trust you. I don't believe you." 

"Then you are a fool." 

"Well, I would rather be a fool then choose to believe you." 

Osiris glared at Daniel after he made that comment then backhanded him across the right side of his face. Daniel felt himself jerking against his restraints and could feel the shackles digging mercilessly into his now raw, sore wrists. He shook his head to clear it then refocused on Osiris. He noticed Osiris glance up as a man entered his prison. He didn’t recognize the stranger and apparently neither did Osiris. The man spoke in Goa'uld, "My Lord Osiris..." 

"What do you want?" demanded Osiris of the intrusive stranger. 

"Anubis has sent me to help aid you in interrogating the prisoner." 

"Very well you may join. I was just preparing to question the human again." 

Jotham nodded his head in response. Daniel rolled his eyes thinking, 'Great now I get to be beat up by two people instead of one...this is turning out to be a bad day...' 

Osiris eyed up Daniel then continued, "You refused to answer my questions before and suffered for your refusal. You will suffer again and suffer more if you continue to refuse to answer the questions I ask of you." 

Daniel stared directly into the eyes of his torturer saying, "I'll solve your problem for you...I don't know anything and even if I did I sure as hell would never tell you." 

Osiris stepped up to Daniel and raised the hand device. He then spoke, "Daniel Jackson, one day you will learn the consequences of defying me." 

With that said Osiris activated the hand device. Daniel merely grimaced clenching his eyes shut as he felt the current from the Goa'uld hand device drilling into his mind. He hated those things. He noticed the pain didn't seem as intense as before. Past exposure to such a device must create an immunity of some kind to the devices' effects. Osiris only wielded the device a short time knowing that longer exposure to the device would kill the human. He pulled away and Daniel left his head fall forward. He felt as if he had an extreme migraine, like something had just burned into his brain. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the pain and discomfort he was now experiencing. 

Osiris was rather surprised when Daniel didn't scream or make noises upon exposure to such a device. He remembered even the last time the human showed quite a high tolerance to the device. He was able to ram something in Osiris while being tortured. Osiris never had that happen before. He was kind of angry that the device didn't seem to have as strong an affect on Daniel as it does on other humans, but as he looked at the young man holding his head forward he knew the device did cause some pain. Osiris waited to see what Daniel would do next when suddenly he looked up glaring at Osiris, challenging him with his eyes. Daniel Jackson was definitely unlike any other human Osiris had encountered. Doctor Jackson didn't seem to have any fear of him. He also knew that Osiris was not a god. He even pointed out that he was a false god. He saw no fear in Doctor Jackson from him only concern for the host and anger towards Osiris. He could see spirit in the man's eyes, a rare quality in a human. He also saw challenge in those eyes. Doctor Jackson didn't fear him only despised him. Osiris continued, "I will ask you again...what do you know of the Goa'uld?" 

"Nothing." 

"What do you know of the Tok'ra alliance?" 

"Did you say tok...ra? What the hell is a tokra?" 

"You are not as stupid as you pretend to be. You have knowledge of such things. It would be in your best interest to volunteer such information..." 

"Serve you? I would rather die a thousand deaths then to serve you." 

"You may very well get such an opportunity, Daniel Jackson. I'm sure you know of the sarcophagus...humans are such an easy race to mend. I could kill you as many times as I so choose only to bring you back to destroy you once again." 

"Resurrection? Is that one of the ways you convinced the people of Bursiris that you were a god?" 

Osiris lashed out backhanding Daniel excessively harsh across the face. He struck Daniel with such great force that Daniel literally flew to his left only to be brought to a painful, jarring halt as the chains stopped his progression. He nearly groaned aloud as he felt the shackles ripping into his wrists again. He could feel wetness at the corner of his mouth and knew it was blood. He shook his head to clear it then refocused on Osiris saying, "You only know how to rule by force. You are no god. You’re a parasite who must take a host to survive. I despise you and your race for what you do to people...for how you enslave people." 

"It is the sole purpose of your race...breed to serve the Goa'uld as hosts...that is your purpose. That is why you are allowed to live only to provide us with hosts. You are slaves. You must learn to bow to your god." 

"Boy, that’s some imagination you have there. You have a big superiority complex, don't you?" 

Osiris was so angry that he again held the hand device above Daniel's forehead and activated it. Daniel almost groaned aloud as the pain sliced at his head pounding harder this time making his head hurt more. He already had a headache; the device only escalated it. Then Osiris turned it off glaring at Daniel with his glowing white eyes he continued, "You have much to learn. Tell me of the Tok'ra." 

"I told you... I don't know...what you’re talking about..." 

"The Tok'ra, Doctor Jackson. Tell me where they reside." 

Daniel recovered some then looked up saying, "I don't even know what a Tok'ra is, so how would I know where they live?" 

"I was informed that there is a rather high price on your head, Doctor Jackson..." 

'Now where the hell did that come from?' thought Daniel. Only a moment ago he was questioning about the Tok'ra. How the hell did they suddenly get onto the topic of the bounty on his head that Apophis had placed there? Daniel was a bit confused. What kind of tactics was Osiris using now? Was he trying to confuse him to make him accidentally slip and reveal something or what? Daniel had no answers to his unspoken questions so he focused on Osiris listening as Osiris continued, "It seems that Apophis would like to get his hands on you. For Apophis to even know of you, you must have had a previous association. Lying to me will not help you only cause you more pain. Tell me what reason could he have to want you alive, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Apophis did you say? Never heard of him..." 

"Do not lie to me, Doctor Jackson. Tell me what I want to know. Why are you of such high value to Apophis?" 

"He's a false god, right? Sort of like you?" 

Daniel prepared himself for the next onslaught from the hand device. He was sure it was about to come after that last comment he made, and just as he expected Osiris again raised it activating it. Daniel felt immense pain slicing through his mind, more pain than previously. His head felt ready to explode. He struggled not to give voice to the pain and felt sweat break out across his face. Osiris then deactivated the device. Daniel left his head fall forward and tried to control his now heavy breathing. He clenched his eyes shut, desperate for the severe pain in his mind to end. He realized that he was breathing heavily and started to hear ringing in his ears... He was close to passing out he was sure, but stubbornly refused to do so. 

Osiris watched Daniel waiting to see if Jackson was unconscious. Just when he thought for sure the human had blacked out Doctor Jackson raised his head again glaring at Osiris, looking at him as if he wanted to reach out and strangle Osiris to death. Osiris spoke up, "Hmm, very interesting… You seem to be somewhat insusceptible to the effects of this device. Why is that? Tell me Doctor Jackson, what is it about you that makes you more tolerant of this device then others of your species?" 

Daniel just watched Osiris. He glanced to his left as he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes and saw the person who Anubis had sent to aid Osiris with the interrogation. Then he refocused on Osiris who continued, "Could repeated exposure to this device create that kind of tolerance? Or is there something in your brain chemistry that makes you less susceptible?" 

Daniel glanced down as he felt blackness wash over him again, but he forced his head back up saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." 

"Don't you? Why do you insist on lying to me repetitively?" 

"How can I lie when I don't have any idea what you’re talking about?" 

"You will tell me what I want to know Daniel Jackson, or you will die a thousand times." 

"I know nothing." 

Osiris became outraged and without thought activated the hand device. Daniel nearly screamed as the device dug deep into the recesses of his brain creating a severe migraine and causing him to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Osiris suddenly deactivated the device and Daniel allowed his head fall forward. He remained conscious for only a few moments longer then blacked out. Osiris ordered Jotham to check on Daniel. He reported, "My Lord, the human is unconscious." 

"We will continue this interrogation later." 

He then ran his hand over the recording device shutting it down. Then he left the room. 

When Jotham was positive that Osiris left he checked Daniel again. Doctor Jackson was indeed unconscious. He noticed several bruises and burns on Doctor Jackson's body. He knew of Osiris' arrival the day he had appeared and knew that Doctor Jackson would suffer. He just had to figure out how he could best help Doctor Jackson without revealing his true purpose for being on Ta-hetchet. He had to help Doctor Jackson. He had no choice. He couldn't leave him here to continue suffering. He checked Doctor Jackson over once again then left shortly thereafter.

 

* * * *

The Next Day... 

Jotham made his way to the prisoner making sure not to be spotted. He stopped before the two guards now standing watch outside Jackson's cell. They allowed him to pass without problems. He approached Jackson, who glanced up briefly. Daniel said, "Hello, so where's your buddy Osiris? Thought for sure he’d be with you." 

"Doctor Jackson, I have water. You must drink." 

"No. No thank you." 

"I swear to you it is only water." 

"Kelsham put you up to this?" 

"Kelsham? No, I came here of my own free will." 

"Osiris know you're visiting?" 

"No. Doctor Jackson, please drink. You are fast becoming dehydrated. You have not consumed water in several days. You cannot survive much longer without it. Even now your voice cracks...please drink." 

"Nah, don't think so." 

Jotham lowered his voice saying, "Doctor Jackson, you will be no good to your friends if you refuse to drink." 

"I have no friends." 

"Please, I insist. You must drink." 

Daniel was very thirsty but wasn't about to drink from that cup. He glanced towards the orb. Jotham said, "It is not recording now. If it were I would not be here." 

"Why?" 

"Because...to be caught giving you water could blow my cover." 

"Your cover? What?" 

"I am Jotham of the Tok'ra." 

"Tok'ra? Yeah right." 

"It does not matter whether you believe me or not, Doctor Jackson. You must drink." 

Jotham held the cup to Daniel's cracked, dried lips. Daniel hesitated eyeing Jotham up suspiciously before accepting the water. Something about Jotham made him want to trust the man. He choked on the water as the cool liquid flowed over his parched, dry throat. Jotham spoke in a hushed tone, "You must drink slowly, Doctor Jackson. You have not had water in several days. You must take it easy." 

Daniel only drank a little bit more before nodding his head saying, "Thank you..." 

"Jotham." 

"Jotham..." 

"You are welcome, Doctor Jackson." 

Jotham then bowed his head and left the room. Daniel again made a sweep of the room with his eyes. He had to get out of here, but how? His hands were shackled above him. There had to be a way! There just had to be! He noticed the two guards still remained just outside of his cell. Osiris was being very cautious, or rather Anubis was. They were guards of Anubis not Osiris...now that was definitely interesting. Why would Osiris not place his own men outside of his cell?

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill was becoming less and less patient the more days that went by without Daniel. He couldn't help but fear the worst. He had a strong feeling that Daniel's stay with Osiris was anything but serene. He hated to think of what kinds of torture Daniel might be enduring. He felt so damned helpless, also. Jacob said they had a locale for Anubis' planet and that the Tok'ra were sure Osiris was there, yet they refused to go look for him. Jack was prepared to do it himself despite the risks. 

Jack entered the conference room seeing Jacob. He said, "Jacob, can't we get a ship? Something? We can't just leave him there." 

Jacob looked up as Jack O'Neill disrupted his thoughts. The man was very upset. He looked as if he hadn't had sleep in several days. Jacob wouldn't be surprised if that was the god's honest truth. Jack was very worried for his friend and growing extremely impatient with his want to go into space and search everywhere for Daniel. Jacob listened to Jack's questions and decided to fill him in, "I have acquired a ship just for that purpose. We leave today." 

"Well all right!" 

"But first, George must be briefed." 

"Let's make the briefing quick. I don't like the idea of Daniel being held by a snake head." 

They decided to go in covert with Teal'c and a Jaffa friend of his preparing to dress like guards. Jacob's only worry was that once he transported the team to the planet's surface the ship would no longer be cloaked. If Anubis detected a threat he'd have to do some fancy flying to get out of there and return to retrieve the team. He also wondered about Doctor Jackson. What if Jackson wasn't even on the planet of Ta-hetchet? Then what? And what if he was on that planet? Where would they even begin to look for him? The planet was huge. Daniel could be anywhere. 

They boarded the ship and prepared to embark. Jack was glad to finally be doing something other than sitting around to find his friend. He approached Jacob and questioned, "How long will it take us to get there?" 

"Ta-hetchet is a remote planet in the distant Palleon Galaxy. It will, in fact, take us several days to get there by ship." 

"Several days? Daniel may not have several days!" 

"Daniel will be fine. Osiris will not kill him as long as he holds information that Osiris needs, and if Doctor Jackson were to die from his harsh treatment Osiris would surely revive him in the sarcophagus to continue again. Even if Doctor Jackson revealed what Osiris wants to know he would keep your friend alive. He is of great value to Apophis plus...Osiris enjoys tormenting his victims, his prisoners..." 

"Well, that's not good." 

"No, it isn't...but at least we know that Doctor Jackson will be alive." 

"What if we use hyper speed...?" 

"We will but Ta-hetchet is still quite a distance. It will take us at least a week to get there." 

"A WEEK? A minute ago you said a couple of days!" 

"A week is a couple of days, Jack." 

"No it isn't! Jacob, are you sure you have the right coordinates?" 

"Yes Jack. Stop worrying." 

"Who's worried?" 

The two fell into a companionable silence both men feeling on edge. Jacob broke the silence later saying, "Jack, there is one more thing that I should probably warn you about." 

"And what is that?" 

"We’re going to Ta-hetchet based solely on rumors...Doctor Jackson... It is possible that..." 

"Spill it Jacob." 

"It is possible that Doctor Jackson may not be on that planet at all, Jack." 

"I don't want to hear that!" 

"I know Jack, but you must realize that is a possibility." 

"No. Daniel's on that planet...somewhere. I'm sure of it." 

"We also have to accept the possibility that even if Doctor Jackson is on that planet we may not be able to locate him." 

"Would you stop doing that!" 

"Jack, I'm only warning you..." 

"Well, stop thinking so negatively! Daniel is on that planet and we will find him. We’ll bring him home!" 

"I hope so, Jack. I really do hope so."

 

* * * *

 

Jotham returned to Daniel's cell early the next morning. He was very worried for the young man. Osiris seemed very determined to get all the information he could out of him. Osiris planned on beating it out of Doctor Jackson. Jotham remembered hearing rumors of just how cruel and sadistic Osiris used to be when he was in power. He enjoyed acquiring prisoners and conquering lands. He greatly enjoyed torturing those same prisoners so far he was going rather easy on Doctor Jackson. He was being careful to injure Doctor Jackson enough that he would feel pain and anguish but not enough to severely injure. He wanted the man to suffer slowly and painfully. He wanted to drag out Doctor Jackson's interrogation and make the man suffer for his continued defiance and insolence. Osiris derived great pleasure out of making his prisoners suffer. 

Jotham approached Doctor Jackson and gently placed his hand under Daniel's chin lifting his head. Daniel jerked awake muttering, "NO!" and pulling away from Jotham at the same time. He regretted the sudden movement as his head retaliated by sending slicing pain throughout his mind. The pain washed over him nearly sending him back into unconsciousness. He felt lightheaded as the pain slicing his head nearly took his breath away. He tried to focus and recall where he was. He vaguely heard someone's voice prompting in a gentle tone, "Doctor Jackson? Doctor Jackson..." 

Daniel couldn't yet focus the pain in his head was nasty and seemed to render any thought useless. He muttered, "Wha...what?" 

"Are you all right, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel inhaled deeply then tried to stand up. He then opened his eyes attempting to focus on who kept calling his name. The image swam before him then righted itself again. As his vision cleared he recognized Jotham. Then he tried to talk but ended up coughing instead. Despite the water he had been given yesterday he still was dehydrated and so very thirsty. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and he attempted to clear his throat speaking in a hoarse whisper, "What? What do you want, Jotham?" 

"I'm sorry I startled you, Doctor Jackson. I didn't mean to...I was merely trying to see how you were." 

"No problem." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Just peachy Jotham, just peachy." 

"What?" 

"Sorry...sorry..." 

"I brought you some more water. Here you must drink." 

He raised the glass to Daniel's lips. Daniel opened his mouth to accept the water. Before Jotham tipped the glass he said, "Remember to take it nice and easy, Doctor Jackson. You're still dehydrated. It will be hard for you to swallow the water. You must take it slowly." 

Jotham tipped the glass slightly and Daniel could feel the cool liquid flowing into his mouth. Then Jotham pulled the glass away. Daniel coughed again as the cool water seemed to burn and sear his dry, parched throat. He swallowed several more times then Jotham inquired, "More?" 

"Yes...please... Thank you." 

Jotham helped Daniel to drink more water. Then he questioned, "When was the last time you had nourishment, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Several days... Before I was brought to this planet." 

"I will go see if I can find some food for you. Would you like more water?" 

"Yes, thank you..." 

Jotham helped him drink some more water then gave Daniel the time he needed to prepare for another drink. He questioned, "More?" 

Daniel turned his head away. Jotham looked at the glass of water. It had been full and now it was half empty. He was glad that Doctor Jackson drank more water, but it still wasn't near enough. Doctor Jackson hadn't been given water since his arrival here either except for the last time Jotham had given him some, it had been offered to him previously by Kelsham, but Daniel had refused to drink any it. Jotham was glad he had refused. He found out later that the water had in fact been drugged so Doctor Jackson was right about the water when he had accused Kelsham of drugging it. Jotham knows that for humans to sustain life they needed lots of fluids. Doctor Jackson was sorely lacking that. He wanted to order Doctor Jackson to finish the water he offered but knew to force him wouldn't help at all. He needed water and nourishment and hadn’t received either since his arrival here...too much water now would probably make him ill. Jotham decided he’d bring more water to Doctor Jackson later and maybe, just maybe, he could coax the young archaeologist to accept more of the precious liquid he so badly needed. 

Jotham found himself scanning Doctor Jackson's body for injuries. There were two new bruises on the man's face from earlier when Osiris had backhanded him but other than that there were no new visible injuries. He noticed though that Jackson's left arm had blood rolling down it. The shackles must've broken the skin on his left wrist...probably as a result of that second vicious backhand Osiris threw. Jotham said, "I must go, Doctor Jackson. Osiris will not leave you unattended for long." 

Daniel nodded his head letting Jotham know he understood then watched as the man exited his prison. Once Jotham was gone Daniel again focused on his present predicament. He eyed the shackles up leerily and yanked on them, of course they didn't loosen at all only renewed the pain in his aching wrists and jarred his very sore, stiff shoulders. His arms felt practically numb from being forced to remain in such an uncomfortable position for so long. He had to get out of here and soon. 

He heard approaching footsteps and watched as Osiris again entered his cell followed by Kelsham. He noticed rather quickly that Kelsham again held the shocking device in his hand. He was in for another long day... He watched as Osiris smiled menacingly his way then approached the recording device and activated it with the hand device. Osiris then approached him saying, "How are we feeling today, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel said nothing only glared at Osiris. Kelsham quickly rammed the shock device against Daniel's left side causing Daniel to jump at the sudden pain and grimace. He still glared at Osiris without breaking eye contact even when the device was applied to his flesh. Kelsham ordered, "Answer your lord..." 

"I'd rather die." 

Kelsham rammed the shocking device against Daniel's left side again and held it there longer this time. Daniel's only indication that it hurt was a loud gasp as the device burned his flesh. Kelsham pulled it away. Then he looked at his lord. Osiris nodded towards him indicating that he could turn up the voltage some. Kelsham did so willingly. 

Osiris stepped closer to Daniel and placed his hand to Daniel's right cheek caressing it. Daniel found himself in the past when Sarah was uninhabited. The two had dated for a time. He had to force those memories of Sarah away. This was Sarah, but the parasite was controlling her. Osiris was controlling her. She wasn't herself. He had to remember that. He drove a kick into her sending Osiris flying backwards in surprise. As soon as he kicked out Kelsham rammed the shock device to the back of Daniel's neck. Daniel screamed as the electric current elicited by the weapon traveled throughout his mind. His head felt ready to explode. The pain became excruciating. Instead of pulling the device away, as Kelsham usually did, he held it there showing Daniel no mercy. Daniel felt his body convulsing in response to the electric current now penetrating his entire being and felt blackness closing in. Suddenly the pain stopped and Daniel fell forward hanging heavily by his shackled wrists. He couldn't speak, couldn't focus, as he felt nauseated and weak. He tried to place his feet under him but with little success. He tried a second time and fell then finally on the third try he managed to get his legs under him and stood still hung over. Kelsham yelled, "You will pay for daring to attack your lord, human!" 

Then Kelsham drove a kick to the back of Daniel's right leg. Daniel screamed as the leg gave out on him sending his feet out from under him. He nearly screamed as his wrist shackles stopped his descent by jerking him to a stop. Kelsham then moved directly in front of Daniel raising his foot he drove a painful kick directly into Daniel's gut. Daniel tried to double more as the pain took his breath away yanking violently against his restraints on his downward descent. He nearly puked as a result of the kick and couldn't miss the very distinct loud sickening crack that occurred immediately after the brutal kick was delivered signifying a now broken rib. 

He knew he had at least one broken rib now. He could feel his body enveloped in pain. His gut and leg throbbed also. Just when the pain eased up some Kelsham drove another vicious kick into Daniel's side jolting Daniel's ribs yet again. Daniel felt blackness wash over himself, but didn't pass out...yet. Kelsham raised his foot to again kick Daniel when Osiris ordered, "Kelsham!" 

Kelsham looked up at his lord seeing the anger and rage in his eyes. Osiris then said, "You may go now."

"My Lord..."

"I will deal with the human. You may go." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Osiris watched as Kelsham left then eyed up Daniel dispassionately. The stupid fool dared to kick him! How dare a human do such a thing! He watched as Daniel hung by his shackled wrists coughing and wheezing. When the coughing subsided Osiris listened to the prisoner's breathing pattern. He was trying to recover... Osiris approached Doctor Jackson staring at his hung over form. He then reached down and entwined a handful of Doctor Jackson's short hair in his fingers yanking brutally harsh on Daniel's hair. 

Daniel screamed and clenched his eyes shut in pain as Osiris jerked his head up and wrenched it backwards. Daniel realized that he was voicing his pain so he quickly silenced his scream and clenched his eyes shut grunting as the extremely tense pull on his hair made his head throb and pound all the more. 

Osiris looked down into the pain-ridden face of Doctor Jackson's then tightened his grip harsher on Jackson's hair forcing his head back even further than before. He waited patiently for Doctor Jackson to open his eyes getting angrier with the young man by the minute. 

Daniel felt the pain enter his body and mind as first one kick then another was delivered. He nearly passed out when he heard the loud crack of a rib as it broke. The pain that followed the loud, sickening crack sent waves of nausea and anguish through him. He immediately felt the struggles in his breathing. He could tell that he was wheezing and hated the sound of his own breath. He forced himself to stay alert and to breathe normally. Then he suddenly felt a vicious, agonizing grip in his hair and felt the force of his head being yanked upwards. He struggled to gain control over all of his agony then finally started focusing, but the struggle was proving to be rather difficult. His entire body was enveloped in pain and anguish. He felt as if he had been run over by a truck. He could barely focus as the pain drilled at him reminding him, letting him know that it was there. He literally forced himself to focus on Sarah...no, not Sarah...she was not Sarah this was Osiris. He had to remember that... He opened his eyes to focus on the beautiful face of a young woman that he had once loved, a young woman that he cared a great deal for but who now, like Sha're had been, was trapped in a nightmare. He found himself feeling sorry for Sarah. She was there inside. She could see everything, hear everything. She was a silent prisoner trapped in her own body by the parasite who now inhabited her. He had often wondered if the host knew and saw what the parasite did. Sha're told him once, when she had been pregnant with Apophis' child, that she saw all the horrible things that Amunet had made her do, and she coped by trying to block out all those evil things. Now Sarah was in there watching helplessly as Daniel was being tortured and tormented. He knew that she would never willingly hurt him or make him suffer as he was now being made to, but right now she had no choice. Osiris was still strong. 

As Daniel stared into her eyes he thought he saw the slightest hint of sadness and regret there. He suddenly felt the pressure ease up in his hair and wondered why Osiris would ease up on the painful grip. Suddenly she spoke… Sarah, it was Sarah's voice, of that Daniel was certain. She spoke three words, "I'm sorry Daniel." 

Daniel froze in shock. Was that Sarah or was it a trick? He began to think that the pain was getting to him and making him think and hear things that weren't real, but he felt himself focus intently on her and again heard the voice of Sarah as she said, "I'm sorry for hurting you, Daniel...so sorry..." 

Then in the next instant he felt the grip in his hair tighten up, and he felt his head being yanked harsher backwards. He nearly yelped in pain as his head was wrenched viciously backwards. He uttered a groan of anguish and closed his eyes in pain. Right before the grip intensified he saw the whiteness of the Goa'uld's eyes: Osiris was back with a vengeance. He yanked harsher on Daniel's hair causing Daniel to whimper in response. He realized that he was again voicing his pain and quickly clamped his mouth shut. He felt ready to black out as his head throbbed immensely and his vision started to cloud up. 

Osiris stared intently into his prisoner's face and was certain that his host had managed to speak to the young man. Osiris was extremely pissed. He deliberately increased his hold on the man's hair wanting to cause him excessive pain and make him suffer all the more for daring to bring his host back to the surface. He also wanted her to see the extreme pain in Jackson's face as the hold was increased to punish her for daring to attempt to resurface. Osiris was focused on those thoughts thinking of how he wanted the man to suffer when he felt Doctor Jackson's body go suddenly lax for a moment. He silently cursed not wanting his prisoner to pass out just quite yet and eased his grip on Jackson's hair some. He noticed that Jackson's breathing was no longer as strained and labored as it was immediately after the kick that had succeeded in breaking his rib. Osiris waited for Jackson to again open his eyes. 

Daniel felt the easing up on his hair and managed to again open his eyes and look at Osiris. Osiris glared at him wickedly then said, "Doctor Jackson, you will soon learn the penalty for daring to defy me. I should allow Kelsham to get another chance at you. How long do you think it would take for Kelsham to beat you to unconsciousness? Kelsham is a very loyal and devoted servant. He will not treat you kindly after today." 

With that said Osiris figured that he'd toy with Daniel's mind again. One advantage to being in this host was that Jackson had feelings for the woman and Osiris could use that to his advantage playing mind games with the young man and making him suffer physically, psychologically and emotionally. In blending with this woman Osiris had also received her memories...that included memories of her life and time with one Doctor Daniel Jackson. He could use those memories against the man and mess with his mind. The man was considered brilliant so Osiris just couldn't resist testing the man to see how much he could take. He smirked evilly at Doctor Jackson then, with his free hand, he pressed his right hand gently across Daniel's cheek. 

Once again Daniel remembered Sarah and Osiris could see the man remembering. Daniel quickly blocked out the memories of her before they again overtook him. Osiris began to stroke his cheek, much like Sarah used to do. Daniel jerked violently away from him, but the iron grip that Osiris held in his hair didn't allow him much room to maneuver. Osiris smirked sinisterly at Daniel seeing the torment in the younger man's gaze. He was fighting against the onslaught of memories the simple gesture brought to the surface. Osiris continued to stroke Jackson's cheek just to watch the young man squirm. He then said, "My host used to do this, didn't she? When you were upset or worried... I have all of her memories, Doctor Jackson...all of them. I know everything that she knows about you." 

Daniel felt himself tense up at that thought. He hoped, actually he prayed, that Sarah had managed to block some of those memories...like the memories that had the power to hurt him all over again. She had grown up with him. They had even dated for a time. Sarah knew some of those secrets of Daniel's past that he kept buried behind a safe wall. Very few people had access to those secrets...Sarah was one of those people that Daniel had confided in. She knew things that could badly hurt and damage him again in the long run. He just kept holding onto the faith he has in her that she managed to keep those damaging memories of his hidden from Osiris' prying mind. 

Daniel saw the taunting in Osiris' eyes. Osiris was enjoying making him squirm. Daniel remembered just how readable his eyes could be at times and quickly slammed the wall down over them so that Osiris couldn't see his thoughts and feelings so easily. Daniel glared at Osiris then responded to Osiris' last taunt, "I don't think so." 

"Really? How can you be so certain?" 

"Because Sarah would never give you access to those memories. She is so much stronger then you give her credit for." 

Osiris' eyes glowed white in response to that comment and Daniel felt the grip on his hair again intensify. He gasped but quickly fell silent. He must've struck a nerve with that last comment...good maybe he had been right about Sarah keeping his personal memories he had shared with her locked up away from Osiris...Daniel hoped she did... 

Osiris continued his taunting of Daniel as he pressed his fingers to the vein on Daniel's throat where he could see even now the life blood being pumped through the human's veins. Daniel tensed immensely from the contact. As Osiris touched his throat he remembered all too well the time in that pyramid back on Earth where Osiris nearly strangled the life out of him only to toss him to the floor when he refused to answer the questions Osiris had posed. 

Daniel suddenly felt his head drift forward followed by another wave of blackness that washed over him. His eyes drifted shut briefly and his body again momentarily went lax. Osiris knew the human would slip into unconsciousness. He had to be in extreme pain after that lengthy exposure to the shock device and the brutal kicks Kelsham had delivered him as punishment for daring to kick his lord. Daniel Jackson hid his pain well. Osiris was actually impressed by the human. The human was a lot stronger than Osiris ever gave him credit for. Osiris became aware of Jackson's eyes drifting shut again a second time and knew that Jackson would soon slip into oblivion. He posed a question, "Now would you like to answer my questions? I can end all this pain if you'll just let me. I have a sarcophagus here. Give me the answers I seek and you shall be placed in it, healed and set free." 

"Set free..." 

"Yes." 

"No, don't think so..." came Jackson's response over a rack of sudden coughing. His throat was still parched and dry from lack of water and his screaming didn't help much either. 

Osiris merely looked at him then continued, "Tell me what I want to know. How do you know of the Goa'uld? Where is the location of the Tok'ra Resistance? Why does Apophis want you alive?" 

Daniel again refused to answer any of the questions Osiris posed to him so Osiris tightened his grip on Daniel's hair even more then demanded, "Tell me." 

"I'm not going to tell you..." came Daniel's near whispered reply. The anguish was building up inside again, and he could feel the blackness stalking him calling to him to give up and follow. Daniel wanted so much to do just that, but he couldn't...not just yet... 

Osiris suddenly released Daniel's hair quickly then he lashed out in anger at the younger man for again refusing to tell him what he wanted to know. He drove a kick to Daniel's gut then backhanded him across the right side of his face. Daniel choked out a scream, which lapsed into a cough and he yanked desperately at his shackles trying to pull his arms down to comfort the surmounting pain in his stomach and rib cage. As quickly as he had doubled over severely at the waist he flew to his left from the brutal strike Osiris caught him with across the face. Again he released another choked scream as he was jerked violently against his restraints. 

Osiris quickly shut off the recorder and left the room. Extremely angry with Jackson for his continued refusal to give him the answers he demanded. He vowed that he would get those answers one way or another. Doctor Daniel Jackson was going to be with him a very long time...a life time, and if it took that long for the man to speak then so be it. 

Daniel wanted to scream out in anguish, to beg for the pain to end. He felt tears trickling down his face as a result of the vicious kick to his gut. The second kick jarred his broken rib and made him gasp horribly for breath. He hung from his shackled wrists knowing that even though he wanted to he wouldn’t be able to stand on his own two feet. He hurt too damned much. He felt blackness swamp him and nausea overtake him. He very nearly did vomit. Breathing was becoming harder, more of a desperate struggle. The broken rib made it rather difficult. He tried to focus but had no luck at all. He knew that he was about to pass out. In the next instant blackness snatched him and dragged him deep into the wonderful world of nothingness, of oblivion.

 

* * * *

 

Jotham returned later as he had planned. He entered and froze when he saw Doctor Jackson literally hanging from the restraints on his wrists. Blood now covered both of his arms from the shackles cutting deeply into raw flesh and he wasn't moving, at all. Jotham quickly approached the young archaeologist fearing for him even more now than before. The young man's left leg was all that held him upright and even that leg wasn't doing to good a job. His right leg was bent as sharp as it could bend in the position he was secured in. He spoke softly, "Doctor Jackson? Doctor Jackson, can you hear me?" 

Jotham gently lifted the man's face up and noticed that he was pale and sweating. Fresh blood ran from his mouth and a new bruise was appearing across his cheek. He could see the glistening wetness on the man's face, tears of pain that Jackson had shed no doubt. As he examined Doctor Jackson's body he noticed nasty bruising and scratches all along his ribcage. He gently touched the bruised flesh pressing only slightly. Doctor Jackson gasped and moaned in pain at the slight touch. Jotham pressed a little bit more causing Doctor Jackson to suddenly mutter, "Don't... God, please don't." 

Jotham could hear the young man's breathing suddenly become ragged. He spoke up, "Doctor Jackson? Are you awake?" 

"I am now..." came Daniel's muttered response. He coughed violently and hissed as the coughing jarred his rib. Jotham questioned, "What happened?" 

"Osiris happened." 

"You still refuse to give him the answers he seeks?" 

"Yep." 

"Doctor Jackson, what happened to your ribs?" 

He again gently touched the flesh above one of Daniel's lower ribs. Daniel again hissed and inhaled shakily. Then he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Broken...have at least one broken rib courtesy of Kelsham and Osiris... Clocked me pretty good...several bruised as well..." 

"I have to get you out of here." 

"Forget it...too heavily guarded." 

"You cannot stay here. He will kill you." 

"And then revive me again..." 

"What?" 

"Sarcophagus..." 

"Oh... I brought some more water. Do you think...?" 

"Yes." 

Jotham brought the water over to Daniel and noticed the young man struggling to pull his head upright. Any movement sent pain searing across Daniel's head and neck. He hated it. Jotham noticed him struggle, so he gently lifted Daniel's head pressing the cup to his lips. He tipped the glass and Daniel only took three swallows before he started coughing. Jotham said, "Slow down. You're trying to drink too much too fast. Ready?" 

"Yeah..." came Daniel's strangled, hoarse whisper of a reply. 

Jotham helped him drink more then, after Daniel turned his head away, he said, "I brought food if you'd like..." 

"No...thank you…" 

"Aren't you hungry?" 

"Yes, but the sound of food...makes me feel sick..."

"All right... How do you feel?" 

"Like I got hit by a train..." 

Jotham smiled at the young man's ability to still make a joke even when he was in extreme pain. Jotham could see the sharp creases of pain and the beads of sweat that crossed Doctor Jackson's facial features. He was in pain, but he wasn't letting it get him down. Jotham knew he would have to act soon. He knew to help Doctor Jackson would blow his cover, but he was having an extremely hard time watching the man suffering. He had hoped that the rest of SG-1 would attempt to rescue their young team member, but he also knew if SG-1 hadn't showed up here yet then they probably had no idea where their friend was being held. Maybe it was about time he used his communicator to contact the Tok'ra, but Anubis was even more paranoid now than ever before with the arrival of Osiris and Osiris' special guest. Anubis was being very cautious. In fact, he wanted Doctor Jackson just as much as Osiris does. He wants Jackson to use to get the upper hand with Apophis, to use his communicator now would most likely be suicide. The harsh whisper of Daniel Jackson's stopped his thoughts. He asked, "What?" 

Daniel again moistened his lips with his tongue as forming words was becoming more and more difficult due to lack of water. Even with the water Jotham was so graciously offering Daniel was still badly dehydrated and weaker than before due to lack of food. Daniel spoke up hating the way his voice grated and was barely audible even to his own ears. He watched as Jotham leaned closer to him so he wouldn't have to strain his voice. Daniel couldn't even begin to tell the young man how much he appreciated that simple gesture. He questioned, "What were you thinking about?" 

Jotham looked at Doctor Jackson then said, "Why your friends have not yet come for you." 

Daniel coughed saying, "They...don't know...where...am..." 

Jotham noticed how the young archaeologist's voice trailed off. His voice was getting weaker, more strained. Lack of sufficient water intake was doing that. Jotham looked at Daniel then said, "Why don't you try to get some rest. Okay?" 

"'Kay..." 

"Would you like more water?" 

Jotham held the glass of water up to Daniel who merely turned his head away. The water was making him sick. He knew that he should be forcing himself to drink and that the main reason he was feeling sick was due to lack of water combined with lack of food, but he couldn't make himself drink anymore...not right now anyway. 

Jotham looked into Daniel's eyes seeing the pain and torment, the tiredness and exhausted ness reflecting in his eyes. He said, "Okay Doctor Jackson, okay... I'll try to come in later to give you some more water." 

"Thanks..." 

Then Daniel smiled at him. Jotham responded by smiling back. Then he said, "You just get some rest, all right? I'll figure out some way to help you...just rest. Okay Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel smiled then nodded his head and slowly lowered it closing his eyes. Jotham quickly cleaned up any evidence that he was there then checked on the young archaeologist again. Daniel Jackson was asleep. Jotham was very glad for that. The man needed some rest. What he really needed was to get out of this dungeon as well. Jotham would have to work on that. He then quickly exited the cell noticing the one guard immediately lock the cell then move back into his position outside Daniel's prison cell.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob Carter directed the Tel'tak ship through space heading for the remote planet of Ta-hetchet. He was very worried for Doctor Jackson's safety, though he didn't show just how worried he actually was. Sam had asked him several times if he was all right. Each time Jacob reassured his daughter that he was fine, but in the back of his mind he could only think of his time on Netu and how he had felt...how Selmac had felt. He knew that Daniel Jackson would be interrogated. Anubis would do it himself if Osiris refused. Jacob was all too aware of the price Apophis had placed on Daniel's head...that was probably the only reason Anubis wouldn't kill him; he had some value. If it had been any other person Anubis would've destroyed them almost immediately. Jacob hated to think that Apophis was the only one preventing Anubis from killing their friend. He had warned Jack that the young man would most likely be tortured and could see in Jack's eyes just how much Daniel Jackson meant to him. He could see it in all of their eyes...even the eyes of his daughter. She was extremely worried, but she hid it well. Jacob knew that she was worried. He could tell just by looking at her, after all she was his daughter. The Jaffa Teal'c remained stoically silent. He too was very worried for his young friend. Teal'c knew what torture was like. He had experienced quite a bit of it at the hands of Apophis. Jacob was sure that the Jaffa's mind was wandering constantly back to that time when he was a prisoner as his worry for his friend increased the longer it took them to reach him. 

Jacob silently urged the Tel'tak to move faster. Their destination was at least another four days away. He kept hoping that Doctor Jackson was in fact on Ta-hetchet. If he wasn't then he was quite possibly lost for good. He also knew that they had to locate the young man once arriving on the planet. He tried not to think of what would happen should Doctor Jackson be on that planet, but they not find him. Ta-hetchet was a huge planet. If Doctor Jackson was there he could be anywhere. They could easily overlook him depending on where he was imprisoned. They could overlook him and leave the planet assuming he was not there. If only he could get in touch with Jotham...but to contact the Tok'ra spy on Anubis' planet would expose his betrayal...If his identity had not yet been discovered. Jotham was a very good infiltrator. He was young like Daniel Jackson. The two were only a year apart in age, well the human part of him. His symbiote Nivan was much, much older than his young host. Jotham and Nivan worked very well together. They were both very good at infiltration. Jacob only hoped that the young Tok'ra had not been discovered and neutralized. Jotham has been on Anubis' planet for the last year earning the trust of the Goa'uld and slipping information to the Tok'ra Resistance. His transmissions had stopped suddenly four months ago. The Tok'ra Resistance feared the worst...that Jotham had been neutralized. They know he would not reveal their location, even under duress of torture, but also knew to attempt to retrieve him could have dire consequences...especially if he had a reason for suddenly silencing his communications. There were only three main reasons Jotham would have ended his transmissions: if he had been destroyed, if he had been discovered or if he was in so deep that to use the device now could ultimately expose him to Anubis. Jacob hoped that the third reason is why Jotham had ended his contact with the Tok'ra Resistance so abruptly. 

Jacob heard the approach of someone. He could tell by the man's footsteps and the way that he remained so quiet that Jack O'Neill approached him. He asked, "What is it, Jack?" 

"How much longer do we have before we reach the planet?" 

"Four days." 

"Four days?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I just...I just...have this bad feeling...that's all...I'm..." 

"Worried? Scared for your friend, maybe? Jack, that's a natural response when someone you care about goes missing." 

"He's on that planet, Jacob. I just know he is...Daniel is out there...I just know he is." 

"We'll find him." 

Jacob knew just how hard Jack was taking Daniel's loss. He felt partially responsible for Jackson's disappearance. Jacob noticed just how little O'Neill has been sleeping. The man couldn't sleep, or rather wouldn't allow himself to sleep until he found his young friend. He looked up at the man beside him seeing just how exhausted he was. Jacob suggested, "Jack, go get some sleep." 

"Can't..." 

"Try." 

"I have...just can't sleep." 

"You're not going to be any good to Daniel if you're too exhausted yourself. What if we find him and he can't walk or is unconscious? You might have to carry him, Jack. If you're exhausted you'll be no good to him." 

Jack shook his head saying, "Okay..." 

Then he sat down beside Jacob. Jacob kept watching him. He sighed in relief when Jack finally drifted asleep. He was glad that Jack had finally attempted to sleep. Fatigue and exhaustion were not good to have on a search and rescue mission, especially since the person they were searching for could, himself, be badly injured or even unconscious when finally found. 

He turned from his friend and continued to watch the monitor again finding himself silently urging the ship to go faster and hoping Jackson was on that planet...alive.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel heard a noise, which brought him awake again. He had a very hard time sleeping in such an uncomfortable position but tried his best anyway. His head still throbbed and his body still ached but the pain seemed to have abated a little bit. He was glad for that. He heard pounding and focused on the noise...footsteps... Someone was coming. Daniel tried to force his legs under himself again and groaned in anguish as his legs gave out jarring his body yet again. He inhaled sharply as the broken rib started throbbing. He tried to block out any and all pain he felt as he again attempted to place his feet under him. This time he was successful, but his body hurt like hell. He inhaled deeply and swallowed hard waiting for the pain to subside some. He kept his head bowed even when he heard the door to his prison being opened to admit two people. He was sure that it was Kelsham and Osiris again. He tried to prepare himself for the next onslaught of torture sure to come his way before the end of the night. He just hoped that they avoided kicking or sucker punching him in the gut. His rib hurt like hell now, another strike would make it feel extremely bad. He heard someone approach him and stand before him, Osiris no doubt. Then someone else took their place behind him. It was Kelsham, Daniel was sure of it. He jolted gasping as the damned shock device found his left side again now feeling the burning and tingling aftereffects of the jolt. Daniel mentally cursed thinking of how he'd love to shove that damned thing against Kelsham and let Kelsham see how it felt. He was not a violent person by nature, but he was about tired of that damned device. Kelsham's voice cut off his thoughts of revenge as he ordered, "Look up at your lord, human. Now!" 

Daniel didn't move, instead he remained stubbornly still. Kelsham wasted no time as he reached out quickly grabbing a handful of Daniel's short hair and entwining it in his fingers for a more painful grip. He then glared into Daniel's eyes as he violently jerked Daniel's head upright. Daniel couldn't help it when he screamed as the pain in his head, that had managed to drop to a dull ache, now flew back at him with a vengeance erupting through his mind and threatening to drive him into the chasm of blackness that was patiently awaiting his return once again. Daniel clenched his eyes shut trying to fight back the pain swarming through his head. His scream turned into hissing then he fell silent still keeping his eyes clenched tightly shut wishing the pain to end while also struggling to force away any signs of pain from crossing his features. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction of seeing just how much pain he was actually in. 

Kelsham didn't even bother to loosen his grip. He held his grip firm waiting for the prisoner to do as ordered. When Daniel managed to ignore most of the pain he was presently experiencing he opened his eyes glaring angrily at his tormentors. Kelsham smiled evilly when he saw he prisoner do as ordered. Kelsham saw the coldness and anger flashing in the man's vivid blue eyes and reacted. With his free hand he formed a fist and drove it into the man's lower left kidney. Daniel arched backwards as the strike drove into him. He didn't scream this time only winced loudly then again clenched his eyes shut so they could not see his pain reflected in them. He inhaled shakily swallowing hard as the throbbing pain slowly started to abate a little. He felt a hand on his left cheek again and attempted to jerk away from the touch knowing it was Osiris, but Kelsham showed no mercy and only yanked his head back further. Daniel left a grunt of pain slip out from between his lips and then fell silent again. He tensed as he felt the hand against his cheek and remained still. He was ready to lash out at Osiris but contained himself. Osiris' grating voice came to him as he commented, "Daniel Jackson, why must you test us again and again knowing that it is only you who will suffer more? You can end all your suffering if you would just tell me what I want to know." 

"I've told you already...I know nothing..." 

Daniel felt the grip in his hair intensify again and set his mouth in a grim line, resisting the urge to give voice to his suffering. His head echoed its own outrage of the cruel, cold clutch on his hair as waves of agony tore through his mind. Osiris' voice spoke again, "Why do you refuse to tell me what I want to know?" 

Despite the persistent aching in Daniel's head he managed to open his eyes glaring coldly at Osiris. He hated seeing Sarah knowing that she was no longer in control of her own body. He had great difficulty seeing her for what she now was. The same thing had happened when Sha're had been taken over by Amunet. He only saw Sha're and, therefore, placed himself in some dangerous situations thinking, believing that he could some how reach his wife. He knew Sarah was a prisoner in her own body. He knew that she would never allow Kelsham to hold such an abusive grip in his hair or allow him to remain chained and imprisoned that was how he managed to separate the two. He often wondered how a creature so evil could go into the body of a woman who was so good and kind. He vowed to free Sarah. He had to reach her. He had managed to speak to her earlier today...or rather she had managed to get a message to him. He hated seeing her this way. Osiris again demanded, "Tell me!" 

"I can't help you. I don't know anything." 

"You lie! Tell me Doctor Jackson, how does it make you feel to see this body, to know that Sarah is no more? Do you desire this body? Did you desire her?" 

Daniel felt red-hot anger and rage travel throughout his body in response to that comment and before he realized what he was doing he spit directly into Osiris' face. Then said, "Why don't you go back to hell where you came from!" 

Osiris nodded to Kelsham who released Daniel's hair then faced him. Daniel saw Osiris step back and clean the spit off of his face. He glared at Kelsham as the man stepped before him staring at him with eyes full of rage. Kelsham demanded, "You will apologize to your lord, human!" 

"Go to hell." 

Kelsham smirked evilly at Daniel as the human dared to defy him yet again. Then without a second thought Kelsham drove a brutal, vicious kick directly into Daniel's gut. Daniel screamed as he felt the pain in his broken rib spark to life. He doubled and went down hard screaming again as the restraints on his wrists cruelly stopped his descent, jerking him viciously to a halt in mid-air. He couldn't breathe and started choking. He coughed violently and tried to keep himself from throwing up. The pain was nearly unbearable. His legs no longer supported him. The only reason he remained upright was due to the cruel chains around his wrists. He vaguely felt another strike go to his lower left kidney again then one ricocheted off of his upper left leg. He dimly realized that Kelsham was driving into him punching and kicking at him repetitively. He felt extremely lightheaded and could tell he was wheezing. God, he hoped that broken rib didn't puncture a lung. It sure felt that way. Daniel felt the darkness calling to him and he found that he wanted to fall into it. He felt himself tumbling over into that bleakness patiently awaiting his return. The last thing he heard before he was engulfed in blackness was Osiris ordering Kelsham to stop. Then he heard nothing as blackness grabbed him and dragged him mercifully under yet again... Kelsham felt outraged when the human refused to apologize to his lord then he just snapped. He started punching and kicking the human to make him suffer not paying attention to where his strikes were connecting. Then Osiris' command cut him to the quick making him stop, immediately. Kelsham looked at the human before him and noticed several areas on his body were now bleeding. He had realized he lost control beating the archaeologist harshly. He quickly bowed to his lord as he realized his mistake in letting anger take over him. Kelsham immediately apologized, "I am sorry, My Lord. I have no idea what came over me. Please forgive me." 

"You may rise, Kelsham. You are forgiven." 

Osiris then approached the stubborn, non-compliant human. He lifted Doctor Jackson's head up. The man was unconscious again and his breathing was some what labored. Osiris looked at the human's rib cage noticing the black ugly bruises that lay over top. Osiris was sure the human had at least one broken rib...that would explain his labored breathing. Osiris had studied human physiology before his banishment and knew that broken and fractured ribs could become a problem. He was sure Jackson had a broken rib or two. He gently pushed on it and heard Doctor Jackson inhale shakily nearly screaming as the slight pressure was added. Osiris had a feeling Jackson might also have a few other fractured ribs as well. He looked up at Kelsham then said, "Kelsham, do not kick him in his chest area again." 

"Yes My Lord." 

"Another strike could cause him to have a collapsed lung. Please be careful when striking him to avoid the area." 

"Yes My Lord." 

"I will not use the sarcophagus until it is absolutely necessary. I want the good doctor to experience what happens to those who continually refuse to speak." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Osiris felt a familiar presence in his mind just then. He quickly spoke, "Kelsham, you may go." 

"My Lord?" Kelsham questioned in surprise. Osiris noticed his First Prime's reaction to that statement then quickly commanded, "You are excused." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Osiris watched as his First Prime left the cell area. When he was sure no one was close enough to hear he walked over to the recorder and shut it down. Then he walked back over to Doctor Jackson. He gently placed his hand under Jackson's chin and slowly raised his head up again. The man was still unconscious and probably would be for quite some time. 

Osiris felt...her pushing out again, trying to fight against him. Sarah would not give up her struggle. She wanted her body, her soul, back. Osiris could feel her pain and her sorrow for Doctor Jackson and cursed. He had been told that once he takes a host nothing of the host remains. Sarah was proving him wrong. She had fought against his possession bravely but eventually lost the battle...or so Osiris had thought...until his arrival on Ta-hetchet. As soon as he had arrived on this planet he could sense her presence. He could feel all of her feelings regarding Doctor Jackson. She cared for the man deeply. Osiris fought against her pushing her back and silencing her yet again. He thought he had succeeded, but he had been wrong. He had felt her presence again this morning...when he reached to touch Doctor Jackson's cheek. His intention was to make Jackson feel uncomfortable and confuse him, use his past history with Sarah against him in hopes to get the man talking. He had accessed her memories of Doctor Jackson...most of them. She shielded the ones that could hurt Jackson the most from Osiris' prying. He had wanted Jackson to remember his life with her and maybe, in remembering, it would loosen his tongue up a bit. But Jackson caught on quickly and had kicked him away. Osiris had doubled from the strike as his attempts to suppress Sarah drew his attention temporarily away from the man or he would've never got the kick in. He had been brought back to reality when Doctor Jackson's screams of anguish tore from his throat filling the room, and had looked up in time to see his First Prime drive a harsh kick to Jackson's gut. He had also heard the loud crack that had immediately followed, and had known at that instant that Kelsham had broken at least one of the younger man's ribs. He had ordered Kelsham out of the room after that. He could feel Sarah pushing to get out again. He could feel her horror and her fear at seeing Jackson collapse in agony. Her emotions were so strong, so vivid and so real that they caught Osiris totally off guard. He had managed to overtake her then momentarily, but as soon as he had grabbed the young man by his hair yanking his head upright Sarah had once again gotten the upper hand. The pain and anguish reflecting in Jackson's face drove her to break out. She had said several words to him before Osiris forced her back. As quickly as she had taken her control back Osiris had again wrenched it from her. 

As he examined Doctor Jackson for broken ribs he felt her presence again and quickly ordered his First Prime out of the room. Then he shut off the recording device so no one would realize that he was still battling against his host. She was a fighter. She was strong just as Jackson had said earlier. Osiris found that he actually respected her for that, but he was not about to give her the chance to regain control of her body again. Every time Jackson screamed or pain appeared across his features she was there...pushing, desperate to get out and help him. Osiris wouldn't have it! He looked at the man before him who still labored to breathe. The man was pale and sweaty. He would probably not awake for quite some time. Osiris again felt his host silently crying for her friend. She wanted desperately to comfort Doctor Jackson. Osiris wouldn't hear of it, and he no longer wanted to feel her emotions regarding the young man who was now his prisoner. She spoke Daniel's name and Osiris became aware that she had said the name not him. Doctor Jackson must've heard her because even in his unconsciousness he found his voice and spoke, "Sarah...I forgive...you..." 

Then he fell deeper into the valley of unconsciousness. Osiris glared down at the young man who was his captive. He said, "This is how it is going to be, Sarah, my dear. I own this body now...you do not! If you persist in trying to reclaim it then I am afraid that Doctor Daniel Jackson will draw breath no more. I will not revive him. I will kill him. Is that understood? IS IT?" 

Osiris felt Sarah retreating to the back of her mind yet again. He smirked sinisterly as he knew he had won that battle. She would not fight against him because, after all she has witnessed him do, she knows he would kill Doctor Jackson without a second thought. He felt triumphant but still sensed a remnant of her emotions regarding the young man. They would still be present just not as overwhelming. Osiris looked down at the unconscious man once more then released him and left the room leaving Doctor Jackson alone in his prison cell to suffer his pain in silence.

 

* * * *

 

Jotham waited until night fell heavily before he went to Doctor Jackson's cell. He told the two guards standing watch outside his prison that he was only checking on the condition of the prisoner. 

As he entered the cell he heard no sounds. The young archaeologist didn't move. He only hung in silence, suspended upright by the chains encircling his wrists. As Jotham approached him he noticed that Doctor Jackson was being held up only by those chains, unlike earlier not even his legs were supporting him. He hesitantly approached Daniel fearing what he would discover. When he stood directly in front of Doctor Jackson he could hear the man's labored breathing and occasional wheezing. He didn't like the sound of that. He whispered, "Doctor Jackson? Doctor Jackson?" 

He gently lifted Daniel's face up and saw that the man was presently asleep. He spoke Daniel's name again louder, but the only indication that Daniel even heard him was a moan that escaped from between Doctor Jackson's dried, cracked lips. He continued to attempt to revive the young man but couldn't get through to him. He then gently guided Daniel's head back down, not wanting to let it just flop back in place, knowing all too well the pain Daniel's head must be in. Doctor Jackson had been beaten worse than before. He could see a huge nasty black and blue mark on Daniel's lower left back lying directly over his kidney. He had been struck there several times. He also noticed the young man had multiple bruises across the expanse of his chest and sides. As he continued to survey the damage he saw that several injuries had broken the skin in several places. He also noticed that the bruise that covered the flesh over top of Daniel's rib cage was now darker and bigger then before. He felt himself wince as he looked at the damage that had been directed there. He gently touched the area and heard Daniel nearly scream out in anguish as the simple touch ignited fresh pain across his rib cage. Doctor Jackson mumbled a hushed no then lapsed into a cough. Jotham hoped that he was awake but any attempt to get the young man to respond failed. Daniel Jackson was completely unconscious. Jotham knew he should try harder to wake the man to get liquids into him but was positive all those efforts would be futile. He made another quick sweep of Daniel's body, ascertaining the damage he had sustained up until now, then left vowing to return to check on him the next morning.

 

* * * *

 

As Jotham returned to Doctor Jackson's cell early the next morning he saw that the man still hung from the cruel, cold shackles that bound his wrists keeping him momentarily suspended in an upright position. The young man hadn't moved much from the previous night. Jotham again hesitantly approached him fearful that Doctor Jackson's life was seeping away from him a little bit more each day. He knew that Osiris could bring the young man back, revive him, resurrect him from the dead only to do it to him over and over again. He just hoped that Osiris wouldn't get to the point where he would make the man die repetitively. He knew that this was Osiris' plan, but unlike the other system lords, Osiris derived more pleasure from dragging out the harsh treatment. He liked to see how long his victim's could last before death found them. If Doctor Jackson were to die now Osiris would revive him again and start the cruel torture again testing Jackson's pain tolerance and his ability to remain alive under such cruel ministrations. Osiris would make it a game, experimenting on the young man, seeing if Jackson could hold out longer against his torture the next time around. Jotham shivered at those cryptic thoughts. He felt that Osiris' decision to stall Jackson's demise as long as possible was even more horrible then providing him with repeated quick deaths. Osiris liked to toy with his prisoners, and Jotham felt himself go cold at the thoughts of what all Osiris could still do to the young man before Doctor Jackson would die his first death then be resurrected for the first time. He would make Doctor Jackson's life a living nightmare, an eternal hell, with no chance of escape...doomed to be tortured brutally then killed again and again and again for as long as Osiris wanted the man around, and from what he's been hearing Osiris was just getting started. Osiris held an almost personal vendetta against the young man. He wanted Jackson to suffer and suffer for all eternity. Jotham had no idea why Osiris was so angry and so hateful towards this particular prisoner. His horrible abuse of Doctor Jackson went far beyond the norm. Something more was going on here. He was making his torture of Daniel personal. Jotham wanted to know why Osiris hated and despised the young man so much. What was it about Doctor Daniel Jackson that drove Osiris to cruelly abuse him in such a way? 

Jotham's thoughts were interrupted as a moan of pain escaped from the man before him. Jotham reached out gently touching Doctor Jackson on his left cheek. Jotham jerked back as the young man suddenly yanked away from him uttering a quick, "Don't." Followed by a scream of torment as Daniel's conscious mind suddenly registered all the pain his body was presently in at once. Daniel winced and groaned trying to slow his labored breathing as any attempt to inhale or exhale sent a flood of sharp twisting agony ripping through his rib cage. Jotham heard the horrible wheezing and struggling of Doctor Jackson's breathing as he tried to find himself amongst the onslaught of severe pain his body was presently wracked with. Jotham spoke, "Doctor Jackson? Doctor Jackson, listen to my voice. Please Doctor Jackson, you must relax and try to slow your breathing down. You must try, please." 

Daniel faintly heard the voice speaking to him from a great distance. He tried to respond to the simple request by opening his eyes, but any attempt to do just that sent piercing pain throughout his scalp and temples. He muttered, "Head hurts..." 

Jotham looked at Daniel. He heard the hoarse reply to his gentle urgings. He was positive the man's head hurt severely. Exposure to the shock device was extremely painful, even to a Tok'ra who carried a symbiote within him. It would cause a human excruciating torment. Even at a lower setting the device was very cruel and very agonizing. The aftereffects of such a weapon was sometimes even worse then the actual application of the device to flesh. The pain that the crafty torture device provided was extremely agonizing. It was usually placed at the base of the neck to cause the most excruciating torment and damage into the body that it was capable of emitting. It would start out at the base of the neck sending a painful, gut-wrenching wave of severe electrical current down the spine of its victim directing shooting pain to each individual limb, rendering the victim helpless, paralyzing the victim and locking him into extreme convulsions. The charge of the device left its victim to writhe and twitch several minutes after its discharge. What remained after the convulsing and writhing ended was a very extreme migraine and the body feeling as if it was broken and cut up into thousands of tiny shreds, burned from the inside out. The Goa’uld made the device so powerful to use on their own kind. A symbiote could handle more pain then one without a larva, to counteract the higher pain tolerance of the symbiote the device was created. If a person was a host then the device placed at the back of the neck was placed directly above where part of the symbiote was entwined in its host's spinal cord and brain. On a person without a symbiote placing the device there ignited all the nerve endings sending the vicious, ravening wave of electricity slicing deep into the person causing excessive pain and subjugating the victim to severe, twisting, unending torment. 

As Jotham examined Daniel he couldn't miss the severe burns located at the base of the man's neck where the device had previously been applied. This was most likely another reason why the young archaeologist continued to fall prey to unconsciousness and struggled to respond. The aftereffects of the device still caused pain in him even now hanging heavily within him refusing to give him even a moment's solace. Jotham noticed several other areas on Daniel's body where burns lay. He could tell by an older burn that the man had been exposed to the crude device more than once since his captivity here. 

As Doctor Jackson stilled yet again Jotham was sure the young man was unconscious. He spoke softly, "I will come back, Doctor Jackson. You are in desperate need of water. I will return in hopes that you will finally be alert enough to drink some water... For now you just rest, all right? Rest." 

Jotham turned to leave when Daniel's hoarse scratchy voice called him back, "Wait..." 

Daniel again attempted to moisten his dry lips with his tongue so that he could speak at least a little bit. He tried to call Jotham back and coughed violently for his efforts. Jotham stopped and quickly approached the man. He asked, "Are you still awake, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Yes...please..." 

Jotham watched as the young archaeologist attempted to lift his head upright to make eye contact. Jotham couldn't help but notice just how much of a struggle that simple movement was becoming for the younger man. He gently reached over to Daniel and slowly lifted his face up to help in the man's attempts to make eye contact. As the man's vivid blue eyes looked deeply, penetratingly, into his own he couldn't miss the look of gratefulness the younger man provided him for that small gesture of aid. 

Daniel struggled to look up at Jotham, but the task seemed almost too much. Any movement of his head seemed to send sharp pain into his mind and made his vision swim before him. Just when he was about to give up the feeble attempt to raise his head he felt the gentle touch of the Tok'ra spy as the man placed his hand gently under Daniel's chin and slowly helped him raise his head. God, he couldn't even lift his own damned head the pain was so damned severe! Daniel had a strong feeling that a lot of the constant pressure inside his skull was due to that damned torture device being rammed at the base of his neck. He hated that device. It provided pain when connecting anywhere on his body but the pain was tolerable. When the device was placed at the back of his neck the device nearly rendered him unconscious with the extreme, brutal jolts of electric it sent pulsating down his spine, into every nerve, to each of his limbs and to his head. He would find himself screaming in response and not even realize it was himself that was screaming as the device cruelly lashed out at him attacking his body every where and sending him head long into painful convulsions. The convulsions were the worst. His body would freeze up on him only mere moments before the convulsions would begin. Then his body would begin to jolt and jerk in response to such extreme pain. The convulsions seemed to last the longest. Then finally he was released from them and falling downwards, as the chains stopped his descent, he could feel his body begin to twitch. His arms and legs would begin to spasm. Finally, when the horrendous spasms and shivers started to subside his head would begin throbbing excessively. The device was horrible and subdued very quickly. Daniel found that he was extremely glad it was not a favorite weapon of his present tormentor. 

He focused on Jotham. The older man looked at him with concern and worry very evident on his features. Daniel even saw a tinge of fear in the older man. He knew how bad he looked and how bad his situation was when he saw that fear. He tried to block it out. Jotham interrupted his thoughts, "I have water, Doctor Jackson..." 

Daniel found that he desperately needed water. His throat was very scratchy and swallowing was harder then before. His mouth was excessively dry, and he could feel his lips were cracked in a few places. He tried to nod his head but only clenched his eyes tightly shut as the severe pain in his head washed over him again. Jotham gently released Daniel's chin guiding his head down towards his chest so it didn't snap and cause the man more pain. He grabbed the water he brought down with him then returned to the man's side once again gently placing his hand under Daniel's chin helping him to raise his head. He spoke softly, "As I said before you must drink slowly... Try sipping at the water, Doctor Jackson. It will hurt and your body will try to expel it again. You must try your best to keep down what little I can get into your system. Are you ready?" 

Daniel thought a moment about nodding his head but the ache in it presently told him of what would happen if he did so. He only blinked. Jotham placed the glass to his lips and slowly tilted it. It wasn’t long before the cool liquid flowed between his cracked lips. As he tried to swallow the pathetically small amount of the life-saving liquid his throat protested. He coughed violently clenching his eyes shut as the pain found him again. He waited for the pain to subside some. Then looked at Jotham. Jotham smiled gently then said, "Good...good you managed to keep it down. Here drink some more..." 

Daniel obeyed. Over the next several minutes that was what happened Daniel would sip the water, cough and then Jotham would calmly urge him and encourage him to try to drink more. Gently coaxing the young man into obedience. Soon Daniel knew he couldn't drink anymore without the risk of expelling the miniscule amount that he had managed to already get in him. He tried to turn his head then spoke just above a whisper, "No more...not right...now." 

"All right...we will try later." 

"Thank you...again..." 

"You are quite welcome, Doctor Jackson." 

"Please...call me...Daniel..." 

"As you wish...Doctor Jack...Daniel... You had better try to get some rest. I am going to slowly lower your head again, all right?" 

"Yes..." 

Jotham did so then said, "Doctor...Daniel, you must hold on. They are coming; I am sure of it. You must hold on. I will try to get you out when it is safer... You must hang in there. Now get some rest. You need it." 

Daniel had no argument there as he slowly closed his eyes. Soon his breathing slowed and Jotham was sure the young man was again asleep. He could still hear the man wheezing and became more worried about that rib cage. He had to get Doctor Jackson out of here and soon. But if he was not careful and they were captured while attempting to flee Jotham would be thrown in the dungeons unable to offer the young scientist any aid, and without his aid Daniel would not get much water or food. Osiris would also direct all of his anger towards Daniel for the escape even though he was not solely responsible for the attempt. Jotham could not risk it until he was positive it was safer. He didn't even want to think of how many times Doctor Jackson would die a slow, painful death only to be revived, brought back to life, by the power of the sarcophagus and again made to suffer another long, painful death over and over...and over again. He felt ice-cold chills shudder in his body at the thought of the young man suffering such vicious cruelty. 

Jotham waited until Daniel was again asleep. He didn't want to leave until he was sure the man slept. He then quickly gathered his things and left the room.

 

* * * *

 

Aboard the small agile Tel'tak ship Jacob Carter found himself becoming extremely worried for their missing friend. It was going on a week now since Daniel Jackson had been abducted from P3X-173 by the god Osiris. Seven days...the man had been gone for seven days so far and would not be freed for at least another three. They were close to Ta-hetchet but still several days out. Jacob hated knowing Daniel had at least three more days and nights on that planet. He prayed that the young archaeologist was being held there or this mission would be for nothing. If he wasn't on that planet... Jacob hated to think of the alternative...dying a thousand brutal, cruel, horrible deaths only to be given life again so that it could again be wrenched away...a lot could happen in three days. He found himself wondering just how many times Jackson probably suffered his own death already at the hands of Osiris. He hoped that Daniel hadn't died at all yet. Then found himself wondering which would be more damaging in the long run: dying again and again quickly and being resurrected repetitively or being made to suffer, having his treatment being dragged out for as long as possible before death would come as a blessing. Then once Daniel would finally find peace he would be again arising from the sarcophagus made to suffer another long and hard death knowing the inevitable was sure to come but not knowing when or how. 

Jacob shut off his distressing thoughts as he heard the voice of his daughter speaking behind him, "Dad, are you okay?" 

He turned to look at his daughter in concern. She was very afraid for her friend, but she hid it well. The pain and fear of Daniel's fate rested heavily in her mind and in her heart. All her years of military training would not allow her to break down...yet, but Jacob was no fool. He could tell that she has not been sleeping well. She looked exhausted. He was sure that part of that reason was because she knew, or had an idea, of what Daniel was now going through. Selmac even agreed with him on that point. Selmac was the Tok'ra symbiote that Jacob now carried inside himself and shared his life with. He had been dying on Earth of cancer when his daughter suggested something he thought was totally impossible...traveling to different worlds way beyond the reaches of known space. It was more then he could've ever hoped for. She seemed so happy and excited. She loved her job despite the risks of meeting hostiles at every turn. Selmac had been dying and Sam came to him telling him of the Tok'ra and what she had been doing with her life these last few years. She had explained to him how the symbiote Selmac needed a new host to continue living. Her host was dying. Jacob had met the Tok'ra and spoke with them about what it would mean to have a symbiote within himself. He agreed to the implantation and here he was now sharing his life, his body, with his symbiote Selmac. He was the liaison between Earth and the Tok'ra and he took his new position very seriously. He looked at Sam again gently questioning, "Are you all right, Sam?" 

"Sure dad...but what about you?" 

"Sam, I know that you're far from all right." 

"No dad, I'm fine... Really." 

"Sam, you know what Daniel is suffering through. You know how he’s being tortured. You know how it feels. How can you be fine knowing exactly what Daniel is suffering through at the hands of Osiris?" 

"I'm...I'm fine dad." 

"Sam..." 

Sam looked at her father feeling tears welling up, accumulating at the edges of her eyes. Tears she swore she would not shed. She vowed to keep her emotions in check but as a lone tear rolled down across her left cheek she couldn't stop the flood. Jacob pulled his daughter against him holding her as she shed tears of pain and anger for Daniel and his present suffering. She knew what Daniel was going through all right. She knew some of what he was going through, and she knew the pain and anguish he must be feeling. She held the memories of Jolinar inside her mind. Jolinar's memories revealed to her just how cruel the Goa'uld were when torturing their victims. She remembered, all too clearly, their mission to Netu. They went to Netu, Sokhar's world...It was literally hell. Her dad had been taken prisoner on one of his missions and sent to the planet. SG-1 rescued him from that horrible planet. They had needed to access Jolinar's memories, the memories of the symbiote that Sam had only carried inside herself for a short time before the symbiote gave its life so that she could continue living. Jolinar had been a Tok'ra spy who had been captured and sent to Hell. She was the only one to have ever escaped that horrible place. They had needed to access those memories of Jolinar's in order to figure out how she had escaped. It was the only way off of the planet. There were no Stargates there. The only way on or off the planet was through the teleport rings. Jolinar had escaped so they accessed the memories Sam carried within her to help in their own escape. While Sam was under the influence of the memory recall device she had flashes and images of Jolinar's suffering. She clearly recalled Jolinar being tortured by that Goa'uld shock device. The device looked almost like a cow prod and when it was applied to the flesh it burned and shocked. Sam had felt and experienced Jolinar's extreme pain as she had been jolted by one of those devices. Sam kept telling herself that Daniel would never be exposed to that crude device but she knew, was positive, it has been or will be used on him. Those thoughts scared her to death. As she would try to sleep other images of Jolinar's torture would enter her mind. She couldn't stop them as they seized her. In her dreams she would see Jolinar and then Daniel. She tried not to sleep so she wouldn't have to see Jolinar's torture or hear her screams, so she wouldn't see that image of Jolinar becoming Daniel... 

Jacob held his daughter until she started to regain control of herself. Teal'c entered saying, "Major Carter..." 

When he realized he had intruded on a private moment between father and daughter he quickly apologized, "I am sorry," then he turned to leave. Sam said, "Teal'c wait." 

As he turned back he saw Sam hastily wipe the remainder of tears off of her face. He didn't even have to ask what those tears were for. She had been crying...for Daniel Jackson. He nodded his head as she approached him. He noticed how she nervously tried to cover up the fact that she had been crying just a moment ago. Teal'c looked at her then gently said, "Major Carter, do not be ashamed for caring. Daniel Jackson is important to all of us. He is a very close friend. You have every right to feel sad for him." 

Sam struggled to leave a feeble smile escape. She said, "Thanks Teal'c." 

He again inclined his head. He was, himself, very worried for their young friend. He, like Sam, knew what Daniel was now going through. He heard Major Carter speak, "Teal'c..." 

"Yes Major Carter?" 

"Do you...I mean... Does Daniel's disappearance...uh..." 

Teal'c sensed what she was saying then answered, "Yes Major Carter, I too know how he is suffering. The disappearance of Daniel Jackson is very disturbing to me." 

"But you don't seem..." 

"Major Carter, years of working as First Prime of Apophis taught me how to suppress all feelings, whether good or bad. I was trained to not show feelings of any kind, and I have great difficulty in changing that aspect of myself. I do not show how Daniel's disappearance makes me feel, but I can tell you that I feel his loss greatly. Daniel is also a part of my family Samantha." 

Then Teal'c left feeling very uncomfortable with what he had just revealed to her. Sam could only say, "He's never...that's the first time..." 

"What Sam?" 

"He called me Samantha...and used only Daniel's first name. He..." 

"Sam, Teal'c is taking this just as hard as everyone else. He knows better than any of us what extremes the Goa'uld will take to extract information from prisoners. He knows better tha any of us what Daniel is being exposed to..." 

A loud retort of, "Son of a bitch!" echoed down the corridor of the ship. They all knew that Colonel Jack O'Neill was the one cursing. Sam glanced at Jacob sensing that Jack was angrier with himself then anything for losing Daniel on P3X-173. She was very worried about Jack. Jack kept all his emotions and feelings locked up deep inside of himself. He rarely left raw emotion come to the surface. She was sure he was blaming himself for what had happened on that planet. 

Teal'c had been walking down the hall when he heard the familiar curse. He recognized the voice of Jack immediately, and went to his friend. He entered the room seeing Jack holding his left wrist in his right hand. He was glaring downwards unmoving, staring off into space. Teal'c interrupted, "O'Neill, are you all right?" 

Jack looked up at his silent friend and responded, "Yeah Teal'c, I'm fine." 

"Are you sure, O'Neill?" 

"Yes," came his quick retort. Teal'c raised his eyebrow knowing that Jack was not fine. Jack rarely raised his voice to Teal'c. Teal'c knew the man blamed himself for Daniel's abduction. He spoke up, "O'Neill, there was nothing you could have done for Daniel Jackson. It is not your fault that he was taken prisoner by Osiris." 

Jack eyed up Teal'c with a mix of suspicion and anger on his face. How did he do that? How did Teal'c know exactly what was bothering him? He sighed heavily saying, "It is my fault, Teal'c. I should've been more alert. It was my choice, my decision, to go back for Osiris. Daniel even told me, even asked me, if I thought that decision was wise...I didn't listen to him. All I could think of was that if this snakehead got off of the planet we would have one more enemy to fight. I left him." 

"From what you have told me O'Neill, Daniel Jackson agreed with your decision and told you that he would return to help you destroy Osiris. Is this not what happened?" 

"Yes that's what happened." 

"So why is it your fault?" 

"Because I should've listened to him." 

"Did we just not agree that Daniel Jackson supported your decision? O'Neill, Kalvin told us upon being transported via the rings that Daniel Jackson went searching for you to help you destroy the Goa'uld. He did not take the transport rings. He chose to stay and help you. He made that choice. Daniel Jackson knew the risks of helping you and he chose to accept those risks. I am sure that he does not blame you for what has happened to him." 

"He doesn't have to blame me. I blame myself!" 

"Why do you blame yourself if even Daniel Jackson does not blame you?" 

"Daniel is a member of my team, under my command. My job, my duty, is to protect the members of my team, to look out for their benefits, to keep them out of harms way. I failed in my duty, and I failed as Daniel's friend when I left him on that planet." 

"O'Neill, none of this is your fault. You must not blame yourself for what has happened..." 

"Well, I do blame myself Teal'c!" snapped Jack in reply. 

"You are on a dangerous path, O'Neill. Guilt can destroy you. Why will you not learn to forgive yourself and stop taking on the responsibilities that you do not need to take on?" 

Jack said nothing else so Teal'c left the room leaving Jack to the disruptive thoughts traveling through his mind of what his young friend was now enduring under Osiris' imprisonment.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel Jackson slowly awoke not sure what brought him to consciousness. He could still feel the pain throughout his entire body and his ribs making his chest feel tighter and the muscles tense. He couldn't really feel his arms anymore. They were numb from the shackles cutting off circulation and from being made to remain in such a painful position for so long. He knew though that as soon as he moved them the pain would come back in torturous waves. He coughed and winced as in doing so his whole body seemed to shake igniting pain where he had hoped was no more. He heard the approach of footsteps and was positive Osiris was again returning to pick up the interrogation where he had left off the previous day. Daniel felt himself tense up some in fear, some in rage, some in uncertainty of what Osiris had planned for him next. He attempted to place his feet under him, surprised he succeeded on the first try, but he could feel the pain in his body beginning to escalate. He heard the clanging of the cell door being unlocked and being pulled open to admit his visitor, or visitors. Daniel literally forced his head upwards gritting his teeth to keep from screaming out as pain exploded in his head. He managed to lift his head up without a sound and glared coldly towards his tormentors. He noticed that both Kelsham and Osiris looked shocked that he was actually awake and alert. He felt a small triumph inside himself but kept his feelings well hidden. 

Osiris approached Daniel saying, "Well, I am most impressed, Doctor Jackson. I was not sure you would be awake." 

"You'll find I'm full of surprises," Daniel spoke out in a clipped voice. 

Osiris looked at him making a quick sweep of the young man's body trying to ascertain just how much more pain would be too much. He spoke again, "And so I am discovering. You are much stronger than I had first expected from you. You will not die. You are definitely most stubborn." 

Daniel continued to glare at Sarah...Osiris he silently chided himself. Osiris found himself smirking. Yes, Daniel Jackson was indeed full of surprises. He never expected the man to be able to awake let alone get to his feet and speak after the previous days' beating he had endured. He hated to admit it, but he found that he was truly impressed with the young man's spirit. This one would prove very interesting to tame. He would break the man; he vowed to. Osiris found that he liked the challenge his newest prisoner was turning out to be. He would derive much pleasure in making Daniel Jackson suffer endlessly until his body no longer drew breath only to revive him yet again and make him suffer even longer the next time. He felt himself getting anxious with anticipation as he thought of the many years of entertainment he would get out of the man's suffering. He heard Sarah mutter a no to that thought. Osiris' eyes glowed white as he directed pain to his host in an attempt to silence her complaints. This host was so damned stubborn. She refused to remain silent. Osiris sent a message to her mentally, 'Daniel Jackson will die if you do not stop fighting me, and his death will not be easy…' 

The threat served to subdue her...for the time being. He sensed that she would again attempt to fight him, but not now. Now she was silent. Now he could interrogate Doctor Jackson without interference. He spoke evenly, "Have you thought of what your choice will be? I can end this pain you are in. All I have to do is place you in a sarcophagus and you will be healed; your punishment will be gone. Tell me what I want to know, and I will do this for you." 

"No." 

Daniel jolted wincing as he felt the damned shock device being rammed against his lower back. He felt sudden fear in his mind as he remembered how it felt when that connected with the base of his neck. He tried his best to conceal the sudden fear and anxiety from welling up inside of himself. He managed to keep that fear and anxiety contained. 

Osiris smirked evilly at Doctor Jackson then said, "Come now Doctor Jackson, it is a simple request. Tell me what I want to know." 

"I know nothing." 

Daniel winced clenching his eyes shut as he felt that damned device connecting with his back again. This time it felt like it was higher up on his back. Osiris stepped up to Daniel raising his hand above Daniel's forehead. Daniel could only stare at the Goa'uld hand device shimmering sinisterly as if to mock him. He tensed himself in preparation should the device be used. Osiris continued, "You only have two options. Tell me or suffer."

"I don't know anything." 

That was it Daniel saw the device come to life and prepared to steel himself against the wave of nausea and pain he knew would sweep through his already aching mind. He couldn't help it when his scream pierced the air as the hand device drilled into his mind, sending every nerve on end and making what was a tolerable headache in the beginning overwhelming. He saw blackness and felt himself sinking. He struggled not to pass out and felt the pain in his mind triple. He started seeing white spots before his vision as, unlike before Osiris did not shut off the device. Daniel began to wonder if this was it. Was this going to be his first death? Just as he felt ready to pass out the device was suddenly turned off. Daniel was aware of screaming coming from somewhere and realized it was his own screams that were piercing the room. He left his head fall forward panting as his breath came in short gasps. He could feel his lungs protesting the quick pattern of breathing. His broken rib felt like it was digging into his lungs as he labored to regain his already restricted breathing. He vowed not to black out...not yet. He could feel a warm stream of wetness running from his nose and as the stream flowed down over his upper lip he could taste it. It was a metallic taste. Daniel knew that it was blood. His nose was bleeding again. He could feel sweat breaking out all over his body, and could hear his own labored breathing. Just hearing his own struggles made him feel a bit uneasy. 

Osiris was patient. He waited for his prisoner to regain his breathing knowing the ribs were contributing to his laboring. Osiris knew Doctor Jackson had at least one broken rib and was sure he had several cracked or fractured ribs, as well as some badly bruised ones. Osiris could hear the wheezing and gasping in Jackson's labored breath. The young man would not last much longer. He was certain he would have to prepare the sarcophagus for Doctor Jackson's resurrection soon. Finally, the man's breathing returned to a somewhat normal rhythm. Osiris waited to see if his prisoner had the strength to again lift his head. He felt certain that this time Jackson would be unsuccessful in doing so. 

Daniel tried to ignore the pain and push it out of his mind. He struggled to look back up at Osiris and managed to do just that. Osiris was again surprised as Doctor Jackson raised his head. He spoke aloud without thought, "Most impressive Doctor Jackson, most impressive." 

Daniel only glared harsher at Osiris. Osiris again smiled sinisterly at him then touched the side of Daniel's face. Daniel retaliated by spitting in Osiris' face again and ordering, "Don't touch me!" screaming as he felt something sharp and piercing suddenly penetrate deep into his lower left kidney, imbedding in his flesh. Kelsham ordered, "Apologize human!" 

"I'd rather die," Daniel uttered in a pain-laced voice. He felt a wave of blackness washing over himself but fought it back. He screamed as the sharp object in his back was suddenly yanked out. He left his head drop forward then heard movement. He could feel blood seeping out of the new wound near his kidney. Kelsham stepped before him then pressed a sharp object against his throat. Daniel knew all too well what object had just been placed against his throat: a knife, and as he opened his eyes he realized it was HIS knife…the one that he always carried in the side of his boot. Every member of the SGC who disembarked carried a knife and usually two guns. When his shirt and jacket had been removed earlier in the week Kelsham had searched him for any other weapons and upon finding the knife had confiscated it immediately. Daniel winced as Kelsham pressed the knife harsher against his throat glaring at him menacingly before ordering, "Apologize to your lord." 

"No." 

Kelsham lashed out, grabbing a fistful of Daniel's short hair, again showing no mercy as he whipped Daniel's head backwards. Daniel screamed as his head was wrenched backwards by his hair. He clenched his eyes tightly shut knowing, sensing that he would not remain conscious much longer. As another wave of dizziness swept through him he very nearly did follow it, about to let the dizziness swallow him up, until he felt the deadly blade of his very own knife cutting into his neck. He winced swallowing hard as Kelsham moved the blade only slightly opening up a small cut on the right side of his throat. Again he heard Kelsham's order, "Apologize to your god!" 

"Never." 

The knife suddenly disappeared from his throat and was rammed into his right shoulder. Daniel groaned loudly trying desperately to keep himself from screaming out as the blade dug into flesh and muscle. He braced himself, the best he could in his present condition, for the extraction of the knife. Osiris' voice boomed as he yelled, "KELSHAM!" 

Kelsham's eyes moved to the left as he heard his god saying his name. It was a warning to stop what he was doing. Kelsham glared at Daniel then, without showing any mercy, he violently yanked the knife out of Daniel's shoulder causing Daniel to cry out in pain. Daniel felt warm blood gushing from the newest wound and prayed it would stop bleeding soon. 

Kelsham took the now bloody blade of the knife and wiped the blood off on Daniel's pants then put it away. Osiris approached Daniel once more saying evenly, "When will you learn to obey and not fight? You will be spending an eternity with Kelsham and I. We can kill you as many times as we would like, and we will bring you back again and again. You will be tortured repetitively... You are a prisoner, Doctor Jackson. You have no escape. There is no escape for you. Your friends will not come for you. They do not know where I have taken you. I made sure they could not possibly follow. Soon your people, the Tau'ri, will forget you. You will not get away. You should not anger Kelsham. He will be by my side throughout all my days...and your days. There is no escape for you Doctor Jackson, and there never will be. It is in your best interest to speak of what you know. I will consider sparing you should you decide to tell me what I want to hear... Now tell me Doctor Jackson, where is Isis?" 

"I have no idea," came Daniel's scornful reply. 

Osiris backhanded Daniel causing him to jerk violently against his chains, and his head began to throb intensely. He could feel blood pumping furiously in his mind and knew that blackness would soon beckon him once more. Osiris continued but Daniel only vaguely heard his question, "I will ask you again... Where is my mate?" 

Daniel didn't even realize that he spoke as he muttered, "I don't...know..." 

"You lie! Where are you holding my queen?" 

"Don't know..." mumbled Daniel. 

Osiris glared coldly at the human. He was so damned stubborn! Why did he continue to refuse to give him the answers he sought? Osiris glared at Daniel noticing that the human was fighting just to remain conscious. He demanded, "Where is my queen, Doctor Jackson? Tell me!" 

Daniel could hear his voice as he yelled, "I DON’T KNOW!" 

"Tell me what I want to know!" 

"I DON’T KNOW!" Daniel yelled again in rage. 

Then Daniel kicked out at Osiris in anger. Osiris went down hard. Kelsham responded by ramming the shock device directly into the back of his neck, and Daniel couldn't stop himself as he screamed out in pure anguish, rage and agony as the device sent a violent shock wave of pain rippling down his spine and throughout his entire body. DAMN! He had forgotten about that fuckin' device already! He hated that device it was worse than the ribbon device. He screamed out again as the electrical current elicited from the device traveled at rapid speed throughout his body sending him headlong into the vicious, violent spasms of convulsions. He felt nauseated and ill as his body started to convulse wickedly in response to the crude torture device. He tensed up trying to some how prepare himself for what would soon follow. The convulsions were only the second stage of the crude device's horrible affects. He knew what would come next: the twitching and jerking of his limbs in response to the pain. He felt blinding white-hot pain sear into his skull creating burning anguish in its wake. Daniel saw inky blackness grabbing at him, reaching for him, taunting him at the same time it begged for him to follow. He succumbed to that ever-encompassing darkness because within the darkness at least he could find some temporary solace from the horrid anguish now seizing his entire being. He was faintly aware that his head was falling forward rapidly. Then he was gone as this time he didn't remain awake to feel himself writhing and twitching or feel his muscles spasm in their protest of the cruel pain they were being subjected to. He no longer heard anything, saw anything...he was completely unconscious. His breathing was again extremely difficult as he began to gasp from the pain and anguish of the torture device. 

Kelsham saw the human's head flop forward as he lost consciousness. He waited until the human's legs buckled out from under him before pulling the device away. He stood glaring coldly at the human who now once again hung only by his shackled wrists. He didn't move, only hung there completely unconscious. Kelsham listened to the human's labored breathing and smiled evilly...maybe he would die today then they could resurrect him and punish him all over again. He gave the human one last disgusted look before he went over to his lord helping him to his feet. 

When Osiris recovered from the strike he looked over at Doctor Jackson. He was so angry that the human got in another very good kick that he viciously swatted the recorder. Then he spoke ordering a guard to enter then ordered him to fire his staff weapon at the human. The guard raised his staff weapon preparing to kill the human when Osiris changed his mind saying, "No. Do not kill him yet. Shoot him in the leg...make it a flesh wound." 

"Yes My Lord," with that said the guard fired the weapon. Daniel screamed out in his unconscious state as he felt the burning, searing slice of the Jaffa staff weapon striking his upper left leg. His mind registered that he had been shot, but he could do nothing about it. 

Osiris checked the new flesh wound noticing that the flesh still burned where the wound now lay. He smirked wickedly when he saw that the wound was only minor, a grazing shot that would heal nicely without scarring, even without using the sarcophagus, but it would hurt like hell. Osiris then turned leaving the room and his prisoner to suffer his anguish and torment alone. 

Kelsham glanced once again at the human smirking even broader than before when he saw the nasty staff burn. He started to chuckle then followed his lord out of the cell.

 

* * * *

 

As Jotham later entered the room he paled seeing the new raw exposed bloody flesh of Doctor Jackson's upper left leg. He ran over to Doctor Jackson fearing that his first death was close at hand. He felt for a pulse and felt it beating stronger than he expected. He noticed that Daniel wasn't struggling as much as before with his breathing...this at least was a good sign. He noticed that Daniel wasn't unconscious now in fact he slept deeply. Jotham wondered if Daniel had slipped from unconsciousness into a deep sleep and as he examined the newest injuries to Doctor Jackson's body it was confirmed: another burn lay on the flesh at the base of Daniel's neck. He was positive the young man was no longer unconscious only in a very deep state of rest. He was glad for that. Deep sleep was better than the sleep of unconsciousness and Doctor Jackson needed all the sleep he could possibly get. His latest injuries could prove to be the death of him. He noticed a new wound on Daniel's shoulder and lower kidney. They looked like stab wounds. Jotham prayed Doctor Jackson's friends would soon find him. They had to find him. He was growing weaker and death was closing in. He prayed that they would find him before Osiris began killing him and resurrecting him. He hated to think of what would befall Daniel if no one ever came for him. He would have to blow his cover. He wouldn't be able to watch Daniel being returned to life then beaten this badly if not worse all over again only to die, be brought back to life and again made to suffer. It would never end; the cycle of life, death, resurrection and torture would never end for Daniel Jackson. His life was going to be hell, a nightmare existence; he’d be a prisoner for all eternity unless he was rescued or Jotham got him out. He would not allow Daniel to be condemned to a life of unending torture. 

He stood just watching the young man, listening to his still shaky breathing and watching him. He could tell just by studying the young man how much Daniel was suffering. He scanned Doctor Jackson's body again staring in shock when he saw the amount of blood that ran down Daniel's arms from his severely chafed cut up wrists. Doctor Jackson looked so weak and frail hanging there. The young man was a fighter. Most people would've given up when the ribs cracked and broke, but not Daniel. He still hung there struggling against his labored breathing. Most of the injuries on Doctor Jackson's body were induced solely for the purpose of causing him agony. The worst injury right now was the ribs. His ribs were cracked and badly bruised. The other severe injury was the side effects left behind from the use of the shock device. It left the young archaeologist extremely weak, filled with pain, and left with an extreme migraine for several days after application. The other major concern was Doctor Jackson's dehydration and starvation. The young archaeologist hasn't eaten in over five days and he provided the man with water, but Doctor Jackson could only swallow a little. Lack of nourishment and liquid only heightened the danger Daniel was already in, heightened it and weakened him even further. He felt the young man's forehead, which felt slightly warm. A touch of fever was with him, but it was still relatively low key, but of course his fever would not remain so low grade for very long. 

Jotham stayed with Daniel for a bit longer. There was little he could do for the man. The man was in a deep state of rest. Jotham didn't have the heart to wake him. He also didn't want to leave the man alone, so he remained watching over Daniel for a time before finally deciding he had better leave or he would risk discovery. As he neared the cell door he took one last glance at Daniel before leaving. He would have to come back and hope that Daniel will be alert enough to accept some of the precious water and food he so badly needed to get in his system to survive.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel vaguely heard someone approaching his cell early the next morning. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard a whispered warning. Osiris and Kelsham were most likely back again to continue what they had started days ago. He felt himself tense as a wave of anxiety and fear swept over him. What would they do to him now? He was sure whatever they did it would be far from pleasant. He pushed his fear to the back of his mind and opened his eyes to slits immediately seeing the floor of the room doing a crazy pitch as paralyzing pain pierced the dark recesses of his mind. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for his world to right itself. Then he tried again opening his eyes. He struggled to place his feet under his body gritting his teeth and wincing as he felt the newest pain in his upper left leg. He could see the nasty flesh wound marring his body and was sure it was given to him courtesy of Osiris...probably his punishment for lashing out and kicking the Goa'uld yesterday. It burned and seared like a son of a bitch, but he tried not to notice. He again struggled to place his feet under him. He managed to get his right leg under him, despite the painful bruising there that he had received from Kelsham the other day, but his left leg struggled to comply with his demands. He heard his cell door open and footsteps echo in the room as someone entered. He struggled to glance up, but as he did so his head pounded its loud complaints at the attempt. Daniel gritted his teeth preparing to try again and this time managed to raise his head at least high enough to see the one now before him. He stared ice daggers towards Osiris as he saw the Goa'uld now standing before him.

Osiris glared back at Jackson then said, "I am growing impatient with you, Doctor Jackson. Your insolence will be the death of you yet. I am going to enjoy the next thousand years of your suffering by my hand. The sarcophagus can guarantee you will live only to suffer again and again for as long as I choose to keep you. How long do you believe you could hold on before I break you? How many times do you have to suffer and die before you are driven totally insane? Doctor Jackson, you may go free if you would tell me what I want to know." 

"I've already told you...I don't know anything." 

Daniel noticed Sarah's eyes suddenly glow bright white and watched as the ribbon device was raised above his forehead. Daniel tensed up horribly preparing himself for the agony he knew was sure to follow. He stared at the device watching as it sparked and came to life. He would not scream. He vowed not to scream. In the next instant overwhelming torment filled his mind as the device drilled deep into his brain feeling as if it were burning a hole right through his skull. Daniel wanted to scream but found he couldn’t even voice it. The device held him in its grip drilling into his mind, seizing him in its painful wretched hold forcing all thoughts to shatter to the far recesses of his own mind. He started to breathe deeply trying to fight the inkiness and dizziness threatening to grab him and pull him under. 

Osiris didn't remove the device. He only glared at Daniel Jackson, a murderous gleam in his eyes, as the device now held the young man transfixed, captivated, in its painful grip. He felt rage fill him and wanted to kill Daniel this time. Kill him just for the satisfaction and then bring him back from the dead only to do this to him all over again. He chuckled evilly as Jackson's body went slack and his eyes started to drift shut as death threatened to take the young man on a journey to the other side... 

Daniel tried to struggle against the firm grip of pain that the device held him temporarily transfixed in. He felt the agony only increase as the device drilled deeper and deeper into his head. He could feel his senses starting to disappear, feel blackness threatening to overtake him. He started to see blinding light before his vision and hear buzzing, a very insistent buzzing, in his head. When Osiris did not remove the device Daniel froze and before he realized it an anguished scream tore free from his lips piercing the air in his prison cell. His screams of terror and agony bounced off of the walls. He wondered what was going on. Who was screaming? He suddenly realized those screams of torment were coming from himself. He felt his body start to go lax then saw the images beginning to flash ever so slowly in his mind: his wife Sha're on their wedding day, Jack reaching over to pat him on the shoulder smiling at him and telling him that he did good, Sam laughing as they sat around the room chatting, Teal'c looking at him with respect in his eyes and nodding his head... Images and more images filled his mind as the pain started to hit its apex. Daniel was positive his first death was about to occur. He was positive that this was it. He knew that he would awake again healthy and alive only to be tortured again. He was prepared for death when suddenly the device was shut off. Daniel watched through slitted eyelids as Osiris' hand flew violently backwards away from him almost as if someone had just seized Osiris’ arm and used immense strength to yank the hand away. As the invading darkness consumed him and the pain sent him on a downward spiral to oblivion, Daniel only thought of one thing... Sarah had saved him.

 

* * * *

 

Sarah was still there in her body. She remained in the back of herself, the back of her own mind. She at first didn't understand what was happening to her the day Osiris took control. She had been extremely curious as to what the canopic jar had contained. She had remembered Daniel teasing when they were young that curiosity killed the cat and that her curiosity would get her into trouble. Daniel was just as curious as she was. Their curiosity was part of what drew them together. She remembered Daniel telling her the story of Pandora. Pandora had been given a box and was told never to open it, but her curiosity won out. She had opened the box and everything escaped, except for hope. She had trapped hope inside, which provided all mankind with hope. As Sarah had prepared to break the seal of the jar she had remembered that story so clearly as if Daniel, himself, were standing there in the room telling it to her. She should've listened to his warnings because now it was too late. She had opened the canopic jar and had felt horrid pain as what felt like a snake entered her body. In that instant she had felt the invasion of a second mind within herself so different and so foreign to her own. She had been confused, not sure of what had happened. Soon she had crept into a small spot in the back of her own mind retreating as another mind, another soul, seized her body. She fought against the intruder but to no avail. She retreated then as if in a dream. She was a silent witness to all the horrible things Osiris, as she soon learned was the intruder in her own body, did. It was as if she were trapped in a dream, or rather a living nightmare. She could see herself doing things, but could not stop herself. 

She still remembered the day she had boarded a plane to Cairo and found herself in one of Osiris' temples. As she entered she saw her friend, Doctor Stephen Raynor, approach the far wall of the temple then she felt Osiris take his control. She watched helplessly as Stephen was flung viciously to the ground bleeding internally and unable to move. As she had heard the approach of another vehicle she had retreated into the shadows to watch as two young woman entered. The first had a gun raised in the ready. Sarah had been confused. Where did they come from, and why were they here? Following them was a third person, a much taller individual, a male. As he stepped through the door Sarah nearly called out. It was Daniel; he had come. Osiris pushed her back by sending a shock wave of pain to her. She nearly lost her battle then, but she clung to consciousness her eyes never leaving Daniel for a moment. She had watched him as if in a fog, desperate to want to call out a warning to him for what she knew, could read in the second mind, Osiris had planned to do next. She couldn't speak; she could only watch. She watched as Daniel spoke with Stephen asking him what had happened and why he had come. She was aware of Stephen speaking to Daniel as the darker-haired woman was examining him. She must've been a doctor. She ran her hand down across Stephen's still form then said, "Daniel, we have to get him out of here..." 

Sarah had watched as Daniel looked intently at Stephen, worry evident on his face, then he questioned, "Stephen, who did this to you?" 

Before she realized what was happening she was stepping out of the shadows to approach the four strangers. Osiris glared in Daniel's direction making Sarah tense as he spoke, "I did." 

Sarah watched as Daniel jumped to his feet raising what appeared to be a tranquilizer gun directly at her. He spoke her name and Sarah desperately tried to respond but with no luck. Osiris turned towards the two women driving them back with some device that was almost like a shock wave of pure energy. She could only watch in horror as the women flew violently backwards striking the wall behind them then crumpling to the floor. In the next instant Osiris was bearing down on Daniel who had managed to pull out his gun. She found herself wondering since when did Daniel Jackson carry a weapon, and since when had he been willing to use it? She watched as he tried to raise it to fire then wondered what he had been doing the last five or so years of his life. She watched in dazed horror as her right hand reached out with deadly intent gripping Daniel around the throat and squeezing. She saw pain flare up in his eyes and wanted desperately to get to him but was too weak to fight the one who now possessed her. She could only wonder when words exited her mouth that were not her own, "Daniel Jackson, you seem to know much of the Goa'uld..." 

She heard the clatter as the gun he had held in his hand only a moment before dropped uselessly to the ground. Then she found herself wondering what the other person inside of her had said. He seemed to know much of the Goa'uld? What the hell was a Goa'uld and how on earth could Daniel have any clue what was being said? The voice that was not her own continued, "...Much more than any other human that I have encountered since my awakening... Now tell me where is the Stargate?" 

Sarah wondered what the Stargate was and tried to focus on Daniel as an image of a huge round metallic circle with a shimmering pool of water in its center entered her mind. She didn't understand what she was seeing. Daniel's voice drew her attention again as he muttered, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

She watched helplessly as Daniel was then flung to the ground carelessly. He then brought his right hand to his throat in an effort to soothe the new pain. Osiris turned his back to Daniel saying something about the temple once being filled with worshipers then questioning about a brother. Sarah didn't understand what was going on at all. How could Daniel answer these questions? There was no way he could. How could he know what this Osiris was even talking about? She was shocked as Daniel looked up, still on his knees, and spoke, "Uh...you mean Seth? Uh... He's dead we, uh...we killed him." 

"You lie." 

"No, no. We also killed Ra and, uh, Hathor...uh, who else?...Sokhar..." 

Sarah was completely caught off guard. Daniel knew of whom this Osiris was talking about and he said they had killed Ra, Hathor and Sokhar? That was impossible...they were all deities...Ancient Egyptian deities. Gods and goddesses of Ancient Egypt, but that was all mythology...wasn't it? Sarah felt herself growing colder, Daniel knew a lot more about what was going on here then she did. He knew, had known, about these...things that took over her. Was this his Top Secret project? The one that made him disappear, drop off of the face of the Earth, for the last five years? He had told her that he was involved in something incredible, but didn't elaborate on that statement much other than to say that what the world knew of Ancient Egypt just barely scratched the surface. He had told her nothing more just that he would disappear again, like before. She had been very angry at him for refusing to tell her what he was involved in and lashed out at him saying, "Stephen was right...you never should've come back." 

She had regretted that comment directly after she had spoken it aloud, but it had been too late to call back those words of hurt. She knew they had hurt Daniel. He had covered his emotions up rather well, but she couldn't miss how he had held her gaze only a moment longer before quickly down casting his eyes. He turned away from her then and just walked away leaving her feeling extremely guilty and angry with herself for saying such a thing. 

She was aware of the other being inside of her continuing "You have come far it is true, but you are weak... Even now you are torn between your desire to kill me and your concern for my host..." 

Sarah had felt anger and rage at being referred to as a host, so the creature, entity, inside of her own body was a parasite? She was beginning to understand better what had happened to her. She watched Daniel wishing she could speak to him once again. He had recovered from the tight grip that had been previously held on his throat and now he looked up at her dropping his head as the...parasite questioned where his queen was. How could Daniel possibly answer that question? But once again he surprised her as he spoke, "She was trapped like you... We have the jar..." 

Sarah felt suddenly angry with Daniel. He knew a lot more than he had let on, and she felt somewhat betrayed. She realized it wasn't betrayal she felt towards him but hurt, hurt because Daniel couldn't confide in her, couldn't tell her his secret, couldn't tell her what he has been doing with his life these last few years. She was sure he had left because of her. They had dated for a time, but their relationship came to a shaky halt. Shortly after they decided not to date any longer and to just become friends Daniel had disappeared publishing no papers, no books...nothing. It was as if he had literally dropped off of the face of the Earth. It was a surprise to see him at the funeral, but she had felt better about their last parting. She remembered, all too well, Daniel's next comment and what had followed. Osiris asked where the jar was and Daniel said he wasn't going to tell him. Osiris had told Daniel that he was mistaken then raised that hand device above his forehead. Light burst forth from the unfamiliar technological weapon. She wanted desperately to get out to help Daniel anyway she could when she saw that he was in pain and was fighting against it. Daniel had suddenly struck out, and she felt a sharp pain pierce her abdomen. When Osiris looked back up Daniel was bent over sharply at the waist holding his head on the floor. She watched as he brought his right hand up to comfort the pain in his head. She tried to fight again, but could do nothing. After that she remembered the cold threat her...parasite spoke, "Make no mistake Osiris will return...and the rivers of the Earth will run red with blood..." 

That threat still haunted Sarah even now. She had lost herself for a while after that. She was there but Osiris gained complete control, or so he thought. When Osiris arrived on this planet and ordered Daniel to be taken to a cell she had returned staying in the background. Daniel's presence brought Sarah back. She started fighting Osiris when the Goa'uld began to torture Daniel. She had struggled against him, fighting him, desperate to help Daniel in any way she could. It wasn't until the day that Daniel had kicked her that she had managed to gain control of herself, but only long enough to say a few words to him. His horrible screams of pain and the pain she saw etched on his face when Osiris gripped his hair jerking his head upright was enough to send her fighting harder. She managed to speak to him, apologizing for hurting him. She knew of what Osiris had in store for Daniel yet and she knew she would not be able to stop it so she spoke to him again apologizing for causing him pain. Osiris had been outraged at her attempts to fight him and had directed pain towards her again. Then he threatened to kill Daniel if she fought him anymore. He had told her that if she continued to fight him he would kill Daniel and not revive him. Sarah had seen what Osiris was capable of and knew Osiris would do just that, but today she couldn't stop fighting. She had read Osiris' intentions and knew the parasite was going to just let Daniel die. As he was close to death Sarah could take no more and managed to wrench Osiris' hand brutally away from Daniel shortly before the man was going to take his last breath...

 

* * * *

 

Osiris recovered quickly and mentally cursed Sarah then told her he would punish her for that attack. He blocked his mind so she couldn't know what he was about to do. Osiris approached Daniel then suddenly, without any remorse or regrets, without any inkling of guilt he drove a vicious, brutal kick directly into Daniel's gut. Sarah could only cry out in pain as she heard Daniel's loud, desperate scream of extreme anguish tear from his lips. He screamed so horribly and so loudly that Sarah began to cry. Osiris laughed viciously then said, "Do not attempt to resist me again Sarah, or next time Daniel Jackson won't be so lucky." 

Osiris eyed up Daniel with nothing but loathing and disgust in his eyes. The young man's scream had subsided, and now he hung there groaning and wincing as he labored to draw in breath. His breath was coming in short gasps and excessive wheezing. Osiris knew that he either drove a rib into Doctor Jackson's lungs or cracked the man's sternum. He didn't care. He could revive Daniel at any time. He vowed to draw out the man's death and planned to do just that. He looked up at Kelsham saying, "Check on him through out the night. When he no longer draws breath bring him before me so that I may resurrect him." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Osiris then turned and left the room leaving his First Prime to gawk at the young archaeologist in shocked surprise. 

Daniel had felt his body go limp and flaccid immediately after that hand was somehow wrenched away from him. He was completely unprepared for what shortly followed, thereafter. He had seen through his slitted eyes the anger, rage and pure hatred in the Goa'uld's cold eyes, the expression so different then that of Sarah's. He had never in all of his life seen such hatred and rage in those eyes or that beautiful face. Sarah didn't have an evil bone in her body. She was very compassionate and gave comfort easily. She smiled easily and laughed easily. She had a very gentle nature about her. Her gentleness and compassion was another thing that drew him to her like a magnet. He remembered so well that girl, that woman, who now stood before him seething with rage and glowering at him with pure hatred, pure dispassion in her eyes. 

Osiris held a vendetta against him…he knew ever since that time in the temple when he had refused even under the pain of the hand device to tell Osiris where his beloved queen was that he had made an enemy. He had only further angered the Goa'uld when he had rammed the tranquilizer dart directly into him. Osiris had vowed vengeance on him that day. He had vowed that Daniel would pay for his impudence; he would pay for daring to attack the Goa'uld lord. He had also vowed on that same day that he would one day return to exact revenge on the peoples of Earth… And now Osiris had been handed his chance to exact that revenge that had started building so long ago. It wasn't really all that long ago, it just seemed that way. So much had happened to him and his team since his first encounter with Osiris, the Ancient Egyptian god of the dead, the god of the Underworld that he had known as soon as he recognized Osiris in that complex back on P3X-173 that Osiris would attempt to capture him. He had read it in the Goa'uld's eyes. His intentions were rather obvious, and Daniel had known that he was in trouble, unless he had managed to get away. His failed escape attempt ended with him collapsing as a zat blast sent him into unconsciousness. He wasn't surprised that Osiris kept him chained, guarded around the clock and locked in a cell. Osiris didn't want him to escape, and had even told him so on several occasions. He refused to release his captive. Daniel had very few options available to him for planning his escape. As long as the damned shackles held him in their cold iron grip and those guards refused to leave his prison for even a minute Daniel was flat out of luck. He had to get out of here. He had to find a way. In every situation there was always a way out...always. One just had to think through all of their options and determine which ones could be of use if applied to the situation. He knew that he was on his own. His friends would come for him...if they only knew where he was. The knowing where he was at was most definitely a big problem. They couldn't help him if they couldn't locate him, so it would be up to himself to get untangled from his present grim situation. 

As quickly as those thoughts converged they snapped apart as Osiris drove an extremely harsh kick directly into Daniel's abdomen. Daniel couldn't breathe, couldn't scream, as the excruciating intense stabbing agony sliced through him. He felt the air whoosh out of him then started to gasp for breath. A scream tore from deep down inside of himself out of his mouth a scream that spoke volumes about just how torturous and damaging that strike was to his insides. He could've sworn he heard another loud crack coming from the vicinity of his chest and prayed he had just imagined it. He feared a rib might’ve pierced his lung. If that happened he would slowly bleed to death internally, and knowing Osiris the Goa'uld would refuse to use the sarcophagus until he no longer drew any breath. He would wait patiently as Daniel's life ebbed away wanting Daniel to suffer a horrible death. When one died extremely slowly and painfully then was resurrected it made one feel very scared and nervous knowing the same thing could happen all over again. Daniel knew that was Osiris' game plan...make him suffer and wait patiently until his breath stopped, revive him then put him through the slow torture and the agonizingly slow death all over again...and again, and again. Dying quickly, repetitively, would be a blessing compared to having to die agonizingly, painfully slow as your body was broken and bloodied on the inside and the outside. Daniel felt himself shiver at the thought then felt himself falling headlong into the deep ever-encompassing blessed haven of blackness, of unconsciousness where nothing could harm him and he was temporarily safe. Where he was temporarily shielded from most of the pain. He was unaware of how his fever spiked a bit, but then chills racked his body. He was on the brink of shock, on the brink of fever, hovering suspended on the very edge, close to falling over headlong into the sleep of eternity. Stubbornly Daniel held himself back from that edge. He would not fall over. He refused to...

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill jerked upright as another nightmare plagued him. He had been remembering when he was a prisoner of war on one of his Special Ops missions. In the dream his face became that of Daniel Jackson's as the tortures began. Jack couldn't stand to see his young friend being hurt so severely and jolted awake breathing heavily and sweating. He felt cold all over as he remembered so vividly those flashes of his screams turning into Daniel's screams...himself becoming Daniel... Jack quickly wrapped his arms protectively around himself like he so often saw Daniel do when he was afraid or worried. It was an unconscious gesture on Daniel's part and an unconscious gesture on Jack's part as well, although it has been quite a while since Jack saw Daniel do that. He hugged his arms tightly to himself in an effort to ward off the chills that wracked his body. Those dreams, the dreams of his haunted past, always made him feel nervous, afraid, even helpless… The dreams were the only real outward sign that Jack had any inadequacies himself. He rarely left anyone else see that side of him...except Daniel had seen. Daniel had seen but never said anything about it and had never faulted the Colonel. All he would say was that Jack was only human and in being human feeling somewhat inadequate occasionally was totally natural. Even so Jack still found himself glancing nervously around the cargo bay of the Tel'tak for any signs or indications of his fellow teammates. He was alone. Thank heavens for that. They must've been with Jacob at the helm and Jack had somehow managed to fall asleep. He realized his jacket lay in his lap as if someone had tried to cover him with it. No doubt Carter or Teal'c had come down, saw him asleep and covered him with his own jacket. They were always doing things like that. They were a team all right, always watching out for one another and offering comfort where it was needed. His team had formed a strong bond over the course of the last few years. They were almost like a family. He was very proud of every member of his team. Sam and Daniel were brilliant scientists and Teal'c was a great friend, protector and leader. Jack had very few doubts in his mind about his fellow team members. They all had their own unique gifts, and they respected one another. He had a lot of confidence in his team members. He felt that was a great comfort. All of them were quite capable of taking charge if it was deemed necessary. Even Daniel could probably do well if he was in charge. The man had learned a lot over the last few years, he was also very resourceful, and even though he wasn't the military type at all Jack was sure Daniel could hold his own if necessary. 

As Jack thought of the still missing young man he felt sadness and fear washing over him. Thoughts of what his young team member was going through at the hands of Osiris were still very present in his mind. He had to get out of here. Jack got up and made his way to the helm feeling that he no longer wanted to be alone. 

As Jack approached the helm he saw Sam and Teal'c standing behind Jacob, who was controlling the ship. Sam had heard his approach and glanced up. She smiled at Jack asking, "Hey Colonel, feeling better?" 

"Why didn't anybody wake me?" 

"You have not slept since our departure from Earth, O'Neill. You were in need of rest." 

"How long was I...?" 

"Nine hours..." 

"NINE HOURS?" 

"Sir you were exhausted, so Teal'c and I decided to leave you rest." 

"For nine hours? Major..." 

Jacob interrupted, "You needed the rest, Jack." 

"No I didn't...I'm fine." 

"Jack, you will be no good to Daniel if you are exhausted and walking around dead on your feet. You needed the rest." 

"Jacob..." 

"Don't argue with me, Jack. You know that I'm right." 

Jack rolled his eyes at that comment...so he had been asleep for nine hours? And no one had bothered to wake him because they knew, they just somehow knew, he wasn't sleeping. Daniel's disappearance was eating him up inside. He was always like that. When any member of his team went missing he couldn't sleep. He worried excessively. Daniel had even told him multiple times that he worried too much. Sam had even told him that on several occasions...even Teal'c had. Well after all he was their Colonel and it was his job to worry...though Janet often would harp at him for worrying. She would warn him of how worrying could harm him and cause him more stress. Doctor Fraiser was always like that. He wondered though if the woman ever took any of her own advice that she so often offered to the members of the SGC. Jack found himself smiling at that thought then he looked at Jacob questioning, "How much longer, Jacob?" 

"At least a day and a half. We're closer now...much closer." 

"Not close enough." 

"Jack, we'll get him back." 

"Damn right we'll get him back! We damned well better get him back!"

 

* * * *

 

Jotham approached Daniel and gently lifted up his head. Jotham couldn't miss the slight burns on the man's forehead and bridge of his nose. The burns were like sunburn; they looked red and told of exactly what had transpired. Daniel had again been exposed to the ribbon device and this time Osiris had meant to kill him. Jotham found himself wondering what had made Osiris stop. It was obvious by the newest burn marks on Daniel's face that he had come dangerously close to dying at the mercy of the ribbon device, yet he still drew breath...knowing this greatly puzzled Jotham. Jotham also couldn't help but notice just how shaky the young man's breathing had become. He found himself examining the man's body and noticed severe ugly bruising directly over and around Daniel's lower rib cage and sternum. He feared the worst. He glanced nervously around the room deciding that if he was going to get Doctor Jackson out of here he must do it soon. He also knew that Daniel wouldn't last much longer if what he feared lay beneath that bruised flesh was true. He noticed the guards remained stoic standing still as death at the door to Daniel's cell. He looked around again then listened as he shakily pulled a device out of his pocket. He listened intently for footsteps and upon hearing none he slipped the Tok'ra healing device on his right hand. To heal a person using such a device the person should usually be laid flat on his back...that was not going to happen in Daniel Jackson's case. He knew that placing Doctor Jackson in the sarcophagus would heal him internally and externally, but he also knew that with every use of the sarcophagus a little bit of a person's soul was eroded away. That's why his race, the Tok'ra, never used the sarcophagus. He wasn't about to rely on that sarcophagus now either. He would try his best to heal what he was sure was a badly fractured or broken sternum then work on his plan to get Daniel out of this place. He slowly held the device over Daniel's chest. It was awkward since Daniel was bent over so sharply at the waist. Jotham could really use the young man's help, or even a second person's help right about now. He moved closer to Daniel placing his left arm around the back of Daniel's waist. He lifted the man the best he could. The chore didn't prove as hard as he had expected. In a weeks' time Daniel Jackson had lost at least fifteen pounds, maybe even more. If Jotham hadn't of managed to get the young archaeologist to eat and drink even the small amount he has Jackson would probably be dead. He was glad now that he was so insistent with the man. Daniel looked unhealthily pale and skinny. He looked very frail in his present condition. Jotham would have to work harder at making the man eat and drink if he were going to survive much longer. Osiris had been very neglectful in his treatment of Doctor Jackson. Probably thinking that Jackson had no need for water or food since the sarcophagus could easily raise the man from the dead...and making a man starve slowly to death was another form of torture. Osiris probably enjoyed knowing Jackson was slowly starving to death. Jotham felt chills climb his spine at those thoughts. 

He focused on the job at hand as he got Jackson in the best position possible to do this while the man remained shackled. He placed the unconscious man against his own body trying to lean backwards some to allow Daniel to rest propped upright against him while still being restrained. He hated feeling the young man's head lop against his shoulder as he used his own body to support Jackson upright. It was a bit awkward for Jotham to support the man. Daniel was so much taller than he. The man had to be about six feet, had to be. Jotham was only 5'7". He had a feeling that if Jackson had been any heavier he would've been totally unable to hold the man upright while his weight weighed Jotham down. He also knew that if Jackson weren’t now slumped the man's head would’ve never lopped onto Jotham's shoulder. Jackson was almost on his knees lying limp, unable to support his own weight due to the nasty staff weapon blast on his upper left leg and the nasty bruising across his upper right leg where Kelsham had kicked him multiple times. As he looked into Daniel's face he noticed that the man was as still as death itself. The only indication that Daniel Jackson was still alive was the sound of his wheezing as he shakily inhaled and exhaled attempting to drag into his lungs what oxygen he could with the severe damage he had sustained to his rib cage and sternum. 

Jotham held the Tok'ra healing device above Jackson's chest closing his eyes he drew on the power that would bring it to life. He could feel the device come to life as a low hum elicited from its activation. He focused on the device and on Daniel's breathing patterns. He had a feeling the device wouldn't be able to heal all the broken ribs in the man but at least it would heal some of them. He concentrated hearing Daniel's shallow, ragged wheezing start to smooth out. The man's breathing seemed to increase and he groaned in response to the device's healing powers. As Jotham focused on healing the young man's severe injuries he saw, in his mind's eye, the damage that had been done to him. Daniel's sternum had a severe fracture to it and if Daniel would've jerked awake or had been yanked upwards part of that bone would've been driven directly into his heart. The young man would've quite possibly died. Jotham tried to heal more of the severe injuries. He could see in his mind's eye that Daniel had several broken ribs and several fractured as well. Jotham attempted to heal those also, but he had worked so hard on attempting to fuse the sternum bone together that he could only mend one broken rib. Then he felt himself collapse as the healing device drained his strength. 

Daniel started to fall backwards but as his arms tensed up, and falling backwards created great strain on his arms, Daniel came awake screaming. He forced himself forward again sensing just how close his arms had come to breaking. He inhaled deeply quickly regretting the move as pain stabbed at his rib cage. He noticed that the pain wasn't as severe as before. Had he been placed in the sarcophagus? Had he died and been brought back again? As Daniel again opened his eyes he felt the pain slicing in his head. He groaned then swallowed hard. He again opened his eyes seeing the nasty staff burn on his upper left leg. Then he felt the knife wounds...no he hadn't died...not yet anyway. So how on earth could the severe pain in his chest have eased up some? As he tried to force his legs under him his leg struck something. Daniel jerked around the best he could while chained to see what he had hit. Of course he mentally cursed himself in every language he knew for being stupid enough to jerk when he had so many injuries. His body revolted against the painful jerk and Daniel nearly screamed again feeling lightheadedness swamp him, threatening to send him unconscious again. He tried to focus on his breathing noticing that he was still wheezing but not nearly as bad as he had been. When he was certain he'd be able to turn without blacking out again he did so watching as the whole room did a sickening pitch to the left then the right. He felt lightheadedness seize him then but valiantly fought it back. He clenched his eyes shut waiting for his mind to focus then reopened them. Glancing down, he was shocked to see Jotham on the floor. Daniel became suddenly afraid. Had Osiris discovered who Jotham really was and killed him? If so where was he? Daniel slowly scanned his cell all too aware of just how much the room swayed sickeningly before him and how his vision kept focusing and unfocusing. He managed some how to ascertain that the two were alone, except for those jackal guards still keeping watch. They seemed totally oblivious to the fact that someone now laid at his feet. Daniel whispered, "Jotham? Jotham..." 

He tried to raise his voice hearing how low it was, but lack of water prevented him from being able to talk louder then a hoarse whisper. He tried to stand but his legs gave out on him sending him flying rapidly downwards only to be jerked to a painful halt as the shackles stopped him. Daniel nearly screamed out again as the jolt caused the pain in his mind and body to go off like a bomb. He could feel himself wavering again but knew he had to stay alert a little while longer. If Jotham was found on the floor...Osiris just might kill him. Daniel scanned the young man for injuries and noticed his hand. As Daniel stared at Jotham's hand he recognized the healing device the Tok'ra often used. Now he understood why the pain in his chest had eased up some and why the man was not responding to his many attempts to awaken him. Jotham must've used the device on Daniel healing what he could and draining his own strength in the process. Great now all they needed was Osiris or Kelsham to come storming in here, see the man on the floor, and see the device... Jotham would be killed as a traitor, his cover blown. Osiris would be warned that someone might come and Daniel would be moved. He shut a door on his thoughts just then finding that he didn't like the direction that they were taking. He was trying to think of what he could do to get through to the man when Jotham suddenly groaned. Daniel spoke his name again and Jotham slowly arose. Jotham focused on the young man then smiled saying, "It is very good to see you awake, Daniel. You had me a bit worried..." 

"I had you worried? Hell, you were...lying at my feet... You had me worried." 

"It is good to hear your voice again..." 

Daniel gave him a feeble smile. Jotham smiled back but as he saw Daniel starting to go lax again his smile turned into a frown. He said, "Daniel you must rest. We have a long journey ahead of us. I will get you out of here. You must rest." 

"What...what did you do?" 

"Your injuries are severe. You had a badly fractured sternum..." 

"Had?" 

"Yes, had... I managed to mend it, but the bone is still weak. Another strike could fracture it again. The device fused it together, but I was not able to make the bone stronger. Your body will have to do that on its own. I also managed to heal one broken rib..." 

"One? So that means there are more..." 

"I am afraid so Daniel. You have several broken, fractured and bruised ribs..." 

"Great...no wonder my ribs still hurt...like hell...and I'm still wheezing..." 

"I tried my best Daniel, but..." 

"Thank you...thank you, Jotham...for helping me." 

"But I could not heal you completely... I am not well-versed in using this device. I am still learning. I am sorry I could not do more for you." 

"You've done...more than you...realize." 

Daniel then lapsed into a violent cough groaning as his still unhealed ribs were jarred. Blackness threatened to close in on him. Jotham spoke, "Rest now. You must rest." 

"'Kay." 

Daniel was ready to follow that order when a question popped into his mind. He looked at Jotham again then questioned, "Jotham...?" 

"Yes Daniel?" 

"You say that you’re Tok'ra..." 

"Yes I am." 

"So...why did you just lose consciousness?" 

Daniel watched as Jotham dropped his head. Daniel knew that the Tok'ra inside of Jotham wanted to speak and as Jotham looked back up the voice changed to that of the symbiote’s. Daniel looked at him with questions burning in his eyes. 

As Nivan looked at Daniel through Jotham's eyes he expected to see fear or confusion on the young man's face, but Daniel reacted as if he knew what to expect and what had just happened. Daniel knew that another soul, another being was now speaking. Daniel questioned, "What is your name?" 

"Doctor Jackson, I am Nivan. I am very pleased to meet you. I see that you are familiar with our ways. You have some knowledge of the Tok'ra..." 

Daniel didn't speak only continued to watch silently. Nivan nodded his head saying, "We owe you a debt of gratitude, Doctor Jackson." 

"What for? I didn't...do anything." 

"You have not revealed any information about us or the Resistance. You have remained silent vowing even now that you have no knowledge of what Osiris questions. You have also remained silent regarding Jotham's regular visits to your cell... Thank you for that." 

"So answer my question...why?" 

"Why I have waited so long to reveal myself to you? Why Jotham lost consciousness when healing you with the device? Jotham is young and would like to learn how to use our devices on his own. When a person needs healing I am the one who generally undertakes the task." 

"So why didn't you?" 

"Because Jotham wanted to. He respects you, and he fears greatly for your safety. He worries about you even when he is not here with you." 

"Why have you waited...so long to..." 

Daniel's voice broke as he lapsed into an attack of violent coughing. He dropped his head clenching his eyes tightly shut against the agony slicing at him from his badly damaged rib cage. Each cough sent searing, blinding pain throughout his chest. When he finally stopped coughing he swallowed hard feeling himself struggling for breath. He could feel his rib cage shaking and rattling violently as he struggled to pull oxygen into his lungs. He started gasping and focused on slowing down his breathing and regaining control. When he stopped wheezing and managed to regain a relatively normal breathing pattern he felt a hand rubbing up and down across his back. He glanced up tasting the coppery, metallic flavor of blood in his mouth and felt wetness at the corner of his mouth. That time he had coughed up blood...Daniel knew what that could be a sign of and prayed a rib didn't puncture one of his lungs. He glanced at the person rubbing his back as his body stopped shuddering in response to the violent coughing it just underwent. He looked into Jotham's eyes then muttered, "Thank you, Jotham." 

"You are welcome, Doctor Jackson." 

"Sorry, I meant Nivan..." 

Nivan smiled at Daniel then said, "Jotham has managed to fuse your sternum, but you still have many fractured and broken ribs Doctor Jackson..." 

"Yeah, I kind of noticed that..." 

"I saw the damage that has been done to you. The device will not heal anymore. Just in healing your sternum the device was barely effective." 

"Thank you...any way..." 

"You are welcome... Jotham is right, Doctor Jackson, you must get some rest." 

"Okay..." 

"But first you need to try to eat and drink." 

"I don't think I can." 

"You must try. You must try to keep all the food and water down that you possibly can. Doctor Jackson, you are very close to dying from starvation. You must eat... Please..." 

"I'll try." 

"Very well..." 

"I said I would try that doesn't mean I can." 

"All I ask of you, Doctor Jackson, is that you at least try." 

Daniel smiled gently towards Nivan in response to that comment. Nivan returned the smile then pulled out the bread that Jotham had taken for the young man. He said, "Bread...we have brought bread. Bread will be easier for your stomach to handle then anything else. You must start slowly...a little bit at a time. I must warn you Doctor Jackson, you will feel as if you want to expel the food but you must struggle to keep it down. Without nourishment you will die. Your body will want to reject the food, but you must force yourself to keep it down." 

"I understand." 

"Are you ready?" 

Daniel nodded his head yes in response and accepted the small piece of bread Nivan offered him. As he chewed it he felt extremely ill and queasy but made himself choke the food down. He uttered, "I'm going to be sick..." 

"Do not Doctor Jackson, remember what I told you. You must force yourself to keep it down. Give it some time and the sickness will pass." 

"I don't know if I can..." 

"Sure you can, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel felt ready to bring up the small bit of food he had just managed to swallow then he felt a comforting hand stroking his back. Surprisingly enough the gentle stroking across his back eased the pain and raw ache in his stomach. He waited a bit longer before again shaking his head. He said, "Okay...I think I'm ready..." 

Nivan helped him to eat the bread. Daniel struggled with forcing himself to eat then forcing himself to keep the food down. He could only eat a half a piece of bread before he no longer felt hungry. To Nivan that was a very good sign...as long as Doctor Jackson could continue to keep the pathetically small piece of food down long enough for it to feed his body much needed nourishment. He spoke again, "You must drink water also. Do you think you can?" 

"I'll try..." 

"Very good Doctor Jackson." 

Nivan brought a glass of water to Daniel's lips and Daniel swallowed only a small amount before he began coughing as the water lapped at his parched, raw throat. Nivan mentally winced knowing just how hard a simple thing like drinking water or eating food could be such a struggle, such a challenge, for Doctor Jackson in his present condition. He gently coaxed Daniel to drink more water, but the young archaeologist only sipped a little bit more before he turned his head away and refused to accept any more. 

Nivan could sense Jotham's fear and worry for the young man. His host was very concerned for the one calling himself Daniel Jackson. He looked at Doctor Jackson again seeing the pain and tiredness in the younger man's gaze. Nivan could tell that Doctor Jackson was extremely exhausted. He again suggested, "You must rest now, Doctor Jackson... only rest will help you to heal. You must try to rest." 

"Okay..." 

Daniel slowly lowered his head closing his eyes. He listened as Nivan said, "To answer your question Doctor Jackson..." 

"Yeah?" came Daniel's muttered response. 

Nivan could hear just how close to sleep the young man already was but he continued, "I waited until today to introduce myself to you because I did not want to upset you further." 

"Upset me?" 

"The host of Osiris...the woman...she is important to you is she not?" 

Daniel didn't respond he only glanced up again. Nivan replied, "I see that she is. I can read it in your eyes. She was an unwilling host. Osiris stole her body so that he could live...I did not want to upset you further, so I remained silent. I have been leaving Jotham work with you. Jotham has asked me several times to speak with you, but I did not. I felt it better if I not interact with you knowing what has happened to this woman...and what has happened to your wife." 

Daniel jerked his head up immediately upon hearing his wife mentioned and regretted the move as pain sliced through his body. He very nearly screamed in response. He felt the pain increasing in his body, threatening to engulf him yet again, but he fought it back. He tried to focus on something, on anything. The whole room seemed to sway and spin before his eyes. Daniel clenched his eyes tightly shut in response waiting for his equilibrium to return to normal. When the dizziness and pain finally began to subside some Daniel glanced up again. Nivan, or was it Jotham now? Was looking at Daniel with a mixture of fear, concern and worry. Daniel heard him speak and realized that Nivan was still with him. Nivan spoke softly, "I am sorry Doctor Jackson... I should not have mentioned your wife. I should have realized how much it would upset you. I am sorry." 

"You...you know of my wife?" 

"I know that she is part of the reason Apophis has increased your bounty..." 

"Does Osiris...?" 

"No, he does not. I only know because of what I do. It is not your fault that Amunet stole your wife, and it is not your fault that Osiris stole..." 

"Sarah." 

"...Sarah either. Do not blame yourself for what has happened to them." 

"How can I not?" 

"Blaming yourself will only do more harm then good, Doctor Jackson. You cannot blame yourself for something that you had no control over to begin with..." 

Daniel still looked at Nivan and felt his head droop downwards. He pulled his head up and attempted to refocus on the man before him. His eyes seemed to cross over and his energy level, what remained of it, seemed to have run out. As he attempted to refocus on Nivan the Tok'ra said, "Doctor Jackson rest...Please, you must rest before you fall down." 

Daniel replied, with a small smirk on his face, "Can't fall...remember?" He yanked against his shackles then continued, "...Shackled...no chance of falling..." 

"Doctor Jackson, you must try to rest. Please...we can discuss this later, for now you must rest." 

"'Kay." Daniel lowered his head as he was no longer able to stay focused and tiredness consumed him. Sleep quickly wrapped around him like a veil and soon he was resting deeply. 

Nivan smiled, glad the man took his advice and decided to rest. Jotham was also glad to see Daniel resting. Jotham had been happy earlier to see Daniel awake and hear him talking, but he knew that Daniel was still in a lot of danger. He was very weak from lack of food and water and despite managing to heal the young man's sternum and a rib Daniel still had all of his other injuries and bruises. He also knew that when Osiris returned and discovered that Daniel has not died yet he would again torture the man just for being too damned stubborn to die on him. Things were still looking rather grim for the young archaeologist. 

Jotham and Nivan couldn't help but take notice to the change in Daniel's skin color either. Some of his color had returned but his face was still extremely flushed. Jotham suddenly remembered the fever that had started in Daniel earlier. Nivan heard the thought spoken in his mind so he reached over to feel the man's head. He said, "Jotham he is warm...warmer than before, but the fever is still low grade..." 

"Yes but for how long Nivan? For how long?" 

"I do not know... We must go now before Osiris returns again." 

"I know we must but..." 

"We will check on Doctor Jackson again, but we must go now." 

Jotham agreed with Nivan then gathered what he had brought with him before he finally exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

When Osiris still had not heard of Doctor Jackson's death he decided to check on the human. He entered Daniel's cell and walked over to him. He was sure the man still drew breath, so in anger he lashed out gripping a handful of Daniel's hair and jerking his head upright. Daniel's scream of anguish pierced the morning air causing Osiris to curse. The human was still alive! How was that possible? Osiris was positive he should've been dead by now. He was angry. Doctor Jackson still drew breath when he should be dead! Osiris only remained angry a little while longer before a cruel twisted smirk crossed his features. Jackson was still alive, therefore, still in a lot of pain. Osiris decided that this was perfect. He could toy with the man longer. He laughed harshly as he thought of how long Jackson has survived and how much pain he had and still is enduring as a result. He then said, "Yes a long painfully drawn out death is just what you deserve, Doctor Jackson." Then he started laughing diabolically. 

Daniel awoke to the sounds of the insane laughter, which sent chills throughout his body. He opened his eyes realizing that the laughter was coming from Sarah...the image was very disturbing. 

Osiris stopped laughing as he noticed that his prisoner was now awake. He looked at Daniel, yanking his head back further by his hair erupting a low groan from his hostage, then ran his fingers across Daniel's face. He noticed how Daniel again attempted to jerk away, but only seized his hair tighter stilling the man's struggles...for the moment. He glared at Daniel saying, "Indeed you are stronger than I had first realized. I am very pleased to see that I have acquired such a strong spirited captive. We shall greatly enjoy an eternity together...or rather I shall enjoy making you suffer for all eternity, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel glared coldly at Osiris feeling rage and anger again fill him. He wanted to kill Osiris so badly. He greatly despised the Goa'uld who imprisoned Sarah, stole her life away and was greatly enjoying watching him suffering. 

Osiris continued, "I shall enjoy watching the life go out of you only to see it reborn again. Your deaths will be slow and painful, Doctor Jackson. I promise you that. There will be no quick deaths for you. I shall enjoy watching you bleed slowly to death...again and again...as the blood flows freely from your veins slowly draining the life out of you. How long do you think you will last? How many times will you be able to survive your own death before you go insane as you believe you are getting peace only to realize that I am again pouring life back into you? Prepare yourself for an eternity of endless pain and agony. I will cherish the day you finally beg me for forgiveness and beg me to let you die in peace...unless you tell me what I want to know." 

"I don't know anything, so you’re just wasting your time." 

"Am I? I do not think so." 

"Then you’re a fool!" 

Daniel saw sudden anger spark to life in the Goa'uld's eyes in response to that taunt. He felt his hair quickly being released and, as he struggled to pull his head up, he felt a harsh brutal backhand connect with the left side of his face sending a torrent of sudden pain throughout his head and mind. Daniel could only scream as he flew violently to his right until his body was wrenched to a jarring halt by the shackles imprisoning him. The shackles cut even deeper into his wrists then before. He could feel warm blood start to again roll slowly down his arms making a beeline for his shoulders. Osiris had decided that the chains were too loose and had deliberately tightened them excessively. Now not only did Daniel's arms feel numb but so did his hands. Daniel wanted to scream as pain tore throughout his own body, but something prevented him from giving voice to that pain...yet. He clenched his eyes tightly shut against the roar of severe anguish pounding furiously behind his now closed eyelids. The pain seemed to be easing up some but rather slowly. He could tell that his nose was again bleeding and could feel the stinging of both the newest mark across his face combined with the bruised marks from prior backhands. He could also tell that his lower lip had split open as a result of the newest strike. He tried to focus on the present ignoring the ever-increasing waves of hurt flooding his system, but the task was proving to be rather difficult. He finally opened his eyes then focused on Osiris. Daniel's cold hard eyes pierced into that of the Goa'uld's uncaring, outraged face. Osiris then continued, "Doctor Jackson, even now your body grows weaker. Your life is slipping away from you. You should have realized by now that I will not restore you to complete health until you no longer draw any breath. As long as you fight to stay alive you are only succeeding in delaying the inevitable. You will die Doctor Jackson. You will die a thousand times, if not more, and I will revive you. I will restore you to life each time you cease to breathe. Then I will begin to torture you all over again. I will not restore you to health until you cease breathing completely. Doctor Jackson, I greatly enjoy delaying the inevitable and I will enjoy every delicious moment of your deaths. Your life is now in my hands. I, and I alone, have the power to kill you, to destroy you, whenever I so choose and in whatever way I choose. Only I have the power to return you to life, to resurrect you and bring you back from the dead. I have no intentions of letting you die and remain as such. My intentions are to torment you, prolong your suffering until you can take no more. When you pass on I will only bring you back repetitively. There is no death for you, Doctor Jackson only an eternity of resurrection, suffering and anguish. You will be slowly driven insane as you believe that this time I will not bring you back then you will again find yourself arising from the sarcophagus in perfect health, alive again only to be dragged back to your cell to undergo more torture and more suffering. This I promise you Doctor Jackson..." 

"Aw gee thanks. Didn't know you cared..." 

WHACK! Daniel groaned as another cruel harsh punishing backhand came across the right side of his face. He felt himself fly viciously against the cold, iron grip of the abusive shackles. He nearly cried out as he could feel precious skin on his wrists being chafed, scraped and gouged raw. He tried to block out the pain now consuming his senses to focus on the present. He felt himself fighting a losing battle as the inky darkness threatened to consume him. He fought it back refusing to cave into the seductive blackness. He would not pass out...not yet.

 

* * * *

 

The remaining members of SG-1, along with Jacob Carter, put the first stage of their plan into action. Teal'c and his friend Za'tar put on their serpent guard uniforms preparing to set the plan into motion. Jacob knew of a planet in the same system as Ta-hetchet that had a Stargate on it. He had this knowledge due to a previously completed mission. The plan was to ring Teal'c and Za'tar to the surface of the planet where they would access the Stargate and use it to gate to Anubis' planet. 

Jacob positioned the Tel'tak near the gate on the planet's surface then said, "Teal'c, prepare to be ringed down to the surface. Do you have the address for Ta-hetchet?" 

"I do Jacob Carter." 

"Good. Once you are ringed to the surface you must locate the Stargate and input the address I have given you. When you arrive on Ta-hetchet you should exit the Stargate to find yourselves surrounded by jackal guards..." 

"Jackal guards?" interrupted Jack suddenly. 

"Yes Jack, jackal guards...the jackal is an animal that is closely associated with Anubis. His guards wear the heads of jackals to signify which god they serve." 

"Nice..." 

Jacob looked back at Teal'c continuing, "Our sources say that Doctor Jackson is there and that Anubis has been contacted by Apophis. If this is not true you may, likewise, be captured. If it is true..." 

"We will inform Anubis that Apophis would like to see his prize to ascertain that Anubis' does indeed have Daniel there." 

"Correct... Once you locate Doctor Jackson, if you locate him, then radio us. We should be above Ta-hetchet within the next eight hours. We will remain cloaked orbiting the planet. Once we have confirmation that you are there I’ll ring Jack and Sam to the planet's surface. You then will be able to keep in contact via radio. Are you ready?" 

"Yes we are ready, Jacob Carter." 

"Clear the rings!" 

The rings were cleared then Teal'c and Za'tar were ringed to the planet below. When Teal'c radioed his confirmation that they were on the surface of the planet and at the Stargate preparing to input the address that Jacob provided him with then the remaining members of SG-1 and Jacob left the planet continuing on their journey to Ta-hetchet.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c and his friend Za'tar, made their ways to the Stargate on the planet. Teal'c was rather surprised that they found their way to the Stargate with little difficulty. Once at the Stargate Teal'c began to punch in the address Jacob provided him with. Before hitting the final symbol, which would activate the wormhole, he looked at his friend and together they pressed the buttons on their uniforms, which activated the helmets that covered their faces. Teal'c then entered the last symbol and waited for the Stargate to activate. The wormhole engaged shooting outwards like a funnel then fell back towards itself as the shimmering pool of liquid calmed. Teal'c and Za'tar stepped through the gate and found themselves arriving on Ta-hetchet with guards of Anubis now surrounding them with their staff weapons upraised. One of the guards stepped forward demanding, "What is your reason for arriving on Ta-hetchet?" 

"We are guards of Apophis. We wish to speak with your lord." 

"Our lord Anubis is unable to welcome you at this time." 

"We have been sent here by Apophis to examine the Tau'ri that Anubis now has in his custody." 

The guard issued several orders in Goa'uld sending another guard to go inform Anubis of his guests' arrival.

 

* * * *

 

Osiris glared coldly at his impudent hostage. Doctor Jackson was proving to be a very challenging prisoner, indeed. Osiris watched as the man recovered from the last brutal backhand he had received courteous of Osiris. Osiris vowed to break the man, to break his spirit, tame him and rule him. He glanced up as his First Prime entered the room just then. He smiled at him then said, "Kelsham, come and join us." 

"It will be my pleasure, My Lord," Kelsham then grinned menacingly at Doctor Jackson. 

Daniel groaned mentally as he saw Kelsham enter the room. Today would be yet another long day for him; he was sure of it. Kelsham derived almost as much pleasure, if not more, from making him suffer and tormenting him as Osiris did. Daniel started to mentally prepare himself for what was about to come. Neither Osiris nor Kelsham would show him any mercy as they would torment him, refusing to stop doing so until he slipped into unconsciousness. He was today's entertainment for them...again. He found himself wondering what his tormentors have in store for him today then decided that he'd rather not know. He found himself hoping that they will steer clear of his stomach area. The broken ribs were bad enough and now that his sternum was healed for the most part, thanks to Jotham, he quickly decided he didn’t want to experience that again...at least not in this life. 

Daniel eyed up his tormentors watching Osiris as he stepped even closer. Then he saw movement out of the corner of his eyes. Kelsham was heading behind him to take his normal place for the interrogation. Daniel didn't like knowing Kelsham was behind him. He couldn't see what the man was up to and didn't like the not knowing one bit. He focused again on Osiris when Osiris spoke, "Daniel Jackson as I have said before you know much of the Goa'uld...much more than any other human that I have encountered, so tell me how do you know of us?" 

"Told you...lucky guess..." 

Daniel gritted his teeth as he felt a solid punch being directed towards his lower right kidney by Kelsham. He jerked backwards as the strike connected. He succeeded in only wincing...that time. Osiris glared at Daniel and again questioned, "How do you know of us?" 

Daniel remained stubbornly silent refusing to provide Osiris with the answer he sought. Osiris responded by stepping even closer to him deliberately invading his personal space to make him feel uncomfortable. Daniel stood his ground still glaring at Osiris and remaining completely silent. Osiris questioned, "Why does Apophis want you? Why has Apophis placed a bounty on your head?" 

"Oh right Apophis...he's one of those other snakes...like you, correct?" 

Osiris' eyes snapped and sparked in rage as he spoke, "Doctor Jackson, it would be best for you if you did not defy me. Why has Apophis placed a bounty on your head?" 

"He's a parasite, right?" 

Daniel screamed as another fist was driven into his back, this time it was directed into his lower left kidney. He could feel the knife wound again tear open and begin to gush blood as Kelsham's fist connected with the wound. Daniel clenched his eyes tightly shut seething in pain and rage as he could feel his blood rolling down over his waist. He had forgotten about that damned knife wound temporarily, but Kelsham's strike brought the memory of its existence back immediately. Osiris only continued to watch the pathetic human as he continued to remain stubbornly defiant and oppositional. Daniel again opened his eyes and looked at Osiris. Osiris could see Jackson's rage and anger simmering in his eyes. He sneered at Daniel then continued, "Where is my queen? What have you done with her?" 

"I don't know where she is." 

"Do not lie to me. You told me that you have the jar...if you have the jar then you have my queen. Now tell me, where is my queen?" 

"Hopefully she's dead..." 

Daniel knew he shouldn't have said that and knew he would greatly anger Osiris with that comment, but he just couldn't help himself. He wanted to taunt Osiris, to bait him just a little bit. 

Kelsham reacted immediately as he drove a brutal fist directly into Daniel's left upper thigh. Daniel screamed as pain exploded across the raw, charred flesh of the staff blast injury. His leg flew out from under him as it erupted in agony refusing to continue to support him. The pain in the staff wound had become a tolerable dull ache but as Kelsham struck the injury again he reignited the severe throbbing and pounding of anguish in it. Daniel couldn't believe how much a simple strike to such an injury could hurt so damned badly. He gritted his teeth trying to keep his groans of pain from ever reaching his lips. He attempted to pull the leg up, but even that simple gesture proved near impossible as his wounded leg just stubbornly refused to support his weight. He remained hanging heavily from his shackled wrists and placing all of his body weight onto his bruised right leg. He was very thankful that at least his right leg was supporting him. As the sharp pain started to ebb a little bit Daniel tried to again place the leg under him. He managed to grip the chain of his left wrist shackle in his hand and attempted to pull himself upright using the chain as an anchor. His wrist was bent in an awkward position to do the task, but he was managing to pull himself upright...which was better than just hanging by his one wrist. He heard Osiris speak, "My queen Daniel Jackson, where is she? Where on Earth are you holding her prisoner?" 

Daniel raised his head and as his eyes clashed with Osiris' the Goa’uld lord saw the hatred and anger his prisoner felt towards he and Kelsham. Osiris simply sneered at Jackson then deliberately reached out to caress the side of the younger man's face. Daniel reacted by yanking backwards trying to avoid the unwanted physical contact. Osiris simply laughed at him then said, "You hate this don't you, Doctor Jackson? You despise me. You despise my race. I see so much anger and hatred in you. Why do you hate me so much? Why do you despise the Goa'uld so much?" 

"I told you that already..." 

"Oh yes...because we enslave you...enslave your race, but there's more isn't there? It is almost as if your hatred of us goes beyond that... You hate us on a more personal level. Why is that Doctor Jackson? Is it Apophis who has made you despise us?" 

As Osiris mentioned Apophis' name he saw the slightest increase in anger in the young man's eyes. So it was Apophis? Or at least Apophis was part of the reason Doctor Jackson had so little tolerance for the Goa'uld. Osiris found himself suddenly very curious about Doctor Jackson's past history with Apophis. He would have to question Anubis about it later. He didn't bother to before because he wanted Jackson to tell him those answers, but Jackson still refused to speak even now, even knowing he would die then be reborn and made to suffer all over again. He still refused to answer any of Osiris' questions. Osiris would have to ask Anubis about Apophis later... He found that he wanted to know those answers now. Osiris continued, "Tell me what does Apophis want with you?" 

"Want with me? Why would a snake want me? I don't know who this Apophis is..." 

Osiris smirked then continued, "You continue to deceive to me. Why do you even bother? I know that you know of Apophis, so why do you still deny that you even have met him?" 

"Because it's the truth..." 

"Is it? No, I don't believe so Doctor Jackson... Make no mistakes I will discover why he wants you...alive and I will find out what I want to know." 

"I don't know anything. Why waste your time?" 

"Because who could resist the chance to torment you, Doctor Jackson?" 

Daniel felt his rage increase at that comment then he yelled at himself. Why the hell was he allowing Osiris to get to him so easily? Because of Sarah, no doubt... He was aware that he has been allowing Osiris to goad him, and it was pissing him off...especially when he could see that Osiris was enjoying every minute of it. Daniel silently cursed and vowed to do his best to ignore Osiris' attempts to spur him on. The angrier he got the more careless he became and this was one situation in which Daniel couldn't allow his rage, his anger, to get the best of him. It was just as easy to reveal things when you were angry as when you were in pain. Daniel couldn't afford to let his temper get the best of him. He knew that Osiris was toying with him, taunting him, as if it were a game. Daniel vowed not to play that game. 

Osiris watched Daniel Jackson. He could tell that the man was getting angrier with him by the minute. Osiris reveled in taunting the man. He was strong but easily goaded, especially when Osiris broached a topic that bothered the young man. The mention of Apophis possibly being responsible for Doctor Jackson's hatred of the Goa'uld must have struck a nerve because it wasn't long after that Doctor Jackson began to react to Osiris' slight jibes. Maybe if he took a different course of action it would loosen the damned human's tongue up a bit. Osiris decided it would be worth a try. He continued, "Doctor Jackson, it is a simple request that I make of you. Tell me why Apophis has placed such a high bounty on your head." 

"I don't know maybe he had nothing better to do. How the hell should I know?" 

Osiris noticed the man's anger and rage weren't as heightened now. Had Doctor Jackson realized that he was letting his anger win out and decide to keep a grip on his temper? If so Osiris would have to work on angering him again. Damn the man caught on too quick! Doctor Jackson was too damned smart for his own damned good! Osiris reached towards Jackson's face watching as the man pulled back from him. He couldn't help it as a cold smile spread across his face at the man's reaction. Jackson automatically spoke in a clipped voice, "Don't fuckin' touch me." 

Osiris could see the extreme discomfort in the man and the anger at himself for speaking his thought aloud...so Doctor Jackson knew that in verbalizing his last comment he handed over a possible disadvantage and at the same time revealed that when Osiris attempted to touch him as his host had in the past it bothered him greatly? Jackson's strongest weakness was Osiris' host. Even the first time they had met Osiris had seen Doctor Jackson's indecision. He wanted to kill Osiris but couldn't do so because of his concern for the host. Doctor Jackson's concern for Osiris' host was a big weakness that Osiris liked playing on. He continued, "Doctor Jackson, what do you know of the Tok'ra?" 

"Uh, I believe we've already covered this...and I believe that I gave you my answer." 

"What do you know of the Resistance?" 

"What Resistance?" 

Now Osiris was getting angry. This human was so aggravating! Osiris questioned again, "Tell me what you know about the Tok'ra." 

"Who is Tok'ra? What is Tok'ra? What are you talking about?" 

Kelsham drove a brutal kick into Daniel's staff weapon wound just then. Daniel screamed as his leg retaliated against the strike by giving out on him and beginning to bleed even worse. He had temporarily forgotten that Kelsham was even there. He heard Kelsham laughing then yelled, "You fucking bastard!" 

Daniel then lapsed into a fit of violent coughing feeling pain ricochet through his ribs and ignite severe agony in his rib cage. He realized that he was breathing heavier, which was causing his lungs to expand more and push against his badly damaged rib cage. He tried desperately to calm his breathing but found it nearly impossible to do so. His body seemed to be flooded in pain not just from coughing, but from his other injuries as well. The pain traveled in waves up over his leg and his whole body exploded in pain as he violently flew downwards only to be jerked to a cruel stop by the shackles once more. He felt a wave of lightheadedness sweep over him and left his head drop. He closed his eyes struggling to calm his breathing and stop his extreme wheezing. He could tell that his left leg no longer supported his weight and could feel the wound bleeding badly this time. He could feel blood rolling down over his leg and feel it soaking into his camouflage pants. His leg hurt almost as bad as it did when he was originally given the wound. But, on a positive note, he noticed that as he focused on the nasty flesh wound on his upper left leg the injury hurt more severely but his struggled breathing had eased up some. He had fallen silent, still gasping, but his breathing wasn't as fast. His rib cage felt as if it had been crushed on the left side, but he knew that was due to the accumulation of bruised skin, fractured ribs and broken ribs he now had. He could still hear himself wheezing and hated it but couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Broken ribs constricted breathing no matter what you did. He opened his eyes temporarily and felt half ill as the floor shifted beneath his feet and the pain in his head made a sudden crescendo. He clenched his eyes shut trying to block out the crazy shifting of the floor beneath him. He became aware of the pain in his wrists and could feel the tight grip the metal shackles had on them. His arms still felt mostly numb but began tensing up. Daniel hoped the violent spasms his arms have been occasionally slipping into due to being held in the same position for so long wouldn't seize him...not yet, please not yet, or he would scream and pass out for sure. He felt his right arm begin to twitch and winced as the new source of discomfort started to come to life. He nearly sighed in relief when that discomfort seemed to slack off and abate...good...it was bad enough that his ribs throbbed and his leg burned and stung he didn't need his arms spasming on him as well. As he started to get control of his breathing, and the agony in his body seemed to decrease a bit, he could hear Osiris' grating voice, "Tell me what you know of the Tok'ra! Where is their base?" 

Daniel silently fumed. When the hell would Osiris realize he wasn't about to even admit he knew what the hell a Tok'ra was? Osiris could do what he wanted to him, but there was no way in hell he would speak! He'd be damned if he would make himself responsible for the execution of an entire race and civilization. He couldn't live with himself, with the guilt and torment, that knowing he was a destroyer of an entire civilization would wrought on him. And he knew that if the location of the Tok'ra Resistance was given to Osiris then Osiris would wipe them out, annihilate them and eradicate them. He would die a thousand times, hell a million times, before he would dare speak of what he knew. The risks were just too high and Daniel wasn't willing to take such a huge gamble...no matter what Osiris did to him. His anger and irritation must've shown on his face as Daniel looked up at Osiris because he saw Osiris watching him intently his jaw tensed in rage at the young scientists' stubbornness and continued defiance, which contributed to the rage present in his next question, "Tell me where is the Resistance, Doctor Jackson?" 

"You know you should really consider taking some anger management classes they...uh!" 

Daniel cried out as Kelsham drove another painful, forceful blow to his left kidney. Daniel felt himself arch backwards in response. Osiris then nodded. Kelsham quickly responded by grabbing Daniel's hair in a painful grip and wrenching his head brutally backwards erupting another scream of pain from Daniel's throat. Daniel winced feeling dizziness sweep across him. He felt himself waver but managed to stay alert. Kelsham showed no mercy as he painfully twisted his fist in Daniel's hair. Osiris then reached out again placing his hand against Daniel's right cheek, gently stroking it he continued, "You are very stubborn and refuse to learn. I have very little patience for you, Doctor Jackson. Now tell me..." 

"NO!" 

"Tell me what I want to know, Doctor Jackson!" 

"Nothing! I know nothing!" 

"Tell me what I want to know!" demanded Osiris. He looked sinisterly into Doctor Jackson's eyes then grinned evilly as he continued to stroke Daniel's left cheek gently. He could see Daniel fighting those memories of his life with Sarah yet again and greatly enjoyed watching that torment and turmoil within his very difficult prisoner. He glared coldly at Daniel then softly said, "Why must you make things so difficult, Doctor Jackson? Why must you cause me to harm you to get my answers? I promise you that if you tell me what I want to know I will let you go...I will heal you..." 

"I don't think so!" 

"Oh but I would. All you have to do is tell me what I want...such a simple request, so why do you insist on being so oppositional? Tell me what I want to know and give Sarah some solace." 

Daniel glared icily at Osiris when he mentioned Sarah's name. He was then distracted as Osiris continued to stroke his cheek then reached up and stroked his hair off of his forehead. Daniel tried to violently wrench himself away from the Goa'uld but with Kelsham gripping his hair so firmly he had very little success. He hated this...this mental torture that Osiris was exposing him to. He knew what Osiris was doing. Osiris was playing mind games with his head. He was trying to torture Daniel psychologically as well as physically and it was really pissing him off. He closed his eyes trying to block out Sarah's face knowing that by looking into her beautiful eyes that he was falling prey to those past memories of their life together. He couldn't let that happen. He started breathing heavily and swallowing hard as Osiris refused to cease tormenting him. Daniel was ready to murder the bastard! He started to raise his right leg in preparation for a kick, but Kelsham sensed or saw the movement and with his free hand he again punched Daniel viciously in his upper left leg. Daniel again screamed out as the pain in his leg increased. He also became aware that Kelsham was yanking harsher on his hair. He wanted to scream to beg Kelsham to please let go of his hair and leave him be, but he refused to cave in. He would never lower himself to that level. Never...he'd die before he begged a Goa'uld for anything! 

Osiris glared at Kelsham who said, "He was about to kick you again, My Lord..." 

Osiris became outraged when he heard that. The good doctor was going to kick him again? How dare he! Osiris waited until Daniel's scream of pain ended then demanded again, "Tell me what I want to know!" 

"I don't know! I don't know!" 

"Tell me!" 

"I DON’T KNOW!" 

As Daniel continued to raise his voice in denial Osiris' voice escalated in outrage. He was fast losing patience with this particular human. Kelsham responded by gripping Daniel's hair harsher, refusing to loosen his grip. Osiris was now glowering at Daniel in resentment and indignation; Daniel didn't care. He didn't even really notice. He was now trying to focus on Osiris' questions while attempting to block out the new source of extreme pounding in his head. The grip Kelsham held on his hair was firm and extremely brutal. Daniel was fighting the black spots that seemed to now be constantly jumping up before his eyes. The painful grip in his hair only escalated his severe migraine and successfully managed to draw all of his attention directly to the aching, banging in his own mind. He felt himself falter a bit as again the peaceful inkiness attempted to grab a hold of him and snatch him under into a world of darkness and calm. He faintly heard Osiris demand again and felt the grip in his hair intensify further. Daniel was so dizzy and in so much anguish that without thought he drove his right foot behind him wanting Kelsham to free his cruel grip, his iron hold on his hair. He didn't care that he had just suffered for daring to kick out at Osiris. He could barely focus. All he wanted was the grip in his hair to release so he again drove a kick towards his tormentor...this time he aimed for Kelsham and managed to hit his mark. He screamed as Kelsham reacted to the strike nearly wrenching his head too far back. Kelsham released his grip and Daniel felt his head fall rapidly backwards. He struggled to pull his head forward as holding his head back only succeeded in making the blackness grip him temporarily in its grasp and sent pulsating pain throughout his mind once again. He managed to pull his head forward just as Kelsham drove a vicious kick directly at the back of his upper right leg. Daniel screamed again. 

Kelsham was so angry with Jackson, wanting to make him suffer that he then raised his staff weapon, he had propped up against the wall, and fired directing the blast to Daniel's upper right shoulder. A scream of severe anguish pierced the air as it wrenched forth from Daniel's lungs in response to the newest injury to his body. 

Daniel felt the impact of the staff blast drive him forward as it tore into his arm, ripping and tearing at his flesh mercilessly. He could feel searing, singeing pain erupt across his upper right shoulder. He felt the pain only a moment longer before he then slipped into deep unconsciousness yet again hanging, literally, from his chained wrists. 

Kelsham approached the human examining the new injury. It was a flesh wound. The injury would throb and burn like hell, but would cause little other damage to the human. Kelsham smirked evilly as he took notice to that. Osiris, himself, examined the injury and ascertained it was in fact a flesh wound. Doctor Jackson would merely feel severe pain from the injury. He wouldn't die from it, not yet anyway. Osiris then said, "Have Jotham check on Doctor Jackson occasionally and report to me if he should cease breathing. Doctor Jackson's first death is approaching...let's leave him to it, shall we?" 

He smirked at Kelsham who returned it. They both knew Doctor Jackson would probably live at least long enough for another interrogation, but he was growing weaker by the day. Osiris refused to use the healing powers of the sarcophagus on the man until he died his first death. 

They both exited Daniel's cell, leaving him to his suffering and torment. Kelsham then hunted for Jotham to inform him to keep watch over the human.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c and Za'tar were escorted to Anubis' main stronghold where they were taken into the throne room. Anubis turned as Tyran, his First Prime, approached him. He spoke, "My Lord Anubis?" 

Anubis turned smiling at his First Prime acknowledging the younger man's presence, "Tyran, what brings you before me?" 

"Guests, My Lord. They are the serpent guards of Apophis." 

Anubis turned to the two serpent guards standing before him. He questioned, "Why have you come to Ta-hetchet?" 

"By direct order of our lord Apophis." 

"Why has Apophis dispatched two of his guards to my planet?" 

"Our lord wishes to affirm that the Tau'ri you have informed him of is, in fact, on this world." 

Anubis' eyes glowed bright white in response to that comment. How dare Apophis question him! He questioned, "Does your lord not trust my word on this matter?" 

"He does, My Lord." 

"Then why has he sent you to me?" 

"Apophis only wishes to make certain the Tau'ri you have in custody still remains. This particular Tau'ri has evaded capture on several different occasions. He is only protecting what will soon rightfully belong to him." 

"Why did he direct you through the Stargate? He has ships..." 

"He did not want to endanger your alliance by bringing his army with him." 

"So Apophis only wants to be assured that we are keeping his...prize safely guarded and protected?" 

"He does." 

"I see... Tyran, please make our guests feel comfortable. I have some important business to attend to. Guards of Apophis you may rejoin me when I am done." 

"We understand." 

Teal'c and Za'tar followed Tyran out of the room and were taken to the guest quarters. Once Tyran left they searched for a place to transmit and to talk without being overheard. Za'tar questioned, "Teal'c, do you believe that Doctor Jackson may be on this planet?" 

"I do." 

“But we have seen nothing to indicate his presence here. Why are you so certain that your friend is here?” 

"If Daniel Jackson were not here Anubis would not be entertaining us now. He would not have requested we be given guest quarters. He would have sent us back to Apophis, most likely dead, to send a point to him. Daniel Jackson is here. I am sure of it." 

"But where?" 

"We must find him." 

"So we should search..." 

"No. It is too dangerous to search just yet. We must wait. Anubis will most likely bring him before us." 

"Why would he do such a thing?" 

"To show that he has captured Daniel Jackson when no one else was able to. To show us that he has succeeded where Apophis has failed. He knows that if he cannot produce Doctor Jackson then Apophis will retaliate..." 

"But Apophis will not. He does not even know we are here." 

"And therein lies the deception, my friend." 

* * * *

 

Anubis walked into his dungeons to see if Osiris was still there taunting the prisoner. He glanced in Doctor Jackson's cell and only saw the human, hanging over, bent sharply at the waist, the shackles being the only thing that held the man upright. Then he questioned his guards of Osiris' location. Once told where to find Osiris Anubis again glanced at the young man who was his prisoner then he went in search of Osiris. 

Anubis found Osiris and watched as he pulled a robe over his body. Osiris then turned to face Anubis questioning, "Anubis, what brings you to me?" 

"We have visitors." 

"Visitors? Who are they?" 

"Serpent guards of Apophis." 

"Guards of Apophis? Why are they here?" questioned Osiris seething internally, he continued, "The deal was that he would not get Doctor Jackson until I am done with him myself. He is my prisoner. I will not turn him over until I have no further use for him." 

"His guards say that Apophis merely wants them to confirm that we have Doctor Jackson. It seems this particular Tau'ri has a history of continually evading capture. Apophis just wants to assure himself that there is something of value to him here on Ta-hetchet." 

"I see...and does he also know of me?" 

"No. I have told him nothing of you. Apophis does not even know you have arisen again." 

"Good. Let us keep it that way...shall we?" 

"We shall." 

"I do not like his guards being here, and I do not like their appearing here and requesting to see Doctor Jackson." 

"I do not either, but if we refuse Apophis will take it as an insult and an act of hostility. He will break the alliance if such is the case. We need his alliance, his trust, to overthrow him. Us showing him his quarry will be considered an act of good faith on our part and thus allow us to overturn him much more easily." 

"Let us make his guards wait a bit, shall we?" 

Anubis smirked evilly agreeing with Osiris' suggestion.

 

* * * *

 

Jacob Carter flew the Tel'tak to Ta-hetchet. As he started to orbit the planet he looked over his shoulder yelling, "Jack, Sam! We're here!" 

"Finally!" came Jack's sudden reply as he headed to the helm. He approached Jacob and looked at the monitor. The planet was clearly visible on the viewer. It looked similar to Earth, except that the green and blue contrasted more sharply. Jacob said, as he saw Jack looking at the planet, "It is a forest planet. The majority of the surface is covered by dense woods..." 

"Great more trees..." came Jack's unpleasant retort. 

"A lot more trees..." came Sam's reply. 

Jacob continued, "Most of the forest from what we have been told is similar to jungle foliage and rainforests. The rest of the planet is covered by water. Our infiltrator was able to tell us that Anubis has several huge complexes in various areas of the woods. His main complex is that of Sekhem..." 

"So it would be safe to say that if Daniel's down there he would most likely be in that particular complex?" 

"Most likely yes and under heavy guard." 

"So all we have to do is find this Seek man place?" questioned Jack. 

"Sekhem, sir. It's pronounced Sek-hem..." 

"Thank you for the small tutorial, Major. You’re beginning to get as bad as Daniel..." 

"Sir?" 

"He's constantly correcting my pronunciations of things... As you might have noticed I'm not the linguist of the group..." 

"Yes sir..." 

Jack felt a pang of fear and worry strike him as he spoke of the absent archaeologist. They would find Daniel and they would get him back. Jack would never give up...never! As he looked into Sam's eyes he noticed that same stubborn determination in her, as well. They would find him and they would bring him home! 

Jacob continued, "Sekhem is Anubis' main complex. He will have the place under very heavy guard, especially if Daniel and Osiris are both there." 

"So tell me again...why would one Goa'uld protect another? I just don't get that," questioned Jack. 

"Sir, if you had been listening when Nyan answered that question..." 

"Carter, are you implying that I don't listen?" 

"Uh, no sir it's just that..." 

"Please continue." 

"Yes sir... Nyan pointed out that Anubis has protected Osiris several times throughout the Egyptian myths. He helped to reform Osiris' body under the instruction of Thoth after his brother, Seth, chopped it up. He also aided in Osiris' mummification and resurrection. Together Osiris and Anubis rule the underworld with Anubis weighing the hearts of the dead against a feather while Osiris waits for the final judgment to be made on a person's soul..." 

"Nyan didn't say that..." 

"Uh, yes sir he did." 

"Oh...you're right Major, perhaps I should listen more often when Nyan speaks. He's as bad as Daniel. He goes on and on and on..." 

"Sir..." 

"I should stop complaining, right?" 

Sam nodded her head saying, "Yes sir." 

"Sorry...it's just that when it comes to scientists..." 

"You have problems dealing with someone way smarter then you?" Sam commented with a smirk on her face. Jack glared at her then returned her smirk shrugging he said, "I just have a little problem with scientists Major..." 

"Except Daniel and I, sir."

"Yes, except Daniel and...Carter! Let's just go." 

"Uh, yes sir." 

Jacob spoke up, "You both must be very careful. Once you are ringed to the planet's surface the Tel'tak will no longer be cloaked. Anubis will know a ship is above the planet. This ship is small enough that it shouldn't seem threatening to him, but he may send guards to see what they can find out, especially when he realizes the rings may have been used, so you must find cover quickly. Teal'c and Za'tar are already inside one of those complexes. You should be able to stay in contact via radio once you are on the surface of the planet." 

"All right..." 

"Teal'c has already radioed to let me know he is at Sekhem. He believes that Daniel may be there and will radio again if he gets proof. Are the two of you ready?" 

"Yes dad." 

"Remember what I said find cover immediately after you're ringed to the surface." 

"We will." 

Jacob nodded his head then activated the transport rings. Jack and Sam were instantly transported to the surface of Ta-hetchet.

 

* * * *

 

Once on the planet's surface Jack and Sam sought cover immediately. As Jacob had suspected several guards appeared searching the area shortly afterwards. Anubis knew that they were here. They would have to be very cautious now and not get captured. 

Sam and Jack waited patiently for the guards to get done investigating. They remained still as death each with a weapon drawn in case it should soon become necessary for them to defend themselves. Jack was extremely glad that they were under the cover of the night. Darkness concealed them a lot better then daylight would have. Jack found himself silently muttering, "Daniel, please be here...somewhere..."

 

* * * *

 

Anubis was immediately informed when a small Tel'tak ship arrived circling above the planet. He had a feeling that a ship would soon appear. He was sure it was a ship sent to retrieve the Tau'ri he now holds prisoner at his complex. He decided to go inform Osiris of the newest development.

 

* * * *

 

Anubis found Osiris in the main hall approaching him he said, "Osiris, we must speak in private." 

"What is the problem, Anubis?" 

"Come." 

They both headed to one of Anubis' private chambers where they could speak without being overheard. Osiris looked at Anubis wondering what was going on. Osiris prompted, "Tell me what is going on." 

"A new...problem has arrived that I wanted to inform you of." 

"A new problem? What now?" 

"A ship was spotted above the planet. It is a small Tel'tak ship..." 

"Could that be Apophis?" 

"No. No. He would travel in a mother ship." 

"Then who is this intruder?" 

"I believe that it is a Tok'ra spy ship." 

"A Tok'ra spy ship? In the Palleon Galaxy? Why would they even bother to come here? What is of value to them here?" 

"Doctor Jackson." 

"WHAT?" 

"They...the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri have formed an alliance..." 

"And you have failed to inform me of this?" 

"I thought you had known..." 

"Anubis, my dear friend, I have been in a deep sleep for the last thousand years...I did not know of this new information. Why would they want Doctor Jackson? He does not even know of them...or so he claims." 

"Then he has been lying to you, Osiris." 

"I had figured as much. How does he know of them?" 

"He was among the Tau'ri who helped the Tok'ra relocate their base recently. Apophis had a spy in the ranks of the Tok'ra who was feeding him inside information. He then planned an attack on the Tok'ra home base. The Tau'ri used Heru-ur's mother ship to transport the Tok'ra to a new planet. When the Tau'ri conquered Heru-ur they claimed his ship and arrived at the Tok'ra base to aid in their evacuation." 

"So we should soon expect friends of Doctor Jackson's to arrive at Sekhem?" 

"I believe so. The ship was cloaked until the transport rings were activated. Something, or rather someone, was most likely transported to the surface of this planet. I sent my guards to go investigate. They have found nothing but that does not mean anything." 

"You are right. I shall have Kelsham help me to prepare a surprise for these trespassers... If they want Doctor Jackson they may try to retrieve him, but they will only be walking into a trap. I will not give up Doctor Jackson. He is too valuable to me."

 

* * * *

 

Daniel started to awake. The first thing he noticed was the extreme darkness and how cold he felt. Where the hell was he? As he slowly awoke more he became aware of the extreme throbbing in his right shoulder and left leg. He moved his right arm in an attempt to stop the throbbing then ended up half screaming as the simple movement jolted his stiff numb arm. He remembered where he was. He was still imprisoned in a cell at Osiris' mercy. He came further awake and tried to stand only succeeding in jolting his arms. He whimpered as his arms cramped severely starting to twitch in response to the slight movement. He bit his lower lip as the first twitching of muscle spasms wracked his numb arms. He inhaled deeply and swallowed hard knowing, preparing himself for the violent spasms that would soon grip him in their clutches as a result of his arms and muscles being strained badly and being held up in an extremely painful position for over seven days. He was extremely glad the spasms didn't attack when Osiris was tormenting him earlier. He also found that he didn't want to experience them now either. But he really didn't have a choice as his muscles refused to cooperate. The spasms of his muscles only increased painfully, wracking his arms and signifying their outrage for being made to remain in the same position for over a week. He tried not to scream, vowed not to scream, then began groaning as the spasms only increased. He hoped the cramps would end shortly. He groaned louder as sharp cramps dug and clawed at his arms. He faintly heard the door of his cell open then felt another painful cramp in his arms, which made him half scream. Just as quickly as the cramps attacked his arms they abated. Daniel was left breathing heavily and silently sending thanks that the pain had ceased. His face was covered in sweat beads again and his breathing was rapid. He could feel pain stabbing his lungs and chest every time he inhaled. His ribs were still badly damaged, the simple task of breathing made him feel as if the ribs were being broken by his inhaling and exhaling. He hurt so badly. He wished the pain would soon end. 

Daniel screamed as he felt a hand on his now wounded shoulder. God, he had forgotten about that second blast wound! The wound was still extremely tender and raw. He faintly heard a voice saying, "I am sorry, Daniel...I am sorry. Are you all right? Daniel?" 

He muttered, "Yes Jotham...fine..." 

"I am sorry. I should not have touched your shoulder..." 

"No, you shouldn't...have..." 

"I just... Why did...?" 

"Pissed Osiris...Kelsham off...I got revenge..." 

Daniel chuckled weakly but his chuckle quickly turned into violent coughing. Jotham began to rub up and down across Daniel's back trying to help ease the pain the violent coughing was inducing. Daniel could feel every cough right down to his very soul. Each cough sent crippling pain to his rib cage making it feel as if the coughs alone were breaking his ribs. He swallowed hard clenching his eyes shut. The coughs ceased and Daniel could only groan as the pain still remained with him. 

Jotham was very worried about Daniel. He was continuing to get worse. Jotham knew that if he didn't use the sarcophagus Daniel would die shortly, but he still refused to use it. He spoke up, "You must eat and drink more, my friend." 

"Insistent...aren't you?" 

"Yes Daniel. I am very insistent. You must eat and you must drink." 

"So you're going...to shove...more food...water at me...?" 

"Yes...what are friends for?" 

Daniel started laughing and felt pain seize him. He muttered, "Oh God Jotham...don't make me laugh... Please don't...make laugh...hurts..." 

"I am sorry, Daniel." 

"No prob...lem... Thank you..." 

"You are most welcome. Now you must eat." 

Daniel managed to look up at Jotham and smiled in response. He said, "Yes...I'll try..." 

"Very good." 

Jotham brought the bread over to him and tore off a small piece then he asked, "Ready?" 

"Yes." 

Jotham placed the bread in Daniel's mouth, and Daniel chewed it. Instantly shooting cramps rumbled through his stomach making him feel extremely nauseous. He almost spit the bread out but remembered just how desperately he needed it, so he choked it down moaning when he felt ill. He felt Jotham's hand at his back again rubbing to help him relax and keep the small morsel of food down. The illness started abating and Daniel said, "'Kay...ready..." 

Jotham placed another small piece of food in Daniel's mouth. Daniel again felt ill but managed to swallow it. How long would he struggle before he managed to eat normally again? It felt as if he'd never be able to eat normal food again. Jotham was offering him some more food. Daniel shook his head no saying, "No...can't...sorry..." 

"Okay...what about some soup?" 

"Soup?" 

"Yes, I have some. Do you want to try?" 

"Yeah...have to do something..." 

"All right then." 

He picked up the cup of soup he brought then said, "It's just the broth but even the broth will be nutritious. Here..." 

Jotham held the cup up to Daniel's lips and slowly tilted it. Daniel drank some of the broth and was surprised when his throat didn't attempt to expel it...probably because it was warm and warm liquids always seemed to go down faster than cold. He managed to drink half of that, but could take no more. Jotham offered him water. Daniel didn't think that he could drink it but as the cool liquid flowed into his mouth he found himself choking some of it down. Jotham was very happy to see Daniel trying to accept the water and food and managing to keep it down. Good, Daniel needed all the food and water he could get. Jotham questioned, "More?" 

"No, no. Thank you..." 

"You are welcome. How do you feel, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Daniel...told you to call me...Daniel..." 

"Daniel..." 

"Pain..." 

"How else?" 

"Tired...so tired..." 

Jotham eyed Daniel up as his eyelids drooped shut. Jotham said, "Yes, I can see you are in need of rest. Go to sleep Daniel. Rest will help you to heal. Go to sleep." 

"But..." 

"Shh, rest now my friend. You must rest to conserve your strength and heal." 

Daniel could tell his eyelids were closed and he could still hear Jotham. He wanted to awake and attempted to force his eyes open, but they stubbornly remained closed. He felt the fogginess of deep sleep start to wrap around him like a cocoon, lolling him gently, beckoning him to fall prey to the peaceful slumber. He heard Jotham say he would be back tomorrow and then he slipped into a deep much needed rest. 

Jotham stayed with Daniel awhile longer then picked up his things and left. He was still very scared for Daniel. Would his friends ever find him or would Jotham have to get him out? Jotham couldn't wait much longer. He had to get Daniel away from here and soon but just how could he get Daniel to safety without being captured? Jotham didn't know how to do that just yet, so he put a hold on his escape plan...temporarily.

 

* * * * 

 

In the jungle of Ta-hetchet, Sam and Jack were still patiently waiting for their chance to move on. Sam no longer could hear the sounds of guards so she whispered, "Colonel, I believe they're gone." 

Jack slowly arose to survey the area around the teleport rings. He didn't see the guards any longer either. Then he said, "We'll wait a few more minutes to make sure." 

"Okay... Colonel?" 

"Yes Major?" 

"Do you...do you think Daniel is here, sir?" 

"Yes I do." 

"But are you sure?" 

"No but I...I swear I feel his presence..."

"Are you sure you're feeling his presence or is your mind just compensating for his loss and your hope?" 

Jack glanced at Sam briefly then again surveyed the area without responding. After waiting a while longer he was sure they were in the clear so he signaled to Sam. They both arose quietly making their way through the woods. Jack questioned, "How do you say that again?" 

"What?" 

"Seek...man...whatever..." 

"Sekhem." 

"Sek ham? Okay...we're off to Sekhem then." 

They walked in silence seeing only jungle stretched out around them on all sides. There had to be a building some where around here. Where had those guards come from? Surely they weren't patrolling the forest. Jack started feeling more and more uneasy the further they traveled. He spoke up, "Carter..." 

"Yes sir?" 

"Are you sure that we're...heading in the right direction?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Then why the hell haven't we located the compound yet? It'll be morning soon..." 

"It has to be this way." 

"Why because Jacob said so?" 

"Yes. Sir, we’re heading in the right direction." 

"If you say so Major…" 

"I do." 

"Okay then. Let's keep moving. Hopefully we'll get to this compound sometime before day break." 

The two continued on in silence. Jack still felt uneasy. Were they heading the right direction or not? It was so easy to get lost in woods, especially very dense forest like what they were now tracking through. In a jungle, or rather rainforest...the place seemed more like an Amazon rainforest than a jungle...but when it all boiled down to it a jungle and a rainforest were pretty much the same thing, right? Jack shook his head as that thought entered his mind. Then he focused on his surroundings once again. When terrain looked so similar on all four sides of them it was hard to tell which direction was backwards and which forwards. The terrain all looked the same. How on earth were they going to get Daniel to the teleport rings in this stuff? Well, that is if he truly was on the planet, which Jack highly suspected he was. He just had this strange feeling like Daniel was so close to them and yet so far. Jack was sure Daniel was on the planet...some where. He just had to be!

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c was up with the rising sun. He just finished his Kel-no-reem and was preparing to question Anubis further regarding his friend. Teal'c felt sure that Daniel Jackson was here, most likely in the dungeons of this particular complex. He had to be here. Why else would Anubis set them up in guest rooms instead of sending them directly back to Apophis? Teal'c was sure Daniel was here...somewhere and Anubis was deliberately stalling to keep them in suspense. He decided that today he would again demand Daniel be brought before him. He couldn't wait much longer for his confirmation. Daniel Jackson probably didn't have much time left...

 

* * * *

 

Anubis approached Osiris saying, "We must prepare Doctor Jackson for his presentation. Apophis' guards will only remain patient for so long." 

"They will not take my prisoner from me until I am ready to give him up...that will not be for a very long time. I have been extremely patient waiting for the time when Jackson would be with me again. I will not give him up. Not to Apophis, not to anyone." 

"You are not being asked to give him up, only to prove that he is here. Once they see Doctor Jackson here then they will leave us and we will go from there." 

"And if they demand Doctor Jackson be turned over to them?" 

"They will not leave Ta-hetchet alive, and I will have to find another way to overthrow Apophis." 

"Very well. I trust that you will enforce your threat should it become necessary." 

"I will." 

Osiris nodded. He looked up as Jotham entered the room then asked, "Jotham?" 

"Yes My Lord?" 

"You will go to Doctor Jackson's cell and wash up his face. He is to be shown to Apophis' guards." 

"Apophis' guards? My Lord?" 

"He will not be leaving with the guards." 

"Then why are we cleaning him up?" 

"They demand they be allowed to see him for themselves. Apophis wants to make certain that we do in fact have him here. Clean him up. Kelsham will be in later to take him down and secure his wrists again. Jackson will be placed in a cell in the throne room temporarily. Is that understood, Jotham?" 

"Yes My Lord." 

"You may go tend to the human now." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Jotham got what he needed then headed to Doctor Jackson's cell. Apophis' guards were here and wanted to see Daniel? Jotham didn't like the sound of that...at all. Why would Apophis go through all of that trouble just to make sure Daniel was here? It made no sense. Jotham tried not to think about it and just headed to Daniel's cell with all the things that he would need.

 

* * * *

 

Jotham arrived at Daniel's prison cell and entered approaching the young man. He noticed that Daniel was still hanging by his wrists bent severely at the waist. Jotham knew that position was one of the worst positions Daniel could possibly be in with his broken and bruised ribs. He hated seeing Doctor Jackson being treated so cruelly. He became more and more worried the longer he watched the man. Daniel was still, almost too still... Jotham quickly checked his pulse and sighed in relief when he felt it thrumming under his fingertips. Good, his pulse was still there just beating slower, probably due to him resting. He looked at Daniel's face seeing it was extremely flushed. He suddenly remembered the fever that had started a few days before. He gently pressed his hand to Daniel's forehead. Daniel was warm, warmer then before but the fever was still relatively low grade. As he turned to dig out a cloth to begin cleaning the young man's face he heard a groan followed by a half scream...Daniel Jackson had just awaken. 

Daniel faintly felt a hand at his neck then move to his face. Where was he? He was always confused upon first awaking. He had to clear his mind and as he did so the pain struck out at him. He groaned as he felt extreme pain in his torqued shoulders and abused body. He had to wake up. He attempted to place his legs under him but as his legs failed to support his weight he half screamed. He then lapsed into violent coughing and wanted the coughs to cease. The coughing hurt too damned much, but he couldn't make himself stop. He could feel his whole body shaking in response to those coughs. He nearly blacked out again as white hot lightening pain slithered upwards starting from the bottom of his rib cage and traveling up. His ribs felt as if they were broken multiple times and they were stabbing at him as if they were trying to squeeze his last breath out of him. He had to stand up. He just had to. He forced his legs to comply and managed to place them, albeit shakily, under himself. He could feel the pain in his ribs immediately lessen a bit upon shifting his position. His whole body was wracked in anguish... He wasn't dead yet; his first death had yet to find him. Despite all of the severe pain his body was presently in he found himself smirking at that thought. Osiris expected him to have died already, but he hadn't which pissed the Goa'uld off. At least Daniel managed to anger the Goa'uld by proving to be more resilient then Osiris had expected him to be. 

Daniel felt a hand against his cheek and jerked away unsure of who it was. Immediately his body cruelly punished him for jerking by igniting extreme anguish within him. He found himself cursing in several different languages. A voice cut through to him and penetrated the fog that the pain had thrown him into. He recognized that voice...who was it? He muttered without even realizing saying, "Jotham..." 

He heard the gentle voice come to him through the fog of anguish in his mind, "Yes Doctor Jackson?" It was Jotham. Daniel opened his eyes and looked at the man before him. Jotham waited for Daniel to speak again but when he didn't he asked, "What were you saying?" as he started to wash the blood off of Daniel's face. 

"What?" 

"Before you spoke my name you muttered some things. They sounded odd to my ears." 

Daniel smirked then replied, "Oh...I was just cursing..." 

"But you did not speak in English." 

"No, no...I didn't." 

"So what language were you speaking?" 

"Several actually." 

"Several? How many languages do you know?" 

"Fluently? Was twenty-three...now probably more like thirty...all the places I've been to...in the last few years. There are several I'm not...completely fluent in, but I can say some things..." 

Daniel lapsed into a coughing fit again. Jotham stilled his hand waiting for Daniel to stop coughing. Once Daniel did he went back to gently cleaning the blood off of Daniel's chin. Daniel suddenly realized what Jotham was doing then said, "Jotham, stop..." 

"Stop what?" 

"If you clean my face...he’ll know someone is helping me." 

"Do not worry, Daniel." 

"Well, I am worried so please stop." 

"Daniel, Osiris ordered me to clean your face. I am only doing what I have been told to do." 

"He...told you to...why?" 

"We have visitors." 

"We...we do?" 

"Yes...guards of Apophis." 

"Let me guess...they want to assure themselves I'm still here..." 

"That is correct, Daniel." 

"Damn..." 

Jotham looked up then said, "Now that I understood." Daniel couldn't help it as he laughed. His laugh lapsed into another tirade of coughs. When he managed to get his voice as the coughs subsided he said, "Thought told you...don't make me laugh." 

"I am sorry Daniel, I..." 

"Don't worry." 

"May I?" Jotham raised the washcloth in his hands. Daniel swallowed hard then spoke, "Yeah...go ahead..." 

Jotham resumed washing the dried blood off of Daniel's chin. Daniel was glad for that. His face hasn't been cleaned since the first day here, and he had dried blood in several areas across his face. He winced as Jotham bumped his split open lip. Jotham apologized immediately for causing the pain then continued washing Daniel's face off. He then started working on cleaning the blood off of Daniel's nose and cheek. Daniel winced again as slight pressure was added to his right cheek. He had been backhanded there several times throughout the week. 

Jotham felt himself wincing as he eyed up that cheek himself. Some of the flesh was marred with a mix of discolored yellow and green fading bruises, as well as black ones. Bruises lay across both of Daniel's cheekbones. His face looked as if someone had decided to use it for a punching bag. Once done cleaning all of the blood off of Daniel's face Jotham stepped back then said, "Your face looks much better." 

"Except the bruises... Can feel them." 

"Yes well, despite the bruises your face looks better." 

Jotham then proceeded to wash the blood off of Daniel's throat where Kelsham had scratched his neck with his own knife. He cleaned around the stab wound and attempted to clean the staff burns. While he was in the process of cleaning the staff burn on Daniel's shoulder Kelsham entered. He said, "Here is his shirt. He is to put it on." 

Kelsham then walked over to Daniel and undid the left wrist shackle. He watched dispassionately as the human nearly collapsed. Then he waited for Jackson to scream as he hung by his burned shoulder, but to his dissatisfaction Jotham was there and caught the young archaeologist in his arms. He then undid the right wrist shackle smiling as that time Daniel did scream out in pain as it sliced at him from his stiff arms and injuries. Kelsham continued smirking evilly watching as Jotham caught Jackson completely in his arms. He sneered then said, "Human's are weak Jotham maybe you should put his shirt on for him." 

Daniel glared at Kelsham saying, "Go to hell!" 

Jotham watched as a muscle in Kelsham's jaw twitched in response to Daniel's comment. Kelsham wanted to hurt Daniel and make him suffer. Jotham could see it in his eyes. Instead of striking Daniel, as Jotham was sure Kelsham would do, Kelsham turned on his heels and left the room commenting, "Fifteen minutes...have the human ready in fifteen minutes." 

Daniel glared at the retreating figure of Kelsham, silently seething and glaring in his direction. He had wondered why Kelsham had arrived. He watched leerily as Kelsham approached him as if preparing to strike him. He was surprised when Osiris' First Prime instead unchained his wrists. He watched as Kelsham exited the room very glad he didn't stay. 

Jotham questioned, "Can you stand?" 

"Don't know." 

Daniel struggled to his feet. His legs were wobbly so he held on to Jotham for support. When they finally stopped wobbling he responded, "Yeah..." 

"Good. We must get your shirt on."

Daniel tried to raise his arms, but they were so stiff and numb from being kept in that painful position for so long that he just didn't have the strength to raise them. He said, "I'll need help..." 

"Sure." 

Jotham helped him pull his shirt on and Daniel winced as the pins and needles sensation wracked his arms as fresh blood pumped through to his circulation-starved blood vessels. He wanted to scream but refused to give voice to his suffering. Jotham said, "Daniel, you must stretch your arms or they will cramp up. I know it hurts to do so but circulation in your arms has been at a minimum for the last week and a half..." 

Daniel obeyed Jotham even though he knew any movement would cause him even more discomfort. His shoulders ached and throbbed. He felt Jotham's hand touch his arm then said, "Jotham..." but lapsed into a violent cough. He bent his head sharply forward as the horrible dry coughs wracked his body adding more strain on his ribs and sore muscles. He covered his mouth with his hand as his coughing became even more violent. He tried to stop the coughs but with little success. He was totally unaware of Jotham guiding him to sit down as the coughs stole his breath and caused painful straining and pulling on his severely injured rib cage and muscles. He clenched his eyes shut as he felt his breathing becoming short and shaky. He started gasping between coughs sure that he was going to cough up a lung or something. He felt dizzy and saw blackness as his ears began to ring. Jotham ordered in a gentle tone, "Breathe Daniel. You must breathe... I know that your ribs are in severe pain right now, but you must breathe before you lose consciousness. Come on Daniel, breathe." 

Daniel struggled to comply inhaling deeply and whimpering as a stab of pain shot through his ribs like lightening. God, it hurt even worse to breathe but he knew he must. His wheezing was increasing and his breathing became extremely labored. He felt blood at the corner of his mouth and realized he had again coughed up blood. His coughs then ceased leaving him now struggling to pull in air. He felt as if he were suffocating. Despite the agony in his ribs and the severe burning in his oxygen-starved lungs he made himself breathe deeper. He could tell he was wheezing again, badly this time. He felt as if he was having a severe allergy attack and vaguely recalled that he hasn't had his allergy medicine in over a week. Then he made himself focus on getting control over his breathing back. He nearly sighed in relief when his breathing calmed and his wheezing decreased some. He faintly heard Jotham's voice cutting into his thoughts, "Are you all right, Daniel?" 

Daniel couldn't put voice to his answer his throat was so raw it felt as if it had been scraped raw multiple times. He only nodded. Jotham then spoke up, "Good. Here lift up your face...blood..." 

He gently cleaned the fresh blood from Daniel's face then questioned again, "Are you all right?" 

Daniel managed to choke out a very low hoarse yes. Jotham got up and retrieved the glass of water he had brought. He knelt before Daniel saying, "Here...drink...please." 

He placed the glass gently against Daniel's lips and asked, "Ready?" 

Then he tilted the glass slightly. Daniel found himself trying to guzzle the water. Jotham chastised gently, "Do not guzzle. You must drink slowly." 

Daniel did as told and managed to choke down some of his water. Then he uttered, "Thank you..." 

He heard footsteps and looked up to see who it was. He silently cursed when Kelsham entered the room carrying a pair of wrist shackles. Daniel knew those shackles were meant for him. Kelsham approached and without a word snatched Daniel about the wrist. He gripped Daniel's cut up wrist then he deliberately squeezed causing Daniel to wince. Kelsham showed no mercy as he slapped first one cold shackle on Daniel's right wrist then the other shackle on his left wrist. Kelsham then glared coldly at Daniel as he deliberately squeezed the shackle tightly closed causing Daniel to flinch and mutter in response. Kelsham questioned, "Is the human ready?" 

"Yes he is." 

"Good. We will then take him to Apophis' guards. We do not want Osiris' prized prisoner to escape. Do not let him unguarded. There must be two guards with him at all times. Get him up and moving. We must go join our lord." 

Jotham helped Daniel to his feet and noticed Daniel's left leg nearly buckling under him. The blast burn on his upper left leg was still relatively fresh and weakened the leg, not to mention, Daniel was still severely under his weight. He was skinny and weak, and fever was still with him it just didn't escalate...yet. Jotham stayed right next to Daniel so that, should Daniel lose his footing or need extra help due to his present condition, Jotham was right there to catch him and lend him the extra strength he would need to trek to Anubis' main room. He looked over at Daniel as the young man started to walk and could tell the small walk was quickly zapping Daniel's small reserves of strength. He was barely staying upright. In fact, Jotham had no idea how the man could even walk in his present condition. He noticed Daniel's steps faltering and how he stumbled several times. Each time Daniel stumbled Jotham reached out gripping Daniel's upper left arm or shoulder to steady him. He noticed the young archaeologist give him a weak, grateful smile for his help and aid. 

Daniel struggled to get to his feet as Kelsham demanded and felt his left leg buckling under him as he attempted to rise. He thought for sure he would fall when he suddenly felt strong arms help guide him upwards to steady him. Jotham was offering the aid Daniel needed. As Daniel started to walk he could feel the stiffness and pain in his legs, especially where he had been injured with a staff weapon several days ago. He started walking at a half decent pace but quickly faltered. His legs felt like lead and didn't seem to want to obey the command to walk. He was struggling just to continuously place one foot in front of another all too aware that with every step taken more of his strength was stolen from him. He could feel Jotham beside him. The man was practically shoulder to shoulder with him which, at first confused Daniel a bit until he stumbled over his own feet and felt the strong grip again. Jotham was so close to him so that he would be there to steady Daniel if it was needed. As Daniel struggled desperately to continue placing one foot in front of the other he found that he was very grateful to Jotham for being so helpful. He literally forced his badly battered body to move and obey his commands. He could tell he was extremely weak and stiff. If not for Jotham's lending aid when he stumbled and faltered Daniel knew that he'd be on the ground from his body collapsing. He found himself hoping, praying, that they were soon to this main room of Anubis' that Kelsham talked about because Daniel was sure that the small amount of strength he had left in him wouldn't last much longer. Daniel hated feeling so weak and hated having to depend on another person to help keep him upright. He was excessively glad when Kelsham stopped in a room and nodded to Jotham. Jotham said, "You may sit to wait until our lord is ready." 

Daniel was extremely relieved to sit but sensed that once he sat down he might not be able to get back up. He decided not to think of that right now and allowed Jotham to guide him into a sitting position.

 

* * * *

 

Anubis again approached Osiris saying, "Jotham is presently with the human. I have Tyran, my First Prime, bringing the serpent guards of Apophis to the main room. Do you wish to speak with them before Jackson is brought before them?" 

"Yes, I believe I shall." 

"Very well." 

"I have sent Kelsham to escort Doctor Jackson to the main hall. After I am finished talking Kelsham will bring him in. Once they have seen him I want him locked in a cell in the main hall. You have mentioned a small Tel'tak hovering above the planet. I am sure they are probably here for Jackson. If that is the case allow them to find their way to him by keeping him in the open. We will set a trap for his...friends." 

"It is soon time." 

"I will be there shortly." 

Anubis nodded his head then went to his main hall where he awaited the arrival of Apophis' serpent guards and Doctor Jackson.

 

* * * *

 

Anubis' First Prime Tyran approached Teal'c and Za'tar to tell them they would be meeting with Anubis in his main chamber. Teal'c and Za'tar followed Tyran to the hall. Once inside the room Anubis, who sat on a throne, gestured for his First Prime to leave. Teal'c found himself wondering just where Anubis was sending him. Anubis then indicated that they should stand to his right and be patient. Anubis spoke, "Guards of Apophis you have requested to see the Tau'ri we now hold here on Ta-hetchet. As a gesture of good faith in our new alliance and to assuage any worries Apophis may have, the Tau'ri prisoner will be brought before you."

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c found himself tensing and hoping. Since Anubis was speaking of the Tau'ri that meant most likely Daniel Jackson was in fact here. If he were then Teal'c would first have to determine what condition his friend was in before determining their means of escape. 

As Anubis' First Prime reentered the room Teal'c found himself waiting, expecting Daniel Jackson to be brought before them. Following Anubis' First Prime however was not Daniel but a young woman with flowing blond hair. Teal'c wondered if this was Anubis' queen but as she spoke he knew for certain that Doctor Jackson was here on this planet for the woman before him was none other then Osiris. 

Osiris eyed up the two guards then spoke, "Do you know who I am? I am Osiris. You may tell Apophis that I have arisen and shall soon reclaim sole control over the system lords. Tell your lord that the Tau'ri will remain with me until I no longer desire to have him around. This was the agreement that the Tau'ri will stay here on Ta-hetchet until Anubis no longer has use for him then he will be traded to your lord. You may report this information to Apophis. If he should decide to send ships here to Ta-hetchet we will consider it an act of hostility and will destroy it. This you must tell your lord." 

Teal'c nodded his head then spoke "I shall report this to Apophis." 

"Very well... Kelsham, you may now bring in the prisoner. Apophis has sent you to confirm that we now hold the Tau'ri. You shall now be permitted to see him."

 

* * * *

 

Daniel could hear everything that was going on in the next room and as Osiris ordered Kelsham to bring him in Kelsham demanded, "Stand up." 

Daniel arose, shakily getting to his feet, extremely grateful to Jotham who noticed his unsteadiness and quickly offered support. Kelsham poked Daniel in the back with his staff weapon causing Daniel to grunt as a burn was struck. He started to walk entering the room with Jotham on his left and Kelsham on his right. He could feel his energy quickly depleting despite the small break he just had but he refused to crumple, especially before the guards of Apophis. 

Daniel was led before Anubis and now stood facing him. Daniel didn't look up at all. He was focused on maintaining his balance. The ground did a sickly pitch before his eyes and he clenched them tightly shut refusing to allow himself to collapse...yet. He again felt the reassuring touch of Jotham. Jotham must've sensed Daniel was wavering and gripped his arm to steady him. Daniel limped into the room as the burn in his upper leg ached and throbbed and as soon as they stopped he placed most of his weight onto his right leg. Daniel heard Kelsham's next order but stubbornly refused to obey, "Kneel before your god, Tau'ri!" 

Daniel raised his head glaring coldly towards Anubis then towards Kelsham. He made no attempt to comply with Kelsham's demands. He didn't miss Osiris' nod in Kelsham's direction and knew a strike would occur shortly thereafter. Sure enough, Kelsham drove his staff weapon against the backs of Daniel's knees causing Daniel to fly downwards excessively hard onto them. He nearly screamed at the pain reverberating through his body. He had no idea how he managed to stay silent, but he couldn't conceal the lines of pain across his face or in his eyes. He was just too weak to do so at the moment. Kelsham again spoke, "You will soon learn that I have little patience, Doctor Jackson." 

Daniel muttered low enough that only Jotham and Kelsham could hear, "Go to hell." 

The others could tell that Daniel spoke something and could tell by Kelsham's reaction that it was disrespectful. Kelsham deliberately seized Daniel's upper right shoulder where the blast wound lay now hidden by his black t-shirt. Without thought he squeezed harshly causing Daniel to yelp in pain unconsciously. He gritted his teeth as Kelsham refused to ease up on the wound saying, "You are a most foolish creature Doctor Jackson, most foolish..." 

"Yeah, well...ah..." 

Daniel was about to make a smart comment when Kelsham increased the grip on his shoulder. Daniel swallowed hard gritting his teeth a look of anger and hatred crossing his features in response to the very abusive grip. 

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c was surprised when the young woman who entered revealed that she was Osiris and with that verbal confirmation Teal'c knew Daniel Jackson was here...somewhere. As Osiris ordered his First Prime to lead in the prisoner Teal'c watched. As soon as he saw Daniel he felt happy and excited at the same time. He had finally located his missing friend. But as he watched Daniel being led out he noticed the limp first and how Daniel was holding his head downwards. He feared Osiris might've destroyed some of the young man's spirit and found himself hoping that was not the case. As Daniel was ordered to his knees Teal'c saw the spirit in the man and left out the breath he didn't even know he held. He watched silently clenching his fists in anger and rage as Daniel was driven to his knees. Teal'c could not miss the expression of severe pain that spread across the young man's face in response...that was when he noticed the leg: Daniel had been shot by a staff weapon… The wound was very noticeable even though Daniel still wore his camoe pants he had on the day he was brought here. He also noticed the nasty bruising on Daniel's cheekbones and face from being beaten and struck repetitively. He couldn't miss the cruel shackles securing his friend either. He saw no other visible injuries and found that a bit odd then found himself wondering how many times Daniel had died so far. He didn't realize Daniel was injured further until Kelsham grabbed his shoulder. Then Teal'c knew some type of injury lie underneath that shirt. He wondered just how many other injuries lay under that shirt. He also noticed Jackson had lost a significant amount of weight...probably due to lack of food. He glared coldly at Kelsham as the man deliberately added more pressure to Daniel's shoulder causing his young friend to yelp in pain, obviously the injury that lie under that shirt on Daniel's shoulder was a nasty one. Teal'c swept his eyes in the direction of the young man to Daniel's left. He had noticed that the man offered help to Daniel. He was surprised that when Daniel stumbled entering the room the man to his left reached out a hand to steady him. The person hid his actions so well that you had to watch him to see it. No Goa'uld had that kind of compassion and willingness to lend aid to a Tau'ri. Teal'c found the actions quite odd on the Goa'uld's part. Who was he and why was he helping Daniel? 

Osiris approached Daniel reaching out he gripped Daniel's chin in an intense, biting grip. Daniel jerked violently away nearly screaming as he felt pain arise throughout his body at the simple movement. Osiris' eyes went ice cold at Daniel's audacity. To jerk from him while in his presence was bad enough but to do so in front of another Goa'uld pissed him off to no end. He ordered, "Take Doctor Jackson to his cell... Wait take him to that cell over there. We may have some more visitors in the near future, Kelsham. If they should arrive allow them to get to Doctor Jackson then capture them. They can stay with their friend as my prisoners." 

Daniel heard warning bells go off inside his head. Osiris was expecting other visitors? Could he mean the other three members of SG-1? Daniel hoped not. They would be walking directly into a trap. He couldn't allow them to be captured like him. But how could he possibly warn them? Daniel spoke without thought his voice dripping venom, "You son of a bitch!" 

Osiris responded by backhanding Daniel viciously catching him across the right side of his face. Daniel flew violently to his left this time screaming as his body flooded in pain. Jotham reacted quickly and without thought. He immediately helped Daniel by stopping him from falling to the floor. He looked at Daniel to see if the man was all right. Daniel slightly inclined his head then got back upright. His mouth and nose were now bleeding from the strike. Osiris then said, "I warned your Jack O'Neill to not ever attempt to follow us and if he does so he will again be my prisoner. I have some unfinished business with him as well... Don't worry Doctor Jackson, he'll be placed in your cell as well...for now." 

Daniel glared menacingly at Osiris. He wanted to kill the Goa'uld with his bare hands. He found himself praying that Jack would not come because if he did he would be captured and most likely tortured as well. Osiris derived too much enjoyment from torturing and tormenting his prisoners. Daniel knows he wouldn't miss his opportunity to torment Jack, as well. 

Teal'c glared at Osiris when he made the announcement that visitors might come. He would have to some how warn Jack and Sam of the trap. Osiris' was now using Daniel Jackson as bait to lure and trap his friends. Teal'c wasn't about to let that happen. He very nearly went for Osiris after he delivered that brutal backhand to his friend. Za'tar stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. If Teal'c were to defend his friend that would indicate to Osiris that he was not in the service of Apophis. He had been glad when they didn't make him and his friend lower their masks because it was more than likely that someone here would recognize him as the one who betrayed his god. As he looked at Daniel he could see how angry and outraged the young man was. He obviously realized that Osiris was using him as bait and he hated it. Osiris then ordered, "Take him to that cell." 

He pointed to one of the cells in the room. Kelsham immediately yanked Daniel upright causing him to again scream as he jolted the painful injury on Daniel's upper right shoulder. Daniel glared coldly at Kelsham knowing Kelsham only did that to cause him pain. He felt a wave of blackness follow that stab of pain and could feel his ribs protesting as well. He placed his left arm across his abdomen as his broken ribs were jarred. Kelsham led Daniel to the cell and shoved him inside. Daniel nearly screamed again as he fell painfully on his right hip. He lay there for several minutes before making himself get up. He then sat down leaning his back against one of the cell walls and focused on calming his now shaky breath. He glared coldly at Kelsham when he saw the Goa'uld smiling evilly at him. Then Kelsham locked the cell door. 

Teal'c had to struggle to contain himself. He wanted to grab Osiris' First Prime around the throat for deliberately causing his friend pain. He had a feeling Osiris' First Prime caused some of those injuries on his friend's body. Kelsham would pay. 

They only stayed there a short while longer then Anubis excused them. 

Daniel was again left alone in a cell and this time he had more freedom of movement. His hands were still chained but not above him. He had to figure out how to warn his friends. Obviously Osiris was expecting Jack to arrive. He even said that he had warned Jack not to pursue them so it was safe to say that either his friends were already here or were on their way. Daniel knew that he should be glad they were coming for him but knowing the trap Osiris was setting he found now that he wished they wouldn't locate him. If Osiris captured them he would taunt them and torture them as well. Osiris enjoyed inducing pain. Daniel had learned first hand just how much pleasure Osiris derived from inducing pain. He enjoyed it just a bit too much. 

Daniel found that despite his fear and worry for his friends and his attempts to remain alert and awake he was starting to drift asleep again. He hated feeling so weak. He used up most of his energy just making a simple trip from one room to another. He hated how he had to struggle just to remain upright. He caught himself nodding off and jerked his head up wincing as anguish filled his body. He continued to struggle not to sleep but quickly lost that battle. He would just lay down a little bit the pain in his right leg would keep him awake. He laid down wincing as lying on his right leg hurt like hell. He turned a bit feeling the pain ease some in his leg and in his ribs. He drifted asleep shortly after that.

 

* * * *

 

Sam Carter constantly scanned the forest for any signs of structures. Her dad had told them this was the correct direction to the complex, but they still haven't come across it. She could tell that Jack was just a little bit pissed that they haven't located this elusive complex of Anubis'. Where the hell was it? As she scanned the area again she stopped and spoke, "Sir..." 

"Yes Major?" 

She didn't even realize she spoke aloud as she focused on what appeared to be a roof of a building peaking out above the trees. She stared at it for several long minutes not sure if she was seeing it or not when Jack's voice pierced her thoughts, "Major?" 

Sam pointed towards the part of roof she saw jutting above some of the treetops then said, "I think we may have found Sekhem." 

"Well, it's about damned time!" 

"Yes sir, it is." 

"Well Carter, let's go." 

"Yes sir." 

The two trudged through the undergrowth of this jungle-like forest towards the structure they both hoped was Sekhem. Jack again found himself wondering just how the hell they would be able to get Daniel through these woods if he was badly injured. He thought of the Stargate, which according to Jacob would be under heavy guard. Jack didn't feel like blasting his way out of here, but if Daniel was badly hurt they might have to make their escape through that heavily guarded gate. If Daniel were here he would most likely send Teal'c with the young man because if Daniel was weak or badly injured he may need to be carried and Teal'c was the strongest. He could carry Daniel the furthest.

 

* * * *

 

Once alone Teal'c found a place to transmit to Jacob. Jacob jumped up as he heard Teal'c saying his name. He spoke into the radio, "Yes I read you Teal'c. Go ahead." 

"Doctor Jackson is indeed here along with Osiris." 

"You have seen Daniel?" 

"Yes I have. He has an injured leg so attempts to get him to the transport rings may not work. He also has an injured shoulder, but I have not yet seen that injury up close to know how bad it is." 

"Teal'c you will have to get Daniel to the rings. If you head for the Stargate you won't make it off of this planet. Anubis has it very heavily guarded." 

"I am aware, but I may not have a choice. Daniel Jackson is weak and badly injured. He may not be able to traverse the forest to get to the teleport rings." 

"Are you certain?" 

"Yes I am certain." 

"Damn! Either way you will have to travel through the forest for a time. You determine if Daniel is strong enough to make the journey... Has Jack or Sam arrived there yet?" 

"No, they have not." 

"They should be at or near the complex now..." 

"I must go Jacob Carter, someone approaches." 

Then the conversation came to an abrupt end. Jacob was very happy that Daniel was indeed on that planet. Now they would have to figure out just how to get him off of Ta-hetchet. Teal'c had said Daniel was both injured and weak, which means the sarcophagus wasn't used or hasn't been used in several days. He went back to what he was doing. Keeping busy was keeping his mind off of the dangers his friends and daughter were exposing themselves to.

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill nearly jumped for joy when he saw the complex before them. He indicated to Sam via hand gestures that they should now be silent and that he was going to enter the complex. His temporary captivity with the god Osiris on P3X-173 helped him to learn some of the lay out of these complexes. They were all rather similar in design. He indicated he was entering and made his way silently into the building. He scanned for guards a bit surprised when none were nearby. He heard warning bells go off in the back of his mind. This felt suspiciously like a trap and if it was it could only mean one thing: Daniel had to be here somewhere.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel Jackson came slightly awake realizing he was extremely hot. He was confused then vaguely recalled the fever that has been with him the last few days. The fever must have decided it was time to rear its head. Daniel groaned as he felt hot. He then drifted asleep again falling prey to the sudden fever that seized him. Some where in the back of his mind he knew he had to stay awake. It was extremely important that he stay awake, but why? He couldn't remember as the fever lolled him into deeper rest.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c attempted to radio his friends, but couldn't get a hold of them. This had him very worried. It was unlike either of them to not respond. He wondered if his friends had been captured. He hoped not. He headed outside the complex thinking that maybe the walls of the building were blocking communication. As he exited the building he saw a flash of movement and headed that way. As he neared the area he saw someone watching the building intently. He spoke, "Major Carter." 

Sam Carter had been focusing so intently on the building where Jack had gone that she had failed to hear the approaching footsteps and as Teal'c spoke her name she jumped nearly screaming and announcing her presence. She wheeled around seeing the Apophis guard standing before her and for just an instant she was back on Netu. She cleared her mind then asked, "Teal'c?" 

"It is I Major Carter. Where is O'Neill?" 

"He went inside." 

"Osiris has set a trap for him." 

"Osiris? That means that Daniel..." 

"And Daniel Jackson is the bait." 

"So he..." 

"Yes he is here, Major Carter." 

"Thank heavens. How is he? Have you seen him?" 

"We must first leave this area. It is too dangerous." 

Sam nodded and they moved to a better hiding place to speak. Teal'c said, "Major Carter, he is weak and badly injured. He was wounded on his upper right leg. He will need help to get off of Ta-hetchet." 

"What is this trap you spoke of?" 

"Anubis spotted the Tel'tak when you were ringed down." 

"The ship uncloaked...dad said that would happen." 

"Anubis knew that the ship was not a threat. It is too small, so he is sure the ship had us aboard. He reported his suspicions to Osiris and Osiris set his trap." 

"With Daniel as bait." 

"Yes." 

"And we walked right into it. Which means..." 

"O'Neill will be captured when he locates Daniel Jackson." 

"Great so that leaves you and I to break both of them out." 

"Yes." 

"All right then I say let's go set up a game plan..."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack O'Neill made his way silently into Anubis' complex, Sekhem, with very little difficulty. He was all too aware that his entrance here was a bit too easy. He entered the main room, glancing around, when he heard coughing and wincing. As he focused on the far side of the room he saw a cell. When he glanced closer in that direction he froze...in one of the cells, almost directly opposite a throne, was a person. The blondish brown hair, the camouflage pants and the black t-shirt were all Jack needed to see to know that he had finally found his friend. He knew to go to that cell now was a very obvious trap but, as his eyes focused on the lone figure of Daniel Jackson, his feet moved of their own accord. He approached the cell and without thought zatted the lock then ran over to his friend. His only concern right now was for Daniel. He knelt down beside the still form of his friend and gently touched his arm. Daniel jerked awake screaming then muttered, "No..." 

"Shh...shh..." 

Jack slowly turned Daniel towards him afraid to touch him in case he had any hidden injuries that couldn't be seen. As he looked into the youthful face of his friend he saw the bruises first then the blood running from his nose and mouth. He muttered, "Awe Danny, what happened? God, I'm so sorry..." 

Daniel vaguely heard his name being said...but no one ever called him Danny...nobody except his parents...and Jack... As Daniel thought of Jack he suddenly remembered the trap. Oh God! Please don't let Jack be the one calling to me! He had to warn him. He had to wake up. As he heard a voice saying, "Daniel," he recognized it as Jack's voice. He made himself come fully alert and managed to utter, "Jack? That you?" 

"Yeah Danny it's me." 

"No Jack...have to... You have to get..." 

Jack was suddenly hushing him, trying to calm him. He spoke softly, "Don't try to talk, Daniel. Save your strength." 

Daniel shook his head no despite the pain slicing at him from the simple movement. He had to make Jack listen, to make Jack understand. He coughed and winced as his ribs protested. He then swallowed hard and spoke again, praying his throat would hold out a bit longer. He continued, "Jack...you have to...get out of here...trap... It's a trap Jack." 

Daniel no sooner finished his warning when jackal guards filed into the room. Jack silently cursed realizing that they were both now prisoners. He knew to attempt escape now would be totally useless, so he stayed with his friend. 

Daniel struggled to sit up. Jack helped him noticing that Daniel could barely stay upright. Jack gently ordered, "Lean against me." 

"No..." 

"Daniel, you'll fall down if you don't. Lean against me." 

"Jack..." 

"Daniel." 

Daniel obeyed Jack leaning against his body. Jack sensed Daniel wasn't going to stay conscious much longer. He pulled Daniel closer not wanting the young man to collapse onto the floor. Jack watched as one of the guards approached the cell, smirking evilly at Daniel, then secured the door yet again. Jack whispered, "Who the hell is that?" 

"Kelsham..." 

"Kelsham? Who the hell...?" 

"Osiris' First Prime, Jack." 

"Oh..." 

"He doesn't like me all that much." 

"Ya' think?" Jack couldn't help but notice the cruel look Kelsham had directed towards Daniel. Any idiot could tell Kelsham hated his friend. Jack wondered why that was. He noticed Daniel smirk then asked, "What are you smirking about?" 

"Your comment Jack." 

"Oh." 

After Kelsham moved back Osiris stepped forward. Daniel added, "And that is Osiris." 

"Yeah we've met. Charming girl..." 

"Jack..." Daniel uttered a bit annoyed as he recalled how charming Sarah was before her possession. Osiris glared intently at Jack then said, "You should have listened to your friend..." 

"Yeah I know. I have a real problem with that sometimes...probably because Daniel's just way smarter than me." 

"Jack..." Daniel replied. Why did Jack have to piss everyone off? Of course he really had no right to complain about that trait of Jack's. From hanging around Jack so much some of it rubbed off on him. 

Osiris glanced at Daniel briefly then back at Jack continuing, "You walked right into my trap. Welcome back, human." 

"Gee thanks. I didn't know that you missed me." 

Osiris glared at Jack then at Daniel. Daniel glared sinisterly at Osiris who then smirked and said directly to Daniel, "Doctor Jackson, I told you that if anyone attempted to help you they would be captured. I refuse to let you get away from me so easily this time." 

"Glad to know you care so much..." came Daniel's very sarcastic reply. Osiris grinned at him responding, "Still so spirited...but for how long?" 

Daniel again glared coldly at Osiris. Osiris turned to address the guards, "I want two guards placed at all entrances to this room. I will not lose Doctor Jackson again." 

Daniel was all too aware of the look Jack directed his way when Osiris made that comment. He tried not to let that look of Jack's unnerve him. Jack asked, "Why does Osiris want you so badly?" 

"Shh, Jack...long story..." 

"What?" 

Daniel listened as Osiris switched to Goa'uld, "There are at least two more who will attempt to rescue Jackson and O'Neill. One is a woman the other a Jaffa. Bring the woman directly to me. We have some unfinished business." 

Jack's voice interrupted, "What’s he saying, Daniel?" 

"He's telling them that there are at least two more people out there who will attempt a rescue. One is a woman and the other Jaffa..." 

"And?" 

"And he wants Sam brought to him. They have unfinished business." 

"Which is?" 

"Well, Sam helped me in the attempted capture of Osiris on Earth and even shot at him before he was ringed aboard his ship. He probably wants revenge on her for daring to..." 

"Help you maybe?" 

"Yes..." 

Daniel felt tiredness and exhaustion suddenly attempting to tug at him again. His head dropped slightly forward then Daniel lifted it up. Jack looked at Daniel in worry. Daniel looked extremely exhausted and was fighting just to stay awake now. Jack suggested gently, "Daniel, get some rest." 

"Jack..." 

"Here..." 

Jack eased his coat off of himself managing not to jar Daniel all that much in the process. He pushed his back against the cell wall and pulled Daniel upright some more. Daniel groaned as his ribs were jolted yet again. Jack questioned in sudden worry, "Are you all right?" 

"Yeah Jack just...ribs." 

"What about your ribs, Daniel?" 

"Broken, some fractured, bruised...not healed yet." 

"Why not?" 

"Haven't died yet Jack…" 

"What?" but as Jack asked the question he knew what Daniel was saying. He had not died yet therefore he hasn't yet been resurrected, which meant...Daniel had been suffering for quite some time. Jack felt anger and rage enter his mind and body. Daniel said he had broken ribs...how many days has he had them? 

Jack noticed Daniel's eyes drifting slightly shut but Daniel again caught himself. Leaning against Jack felt so comfortable. Daniel could feel his exhaustion as it started to settle around him. Jack offered, "Here," then placed his jacket over Daniel's upper body like a cover. Despite the fever, Daniel did feel a bit chilly and the jacket felt so warm covering him. Daniel sensed that sleep would soon claim him. 

Osiris turned back glaring at his prisoners. He noticed that Jackson was exhausted and wouldn't remain alert much longer. He smirked. So the young doctor was growing weaker, was he? Good. Osiris smirked even more then glared at Jack. Jack returned the glare then said "You know that he’ll die if he doesn't get help soon." 

"I have no intention of allowing him to get away from me again. He will not die...that is too easy for him." 

"How will you prevent that when...?" 

Daniel's sleepy voice came to Jack as he said, "Sarcophagus, Jack... He'll just revive me again..." 

Then Daniel could stay awake no longer as the veil of sleep cocooned around him, and he succumbed to its demands. 

Jack could tell the instant Daniel was asleep and wrapped his arms protectively around his young friend. Jack glanced at Osiris as the Goa’uld lord verbally confirmed, "He sleeps..." 

"Tell me one thing, answer me one thing... Why him? Why Daniel?" 

Osiris smirked at Jack saying, "You are a smart man O'Neill, you should be able to figure that out." 

"Look how about you leave Daniel go and keep me? I'll gladly take his place. You just leave him go. It's an even trade..." 

"It is far from an even trade." 

"Why?" 

"Because to me Doctor Jackson is more valuable than you are." 

"Why? Why is Daniel more valuable?" 

"Because of the things he knows and the information he carries..." 

"He knows everything that I know." 

"Nice try Colonel O'Neill, but I know otherwise." 

"How could you possibly...?" 

"I know a lot about Daniel Jackson. My host and him were quite close at one time. She has provided me with information about Doctor Jackson and about what he knows..." 

"So you're just keeping him to taunt him?" 

"No. He holds information that I want. Doctor Jackson is of great value to me. It is just an added bonus that I get to kill him and revive him as often as I would like." 

"It's an even trade. Let Daniel go and I'll stay." 

"No! I have already told you that Doctor Jackson is of much greater value to me than you are or ever will be. Do not worry yourself, Colonel. Doctor Jackson will remain with me and you...you will be sold to Apophis," with that said Osiris turned to leave then added, "I will send Jotham down later to check on you. For now you may want to follow your friend's example and rest." 

Jack watched in outrage as the Goa'uld Osiris exited the room. Osiris refused to trade him for Daniel so that meant he’d have to find a way to get them both out. He looked at his sleeping friend, now resting, leaning against him. He was very thankful that he found Daniel, but Daniel was in no shape to travel far distances, which could be a problem. 

As Jack thought of Daniel's present condition he realized that he hasn't yet surveyed the man's body to determine how severe the injuries are. He silently chided himself. He always was observant, but he hadn't checked on his friend's injuries yet? Damn! He looked at Daniel's upper right leg and winced. He knew what a blast wound felt like from his experience on Netu. They hurt like hell and burned like hell. The wound Daniel has looked several days old. Jack could see that it had bled a good bit as blood, Daniel's blood, mostly dry now except over the wound in various areas, tinged his camoes making them look darker green almost black as a result. Daniel would have a hard time walking with that particular injury. He glanced over his friend and had a feeling Daniel had more hidden injuries beneath his t-shirt...especially if, like Daniel had told him, he hadn't died yet. Jacob had told him that Osiris was very good at interrogation and torture. He enjoyed inducing pain on his victims, his prisoners. Knowing that, Osiris probably deliberately dragged out Daniel's torture to make him suffer longer. If that was the case there was no doubt in his mind: Daniel had more injuries. 

He heard his friend groan then lapse into a violent cough. The cough was so violent that Daniel actually shook from the effort it took him to expel it. Daniel shook so badly that the shaking flowed directly from him into Jack. As Jack also shook with Daniel, since his friend was leaning against him, he could tell just how bad Daniel was. He was getting worse. Jack was extremely glad when Daniel ceased his forceful coughing, but he tensed as he heard the shallowness, then wheezing, as Daniel struggled to pull air into his lungs. Jack remembered Daniel told him he had some broken, fractured and bruised ribs and as he listened to Daniel's shaky breathing and gasping it was confirmed. He now labored for every breath. The sound of his gasping and wincing sent stabs of ice-cold fear throughout Jack's body. He silently found himself urging Daniel to breathe, just breathe. He sighed heavily in relief as he heard Daniel successfully get back to breathing relatively normal. He still labored but not as badly as he was. Jack looked down into the sleeping face of his friend. Even in sleep, he could see the lines of pain etched on Daniel's face. He also saw the blood Daniel had just coughed up. Oh God, please don't let him have a punctured lung! If Daniel continued to cough up blood it would be a sure sign that a lung had been punctured. If that was the case Daniel didn't have much time. 

Jack raised his right hand rubbing his eyes and as he lowered his hand he caught Daniel in the shoulder. He was unprepared for the cry of pain erupting from the young man as he connected. What the hell was that from? On instinct, he knew that he had bumped a hidden injury. Jack eased the flack jacket off of Daniel's right shoulder then gently pulled up the sleeve of the t-shirt he wore. He didn't have far to pull it up before he saw the charred, raw flesh on Daniel's upper right arm and shoulder. He cursed out loud rage filling him as his eyes took in the second blast wound. So not only did Osiris injure his leg he also injured Daniel's shoulder. The bastard! The shoulder wound looked more recent then the leg wound. As Jack examined what he could see of the injury he sighed in relief. It was only a flesh wound severe enough to cause extreme pain but not kill him. He gently pulled the sleeve back down being extremely careful not to bump the injury again. Then he pulled his jacket back up over the young scientist, covering him up yet again. 

Daniel stirred slightly attempting to shift a bit. No doubt when Jack accidentally bumped the shoulder wound he probably brought Daniel at least to semi-consciousness. Daniel shifted only slightly turning his head to his right now. He moved his arms and Jack felt pure anger searing at him when he heard the jingle of the metallic shackles. The shackles imprisoned Daniel's wrists holding them in its bitingly painful grip. Then Daniel calmed as sleep lolled him back into its clutches. Jack sat there just watching Daniel as he slept noticing how flushed his face was. Daniel was also hot. Fever had found him and now held him in its grip, as well. As he watched his friend resting, Jack soon followed in suit drifting asleep as his young friend used his body as a pillow.

 

* * * *

 

Later... 

Daniel was the first to awake as the cell door was unlocked. He could feel the anguish in his body and the fever. God, he still hurt all over. He was glad he had something to lean on...something to lean on? He turned violently saying, "Jack..." but as the sudden movement sent rivulets of pain arching throughout his entire body Daniel greatly regretted the move. He again left some very colorful words leave his mouth in several different languages. Jack had still remained with him even after Daniel had warned him of Osiris' trap and they both were now his prisoners. He was glad when he noticed Jack still slept undisturbed by his quick movement. Daniel sensed Jack hasn't been sleeping much, especially since his disappearance. 

As Daniel heard footsteps he remembered coming awake to the sound of his cell door opening. He glanced up half expecting Osiris or Kelsham to be standing there staring coldly at him, but neither of them were there. Daniel glanced at his visitor who was smiling at him. He commented, "Daniel, you have a way with words." 

"Jotham..." 

"Yes Daniel?" 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Osiris sent me to...check on you." 

"Then he doesn't know..." 

"No he does not." 

"Good." 

"I have brought water for you and your friend." 

"Jotham, this is Jack." 

"The Colonel?" 

"Yes..." 

"At least you are no longer completely alone. What does Osiris plan to do with your friend?" 

"Either sell him to Apophis or...use him against me..." 

"I am sorry..." 

Jotham approached Daniel and knelt before him questioning, "How are you feeling?" 

"Same as before..." 

"Like a truck struck you?" Jotham commented with a gentle smirk on his face. 

Daniel smiled then said, "Yes Jotham, like a truck struck me." 

Jotham's head dropped then rose again as the symbiote spoke, "Why do you use such strange words? A truck struck you?" 

"Hello Nivan... Honestly, I don't know." Daniel then lapsed into a violent cough yet again. He leaned forward ignoring the pain in his ribs; he didn't want to jar Jack awake. He wanted to scream as the coughs tore painfully from his dry, parched throat. He swallowed hard as the coughs seized him even more. He could feel the sudden change in his breathing. He was gasping again and felt as if he was about to wretch. He vaguely was aware of a gentle hand rubbing up and down across his back. Then he heard Jack's voice demanding, "What the hell are you doing?" 

He knew why Jack sounded so angry. Daniel quickly gasped out, "Jack...don't..." 

Jack was ready to grab Jotham around the throat. He had awaken as soon as Daniel was gripped in his first fit of coughing. He saw the stranger immediately and was sure he was one of Osiris' goons. He was ready to defend his friend and saw the man place his hand on Daniel's back. He tensed preparing to attack when Daniel had managed to choke out his name and don't while caught in the grips of the wracking coughs. Jack made himself stop and struggled to maintain control. Daniel didn't seem threatened by the man, so Jack held back staring intently at the man preparing to jump in and help Daniel if necessary. 

As Daniel's coughs subsided they were replaced with his haggard breathing. He began to gasp and wheeze again. The man spoke up, "Doctor Jackson, you must calm your breathing. Try to relax." 

Jack tensed up even more when he heard that gravelly voice of a Goa'uld speaking to Daniel. He had to use extra strength to contain himself after that. Why the hell would a Goa'uld even bother to lend aid to his friend? He nearly sighed out loud in relief when he heard Daniel's breathing again returning to a half decent breathing pattern. 

Daniel raised his head looking directly at Jotham. Nivan questioned, "Are you all right now, Doctor Jackson?" 

"For now yes... Thank you...again, Nivan." 

"You are welcome... Jotham says that you must drink." 

"Nagging you already...is he?" 

"Yes he is." 

"All right...Jotham, I'm drinking now." 

Nivan held the glass of water to Daniel's still cracked, dried lips. He spoke softly, "Drink slowly Doctor Jackson. Remember you have not had much water." 

Daniel sipped at the water. Nivan pulled the cup away as Daniel struggled to swallow, coughing as the cool liquid ran over his sore throat. Nivan gently encouraged, "You must try to keep it down." 

Daniel obeyed managing to do so then he nodded to Nivan. Nivan again pressed the cup to Daniel's lips as he sipped the water. 

Jack watched leerily. Obviously Daniel knew this Goa'uld or he would never willingly accept water and aid from him. What made Daniel trust this snakehead enough to allow him to touch him, offer him aid and offer him water? Jack didn't like it one bit. He watched as the Goa'uld helped Daniel drink water and gently coaxed him to accept more and to keep it down. Nivan spoke breaking the silence, "My presence here disturbs you greatly does it not, Colonel O'Neill?" 

Jack glared at him. Now how the hell did the snakehead know his name? He continued, "You will be wondering how I know your name..." 

"Easy...Osiris told you." 

"You need not worry about me, Colonel O'Neill. I mean you and Doctor Jackson no harm. I am only here to help." 

"But you work for Osiris." 

"No, I work for Anubis." 

"So you're keeping Daniel alive because Anubis has plans to trade him to Apophis?" 

"No that is incorrect, Colonel O'Neill." 

"Give me one good reason why I should believe a word out of your lying, traitorous..." 

"Jack..." came Daniel's stern voice of warning. Jack looked at Daniel then back at the snakehead, "I'm waiting." 

"Jack, Nivan...Jotham is a Tok'ra...a spy... He's been helping me since I was first brought here." 

"Yeah right." 

Nivan dropped his head then raised it now the voice of Jotham spoke, "It is true, Colonel O'Neill. Did Jacob Carter not tell you of my presence here?" 

"Jacob Carter? What? What does that name have to do with this?" 

"Colonel O'Neill, I know that Jacob has brought you here. He is waiting up in the Tel'tak now orbiting the planet. Waiting for you to contact him so that he and Selmac may ring you to the ship. I am guessing that Major Carter and Teal'c are also with you some where on this planet. These are the two people Osiris wishes to capture. He has much anger towards Daniel, and he has anger towards Samantha Carter. He will not rest until he has captured SG-1...all of SG-1..." 

A sudden silence fell over the room after Jotham said that. Jotham then continued, "I must go now before Osiris returns. I will come back to check on you later Daniel, and I will bring more water." 

"Thank you...Jotham..." 

"You are very welcome, Daniel. Now you must rest to conserve your strength." 

Daniel smirked then said, "You’re as bad as Jack..." 

"Get some rest, my friend." Then Jotham left removing all traces of evidence that he had done more than just check on Daniel. He was worried about Daniel still. His friends had finally come for him, but one of them was already a prisoner. They had to get Daniel out of there. Jotham couldn't help but notice the fever burning in Daniel's eyes or how flushed his face was. Daniel needed help and soon. 

Jack watched as Jotham left. He still didn't trust the man. He reached out gently placing his hands on either side of Daniel's arms, careful not to touch the blast wound, then gently prompted, "Come on Daniel." 

Daniel glanced briefly at Jack. Jack saw Daniel waver as he sat leaned forward and steadied him. Jack continued, "All right Daniel..." 

"Jack I'm fine." 

"The hell you are! Lean against me… Come on." 

"Jack, I..." 

"Daniel..." 

Daniel felt guilty about leaning against Jack for support, especially when the coughs wracked his body shaking it excessively. Leaning against Jack just felt so damned comfortable and he was damned tired, more tired than he's ever been, but he couldn't keep leaning on his friend. 

Jack knew that Daniel would protest, but he also knew that Daniel couldn't remain upright without leaning against something. He'd rather have Daniel lean against him then against the hard cell wall. It was uncomfortable as hell and provided little relaxing sleep. Daniel could sleep deeper and longer if he leaned against Jack instead of that wall. Jack said, "I want you to lean against me, Daniel. You know as well as I do that you’re exhausted. You also know that sleeping on this hard floor or sleeping leaning against this hard cell wall won't be comfortable. Daniel just...please..." 

"No Jack, I can't keep leaning on you." 

"What are friends for?" 

"Jack..." 

"Come on Daniel." 

Daniel swore he wouldn't lean against Jack again but as sleep crashed into him from all sides he found that he could no longer protest against his persistent friend's arms pulling him back. He felt himself leaning against Jack. Then, of their own accord, his eyes drifted shut as sleep again pulled him downwards. Jack whispered, "That's it Daniel, sleep. Rest. You need to rest." 

Jack picked up his flack jacket then laid it across his friend's upper body to keep him warm. Daniel felt the warmth cocoon him and was vaguely aware that hands wrapped gently around him holding him in a protective embrace before he slipped head long into the chasm of much needed rest. 

Jack smiled, glad that his young friend was asleep yet again. Daniel needed sleep, with sleep came healing. He sensed Daniel had spent more time unconscious then actually asleep the last few weeks. Jack also noticed Daniel had lost a lot of weight and that wasn't good. He also knew that despite the fact he didn't trust Jotham one bit, he knew Daniel was in desperate need of water. He noticed Daniel's lips were cracked and dried...definite signs of dehydration. Daniel also wasn't perspiring as much as is normal for a person ridden with fever. He was hot but didn't sweat much because his body was severely lacking the water it desperately needed. His body was clinging on to what little water was in his system to help sustain his life. He needed to stop his worrying, but he couldn't help it. Daniel was in danger and his friends were being hunted. He had to worry. It was his job to worry. He suddenly recalled Teal'c's words to him while aboard the Tel'tak: 'Why will you not learn to forgive yourself and stop taking on the responsibilities you do not need to take on?' He had heard, but didn't listen. Teal'c was right, as always, but Jack refused to listen. Jack leaned his head back against the cell wall holding Daniel against him. He found himself listening to his friend's breathing. He could hear the struggle Daniel was having with inhaling and exhaling due to a badly injured rib cage but his breathing still sounded somewhat healthy. 

Jack felt great comfort in being here with Daniel. After all of their searching he had located his missing friend. He was very glad that Daniel was with him, very alive and very real. He refused to admit to Daniel, or even to himself, that one of the reasons he insists on Daniel leaning against him to sleep is because he wanted that reassurance that Daniel was real and was here. He needed that reassurance that he had successfully located his friend. 

Jack looked at his friend's face once more noticing the pain was still etched across his features but not as pronounced right now. Daniel was sleeping peacefully and deeply, probably for the first time in a long time. Jack then leaned his head back against the cell wall and stared at the ceiling. He found himself unconsciously tightening his hold on Daniel not wanting to lose his friend again. When he realized what he was doing he relaxed his hold. He stared blankly at the ceiling, holding his friend in his arms and listening to Daniel's breathing. Shortly thereafter he found himself likewise falling prey to his own exhaustion. His eyes drifted shut as sleep wrapped around him. He slept easier feeling Daniel's body leaning against his own. This was another indication that he indeed found Daniel and that Daniel was with him.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel awoke with a start later that evening. He groaned aloud as pain reverberated throughout his body. He was faintly aware that he was leaning against something, something warm and comfortable...no, not something, Jack… Jack was here with him. Daniel tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy, as if they were being held down by heavy lead. He heard the graveled voice of a Goa'uld speak, "Time to wake up, Tau'ri. Your god wishes to speak with you again." 

"What...?" 

"Get up or I will yank you up and surely wake your friend in the process." 

Daniel glanced behind him at Jack who was resting peacefully. He could tell by the lines on the older man's face and the bags under his eyes that Jack hadn't had much rest, and he needed it badly so he glanced back up at Kelsham saying, "Okay." 

Daniel then carefully untangled himself from Jack's protective hold careful not to jolt or wake him. Kelsham seemed to have infinite patience as he waited, without comment, for Daniel to get up. Once Daniel got up he glanced again at his friend, sighing when he noticed Jack still slept. Good he didn’t wake him...good. 

Kelsham ordered, "Move." 

Daniel obeyed placing one shaky leg in front of the other. His body was wracked with stinging anguish, but he ignored it following Kelsham back to the dimly lit room that had been his prison for the last few weeks. Kelsham ordered, "Do not fight me or I will choose to torture your friend instead." 

"Bastard." 

Kelsham violently shoved Daniel in response to that comment. Daniel screamed as he landed hard on his knees directly below the wrist shackles he had been imprisoned in for the duration of his stay. He could feel the impact of his knees to the floor driving a wave of agony up over his legs to his blast wound. He wanted to yell but held back. Kelsham yanked him upright by his hair then demanded, "Stand! If you fall Tau'ri, you will greatly regret it!" 

Daniel felt himself wavering unsteadily and nearly did crash back to the floor again, but some how managed to comply with Kelsham's demands. Kelsham quickly removed the wrist shackles temporarily binding Daniel's wrists together in front of him. Daniel yanked his arms away after the shackles were off. Kelsham was extremely outraged that Daniel would dare to pull from him so, without thought, he viciously lashed out backhanding Daniel so harshly that Daniel was stunned. The backhand threw him off of his feet and sent him crashing into one of the cell walls. Daniel found he could only cry out as he felt the left side of his body literally slam into the hard, cold stonewall of his prison. A horrible scream of outrage and anguish tore from between his lips as all he could feel was the biting, stinging, excruciating waves of torment sweeping through his body upon impact. His thigh felt as if the wound was once again torn open. He had very little doubt of that. He had been only faintly aware of how his body sounded as it impacted sickeningly with the stone wall and of how he slumped immediately after impact feeling sharp rock digging and tearing mercilessly at the left side of his face, shoulder, arm and upper leg. It felt as if the stone actually dug and scraped deep grooves into the side of Daniel's face. He found he couldn't move as he became aware that he was sitting, half curled in on himself, leaning against the wall he had just struck with extreme force. He tried to sit up and succeeded in only causing himself to whimper as the pain increased. He fell silent deciding he was just too damned battered and too damned tired to move right now, so he made no more attempts. He didn't have long to wait before he was suddenly seized around his upper arms. He felt brutal hands bruising the tender flesh of his upper arms and fingers digging cruelly, bitingly into his skin. He knew he'd have bruises where those damned fingers now were. He felt himself being yanked upwards and literally dragged to the center of the room. He was faintly aware of his shirt being removed then his left arm being jerked above his head. He screamed as he felt the cold iron manacle snap painfully onto his wrist biting deeply into already bruised, cut up, chafed skin. He felt his other arm being shackled likewise then was left go. He immediately felt himself falling rapidly towards the ground then felt the cruel manacles wrench his arms bringing him to a very painful, jarring halt in mid-air. Daniel screamed again feeling the renewed pain ignite within his own body. He started to see bright lights, extremely bright lights and couldn't focus as he began to feel dizzy. He heard persistent ringing in his ears only increasing to match the loud pounding of his heart in his skull. He was going to pass out. He knew that he would soon. It was unavoidable, and as he felt his body becoming limp and his limbs turning to jelly he cursed violently then was swallowed up and dragged deeply into a pool of black, murky endless water as darkness descended upon him. He collapsed into unconsciousness once again. 

Osiris entered just then smirking when he saw Doctor Jackson again in his cruel restraints. He walked over to Daniel and grabbed a lock of his hair yanking his head upright. He saw the blood first then the nasty grooves of shredded flesh along Jackson's temple, upper cheekbone and lower jaw line. He demanded, "Kelsham, what have you done?" 

"He dared to resist, so I backhanded him. He struck the wall hard... slid down it after impact." 

"He is unconscious. I wanted him alert. I am disappointed Kelsham." 

"I will correct my mistake, My Lord." 

"You had better." 

"I will."

 

* * * *

 

Jack O'Neill slowly started to awake. Something was wrong...something didn't feel right here. He wondered where he was and couldn't remember but as he opened his eyes and saw the cell ceiling he remembered. He was a prisoner of Osiris, him and Daniel...Daniel! Where the hell was Daniel? He knew something felt odd; Daniel was no longer with him. 

Jack stared around the cell desperately hoping that maybe Daniel just moved away from him, but the cell was empty except for him. Where the hell was Daniel? What the hell did they do with him? He became extremely worried and afraid for his friend. Oh God, what if they took him again to further torture him? I'm so sorry...so sorry... As he lifted up his flack jacket he could still smell a faint scent, Daniel's scent, his natural scent. Daniel had been here. Jack hadn't imagined that he had found his friend, and now he had lost Daniel all over again. What would they do to him? Where would they take him? Would he survive or would he have to be revived? Jack didn't even want to think of what could possibly be happening to his friend right now. He felt so damned helpless, trapped in this damned cell, unable to lend Daniel any kind of aid. Jack quickly got to his feet and began pacing the small confines of the cell. He would not relax until Daniel was returned.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c and Sam found a place to meet where they were most likely to avoid Anubis' guards. Sam said, "Teal'c, we have to get them out of there." 

"We will Major Carter." 

"So why the hell are we just standing here?" 

"Major Carter, we must find a way to assure that we will be able to flee this planet and evade capture." 

"We need to get them out..." 

"We need to also remember that Daniel Jackson is injured. Therefore, he will obviously slow down our progress. We must have a plan that takes into account that Daniel Jackson will not be able to walk on his own. To free our friends is only one step in many..." 

"Okay, so we know that Daniel is injured. He has an injured leg for sure and is weak..." 

"That is correct Major Carter." 

"What about the Colonel?" 

"O'Neill will be fine." 

"He may also be injured..." 

"Major Carter, O'Neill will not be harmed." 

"How can you be so sure?" 

"Osiris does not have an interest in him. He wants Daniel Jackson. He will most likely focus on continuing his interrogation of Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is of no use to him except as a possible bargaining chip to use against Apophis." 

"No, I don't believe that I..." 

Teal'c's friend Za'tar, arrived approaching the two rapidly. Teal'c looked at his friend then asked, "How are O'Neill and Daniel Jackson?" 

"The last time I checked on your friends they were both asleep. Osiris has captured O'Neill. He has been leaving the two alone for the most part." 

"And what of the present condition of Daniel Jackson?" 

"He grows weaker. He is wracked with violent coughs that steal his breath, but he is a strong one. He is a fighter... Osiris has him secured..." 

"Secured? How?" questioned Sam. 

"Daniel Jackson is wearing wrist manacles. Osiris refuses to leave him even a moment of freedom..." 

"And the Colonel? What of him?" 

"O'Neill is not restrained in any way. He is only being held in the same cell as Doctor Jackson." 

"But why? Why would Osiris shackle Daniel and not the Colonel?" 

Teal'c answered, "Because Osiris wants Daniel Jackson to be totally unable to escape. Should he attempt escape the shackles would hinder his progress. He is already weak, Major Carter. He would need free movement of his arms should he attempt escape. Osiris is only ensuring that Daniel remains his captive, his prisoner. He does not want to leave Daniel Jackson go. He will most likely plan to trade O'Neill to Apophis and leave this planet with Daniel Jackson still in his custody." 

"Well, we can't allow that to happen." 

"I have no intention of allowing that to happen." 

"So how do we get in?" 

"I have a plan."

 

* * * *

 

Osiris entered the main throne room. Doctor Jackson was still unconscious. He would have to check on the man shortly. He smirked as he saw Jack O'Neill pacing his cell like a caged animal. As soon as Osiris entered the room O'Neill stopped in his tracks turning to glare at the Goa'uld. Jack demanded, "What have you done with Daniel?" 

"He has been temporarily relocated." 

"Where? Where did you take him?" 

"Relax O'Neill, your friend will be returned to you in due time." 

"If you..." 

"If I what Colonel? If I what? Your friend has been with me for some time. Tell me what you will do if I continue to harm him? He has already suffered by my hand as was his due. He will continue to suffer. I will not allow you to take Daniel Jackson away. We have much to talk about." 

"He won't talk, so what's the use...?" 

Jack watched as Osiris cocked his head in response to that comment. Jack continued, "He hasn't told you anything yet, has he? I told you he won’t talk, so what’s the use of keeping him?" 

"To torture him O'Neill...to make him pay for all of the wrongs he has done to me." 

"He has done to you? You invaded his friend, stole her body and stole her life! Daniel has done nothing wrong! You have!" 

"I will tell you what I told your friend...you are allowed to survive, allowed to breed, only to provide us with hosts. You are a slave to the Goa'uld. We harvest you and allow you to breed so that you may serve us. I have every right to this body I now possess, O'Neill." 

"Boy that is some imagination you have there..." 

Osiris sneered in response to that comment then jeered, "Doctor Jackson responded in much the same way you just did. Do you know what the price was for his vile tongue?" 

Jack glared sinisterly at Osiris as he caught the meaning Osiris was insinuating in that comment. He gritted his teeth clenching his fists in rage at what Osiris implied with those few words. Osiris continued, "He screamed... At first he did not, he remained stubbornly silent. I was amazed that the ribbon device did not affect him as it should have. He remained stubbornly silent refusing to give voice to his pain, refusing to allow us to see his torment in his eyes. Of course I had to work on drawing that scream out of him. He refused to tell me of the Tok'ra. He refused to tell me anything, so I made sure he learned what happens to those who deny their god. He did not scream that day, but I made sure that he did the following day. It is absolutely amazing what electric shock will do to a person, especially when it is placed at the base of the neck. He screamed and he convulsed in response to the shock. His screams bounced off of the walls of his cell. It was truly invigorating." 

"You sick twisted bastard!" 

Osiris looked at Jack as his eyes sparked glowing white. Then he threw his head back and laughed diabolically. The laugh sent chills climbing Jack's spine. Osiris was totally insane...and Daniel was at his mercy...Oh God Daniel I'm so sorry...Daniel, please hang in there. 

"My Lord..." interrupted the deep voice of Kelsham. Daniel had said that this person was Osiris' First Prime. He also said Osiris' First Prime didn't like him all that much. He noticed Kelsham glance up at him briefly glaring then lowered his voice some, but Jack strained to hear it and succeeded. He managed to catch, "He is awake again. You may now continue." 

"Thank you Kelsham. You may come with me. I am sure Doctor Jackson misses you." 

Kelsham snickered in response to that comment then headed out of the room. Osiris said, "Do not fear so for your friend, O'Neill. Should he die I will revive him. I have no intentions of allowing him eternal death. He will always be revived. He will be brought to you when we are done questioning him...oh, and O'Neill, if you listen close enough you may just be able to hear your friend's screams..." 

Then Osiris laughed harshly again leaving the room and Jack alone in his anger, rage and his fear for his friend. He was sure the one Kelsham said was now awake was, of course, Daniel. He must've either passed out or was knocked out. Jack again felt totally helpless so to attempt to calm himself he began his rapid pacing once more, back and forth in the confines of a cell worrying and fearing for his friend. What would they do to him? Questions and more questions filled his mind and no matter how hard he tried he could not silence them as he again heard those taunting words of Osiris', 'He screamed...he screamed and he convulsed... It is amazing what electric shock will do to a person... It is amazing what... If you listen close enough...you may just be able to hear your friend's screams...to hear your friend's screams...' 

Jack cursed violently. He felt full of anger and hatred, rage burned within him. If they...he'd kill them with his bare hands! Why him? Why Daniel? As he asked himself that question for about the hundredth time he heard Osiris' response yet again, 'Doctor Jackson is of great value to me. He is more valuable to me than you are...' Jack wanted to curse and scream. He wanted to kill!

 

* * * *

 

Daniel slowly awoke. Where was he? He tried to move his arm feeling the shackles tense up preventing him from lowering it any. Then he remembered...Kelsham had come earlier to escort him down here leaving Jack in the cell. He had then been backhanded and struck the wall...hard. He could feel the stinging of his newest injuries across his face and the left side of his body. He would have some more nasty bruises he was sure. His whole left side felt bruised and sore. He could also feel ripples of anguish digging at his wounded leg. When he had struck the wall the impact tore open the blast wound again. He could feel more wet blood seeping into his torn camoes. Damn, the wound hurt like hell! He heard the door to his cell being opened...Kelsham no doubt, and if Kelsham was here then so was Osiris. He struggled to open his eyes tensing as the simple motion sent a throbbing ache to his head. He had to force his eyes open and as he did so he felt queasy as the floor pitched and rocked under him. He clenched his eyes shut again resisting the urge to empty the small contents of his stomach. He waited until the persistent throbbing in his head fell to a tolerable ache. He then inhaled deeply leaving out an extremely shaky breath as the simple act of inhaling sent torrents of severe agony to his rib cage. Damn it, he had forgotten about his ribs! How the hell was that possible? He cursed vily as he tried to regain at least a semblance of a normal breathing pattern. When he felt his ragged breathing slowing some he swallowed hard then lifted his head. Osiris stood before him that evil glint in his eyes and that cruel ghostly smirk on his face. He was going to be tortured again. He only hoped that if he screamed Jack wouldn't be able to hear him. Awakening to find Daniel absent was already going to cause Jack some guilt and anger. If he were to hear Daniel's screams of pain, should he do so without being able to keep silent, Jack would only get angrier and worry himself even more. 

Kelsham walked behind Daniel, but Daniel couldn't miss the shock device he held gripped in his right hand. Daniel began to mentally prepare himself for the agony that was sure to begin tearing through his body in the next few minutes as the electrical discharge from that crude device was going to be used on him. He winced as Kelsham rammed it suddenly against his right side. Then he heard Kelsham chuckle, the bastard! Osiris stepped directly in front of Daniel saying, "What will it be, Doctor Jackson?" 

"Excuse me?" 

He felt another jolt against his right side, groaning in response he eyed up Osiris angrily. Osiris continued, "Tell me what I want to know or suffer...those are your choices. We have been over this before, Doctor Jackson. You definitely are not that forgetful." 

"Oh, I don't know about that." 

"But I know. I know how smart you truly are, Doctor Jackson. A genius, in fact, can speak over fifteen languages fluently. You are a real linguist...should I go on? You see I know everything about you that your Sarah knows. I have all of her memories..." 

Then Osiris smiled and deliberately placed his left hand against the right side of Daniel's face, cupping it against his cheek. He stepped closer to Daniel then continued smiling as he saw the man immediately tense up in response to Osiris' closeness. He continued, "All of them Daniel..." 

"You bastard!" Osiris laughed teasingly, like Sarah used to. Daniel found that he wanted to spit in Osiris' face but his mouth was already too dry. In fact, his throat was so dry he could barely even talk. He jerked his head violently away groaning as pain lashed out at him and resounded throughout his body and his mind. It was a struggle to turn back and face Osiris. When he successfully did so the look he directed towards Osiris was venomous. Daniel despised Osiris even more for just using his first name and again reminding him of how he had free access to most of Sarah's memories. Damn the bastard to hell! 

Osiris drew Daniel's attention back as he continued, "Your choice Doctor Jackson, what will it be?" 

"I don't know anything." 

"You lie!" 

"And even if I did I would never tell you, so why don't you just give up?" 

"No...no I do not think so Doctor Jackson. Tell me what have you done with my queen?" 

"Nothing. I don't know where she is." 

"You will tell me what I want to know or you will suffer and die repetitively...make it easy on yourself Doctor Jackson. Tell me where is Isis?" 

"I don't know...ah..." He winced clenching his eyes shut as Kelsham directed the shock device to Daniel's side for the third time. He silently cursed again feeling an incredible urge and want to give Kelsham a taste of his own medicine. He wanted to wrench that damned torture device out of the First Prime's hand and direct it at him, for now he settled with glaring menacingly towards Osiris. 

Osiris watched him as he recovered from the sudden jolt. He noticed the anger and rage was back. Jackson wanted to lash out and injure, Osiris could just see it, just read it in those eyes and he smiled. Then he gently rubbed Daniel's cheek continuing in Sarah's whispering voice, "Where is my queen? Tell me Daniel..." 

Daniel wanted to tear Osiris' throat out for using such underhanded tactics to get him to respond and answer. Osiris was playing with him again...using Sarah's voice and rubbing his face like Sarah used to. Daniel felt his anger and rage triple. He was seething and wanted to yank that damned snake out of Sarah's body with his bare hands. He remained stubbornly silent still eyeing Osiris up with deadly precision. Osiris' mouth twitched as he continued, "The longer you remain stubbornly silent the more you will suffer..." 

"Well, then I guess I’ll suffer a lot because I don't know anything. I’m of no use to you." Daniel's thoughts continued, 'and if you don't get your damned hand off of me I'll fucking kill you!' He hated when Osiris attempted to persuade him by using his past relationship with Sarah against him. Damn him for stealing her body! Damn him for stealing her memories and using them as weapons! Daniel continued to glare at Osiris as the Goa'uld responded, "Why must you continue to defy me, Doctor Jackson? Why must you make things so hard on yourself?" 

Daniel didn't even bother to entertain that question with an answer. He just remained stubbornly silent, wincing as Kelsham rammed the device against his side again. Osiris continued, "Stubbornness will only cause you more pain and suffering. You will be with us a very long time, Doctor Jackson. Do not think that just because your Colonel O'Neill is now here with you that you will be rescued. Your friend will only be staying with us a short time. He will be sold to Apophis and you will remain here. Your other friends will be captured. Anubis' guards are already searching for them. They will no doubt come to your Colonel O'Neill and to you in an attempt to rescue you both. Like O'Neill, they too will walk into a trap and become prisoners. As I have said before you will not escape me again. There is no escape for you. You are out of options, so tell me where is my queen?" 

Daniel cried out again as Kelsham rammed the device against his side this time holding it there longer before pulling it away. Osiris reached up to Daniel's hair as if he were going to stroke it then, without comment, he gripped it and yanked harshly backwards erupting a scream from Daniel as the pain in his head flew back at him, escalated by the cruel grip in his hair. Osiris reached up with his free hand and began to stroke Daniel's right cheek saying in a soft voice, "Doctor Jackson, will you ever learn the penalty of defiance? Why must you persist in testing my patience with you? You seem to be forgetting that no matter what you do I hold all of the power here. You may fight me, yell at me, scream at me but in the end I will simply cut your lifeline, steal the breath from you then revive you again. No matter what you do you will die repetitively and be resurrected repetitively. In a way you will become immortal, always dying but always returning to life. You will be spending eternity with Kelsham and I..." 

"Then I'll see you in hell!" 

Daniel struck out with his right leg catching Osiris in the gut. This time Osiris didn't double over excessively. Osiris must have been expecting Daniel to lash out at him. He eyed Daniel up with an icy look of pure hatred. Kelsham held back from striking Daniel since his lord still gripped the man's hair, but he had to struggle to keep himself in check. Osiris eased up on Daniel's hair raising the hand device above Daniel's forehead. Then he said, as his eyes flashed bright white, "Impudence will not go unpunished, Doctor Jackson." 

Then, with that said, the ribbon device sparked to life. Daniel screamed as the excruciating, blinding, white-hot pain sliced at his already pounding, aching head. He tried to choke back his scream but had little success in doing so. He couldn't move as every nerve went on end and his body stiffened horribly up as the ribbon device burrowed deeply into his skull making his head pound excessively. He felt himself starting to slump and was sure blackness was about to descend over him. The device was then shut off, turned off as quickly as it had been brought to life. 

Daniel left his head fall forward as cruel, wicked coughs gripped his body shaking it violently. His screaming only made his throat burn more and strained his throat. The screams tore and lashed at his dry, parched throat igniting new pain that mingled with old pain. As the nasty coughs wrenched from deep inside him he could feel his ribs loudly protesting the sudden jarring. Each cough was violent and deep, sending anguish stabbing at his chest, showing no mercy. Each cough felt as if it was cracking his ribs open even further. He was sure he was soon going to pass out. He started gasping as his breathing became severely constricted as a result of the new pain in his rib cage and the horrid coughs now tearing out from deep inside of him. Daniel felt dizziness sweep over him as, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to drag enough air into his oxygen-starved lungs. He felt as if he was choking to death. He had to calm his breath or he would soon lose consciousness. He focused solely on easing the horrible coughs that seized him, gripping him in a battle to draw air into his body. He nearly cried out in relief when his coughing began to ease up. Thank God he was starting to breathe normally again. He had been on the verge of panicking, sure that he would die shortly of suffocation due to those horrifying coughs. He found his breath but as he inhaled and exhaled he wheezed. His breathing felt extremely shaky and ragged. He swallowed hard nearly crying out as swallowing made his strained throat want to tightly constrict. Shortly after his breathing seemed to calm some Kelsham spoke up behind him, "You will apologize to your lord Tau'ri, or you shall suffer." 

Daniel tried to speak but his throat hurt excessively. He said no in his head not realizing that he spoke aloud in a choked whisper. He heard Kelsham say, "Then you will suffer." 

With that said Daniel felt the shock device being pressed against the base of his neck. As the punishing, brutal electrical current entered his body Daniel couldn't speak, couldn't scream. The pain flooded his senses, erupting in his body like a volcano, exploding, sending his body into an accumulation of severe agony and pain. He could feel the electrical current ripping through muscle and veins hungrily consuming every inch of his body, driving him into an inferno of extreme, outright torment and pulsating, throbbing, searing pain. The pain was so extreme that it stole his breath, stole his voice. He was trapped in the grips of the horrible electricity now zapping and snapping at his insides. Suddenly a scream full of rage and anguish tore out from deep inside himself giving voice to the horrible torment his body was now in. He didn't even realize that he was screaming. His scream spoke volumes of how excruciatingly painful the shock device was being to his body. His scream was so loud that it bounced off the walls and down the hallway outside of his cell, and all thought was rendered near impossible as his senses were numbed by the sharp burning current presently traveling throughout his entire being. Just when Daniel felt a small inkling of relief the convulsions began, violent gut-wrenching convulsions. Daniel felt almost numb with pain. He couldn't stop it, couldn't fight it. The electrical current held him cruelly in its intense grip refusing to give him a moment's solace. He again started to scream as vicious convulsions sent his body jerking and bucking against his shackles. The pounding in his head only increased hammering at him pushing him ever closer to the brink of unconsciousness. As another extremely painful, biting shock wave drove into his body Daniel found himself spinning out of control, falling into an endless pit. A wave of inky darkness washed over him, seized him then yanked him under. In the next minute Daniel Jackson collapsed. He collapsed from the severe, gut-wrenching agony still enveloping his already battered, abused body. He became completely oblivious to his body's twitching and jolting as the device lapsed into its third stage of torture. 

Kelsham showed no mercy holding the device to the base of Daniel's neck. He refused to remove it even after Daniel collapsed. He waited then shut it off. Kelsham looked at his lord hearing Daniel's now shaky breathing. He violently kicked Daniel's right leg in rage and watched in glee as the leg refused to hold him upright any longer. 

Osiris lifted Jackson's head up looking at Daniel's face. He said, "Doctor Jackson is still alive. Take him down, get his shirt on him then put him back in the cell with his friend...chain his wrists. Check on him occasionally. If he ceases to breathe bring him before me." 

"Yes My Lord." 

Osiris then left. Kelsham glared at the pathetic human then removed the chains that presently held him. He watched dispassionately as Daniel crumpled to the floor in a heap. Then he retrieved the t-shirt and quickly pulled it on the man. After Kelsham was done with that he again put iron manacles on Daniel's wrists and lifted him up in his arms. He carried Daniel's unconscious limp form to the cell presently holding his friend then unlocking the door he carelessly flung Daniel's still form into the cell. Jack jumped at him, grabbing for Kelsham. He yelled, "You fuckin' bastard!" 

Kelsham glared at Jack then said, "It would be best if you were to attend to your friend. His days are numbered." 

Jack was ready to kill but as he saw Daniel's still form he dropped down beside his friend gently turning Daniel over onto his back. He noticed the new cuts across the left side of Daniel's face and the burns on his forehead were now darker. He wondered if Daniel still lived and sighed in relief when he saw the young man draw in a shaky breath. Jack then jumped to his feet noticing Kelsham watching he yelled, "You son of a..." 

"We taught him the penalty for outright defiance and impudence. Your friend has a lot to learn..." 

"I ought to..." Jack fell silent realizing he was losing his control quickly. He had to keep control of himself. He wanted to murder Kelsham but becoming angry would not help his friend. Kelsham turned and exited the room. Jack could think of a thousand things he wanted to do to Osiris and Kelsham. He quickly shut those thoughts off as he went back to his friend's side. He gently shook Daniel saying, "Daniel? Daniel can you hear me? Daniel? Come on Danny give me a sign here. Daniel?" 

He didn't get a response, which bothered him excessively. He began to worry about his friend. He slowly scanned Daniel's exposed flesh. He winced as he noticed the scrapes across Daniel's temple, cheek and jaw line. His shoulder was torn open as well and the leg wound was bleeding badly. It must've been struck harshly again. Daniel was paler than earlier, and Jack couldn't help but notice the nasty burns on the bridge of his nose and on his forehead were now darker. A ribbon device had obviously been used on him again. He also noticed a fresh bruise and tender swelling arising on Daniel's right cheek. He had also been struck there again. Daniel's nose and mouth were also bleeding and fresh blood now ran down his arms from the shackles securing him. 

What had they done to him? What have they been doing to him all this time? Daniel had said he hadn't died yet so obviously Osiris and Kelsham have been toying with him and torturing him. Jack unconsciously shook at that thought. He then turned his attention back to Daniel and began checking his body for any more broken bones. He sighed when he found no more, but Daniel's rib cage was probably worse now. It probably throbbed horribly as Daniel's ragged breathing shook it. He cursed when his eyes fell to those damned wrist shackles, so even though he was unconscious and couldn’t possibly escape Osiris still felt the need to keep him chained? Jack cursed again then carefully lifted Daniel into his arms. His only sign that Daniel even registered he was being lifted was a moan of pain followed by gasping as Jack's arm contacted some unforeseen injuries...so there were more injuries after all? He managed to sit back down leaning against the cell wall; he gently eased Daniel back against him again trying not to notice how Daniel's head flopped against his shoulder. After he had Daniel propped against him he picked up his jacket and again covered his friend with it. Right now he was sure that Daniel was unconscious, so how long would it be until he awoke? As Jack glanced at his friend's still flushed face he found himself again silently questioning what they did to him this time, and what did they do to him before? He could only imagine what all they did to Daniel throughout his captivity, and he didn't like the thoughts that entered his mind. 

Jack refused to go to sleep vowing he would be awake when Daniel finally was. He could not sleep. He refused to do so. He sat there watching his friend drawing breath then propped his head against the wall staring at the ceiling. Daniel remained still as death not moving at all except to breathe. Jack didn't like it when Daniel was that still...he was just too still.

 

* * * *

 

Later on Jack lifted his head as he heard the cell door open. He glanced up seeing the Goa'uld Daniel had said was actually a Tok'ra entering. He was rather surprised when the man rushed over to him. He watched Jotham suspiciously wondering just what he was up to. Jotham glanced at Jack then saw the grooves now marring the left side of Daniel's face. He spoke with anger lining his voice "Osiris came for him again did he not? Did he not?" 

Jack glared at him then spoke sternly not trusting Jotham for a minute. He responded, "Yes...care to tell me what the hell they did to Daniel?" 

"I do not know, Colonel O'Neill. I was not there and was not informed that he had been taken again." 

"Well, he's been unconscious for the last few hours...what the hell would cause that?" 

"He has been unconscious? Has he moved?" 

"No. So tell me what could have been done to him?" 

"Colonel O'Neill, will you please ease Daniel forward for me?" 

"Why?" 

"So that I may look at the back of his neck...Please." 

"The back of his neck? Why?" 

"Because I want to see if what I fear is true. Please Colonel O'Neill..." 

Jack slowly eased Daniel forward holding onto his friend so that Daniel wouldn't fall forward. Jotham reached over to Daniel's back and gently eased the neck of the t-shirt downward. Remembering the nasty flesh wound on Daniel's shoulder presently he was very careful not to jar it. When he looked at the base of Daniel's neck he had his answer. He mentally cursed. Damn it! They had used that damned shock device on him again. Jotham looked up, coldness reflecting in his eyes, he continued, "Do you see the base of his neck?" 

Jack leaned forward looking at it and found himself wincing and feeling half ill as he saw the charred skin there. Daniel had been burned there several times. Jack demanded, "What the hell is that from?" 

"He will not awake for several more hours. Even now pain is within him. He will not awake until it eases some." 

"What do you mean pain is within him?" 

"Daniel was exposed to the Goa'uld shock device. A powerful device used to send jolts of electricity into the body of its victims. Once it enters it courses through the victim's body and limbs then sends the person into violent convulsions followed by muscle spasms and twitches. After it's discharged it drives the victim into unconsciousness rendering them completely helpless. The worst of the pain does not end at final discharge. It then leaves the victim with a severe migraine and makes them excessively weak. Daniel will not awake for at least several more hours. The device was originally created to cause severe pain to a symbiote within a host. If it is applied on a human, devoid of the Goa'uld larva, it creates extreme anguish and renders a person unconscious." 

"And this is what was used on Daniel?" 

"I am afraid so Colonel O'Neill. Kelsham rather enjoys tormenting Daniel with the device." 

"Those sons of bitches!" 

"I must return before Osiris searches for me. I will be back to check on Daniel again." 

"Fine." 

Jotham exited the cell after helping Jack ease Daniel back against him. Then he left the room leaving Jack to think of how Daniel must've felt when he was exposed to that crude device. Damn them, damn them all! What did Daniel ever do to deserve such vile treatment? Why was Osiris so keen on making him suffer? He found that he wanted to know exactly what had happened the first time Daniel ever met Osiris. Something obviously happened for the Goa'uld to have wanted to even abduct Daniel to begin with. 

Jack found himself yet again focusing on Daniel's breathing and staring at the ceiling in silence...silently fuming over the suffering his friend had and has been enduring.

 

* * * *

 

Major Samantha Carter had eyed up Teal'c with great uncertainty when he told her of his plan. The plan was rather risky. Za'tar was to bring Sam before Anubis saying that he had found her outside the complex. Once Anubis saw her they expected him to contact Osiris. Once Osiris was drawn away from Daniel and Jack Teal'c would enter the main room, still in serpent gear, and tell the guards he was to escort the prisoners to Anubis' chamber where Osiris was waiting. While in the room he would free the two and lead them out as if to take them to Anubis. He expected Daniel to be awake for this and able to move rather quickly, which was a lot to ask of the archaeologist knowing his present condition. Once passed the guards Teal'c would get them out right under their noses. It would be up to Za'tar to get Sam out. The plan was not excessively detailed and was shaky at best, but it was the only plan they presently had with Daniel being in such bad shape. It could work or it could backfire. Once they were all gotten out they would have to head for the transport rings so that Jacob could ring them aboard, to head for the Stargate would be total suicide. Daniel was in no shape to run and would be both weak and injured. He would be unable to move quickly and would most likely have to be supported by one of them. The Stargate was just way too risky for that so they would have to journey into the jungle, eluding the guards and make their ways to those rings. Teal'c just hoped that Daniel would at least be able to travel some.

 

* * * *

Jotham returned to Jack and Daniel's cell carrying Daniel's jacket with him to give to the young man. He noticed that Jack still was wide awake. The man looked extremely exhausted but refused to sleep. His concern for his friend kept him awake. Jotham noticed that Daniel was still unconscious, as well. Jotham approached the two questioning, "How is he?" 

"He still hasn't moved." 

"He will." 

"And what if he doesn't?" 

Suddenly Daniel's pain-laced voice spoke questioning, "Ja'k?" Jack would've jumped for joy if he wasn't holding his friend right then. Daniel had spoken...finally. 

Daniel started to drift awake. He was so tired and his head throbbed and pounded excessively. He wanted to wake up but struggled to comply with that thought; he had to wake up. As he started to surface from the darkness of unconsciousness the first thing he was aware of was the extreme pain and anguish thrumming in his body. God, he hurt everywhere! What had happened? Why was he having such difficulty awaking? Why did he feel so weak and so tired? His mind was a jumble of thoughts some clear, some foggy. He tried to focus on waking and opened his eyes to slits seeing brightness invade eyes that had been closed too long. He faintly heard a voice speaking asking how he was. Another voice, deeper, responded that he still hadn't moved. He knew that voice; how did he know that voice? Why couldn't he think of who the owner of that voice was? The ache in his body and the extreme hammering in his head nearly made thinking impossible. As he heard that voice again he placed it and muttered, "Jack?" 

God how his throat protested at saying that one simple word… He didn't even think he spoke the word aloud. His throat was so raw and so dry that his voice came out as a hoarse, pain-laced, whisper. He could feel warmth behind him and was sure Jack was there holding him again, supporting his weight to keep Daniel from falling to the floor. He heard Jack speak again louder this time, louder to his ears as consciousness flew at him and roused him from unconsciousness. Jack's calm reassuring voice spoke gently asking, "Hey Daniel, how are you feeling?" 

Daniel was awake now but kept his eyes closed temporarily. He spoke louder this time "They used that damned device on me again." 

"What device?" 

"Shock device...like what was used on Jolinar...when she was a prisoner on Netu..." 

"When she was on Netu? What?" 

Daniel was referring to the Tok'ra that had, at one time, occupied their friend Major Samantha Carter. Jolinar had been the only one to escape Netu alive. When Sam's dad was taken prisoner, SG-1 freed him. They had used the memories of Jolinar that Sam had in her mind to free him. While she had been under the influence of the memory recall device she had remembered a time when Jolinar had been tortured. Her tormentor used the Goa'uld shock device on her, laughing as she screamed. Sam had been shaken up after experiencing that memory. The memory had been so real to Sam that she had felt the pain that device created in Jolinar. Their friend, Martouf, had apologized to Sam shortly after she had the flash telling her that when the recall device was set on high it could create some very real flashes, so real that the pain of the victim could be experienced. Afterwards he had lowered the setting on the device to spare Sam the experience of feeling what Jolinar had undergone on Netu. Sam had later told Daniel of her experience and by Jack's reaction she never told him. Daniel continued, "Sam didn't tell you? Jolinar was tortured...Sam felt her pain when the memory...device triggered a flashback... The device used on Jolinar...was the same device Osiris has been using...on me." 

Jotham stared at Daniel disbelievingly as Daniel spoke of Jolinar. He held Daniel's flack jacket in his hand, but it was forgotten as Jotham listened to Daniel's comments. He now knew for certain that Daniel has knowledge of the Tok'ra and held that knowledge all along denying Osiris any access to it, denying that he ever even heard of the Tok'ra. Jotham found he respected the young archaeologist even more. Daniel Jackson was indeed a very strong Tau'ri. Strong and wise for he had to of realized that to even admit he knew of the Tok'ra could endanger the remaining Tok'ra still in hiding. 

Daniel opened his eyes seeing Jotham. He spoke, "Jotham...wha...?" 

As Daniel spoke his name Jotham refocused realizing he now held Daniel's jacket still in his hands. He then said, "Daniel, I have brought your jacket. You must escape soon, and you will need your jacket to do so." 

"My jacket? What?" 

"I took it upon myself to confiscate it before Kelsham could. It has not been searched. You may need what is inside. Here you are my friend." He extended it to Daniel who responded, "Thank you Jotham." 

"Oh Daniel...your glasses are still in the left hand breast pocket. They are not broken." 

Daniel looked at him in confusion then questioned, "Thought didn't search it?" 

Jotham smiled gently then said, "What can I say? I was curious." 

"I see..." 

"But I did not take anything out... Oh you may want to check the right hand pocket when I leave." 

"Thank you Jotham." 

"You are welcome my friend. I have brought water for you. You must..." 

"I know...I know...I must drink." 

"Yes you must." 

Jotham laid Daniel's flack jacket down then knelt beside Daniel. He said, "Are you ready my friend?" 

"Yes..." 

Jotham gently placed the cup to Daniel's cracked lips then gently placed his free hand behind Daniel's head to help support his neck some and help to keep Daniel's head from flopping completely back. 

Daniel ingested some of the precious water again coughing as it jarred his throat, leaving a searing trail of pain in its wake. Daniel had to literally force himself to drink it. The pain alone made him want to protest. After he drank some Jotham helped him to eat some bread. Daniel managed to choke it down. After Daniel refused to eat and drink anymore Jotham said, "Anubis' guards still search for your friends. They have not yet been captured. Osiris has plans to send Daniel with Kelsham to another planet. His main goal is to get Daniel off of this planet so that he can no longer be rescued." 

"WHAT?" 

"Kelsham will come for you tomorrow, Daniel. When he takes you, you will not return." 

"Shit!" came Jack's grumbled response. Jotham continued, "I will give your friends until midnight to come for you both. If they do not then I will take Daniel with me and will radio Jacob Carter to retrieve us. I will not allow Osiris to move you again. If he were to do so we would most likely never locate you again. He would make sure to take you some where no one would ever find you." 

Daniel unconsciously shivered at that thought. If Osiris succeeded in his plan then all of his threats would come true. Daniel would never die. He would always be resurrected and tortured. He would eventually go insane as he was repetitively pushed to and beyond his endurance. As he died and was resurrected again his life would be a hellish nightmare for all eternity. Daniel prayed that would never happen. He felt the veil of sleep again descending on him and leaned his head back against Jack. His eyes drifted slowly shut. He would not sleep. He would just temporarily close his eyes, but as he mentally voiced that thought sleep subdued him sending him deep into its soothing grip. 

Jotham watched as Daniel struggled to remain awake and alert knowing that Daniel was fighting a losing battle. He was extremely exhausted and had been denied rest off and on throughout his captivity. His body was no longer giving him the choice to remain awake or go to sleep it was sending him to sleep because he needed it. He watched Daniel's eyes drift completely shut then his head rolled gently to the right, his forehead pressing against Jack's chin. 

Jack glanced down realizing the instant his friend was asleep again. He slowly wrapped his arms protectively around his friend careful not to jolt him or wake him. Then he leaned his head forward gently pressing his chin onto the top of Daniel's head. He silently urged his friend to sleep, to rest. He looked up at Jotham as the man suddenly moved grabbing a jacket he gently placed it over Daniel's still sleeping form and tucked it around him like a parent would tuck in their sleeping child...maybe he had been wrong about this Jotham. Jotham might be telling the truth. He might be a Tok'ra after all. It was obvious to Jack by Jotham's movements and actions when with Daniel that this Goa'uld cared for his friend. Jack found that a very odd thing indeed, a Goa'uld caring for a Tau'ri? Jack would've never believed such a thing possible but he knew, could tell, that Jotham was very protective of his young team mate and was very concerned and worried for him as well...All right, so he has been known to be wrong on occasion...on occasion, mind you. 

Jotham stayed only a short while longer then left promising to return to check on them.

 

* * * *

 

Sam and Teal'c decided to try this crazy plan they came up with and hoped it wouldn't backfire. Sam went with Za'tar and Teal'c followed behind them. Once at Sekhem they split up. Za'tar entered the complex with Sam. He then approached Anubis. 

Anubis looked at the serpent guard then at the young woman before him asking, "Who is this?" 

"This is the woman Osiris seeks...Major Samantha Carter."

"Ah, I see...Tyran?" 

"Yes My Lord?" 

"Go retrieve Osiris. Tell him that we have a most unexpected guest." 

"Yes My Lord." Tyran did as ordered, finding Osiris he informed him of the woman's capture. Osiris smirked sinisterly then he went to where the woman and Anubis were waiting.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c, meanwhile, headed for the main throne room where he knew Daniel Jackson was being held. He told the guards he was here to retrieve the prisoners to take them before their lord. One of the guards approached the cell, unlocked it and then retreated. Teal'c looked at his two friends. Daniel had been injured further since he last saw him. He was now asleep and Jack was holding him. Teal'c approached the two issuing a command, "Get up Tau'ri, it is time for you both to meet your lord again." 

Jack glanced up recognizing the serpent guard at the cell door. It was Teal'c, thank God he hadn't been captured, but what of Sam? Jack glanced down at his still sleeping friend. He hated to wake Daniel, the man was extremely exhausted, but time was not on their side. Jack spoke softly, "Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Come on Daniel, we have to get up now..." 

No response. Jack started to get afraid. Daniel was sleeping extremely deep, deeper than he had ever seen him sleep before. He tried again speaking louder this time, "Daniel? Daniel wake up." 

"Wha...what?" came Daniel's lethargic reply. Jack sighed heavily when his friend spoke. Then continued, "Come on Danny. Rise and shine." 

"Ja'k? Jack what...?" 

"Time to go." 

Daniel awoke completely when he heard that comment. Then asked, "Jack, where...?" He stopped when he saw the serpent guard from earlier. He froze. Jack gently assured him, "Daniel it's all right. It's all right. Teal’c’s here." 

"Teal'c here? Oh right... Jack my head hurts..." came Daniel's half-incoherent response. 

"I know it does Danny. I know it does." 

Teal'c looked at Daniel in concern then at Jack for an explanation. Jack added, "They used the Goa'uld shock device on him only a few hours ago." 

"O'Neill this complicates matters. He will be weak for quite a while." 

"I know..." 

Daniel cut in, more awake and more alert now, "I'll manage." He slowly rose nearly falling as his leg threatened to buckle again. Jack was there to stop his descent. Jack added, "Don't push yourself Daniel." 

"Jack we have to go..." 

Teal'c approached Daniel then quickly undid the wrist shackles imprisoning him. Daniel sighed aloud as the vile things dropped off of his wrists. Then he began to gently rub over his raw, cut up, sore flesh. He said, "Thanks Teal'c." 

Teal'c could see the nasty grooves and cuts encircling each of Daniel's wrists where shackles had imprisoned his friend for the last few weeks. Jack paled when he saw those marks. He remembered a time when his wrists had looked that badly abused from cold metal cuffs. The memory served to chill him to the bone. He unconsciously began to rub over his own wrist as the memory seized him. 

Daniel noticed Jack become suddenly quiet and turned a concerned look his friend's way. When he saw the blank stare on Jack's face and the way he rubbed over his own wrist Daniel felt a stab of guilt shoot through him. Jack was remembering a time when he was held captive and the marks on Daniel's wrists served to bring the memory to the surface. Damn it! Daniel gently placed a comforting hand over top of Jack's. His gentle pressure served to still the movement of Jack's own hand. Daniel prompted gently, "Jack? Jack look at me. Listen to me. Jack, we have to go. Jack..." 

Jack snapped out of the memory seeing the sudden concern in Daniel's eyes and realized he had frozen in the grips of a memory of his own tormented past. Daniel spoke his name again. His calm gentle voice and the look of gentleness and understanding reflected in those penetrating deep blue eyes of Daniel's served to ground him. He replied, "Thanks Daniel." 

Daniel nodded his head smiling at him. It was then that Jack felt a warm hand covering his own cold hand. Daniel, it was Daniel's hand now gripping his to comfort and reassure him. Jack looked back up then said, "I'm all right now Danny. I'm all right." Daniel inclined his head then slowly removed his comforting hand. Jack continued, "Here put your jacket on." 

Daniel accepted his jacket and managed to ease his left arm into the sleeve. He pulled it around him then attempted to pull it onto his right arm. The simple movement sent pain slicing at him as the shoulder wound was jarred. Daniel gritted his teeth tightly together trying to bite back the pain. He tried to again pull the jacket on the rest of the way but knew with that injury he couldn't do it alone. He spoke up, "Uh Jack? A little help here..." 

Jack looked at Daniel and for the first time noticed Daniel struggling to pull the jacket on the rest of the way. He suddenly remembered why then quickly offered his aid saying, "Oh your shoulder wound..." 

Daniel looked up at Jack questioningly. How did Jack know of that wound? It was covered with the t-shirt unless... Obviously Jack had examined him for serious injuries and had found the shoulder wound. Daniel simply responded, "Yeah..." 

As Jack gently eased the right sleeve up over Daniel's arm and used extreme caution so as not to jar the bad injury Daniel muttered, "Doc Fraiser is going to be so angry at me when she sees me." 

Jack laughed then said, "You know Daniel, you're probably right about that." 

"Just what I need...a vacation in the SGC infirmary. What a great life we lead." 

Jack smiled at Daniel then Teal'c interrupted saying, "Indeed..." Teal'c then continued, "We must go." 

Teal'c escorted Jack and Daniel passed the guards then out of the compound. No one even bothered to stop them, which surprised the hell out of Jack. Teal'c waited for the guards to change over and took that time to lead Jack and Daniel away from the vicinity of Sekhem. He led them to a building where they could remain concealed. He told them he was returning for Sam and Za'tar. He then looked at Daniel, who seemed to be waning again. Jack whispered, "Go. I'll take care of Danny." 

Teal'c inclined his head then left to help Sam and Za'tar, but not before telling Jack that if he was not back soon he would have to get Daniel to the ship himself.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel watched as Teal'c left the building then turned to Jack saying, "I'm sorry." 

"Sorry? About what?" 

"Being so damned weak..." 

"It's not your fault. It's that damned shock device and all the..." 

"Torture." 

"Yes." 

"Jack, don't let me endanger the rest of you..." 

"Daniel, we came here to find you. There is no way in hell we're leaving without you!" 

"But Jack if..." 

"No! Now you need to sit and relax. Conserve your strength." with that said Jack sat down against the wall then continued, "You just rest a bit. I'll wake you in a little while." 

"Jack..." 

"Daniel, don't argue with me." 

Daniel sighed heavily then sat down beside Jack. He felt so weak, so tired. He hated feeling like that. He would only slow them down as they made their escape. Daniel was too exhausted to keep going. He felt hot and suddenly remembered the fever. He would close his eyes only a few minutes...he only needed a few more minutes...Daniel drifted asleep again. Jack watched his young friend as he again fell prey to sleep.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c entered the one chamber where Za'tar had led Sam. He saw Za'tar standing with Sam beside him. Anubis was sitting and Osiris was entering the room. Osiris smiled evilly when he saw Sam. He said, "So we meet again. It has been so long. Where is your other friend the good doctor...what was her name? Fraiser, Doctor Fraiser, I believe. We have some unfinished business as well. You will be joining Doctor Jackson shortly. I will not lose him, and I will not lose you either. I have waited so long to get my hands on you, Doctor Jackson and Doctor Fraiser. She will be joining us as well. I will have my revenge!" 

Sam questioned, "Your revenge? Revenge for what?" 

"For the three of you daring to attempt to capture me. It is because of you, because of Doctor Jackson and because of Doctor Fraiser that I was trapped on that primitive planet. I had plenty of time to plot my revenge on the three of you." 

"So your only interest in us is to seek revenge?" 

"My interest in Doctor Fraiser and you is that, yes." 

"And Daniel?" 

"Oh Daniel...Yes Daniel... He is another matter indeed. It is true I want my revenge on Jackson, but I want more than that from him...much, much more." 

"What?" 

Osiris smirked evilly then continued, "Your friend is quite the spirited one. I love a challenge and Doctor Jackson will prove to be a difficult one..." 

"So you only want him to break him?" 

"No, no. I want more than that from your dear Doctor Jackson, much more. But you do not need to concern yourself with such matters. What I want from Doctor Daniel Jackson is really of no concern to you."

 

* * * *

 

Jack checked on Daniel once more before going to make a sweep of the building. Teal'c most likely already did that but Jack needed to make a sweep too. If Anubis' guards were some how drawn this way he would have to find a way to get Daniel and him safely away from here and fast. As he examined the building his first thought was the size. The building was small. There were two exits and two exits only. Jack didn't like that, but he noticed the building sat back behind taller structures. It was relatively hidden, probably just a forgotten structure amongst the huge structures now overshadowing it. Once he was satisfied with knowing the immediate lay out of the area he reentered the place and approached his friend again. Daniel was still sleeping. His skin was flushed. Jack gently touched his forehead...fever was still with him. He then sat where he could keep a look out while also keeping an eye on his sleeping friend. They had to get Daniel off of this planet and soon. He was running out of time...

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c listened to Osiris speaking with Sam and knew he would have to get her and Za'tar out of there before Osiris discovered he was now missing his prize prisoner and Jack. If Osiris found that out Sam would pay the price. She would take Daniel's place. Osiris would take all of his anger out on her then, when he got his hands on Daniel again, he would make Daniel suffer as well. Teal'c had to get them out before Jack and Daniel's sudden disappearance was discovered. Osiris seemed to want Sam almost as much as he wanted Daniel. Teal'c found that he didn't like that one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack O'Neill anxiously checked the time. Teal'c had been gone almost an hour. The Jaffa had appeared in Anubis' throne room and had freed both Jack and Daniel leading them to this building. He had left them over an hour ago to help Sam and Za'tar. What was going on? Jack hoped that Teal'c had not been discovered and, likewise, captured by Anubis or Osiris. If Teal'c were captured then he’d have to get Sam and Teal'c both out. Damn it! He heard coughing suddenly erupting from behind him and ran over to his friend. There were jackal guards in the area and he didn't want to be discovered, so he immediately placed his hand securely over Daniel's mouth in order to silence his coughs. Daniel must've felt the touch because he jumped violently awake, jerking upwards and screaming into Jack's hand now clamped tightly over his mouth. 

Daniel grabbed for the hand trying to yank it off of his mouth and struggled as he felt himself being pulled backwards against someone. The person's right arm snaked around him successfully pinning his arms to his body. Daniel tried to fight but was too weak. He mentally cursed his weakened state and his broken ribs as they constricted painfully as he labored to breathe while coughing and nearly panicking. He thought he was going to hyperventilate and felt both arms now holding him tense further. He mentally ordered himself to calm down before he lost all breath. Panicking was making him wheeze and breathe even harder, which was driving his lungs to expand and constrict more rapidly pushing against his badly damaged rib cage so hard that he feared his ribs were digging into his lungs and would break further. As Daniel focused on calming himself, while still in the violent throes of coughs, he faintly realized that someone was speaking to him in hushed gentle tones. The voice sounded strained and worried; he knew that voice. He made himself mentally focus on that voice hoping that, in doing so, he could regain control of his rapid shaky breathing and his surmounting panic. He concentrated hard on that voice, recognizing it, and tried to ignore the severe anguish presently tearing throughout his body and mind. The pain in his head was so extreme he thought for sure he'd pass out again shortly. He also could feel his resistance faltering extremely rapidly. He could still feel someone's right arm gripped around his body, pinning his arms to his sides and a hand clamped over his mouth tightly. He felt his panic threatening to come back again but heard the voice speaking his name in a hushed whisper. He listened, "Daniel...Daniel, please listen to me. It's Jack, Daniel. It's Jack. I can't remove my hands yet. I’m so sorry. Your coughs will only draw the guards back this way. I can't remove my hand, not yet. Please understand Daniel...Daniel..." 

Jack released a deep breath and a heavy sigh as he realized that Daniel stilled in his arms, no longer fighting, no longer having the energy to fight him. He had only meant to keep Daniel silent, to keep his coughs silent. Anubis' guards had been in the vicinity when Daniel had started coughing. He didn't think. He only reacted and ended up panicking his friend instead. He had realized his mistake as soon as Daniel started fighting and resisting him. He did the only thing he could think of and pulled his friend against him holding him firmly, desperate to keep him quiet so as not to reveal their present location. The guards were so close that any noise would draw them, including Daniel's violent coughs. He had done the only thing he could think of to silence his friend so they wouldn't be found. He never expected his friend to react so quickly and struggle so much to get free. Even for his present condition Daniel was a strong fighter. Damn, he never would've expected Daniel to be able to fight so much being as weak as he is. Daniel's violent struggles both surprised him and scared the hell out of him. He had immediately thought of the broken ribs and all the other injuries he couldn't see on his friend's body and how the struggling could do more damage then good. He immediately began talking to Daniel in a low whisper so the sound of his voice wouldn't draw those guards. He knew he had to calm Daniel down. He was a little surprised when Daniel had stilled in his arms. He found himself wondering if it was because he heard Jack or because he simply didn't have the strength to continue the battle. Either way Jack was extremely glad he stilled and continued talking to Daniel to reach him and calm him. 

Daniel recognized the voice. It was Jack. Thank God! He had panicked when he was grabbed. He had been off guard and brought rapidly awake by the sudden pressure against his mouth. It had scared him to death because he had no idea what was going on. He had awaken immediately after that hand covered his mouth and couldn't think as the brutal coughs stole his breath. He had at first thought the hand was suffocating him because he sure as hell couldn't breathe. He had to force himself to relax and felt the strength go out of himself. When he stilled he heard the voice of his friend. A voice he recognized and the voice served as a balm to his already frayed nerves. He then realized the reason he struggled to breathe was not because of the hand over his mouth. It was because of the coughs shaking his body, gripping it and causing more damage then good. To make matters worse, the coughs not only stole his breath but ignited the stabbing agony in his rib cage. The pain was so severe in his chest that he nearly passed out. Then to add to the rib cage, his head was still throbbing and pounding extremely hard. He could hear his heart beating, pulsating in his ears, which only increased the constant pressure he already had in his head. That damned shock device's aftereffects were almost as bad as the electrical shock the damned thing discharged. Some how he had heard and recognized Jack's voice. Jack was telling him to relax, that he had no choice he had to keep Daniel quiet because there were guards in the immediate vicinity. He was telling him over and over to relax and calling his name in a whisper telling Daniel he was the one holding him and urging him to relax. As soon as he realized who now held him he did start to relax. He felt his coughs subside and stop. Thank God. Those coughing fits were horrible. He heard Jack asking if he was all right so he nodded his head yes. Jack again asked him almost as if to assure himself that Daniel was fine. Daniel nodded his head yes again groaning as pain reverberated throughout his mind at the simple movement. He clenched his eyes tightly shut praying that pressure in his head would soon ease, but he knew from past exposures to that damned shock device that the pain would stay with him for several more days. Damn it! He felt Jack's grip across his body ease up and Jack slowly moved his hand as if he was afraid that Daniel would either cough violently again or scream. Daniel managed to choke out, "I'm okay Jack..." 

He swore he heard Jack sighing out loud in relief as he spoke those words. Jack released him then turned Daniel to face him. He said, "I'm sorry Daniel. I'm so sorry. I never wanted..." 

"I understand." 

"You do?" 

"Yes...Jack..." 

Jack had half expected Daniel to scream when he had started to release him, so he had asked his question a second time making sure that Daniel had nodded his head yes. When he was sure he slowly eased up on him still fearing that Daniel might scream when Daniel said that he was okay. Thank God for that! When Daniel had struggled earlier Jack's fear had increased. He was afraid for Daniel, afraid the man wouldn't regain control of his breathing… He was afraid Daniel's struggles would cause more harm to himself. When Daniel had ceased his struggles Jack had thought his prayers had been answered and, at that particular moment, he hadn't cared if it was weakness or Daniel recognizing who held him that caused Daniel to end his struggles. He was just glad Daniel had stopped. He looked at his friend now and could see the fever in him, the exhaustion and the pain. His friend's eyes had been constantly overlaid with pain ever since he had found Daniel and had been locked in the cell with him. Jack couldn't even begin to imagine what all Osiris, or his First Prime, did to his friend to cause that pain to be a constant in Daniel's striking blue eyes. Jack knew Daniel was in extreme pain right now. Jotham, the supposed Tok'ra spy, had told him what Daniel had been exposed to earlier in the day and the aftereffects of that exposure. Jotham had said that the aftereffects were a combination of making a person extremely weak and leaving them with a severe migraine. Jack had a feeling that Daniel still had that severe migraine and from what Jotham had said he would have it for several days. He glanced up when he saw Daniel falter and immediately reached out to steady him. Daniel muttered, "Jack...I'm going to pass out again..." 

"Daniel..." 

Jack no sooner got Daniel's name past his lips when his friend's eyes rolled back in his head until Jack could only see the white's of his eyes then his eyelids slipped shut and his body crumpled. Jack's reflexes were quick as he managed to catch Daniel before he fell to the floor. Damn it! Daniel was so weak and in so much pain! What little strength he had the fever stole, greedily sucking at the reserves of strength Daniel would need to continue on. He had no choice he had to get Daniel off of this planet and soon. He would have to go on ahead without Teal'c and Sam. He had to get Daniel to the rings. If he didn't Daniel might not make it. He had a radio when he had first found Daniel but Kelsham confiscated it leaving Jack with no way to contact Jacob. Should he chance getting Daniel to the Stargate? No. It was too risky. Jacob told them beforehand just how heavily guarded Anubis kept it. He shifted Daniel in his arms noticing how light Daniel felt. He had lost some weight, weight that he needed. Jack found that due to the weight loss he could handle the heavy burden of his friend. Lifting Daniel now while he was unconscious would be like lifting dead weight, but Jack really didn't have much of a choice. He would have to find cover that would conceal him and Daniel from the guards while out in that forest. He had to move soon. If he stayed here much longer this close to Sekhem their chances of being recaptured would increase by the minutes. He had to get Daniel out of there. If they were recaptured Kelsham would depart on the morrow with Daniel as his captive and take Daniel some where no one would ever be able to find him again. They had to move. Jack eased Daniel into his arms. He would be able to carry his friend a bit since he had lost some weight, but the longer he held Daniel the quicker he weakened and the heavier Daniel would become. He had to get going. He couldn't wait on Teal'c much longer. He would get Daniel to Jacob who would get him help then go back for the rest of his team. He had no other choice if Daniel was going to make it off of this planet and away from Osiris. 

His mind made up, Jack shifted Daniel in his arms placing his left arm under Daniel's bent knees and using his right arm to brace Daniel's shoulders. Daniel's head rolled gently towards Jack and rested against Jack's chest. Good, he'd rather have Daniel's head resting against him then flopping around. He eased to the doorway looking out, seeing there was no one within the vicinity. It was now or never. Jack slowly made his way towards the jungle concealing himself the best he could while carrying his unconscious friend. He sighed in relief when he entered the woods. He had looked at the sky earlier to determine which direction to head. He wished he had his compass, but for now he'd have to use the sky to guide him and the little "trail markers" him and Sam had used to mark their path. Inconspicuous trail markers...a broken branch here or there a pile of rocks, small marks on a few trees...all were obvious indications of a "trail" if you knew what to look for. 

Jack noticed that the longer he held Daniel the heavier he became. Jack knew that would happen but pushed on. After an hour of hiking he had to stop. His arms were screaming in protest of his heavy burden. He scanned the woods for guards and for possible hiding spots. When he found a natural spot that seemed to be full of thick brush that could serve as good camouflage he carried Daniel over there, careful not to disturb any of the cover. He was glad that Daniel still wore his camouflage pants and that Jotham had returned Daniel's flack jacket. Both would serve to help better camouflage him. Jack gently placed his unconscious friend on the ground then pulled old branches, some still covered with crinkled leaves, over to Daniel placing them around him to conceal him better. He knelt beside Daniel then said, "Daniel, I'm going to make a sweep of the area, okay? You just stay here and try to stay quiet." 

Jack knew that Daniel couldn't really hear him, but he felt a lot better telling Daniel where he was going anyway. After he glanced at his friend once again and double-checked the natural camouflage he left Daniel to make a quick sweep of the area. 

While Jack scoped the area he suddenly heard twigs snap. It had been quiet until that moment. The snapping of the twigs echoed throughout the jungle terrain of Ta-hetchet announcing someone's presence. He felt the hair at the back of his neck raise and stand on end. Someone was here. He was no longer alone and Daniel was left unguarded and unprotected, not to mention unconscious. Shit! If he was captured...Jack tried not to think of the ifs in this situation. Instead he chose to slowly scan the trees. They were out there...somewhere he just didn't know where and just couldn't see them. 'Where are you you son of a bitch?' Jack muttered to himself. He knew that he was not alone his whole body was on alert screaming a warning at him. He listened to those warnings. They saved his life, and the lives of his teammates, on more than one occasion. He had learned a long time ago to listen to those warnings when they went off inside himself. His instincts never failed him and they were screaming at him that he was no longer alone. There was someone, or several people, out there in those woods somewhere. Jack just couldn't see them. What the hell were they waiting for? Jack to roll out the goddamned red carpet or something? Oh he would give them a welcome one they would never forget. There was no way in hell he was about to give Daniel back over to Osiris. No way in hell! He wanted to yell, to scream, to tell them just to show themselves but he remained stubbornly silent his mind working on overtime thinking up a million possible ways to escape, a million ways this could end. His mind quickly calculated his chances and the possibilities and options he still had available to him. Thank you God for all of that military training... Okay options...basic options were fight, flee or freeze...well, freezing was definitely not an option...unless he wanted to end up at the firing end of Jaffa staff weapon. No thank you! Been there, done that, don't care to repeat that! Okay option two...stay and fight... Well, definitely better than freezing, but he was just one man. One man against an entire army was not very good odds. He had no idea how many enemies were out there only that he was not alone. He had only himself and not a whole hell of a lot of weaponry...not to mention, an unconscious friend in these woods who, as long as he was totally unconscious, would not be able to defend himself. Okay so option two wouldn't work, that left option three: fleeing. Okay fleeing was good, he could do fleeing...or rather retreating as quietly and as quickly as he possibly could then disappearing. Damn, he hated these kinds of situations! Fleeing was his choice. Now his next question...had he been spotted? Surely if they had seen him they would've fired on him already...unless they wanted Daniel. Then they might be waiting to follow him expecting him to lead them to Osiris' prized prisoner. No way in hell would Osiris get his, or was it her, grubby hands on Daniel again! No way in hell! Okay, so making his way back to Daniel was not an option. He had to lead them away from his young friend and do his damnedest to avoid being caught himself. His mind made up, Jack beat a hasty retreat slipping out of the immediate area as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could. He headed the opposite direction, away from Daniel. If they were following him to locate Daniel then they were in for a big surprise. He’d never lead them to his unconscious friend. Never! He'd rather die then reveal Daniel's locale. Osiris and Kelsham would never get their hands on Daniel again. No way in hell! 

As Jack continued on he started weaving deliberately not walking a straight path meandering between trees and foliage. When he got behind a huge tree he took off at a dead run fleeing as fast as he possibly could, running until he could go no further. He collapsed later leaning against a huge rock for support. He listened as he caught his breath. He didn't hear anything. He sat there waiting for his heart rate to slow down and to catch his breath listening to everything, listening for any sounds. He heard nothing. Had he lost them? He hoped so. When he finally calmed himself he got up again, still listening for sounds. He had to start making his way back to Daniel but he couldn't use the trail he had just created in his fleeing frenzy. He looked up at the sky wishing he had a damned compass again. He found the setting sun and headed back towards it. Daniel was in that direction. 

What seemed like hours later Jack finally found his natural marker that indicated where Daniel was concealed. It was about damned time! He had started worrying that he had lost Daniel in these woods forever but his gut instinct had told him he was heading the right way and he always listened to his gut instincts. As he passed one of his natural markers he jumped as a figure stepped into his path. Jack pulled out the zat gun Teal'c had handed him at the small building earlier. He raised it his hand gripped on the trigger ready to fire when he saw who it was. He held up his hand then said, "God Teal'c, thought I told you not to do that ever again!" 

"O'Neill, I am pleased to have finally found you." 

"Where’s Sam?" 

Another figure stepped out from behind the tree. She was smiling, "Sir..." 

Then Za'tar approached. Jack then asked, "What the hell took you so damned long?" 

"It is a long story, O'Neill." 

"A very long story, sir." 

"Well, I'd love to hear it." 

"O'Neill, where is Daniel Jackson?" 

"He lost consciousness earlier, so I hid him then surveyed the area." 

"So Daniel’s with you, sir?" 

"Well, not with me...I have him hidden." 

"Where?" 

"This way." 

They followed Jack wondering as five minutes later they still had not come across their friend. Sam became worried which contributed to her next question, "Sir, are you sure we are going the right way? Shouldn't we...?" 

As she went to finish her statement Jack separated from the group hurrying over to what appeared to be nothing more than shrubs and undergrowth. Sam fell silent looking at Jack in concern. Jack was moving branches then she heard him say in a gentle tone of voice, "Hey buddy, how are you? Miss me?" 

He felt for Daniel's pulse sighing in relief when he found it. Daniel coughed then awoke choking out, "Jack? That you?" 

"Yeah Danny, it's me." 

"Cold Jack..." 

"Come on. Let's get you off of this cold ground." 

Daniel nodded and was very grateful when Jack helped him to sit up. As soon as he was upright he lapsed into violent coughing. He could feel his throat constricting in protest, and his ribs sent waves of pain flooding his system. He started gasping and wheezing as drawing breath was more of a struggle. Jack spoke softly to him encouraging him to breathe slowly and relax. As his coughing subsided and he tried to calm his breathing he became aware that he was leaning on Jack again. Jack was holding him gently in his arms and rocking him gently telling him to relax and focus on breathing. He had his eyes closed then said, "Thanks Jack..." 

"You all right now?" 

"Yes...for now..." 

Daniel still kept his eyes shut and tried to speak again but his voice was failing. He slipped his tongue out to wet his lips wincing mentally as his tongue found the split on his bottom lip. Then Daniel swallowed hard saying, "Jack...got to stop doing this..." 

"Doing what Danny?" 

"Shouldn't be leaning...on you all time..." 

"Ah Daniel, what did I say about that before? What are friends for?" 

Daniel smiled weakly then said, "I remember..." 

"Good..." 

"Jack..." 

"Yeah Daniel?" 

"Thirsty...wa...do we have...water?" 

Jack glanced up at Teal'c and Sam who were now surrounding him and Daniel. Both were extremely happy to see Daniel again but also worried for him. Jack swore he could see glistening, faint glistening, at the corners of Sam's eyes... She quickly lowered her gaze now fumbling in her jacket. She pulled out a bottle of water. She screwed the lid off of the container and handed it to Jack. Jack looked at her in question. She answered, "It was provided by Jotham and Nivan..." 

"And you accepted it? Why?" 

Daniel muttered, "Sam is that...?" 

"Yes Daniel, it's me." 

Daniel opened his eyes seeing Sam's smiling face before him. He returned her smile then said, "Good to see you..." 

"Did anyone ever teach you the meaning of duck?" 

Daniel started laughing at her smiling, joking face. Then he muttered, "Don't...don't make laugh...hurts...it hurts when I laugh..." 

"Oh, I'm so sorry." 

"Don't be...needed it..." 

"Daniel, it's good to have you back." 

"Good to be...back..." 

Jack watched the interchange between Sam and Daniel then eyed up the water. Jotham gave it to her...should he trust it was safe? Well, Daniel sorely needed water. He was still badly dehydrated so Jack sent a silent prayer up to the heavens that the water was indeed safe. He spoke, "Danny...Daniel?" 

Daniel glanced up at him. Jack continued, "We have water...would you like some?" 

"Yes...please." 

"Okay. Ready?" 

Daniel nodded so Jack pressed the bottle gently to Daniel's lips and tipped it until the water flowed into his mouth. He pulled the bottle away shortly after that allowing Daniel time to swallow what he just drank. Jack helped him drink as much of the life-saving water as he could. Sam interrupted, "Oh bread...Nivan gave us bread." 

Daniel smiled then said, "Jotham...I take it you met Jotham?" 

"Yes we did. He helped us escape." 

"Helped you escape? What happened?" questioned Jack. 

"Long story sir." 

"It is a very long story, O'Neill." 

"Can't wait for the briefing on this mission." 

Sam handed Jack bread, which he helped Daniel to eat then afterwards Jack said, "We have to move. Daniel is still weak." 

"I'll be fine Jack..." 

"Let me be the judge of that, Daniel. Come on let's get up." 

Daniel struggled to comply and was extremely grateful when Teal'c offered him a hand. He smiled at Teal'c and thanked him. The whole team knew that Daniel would need help to stay upright. Sam said, "Okay Daniel, you'll be with me awhile. Come on put your right arm across the back of my shoulders." 

"No Sam." 

"Daniel, don't argue with me." 

"I'm not...but I'm also not...putting my right arm across your shoulders." 

"But..." 

"Sam...I can barely even lift my right arm..." 

She looked at him in confusion as he placed his left arm across her shoulders instead of his right. He hated leaning on others for support but knew if he didn't he'd never make it and he knew that Jack had struggled to carry him into these woods...probably the reason Jack looked so tired. He would try to stay on his feet as long as possible instead of making them carry him. He noticed Sam was looking at him in confusion and question. She probably didn't know about the staff wound. Daniel supplied her answer, "Blast wound to my shoulder...delivered courtesy of Kelsham, Osiris' First Prime." 

"WHAT? Why?" 

"For insolence and defiance...disrespect to his lord...and for kicking Kelsham." 

"You kicked Osiris' First Prime?" 

Daniel smiled slyly saying, "Yep, felt pretty damned good too...also caught Osiris a few times." 

Jack interrupted, "Okay kids, time to go." He handed Sam the water, which she put away and the remaining food. Then Jack commented, "We'll take turns helping Daniel. Carter, when you start feeling tired speak up and I'll help Daniel for awhile. All right?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Let's go...the woods are crawling with jackals tonight..." 

Jack smiled when he heard Daniel say his name as if to remind Jack his jokes were rather bad. He replied, "Yes Daniel? You called..." 

"Jack..." 

"Let's go campers." 

Daniel looked at Sam then rolled his eyes. Sam started laughing. Jack obviously hadn't realized how bad his jokes were. Nice to see Jack didn't lose his sense of humor when Daniel went missing. Thank heavens for small favors... Daniel smiled then and allowed Sam to help aid him. 

Daniel noticed that tall trees and lush green vegetation surrounded them. Upon being brought to the planet he had been unconscious due to a zat gun blast. He awoke at the Stargate before Anubis. He hadn't seen much of the planet itself. Now that he looked around it reminded him of a jungle, an Amazon jungle or a rainforest. He found himself thinking of the Aztecs and the Olmecs. He half expected to see a Mayan ziggurat protruding from the jungle floor, hidden amongst the wild foliage and many vines. The forests of this planet were truly amazing. He could hear howls of creatures, wild creatures, and birds that inhabited this planet. There was a definite line drawn between Anubis' fortress and the jungle. It was odd to see the huge differences. Here everything was alive, growing wild, lush and fertile. All kinds of plants, shrubs and trees covered the area. It was actually breathtaking and so unlike Anubis' fortress. His fortress was similar to the Goa'uld mother ships. Gold hued walls covered in hieroglyphs in all of the main rooms, even that last room Daniel had been held in with Jack, was very ornate. His prison cell had been dark and dreary. There was a black tint to the entire room but the walls themselves looked like marble...until he struck one of them very hard succeeding in adding some more grooves to the multiple bruises and cuts already covering his body. The wall he slid down had not been smooth at all. It was rough like brick or cement and dug deeply into his tender flesh tearing open skin as easily as a knife would have. The outside of the complex was also unlike the forest. It was free of any vegetation. It was almost as if Anubis had the area around his complex and the Stargate completely cleared out. 

As Daniel continued to scan the area he found himself remembering his grandfather, Nick Ballard. Then he wondered what ever made him think of the man who was now on another planet learning of another culture. He realized he actually missed Nick. When he was growing up he had been angry when his grandfather had refused to take him under his wing after his parent's had died. He had only been eight years old and had lost his own parents. He had been extremely angry that Nick refused to take him in, but he understood why. What his grandfather didn't realize at the time was how much Daniel would've loved to travel with him on his many expeditions. Nick didn't think young children should constantly be moved around. Young children needed stability. Of course Daniel would've gotten a lot more stability if he had stayed with Nick instead of going into foster care. He ended up shuffled around in the system a lot. He learned to cope with the unexpectedness of the foster care system by getting lost in books. He had a passion for learning and spent a lot more time one on one with books than with people. He loved to learn and ancient history just fascinated him. He couldn't get enough. He read so much and learned so much. Teal'c sometimes told Daniel that he was amazed that someone so young knew so much. Daniel knew more than most scholars in their fifties. Teal'c greatly respected Daniel and part of that reason was because, for one so young, Daniel knew a lot. There weren't many people who could say they knew over twenty different languages, but Daniel had. Teal'c also respected Daniel's mind. The young man was brilliant. Daniel smiled when he thought of how Nick would love this place. He was drawn from his straying thoughts as Sam spoke up, "Daniel? Daniel, are you all right?" 

"Yeah Sam. I'm fine..." 

"What were you thinking of just now?" 

"Now? Nick...how he'd love this place..." 

"Oh...my dad would probably love this place as well... Daniel, are you all right? You don't need to rest?" 

"I'm fine." 

"How's the leg?" 

Daniel glanced up at her and as she looked into his intense blue gaze she could read pain in those eyes. Daniel was in pain. She became worried. Daniel answered, "Hurts like hell...but I'll live." 

"Are you sure you don't need a rest? Because if you do we can stop." 

"No...I'm fine. We need to keep moving. The longer we're on this planet...the higher the chance of recapture..." 

Jack had glanced up when Sam questioned Daniel. He looked at his friend noticing that Daniel was limping even heavier on his leg and hanging onto Sam heavier. She now braced him at the chest, as well. He had his arm draped across her shoulders, and she was supporting his weight. She had reached over with her left hand and placed it firmly across his chest in an effort to keep him from slumping forward any more then he already was. He could tell by looking at Daniel that pain still filled him, but Daniel was stubborn. The guy had a stubborn streak that ran a mile long. Daniel was a very stubborn, very determined young man who refused to give up easily. Jack admired that about him guts and determination, that's what Daniel had. He noticed that Daniel was growing tired again and wondered if he should take Carter's suggestion and stop for a break, but Daniel stubbornly said no that he didn't need a break and that they had to keep moving. He had said the longer they remained on this planet the more likely they were to be captured yet again. Daniel was right about that; Daniel was always right. Jack learned that very quickly, but unlike the others, Jack knew what injuries Daniel had sustained and he also knew that Daniel's head had to be pounding extremely loudly in his ears. The aftereffects of that device stayed with the victim several days afterwards. He knew that Daniel was trying to ignore the insistent sharp pain in his head. He also knew with that kind of pain Daniel would most likely black out again and soon. He was exhausted. Jack could tell Daniel was struggling to remain alert and upright. Even with Carter's support Daniel was fighting a losing battle. The fever also still raged in him. Jack had a feeling that Daniel would probably have to be carried off of this planet. He glanced at Carter to see how she was doing. She seemed to be struggling only a little bit with her burden. She was determined not to let Daniel fall and she was determined to continue helping him. 

Jack jerked his head back to Daniel when he heard a whimper of pain coming from beside him. Daniel had stumbled and in doing so jolted his badly damaged rib cage. Jack noticed Daniel set his lips in a grim line. He was clenching his eyes tightly shut against the pain allowing Carter to lead him. Jack became even more worried for his friend. He also noticed lines crossing Teal'c's forehead as Teal'c looked at Daniel in concern. Daniel opened his eyes and started watching his feet intently. Jack realized that he was probably trying to watch where he was walking. He noticed Daniel falter a bit and heard his friend moan then clench his eyes shut again. Jack questioned, "Daniel, do you need to stop?" 

No response. The young archaeologist acted as if he hadn't even heard Jack speak. Jack asked again, "Daniel, do you need to stop? Daniel?" 

Daniel kept his eyes closed tightly shut then asked in that hoarse voice of his, hoarse because he was badly dehydrated, "Wha...what Jack?" 

Jack winced when he heard the straining of Daniel's voice. He questioned again, more gently this time, "Do you need to stop?" 

"No...No Jack, I'm fine." 

"Are you? Really?" 

Daniel just then opened his eyes and glanced up at Jack. In those vivid blue eyes, now dulled by pain, he saw Daniel's answer. No he wasn't fine. He was pushing himself, and he was far from all right. Jack said, “Let's take a break." 

Daniel shook his head no then hissed as pain sliced at his head. He didn't even realize he had voiced his pain. Sam became even more scared for him than before. She was close enough to Daniel to hear his labored breathing and to hear those low utterances of pain that were whispered. She knew Daniel was trying not to voice his pain, but she could hear him. She looked at him noticing that he was slumping against her even more. He was literally forcing himself onward. She could tell he was. She could see the fever in him and the pain. Both were at a constant. She also could see that he was completely exhausted. He was practically dead on his feet. They had been walking now for over an hour and Daniel had not complained once yet she could tell, could see, that he was suffering. She added to Jack's statement, "Yes, I think we should stop a moment." 

"No," came Daniel's firm rejection. He continued, "No, we’re easy targets out here...Osiris has to know I'm gone... He wants me...he’ll not let me go. He's even told me that several times. He won't give up. He wants to make me suffer. Guards are in these woods right now... We stop we could end up dead. We have to keep moving. Jack, you know we do." 

Jack sighed heavily. He remembered a time when Daniel was rather innocent to such things. Daniel had grown so much and learned so much since that first trip to Abydos. He wasn't military but working so closely with the military these last five years he picked up a lot...like how to make a risk assessment, which is exactly what he obviously had already done, several times, on their trek through the jungles of Ta-hetchet. He was thinking like a military person would, like a soldier. That would explain his bold determination to continue on even though he was about to collapse. He knew the risks should they stop even for a few minutes. Guards were closing in. Daniel knew they were and knew that to stop where they were now would make them sitting ducks. Jack urged, "You need a break..." 

"Jack, they're probably flanking us now...coming from all sides... They have to know we're in this jungle. If they continue to flank us they'll eventually find us... How far to the rings?" 

"Probably half a days' walk, why?" 

"Then it's settled...we keep moving." 

"Daniel..." 

"Jack, you know I'm right about this. Let's face it...half a days' walk...more like a day with me. I'm slowing everyone down..." 

"Don't even suggest it! We've already discussed this! I am not leaving you here!" 

"Jack..." 

"NO! I did not come all the way here to leave you behind with that psychotic snakehead! NO!" 

"Jack..." 

"Daniel, don't even say it! It's settled. You are getting off of this planet. We will not leave you behind!" 

"But I’m endangering..." 

"NO!" 

"Jack please...," half way through the complaint Daniel lapsed into his violent coughing again. He nearly collapsed as the severe coughs shook his whole frame and caused his throat to again constrict. The coughs tore at his ribs showing no mercy as they literally rattled and shook his rib cage making fractured ribs worse and nearly fracturing others. He couldn't focus. All he could do was cough and gasp. He wanted to scream as the coughs lashed cruelly into him, sending waves and waves of stabbing piercing pain to his ribs and causing the pressure already present in his head to increase. He swore he was going to pass out. He fought to regain his breathing and to draw oxygen into his lungs. He felt himself go lax and waited for the impact of the ground as his already battered body met it. He nearly sighed in relief when he felt the coughs subsiding some. The attack was almost over. God, he needed to breathe! He focused on calming himself and calming his breathing. As he stopped wheezing so badly he became aware of where he was. He was in the jungles of Ta-hetchet being pursued by guards of Anubis and Osiris. He felt something warm immediately behind him. He was leaning against a wall of warmth. He jolted when he felt a hand on his face. He screamed as the movement sent pain slicing throughout his body again and felt pressure over his mouth. What? Something was covering his mouth! He was about to panic, but then he smelled the familiar scent of Jack's aftershave and relaxed. He opened his eyes seeing Jack's piercing gaze looking back. He nodded his head so Jack slowly eased the hand away from his mouth. Daniel choked out, "Sorry... Thanks Jack..." 

"Now tell me again how you don't need that break, Danny." 

Jack's soft, gentle voice moved over Daniel like a healing balm. He replied, "You know I'm right...Jack." 

Jack sighed gently placing his hand against Daniel's forehead to check if the fever seemed to increase at all. Jack added, "Yes you're right, Danny. You're right but you are also ill, feverish, weak...you're hurt, Daniel, badly hurt and I’m willing to take those risks to keep you alive." 

"Even if in doing so...the rest of you pay...?" 

"Daniel, we came here to rescue you. We knew the risks and we are all willing to take them. If we are recaptured...well...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it..." 

"But..." 

"No buts Daniel, no buts... How are you feeling?" 

"Same..." 

"What about your head?" 

"What about my head, Jack?" 

"Daniel I know Osiris used that...device on you. Jotham told me." 

"Wha...what device?" 

"Daniel, Jotham also told me that the aftereffects last for several days, especially in a human who is not a host..." 

"I'm fine Jack, really I am." 

"Okay...not going to talk about it... How about explaining to me why you jump every time someone touches your face?" 

"What? Jack..." 

"Daniel, you were never, ever that jittery before. Sam was stroking your face to calm you and you jerked away as if she had screamed bloody murder..." 

"Jack, if this questioning is designed...to stall until I either black out or fall asleep then stop it. We have to leave...now Jack." 

Daniel started to rise realizing suddenly that he had been leaning against Teal'c. Well now that surprised him. Teal'c must've been the one to catch him when he collapsed. 

Teal'c noticed Daniel struggling to stand then questioned, "Daniel Jackson, are you in need of assistance?" 

"Little help...wouldn't hurt, Teal'c." 

"All you need do is ask." Teal'c quickly got to his feet and helped Daniel to get up. Jack commented, "Daniel we're resting." 

"No we aren't...Jack, we have to go. You know it and I know it." 

"Damn it you are one stubborn son of a bitch!" 

"Takes one to know one Jack." 

Sam nearly choked when she heard Daniel say that. She nearly busted up laughing. She couldn't stop a small giggle from slipping out. Jack looked at her saying, "Carter?" 

"Uh, yes sir?" 

"You're not...laughing at your CO, are you?" 

"Uh, no...no sir..." 

"Because Carter, that could fall under the category of disrespect..." 

Daniel spoke up, "Jack, stop being an ass..." 

"Uh..." Jack was about to retort when Sam quickly got to Daniel's side placing her right arm across his shoulders and her left hand against his chest to help support him upright. Daniel accepted the aid placing his left arm across her shoulders. Teal'c then moved to Daniel's right side to be there in case he stumbled. They started walking when Daniel called back over his shoulder, "Jack...you coming?" Sam looked at Daniel and smiled as she saw the devilish gleam in Daniel's eyes. The pain and exhaustion were still present also but she was glad to see that Daniel could still joke around even being in as bad a shape as he was presently. 

Jack came up behind them then said, "Daniel, after you're out of the infirmary how about a game of hockey...ice hockey just the two of us?" 

"Uh, no thanks...Jack...would rather go fishing..." 

"Fishing, I can do that. Fishing's good...there's this beautiful lake in Minnesota where the bass are this big..." 

Daniel looked at Sam and rolled his eyes then said, "Great looks like I'll be going fishing when I get better...could someone just shoot me now, please?" 

"I heard that!" came Jack's sudden reply. Teal'c looked at Daniel then said, "I sympathize with you, Daniel Jackson...a suggestion if I may?" 

"Please..." 

"Request a cell phone...from General Hammond." 

"Teal'c, stop giving him advice...when you fish you don't take cell phones..." 

"And make sure that you have a spare set of batteries, Daniel Jackson..." 

"A spare set of...Jack you didn't! That's why Teal'c hung up on me...because you...?" 

“I said goodbye...then I tossed the batteries. We were supposed to be fishing." 

"Do you know I had more questions for him?" 

"We were fishing, Daniel. You were supposed to be on leave attending a funeral and taking a few personal days off not calling from an office inquiring about a couple of dead gods..." 

"Not dead...Osiris is still very much alive...Isis, on the other hand..." 

"Not after I get my hands on him! After what he did to you..." 

"Jack, Sarah is important to me. She's an unwilling host...you just can't..." 

"So why didn't she try to help you...?" came Jack's quick retort. It made him so angry knowing that she was there the entire time watching and couldn't even offer aid to Daniel. The Goa'uld were a very parasitic and controlling race. Jack couldn't even begin to imagine how she must have felt being a silent witness to Daniel's torture. Daniel's next comment caught Jack off guard. He could only gawk at Daniel when he answered, "She did Jack. Several times." 

"What?" that comment made Jack stop dead in his tracks. He said, "Are you telling me...?" 

"Sarah's still fighting Osiris." 

"What? I don't believe it..." 

"It's true...you know what the burns on my face are from, Jack...Osiris had planned on killing me and reviving me...Sarah stopped him..." 

"No that's..." 

"She took control of her body long enough to yank that ribbon device away from my skull. She saved my life Jack." Then Daniel fell silent saying no more. 

Jack didn't even know how to respond to that comment. This woman who Osiris now possessed, Sarah, had actually stepped in and helped Daniel? Jack found that concept hard to fathom. Of course he knew that the host remained intact, a silent witness, a silent prisoner inside of their own mind. He had known because of Klorel. Klorel had been the name of the Goa'uld larva selected to be implanted in Skaara. Skaara had fought against the possession but failed to win. He was lucky when Klorel ended up crashing on a planet named Tollana, which just so happened to be the Tollan's new home world. The Tollans offered help freely and a request was made: the separation of Klorel from Skaara. Skaara had managed to surface long enough to request the separation. After the request was made then a Triad was set up. The Triad was a trial in which three parties would participate to argue their sides along with Klorel/Skaara. A representative for Klorel was selected in the form of a Goa'uld named Lord Zipacna. The neutral party came in the form of Lya. She was of the Nox and was able to rule without bias. The representatives selected to argue on behalf of Skaara were Jack and Daniel. They had learned on their trip to Tollana that the Tok'ra had a way of separating host from parasite. There were risks of course both could die as a result of the trauma of separation. The procedure was far from full proof. The Triad voted in favor of Skaara and the procedure was performed. Skaara and Klorel had been successfully separated and both lived after the procedure. Jack and Daniel had been overjoyed and, in seeing the results of such a procedure, both Jack and Daniel was given the knowledge that a Goa'uld symbiote and a host could truly be separated. Neither Daniel nor Jack ever forgot that. Jack was sure that even now Daniel was thinking of helping Sarah by taking her there. 

Sarah...Jack had wondered who she was. How did she know Daniel? She must've known him some how. His friend said that she meant a lot to him. She was an old friend. Sam said that her and Daniel had grown up together. Jack still had a hard time thinking that Daniel knew others outside of the SGC. He was so quiet, so silent about his past. He spoke little of it, so little of it in fact that when Jack found something out, even if it was just a small bit of information, it surprised him. He never realized just how silent his friend was about his own past until now. Why didn't he talk of it much? Sure he knew of Daniel's parents being killed when he was eight and of Nick Ballard but even when they found out about the grandfather who had abandoned an eight year old boy to go on a long search for ancient artifacts and became obsessed with a crystal skull he had discovered in Belize Jack had been extremely surprised to learn of him. He had thought Daniel had no living relatives. Daniel spoke so little of his childhood that Jack often wondered exactly what did happen to him. He knew Daniel had been happy as a child until his parents were so tragically killed directly in front of him, but after that the only information they knew was he had been in the system and had become a brilliant scientist. He was very intelligent and so young. Jack couldn't help but wonder if anything traumatic had happened to Daniel while he had been in the system. Had his foster families cared for him or...Jack shivered at the thought...were some of the foster families guilty of hurting, of abusing, his friend? Jack didn't know; he doubted he'd ever know. Daniel was so closed off when it came to his personal life history...of course Jack was a lot like Daniel in that respect. He didn't talk much of his childhood either. Come to think of it neither did Sam or Teal'c. All of his teammates had secrets. Every one of them had a traumatic experience when they were young. His team spoke little of their lives as children. 

For such an odd group of people his teammates had a lot of similarities in their lives. It was so odd. Perhaps that was one of the reasons they had connected so well and became such a close-knit group of people. None of them really had any family left or around. Sam had her dad, who was usually on some mission to some other world, and her brother who lived in another state. Daniel had his grandfather who was presently on another planet learning the culture of an alien race of beings. Teal'c had a wife and son who were presently also on another planet. Jack had Sara, his wife...estranged now. She had moved and hasn't spoken to him since that time when he had scared her to death by almost dying only to show up in the flesh unharmed as his other self was about to explode. They had arrived on a planet on one of their early missions in which they had found these large blue crystals much of them had been destroyed by staff weapons. Sam had said it looked like a mass graveyard on that planet. Crystals were broken and seared, scattered near the Stargate. They had found out later that those crystals were energy able to mimic a human being. Jack had touched one of those complete crystals and had nearly died, so the crystal mimicked him, copying him and returning through the Stargate with the rest of his team to heal the damage he had caused. What the being of energy didn't realize was the pain Jack had was not physical, not the damage the energy itself inflicted upon him, but mental: the death of his son Charlie. As the energy being started to break down it was rushed to a nearby hospital. Sara had been with the energy O'Neill when Jack had arrived to get the energy being back to the Stargate and home before it died. After that Sara had just left. She hasn't spoken to Jack really since then, so Jack's only real family was his teammates. The team of SG-1 was a family. They had each other; they could rely on one another and depend on one another. They were close-knit and would do anything for each other...anything. Even go to a highly guarded planet to rescue a friend who had been abducted forcefully against his will only to be tortured and beaten. The members of SG-1 were prepared to willingly trade their lives for another member. The team of SG-1 was also very willing to help one another out at any cost. If one of them were in danger they could rely on the other three to be there to help them at any cost. 

SG-1 and Za'tar continued on in silence for a time before one of them spoke. As Sam spoke low Jack glanced up at her. She was still helping Daniel who was looking rather ragged around the edges. He was struggling...a lot. He heard Daniel mutter something to Sam then shake his head no as they continued on. He also noticed that Teal'c was observing Daniel and seeing the concern on the Jaffa's face for the man beside him worried Jack. 

Sam constantly glanced over at her friend. Daniel was growing weaker and hanging heavily on her needing her support just to keep moving. She noticed that Daniel was again struggling, worse now, to place one foot constantly in front of the other. She kept glancing up at him hearing him wince and groan occasionally. He didn't utter those obvious sounds of distress, strain and pain extremely loud. She doubted that Jack could hear him at all. She was sure that Teal'c could hear Daniel though. Daniel was faltering more and more with each step that he took. Sam could tell that he was. He continued to rely on her more and more for support. She watched as he dragged his feet and stumbled over obvious rocks and tree roots jutting up from the ground. She was very surprised that Daniel hadn't fallen yet. She could hear his breathing become heavier and a fine sheen of sweat lay across his face, just enough sweat that his face glistened in the remaining sunlight. Sam couldn't ignore Daniel's obvious signs of distress. She asked quietly, "Daniel, are you all right?" 

"Fine...I'm fine Sam," came Daniel's quiet response. She continued, "Would you like to rest?" 

Daniel shook his head no. Then he groaned as pain sliced at his already throbbing head. He clenched his eyes tightly shut then opened them again continuing to focus on the ground beneath his feet. 

Daniel knew that he was growing weaker with each step he took. He wouldn't be able to stay upright much longer. He kept ordering himself, his legs, to move. Don't stop. He couldn't stop or they would become easy prey. They had to keep moving. He set his lips in a grim line determined to keep moving despite his ever-increasing lethargy and extreme exhaustion. Daniel refused to stop. He ordered himself onward. His left leg was now throbbing and pounding excessively and he was limping very badly. His right leg felt shaky, as well. It was badly bruised but didn't collapse under him...yet. He found that even though he hated relying on another person he was exceedingly grateful for Sam's support. Without Sam helping to keep him upright Daniel knows he would've collapsed long ago. He was so tired, so tired and so drained. He felt as if he could fall asleep walking. His mind was starting to get cloudy as the forced sleep deprivation caused him to waver and stagger. He mentally cursed as he slammed his left booted toe into a rock, scuffing up his combat boots in the process and nearly falling as a result. He lost his balance temporarily and feared that he'd knock Sam down, but thankfully he didn't. He glanced up at her briefly noting how she was faring having to carry a half-dead, six foot tall, young gentleman. Sam was doing well. Daniel winced as he again tripped over another rock. Sam looked up at him hearing his softly spoken retort. He thought for sure he'd fall down when a hand suddenly reached out from his right side to steady him...Teal'c he knew it was Teal'c. He was glad that Teal'c helped to steady him that time or he would've brought Sam down with him. God, he hurt all over! His chest was screaming out in protest of his heavy breathing. With each heavy deep breath he took it sent stabbing, biting anguish tearing throughout his rib cage like fire. He heard himself beginning to gasp as the strain of his efforts to draw in breath pulled and pushed on his badly damaged rib cage. He tried to ignore the intense stabbing pain in his chest area, but the further he walked the harder that became. He suddenly started coughing again, heaving like he was going to pull up a lung. He whimpered loudly as coughing only made that already severe pain in his chest increase. He couldn't stop his brutal coughs. They nearly drove him to his knees again. His coughs nearly turned into choking as they wracked his already too thin frame shaking his body with the force of them. In between coughs he gasped, struggling to pull oxygen into his lungs. When the coughs finally started subsiding Daniel groaned loudly saying, "Oh God it hurts..." 

He clenched his eyes tightly shut against the pain trying desperately to relax hoping that his breath would calm and the pain would abate. When he started to get his bearings he became aware he was now leaning against something, or rather against someone. As his awareness slowly began to return he realized that he was no longer upright, so his legs must've buckled under him that time and he hadn't even noticed that they had. He opened his eyes remembering Sam and looked for her. He spoke just above a whisper, "Sam? Sorry Sam. Did I hurt you?" 

"No Daniel. Teal'c and I both guided you down to the ground when your legs went out." 

"Thank heavens. I'm sorry." 

"Shh, don't worry about it Daniel." 

Daniel kept his eyes closed swallowing hard. He hissed as his rapid breathing drove stabbing pain to his ribs again. He could tell that he definitely was sitting. He was sitting propped against Teal'c. He was a bit surprised when he realized that Teal'c held him and not Jack. Where was Jack? Daniel looked around seeing the older man standing bent at the knees looking intently at him. Daniel could tell that his coughs frightened the hell out of Jack. He could see it in the older man's gaze. He felt bad for upsetting Jack, but he couldn't help it. 

Jack had froze when Daniel began to cough violently again. He felt ice-cold chills climb over him and felt goose bumps climbing his arms as he saw Daniel coughing so violently that his legs refused to support him any longer. Thank God that Teal'c had fast reflexes. The Jaffa noticed immediately when Daniel's body went suddenly lax and had reacted quickly catching the young man before his body impacted the ground. He hated watching his young friend laboring for breath. The coughs were getting worse. They were gripping him longer and refusing to release him. He noticed that Daniel was having obvious difficulty in breathing when those coughs seized him. Most likely that was a result of his badly damaged rib cage. As soon as Daniel's coughs stopped Jack ran over to his friend to check and make sure the young man was all right. He nearly sighed out loud in relief when Daniel questioned if Sam was all right. Thank God he was all right now! But Jack knew the coughs would grip him again; it was only a matter of time. He watched as Sam began to reach for Daniel then stopped herself and questioned him. It was then that Daniel looked up. Jack could see the pain and anguish was still very present in his friend, not to mention the fever. They had to get Daniel off of the planet. He was only getting worse by the minute. 

As Sam reached for him Daniel refocused on her noticing her stop suddenly. He could feel dampness on his cheeks and was sure he had shed tears that time, tears of anguish, no doubt. As if Sam was suddenly reading his thoughts she reached out again and gently wiped the moisture off of Daniel's face. He dropped his head in response to such a tender gesture. Then she gently questioned, "How are you feeling? Are you all right, Daniel?" 

Daniel then glanced up at her with those bright blue eyes of his, still dim with pain. Sam noticed suddenly that Daniel was holding his left side. She asked, "Daniel, may I look at your side?" 

"What?" 

"Your side...may I look at it?" she questioned more gently this time. 

Daniel hesitated as he recalled just what lay under his shirt. She would be able to see immediately the harsh evidence of his cruel torture and vile treatment, and she would see the nasty bruises that now seemed to make up his chest. He hesitantly caved in saying, "Might as well..." 

Daniel eased his hand off of his side, inhaling sharply as the simple movement elicited more pain. He watched as she reached over to his t-shirt. She began to gently ease the shirt upwards noticing Daniel flinch as she slightly bumped his stomach area. She didn't know what exactly to expect but whatever it was didn't prepare her for the dark ugly massive bruising now spanning Daniel's whole left side of his rib cage. She paled upon seeing it. Sam felt queasy thinking of the kind of pain Daniel must've suffered through to create such massive bruising on his body. She was positive he had to have at least one broken rib. There was no possible way that Daniel could've sustained such horrid bruising without also acquiring a broken rib or two. She swallowed hard as she imagined what he had endured at the hands of Osiris and Kelsham. As she started to recover from the shock of seeing such a nasty injury she scanned other exposed areas of his body. She felt chills climb her spine as she saw splashes of bruises here and there. Some bruises were black, some were yellow and some were green with age. It was obvious that Daniel had been beaten...badly several times from the looks of it. Her throat constricted as her eyes fell to the various burns also spanning the length of now exposed flesh. She knew all too well exactly what had created such nasty burns. Daniel had been exposed to the shock device...and from the amount of those burns present on his flesh he had been tortured with it on several different occasions. She remembered suddenly the pain that Jolinar had suffered from her exposure to such a device. She clenched her eyes shut blocking out the memory then refocused on Daniel. In the short amount of time that Daniel had been Osiris' prisoner he had been horribly beaten and abused. As her eyes again strayed to the massive dark bruising that now made up Daniel's chest she found herself wondering how Daniel could even still be walking. He had been horribly, horribly beaten and abused but he still managed to walk this far with such serious injuries. She silently cursed Osiris and Kelsham. How the hell could someone be capable of inflicting such damage on another and not feel any remorse for what they had just done? As she scanned his exposed flesh yet again she became aware of just how minor some of the injuries were. There were a lot of minor injuries...a lot. They were minor but excessive...obviously Osiris also seemed to enjoy prolonging Daniel's suffering making much of the injuries he sustained minor enough not to be life-threatening but severe enough to keep him forever held in a constant grip of pain and suffering. As she glanced at the left side of his rib cage again she felt ill. God, what if Daniel not only had a broken rib but was bleeding internally as well? The amount and severity of the marks that now marred his flesh and sharply contrasted with his normal skin tone indicated that internal damage could be a possibility. Now she understood why his breathing was so labored at times and why he lapsed into violent coughs. Broken and bruised ribs not only caused severe pain but also constricted breathing. The more severely damaged they were the more the breathing was constricted. She glanced at Daniel asking in a gentle voice, "Are you trying to kill yourself or something?" 

"What?" 

She shook her head to say never mind. Then she reached towards the badly bruised area. Her hand shook as it hovered above those obvious indications of physical abuse now marring Daniel's chest. She gently placed her hand against the injury using very little pressure. Daniel cried out in pain. God! She didn't even know what to say or do! She spoke up, "Daniel you have a broken rib..." 

Daniel glanced up at her saying in a clipped voice, as he tried to bite back the pain her simple touch ignited, "Several actually...broken, bruised...fractured..." 

She paled even further staring at Daniel in shocked horror and surprise. Daniel shouldn't even be moving with damage that extensive. What if he fell a certain way? He could send a broken rib directly into his lungs...and his coughing, his coughing was so powerful that he could fracture even more ribs. She could see that the overlaying tissue was swelled, as well, another indication that Daniel had some broken and fractured ribs. She considered offering Daniel some morphine for the pain, his pain had to be considerable, but she knew that he would most likely refuse it. Daniel had a strong aversion to drugs of any type, especially after experiencing a violent withdrawal several times in his life already... 

The first time Daniel suffered the nasty symptoms of withdrawal was when they were on P3R-636. Daniel had come across a woman preparing to throw herself over a cliff to end her life. Daniel saved her, catching her just before she fell, and yanked her away from the edge. The result of Daniel's actions caused SG-1 to be captured as spies and worked as slaves. It seemed the girl he saved was a princess and had a thing for Daniel, so she had him brought to her after he was injured in the Naquadah mines they were working in. Shyla, as they later learned was her name, nursed Daniel back to health and started encouraging him to return to the sarcophagus again and again. She would say that he needed to heal more and would lure him into it until Daniel became quite literally addicted to it. The sarcophagus started to change him as well, turning their gentle-natured, caring, loving friend into a wild-eyed, non-caring individual. The sarcophagus was stealing Daniel's humanity, Daniel's soul, with each usage of it. When they were finally released they managed to coax Daniel to return home with them. What occurred after that was a violent withdrawal as Daniel's body began to break down and expel the addictive properties of the sarcophagus. He became desperate to return to Shyla's planet, not knowing or really thinking of whom he was, only wanting and needing that sarcophagus to make the violent withdrawal cease. He ended up pulling a gun on Jack ready to pull the trigger until Jack had told him what was happening. Daniel broke down after that and continued on his path to recovery. That was the first time he had a violent withdrawal from a substance. 

On one of their more recent missions Daniel had been off-world with another SG team. Upon their return the members all became suicidal. One of the members went as far as to throw himself into the Stargate as it was activating. He was killed instantly. Later that day several members began to lose consciousness and Daniel hadn't contacted anyone. Jack became concerned and drove to his friend's house only to find Daniel standing on the edge of his balcony ready to jump off. He tried talking Daniel down, but it was almost as if he didn't have control over his own body. Just when Jack felt sure Daniel would jump Daniel turned around saying Jack's name and asking what he was doing. Daniel had been very scared that time. He had snapped back only to realize he stood on his balcony ready to jump off. Jack helped Daniel down and guided him into his home. Shortly after that Daniel passed out and nearly died. They discovered later that there was a source of light that drew everyone. A device was implanted in the base of the light projection that emitted a low level of constant sound that, in essence, acted like a narcotic. If you strayed too far away from that source you would start suffering withdrawal and die if you did not return. Daniel had returned to Earth not realizing that he was even exposed to such a substance. The withdrawal nearly killed him. He flat-lined in the infirmary and the only way he managed to survive was because Jack had realized that planet had something on it that could keep Daniel alive. Jack had been desperate that day. He had yanked Daniel off of the infirmary bed he had been on and literally flung him over his shoulder, carrying Daniel through the Stargate to the planet. Within only a few minutes of his returning to the planet Daniel awoke and was fine. 

After those two experiences Daniel had been extremely leery of drugs. Not to mention, his experience in that institution...an insane asylum...when he was under the effects of Ma'chello's little Goa'uld killing worms. They had diagnosed Daniel with schizophrenia without really checking all their facts and kept him so drugged that half the time he was either out cold or so far gone he had no clue who he was. Then they noticed him returning to normal and discovered those little buggers of Ma'chello's. Daniel was released immediately but he still bore the emotional and psychological scars of what committing him to an institution wrought on him. As a result, he asked Jack to promise that he'd never let anyone lock him up in one of those places again...ever. 

Since Sam knew all this she knew Daniel would refuse the drugs. He would argue with her right and left until she caved and did as he asked. The only way drugs were getting into Daniel's system is if he was unconscious. Daniel was even starting to have a strong aversion to needles, as well. She was sure that his aversion to needles was rooted in his experiences while under the supervision of Doctor Mackenzie. The man had kept Daniel so drugged up when he was in that padded room that Daniel couldn't even think clearly. She remembered so vividly the day they had visited and Daniel had spoke softly about how they took his glasses because they were afraid that he'd try to hurt himself by breaking the lenses and using the shards to cause himself bodily harm. She felt chills climb her spine as she remembered him apologizing to them for being such a head case. She remembered how he had become extremely afraid and agitated, pointing towards them saying that "they" were here and trying to shrink away from whatever he had seen. Sam shook her head to clear it...that was then and this was now. She had to focus on the present, not think of the past...Drugs were out of the question. Daniel would never accept them, never, not to mention morphine had some nasty side effects...breathing difficulties, nausea, vomiting and drowsiness. All four of those side effects were possible. Daniel might or might not experience them but in his present condition any of those could get him killed or be the death of him. He was already having difficulty breathing, not to mention, he was badly dehydrated and struggled just to eat. Osiris not only physically abused Daniel but he neglected Daniel, as well. Osiris never provided water or food for Daniel to ingest. It was obvious by looking at him. He was grossly underweight. He had lost a good twenty pounds, if not more, in the last few weeks. One of the first indications of starvation is the rapid weight loss in the first week, which slows down as the body starts using the remaining stores of fat in the body to sustain life. A person couldn't live anymore then two months without food, which means Daniel could continue to live, except that he was also badly dehydrated. The lack of sufficient water intake combined with starvation would kill a person within only ten days. This is how Sam knew someone had been providing Daniel with water and food because, otherwise, Daniel would now be dead. She was sure she knew who that someone was...Jotham. She would have to thank him if she ever saw him again for taking care of Daniel when Osiris chose to neglect him. 

Sam looked at her friend noticing he was extremely exhausted. She wondered how Daniel could even still be alert in his condition. She knew he needed something for the pain but the risks were too high for him and he wouldn't accept drugs without a fight. He even argued with Janet when she tried to give him some on his many visits to the infirmary. Sam had watched the young Doctor administer drugs to Daniel when he was no longer awake to protest and she only did that when his suffering was extreme. She usually honored his wishes and understood why he was so leery of drugs and needles. Sam had to tell Jack that Daniel couldn't go on. She spoke up, "Sir," then she heard Daniel's soft hoarse voice, "Sam no...we have to keep moving." 

"But Daniel..." 

"We can't stay here. I'll be fine just... We have to go." 

"Daniel, you're very badly hurt, you're weak and you’re exhausted..." 

"No Sam." 

"Daniel, you have to rest." 

"No I don't." 

Jack cut in, "Yes you do." 

"Jack, don't you start on me. You know as well as I do that if we stay here...Anubis' guards will find us. We'd be recaptured and I'd be taken away. Osiris would have Kelsham take me somewhere. He’d be able to get his revenge on Sam...you and Teal'c would be sent back to Apophis...No Jack, no. I will not be responsible for causing all of that to happen. We go..." 

"Daniel..." 

"Jack, don't argue with me." 

Jack rolled his eyes throwing his hands in the air he commented, "Why does everyone keep saying that to me? Daniel, you're as bad as Jacob!" 

Daniel watched Jack for only a moment longer before saying, "Teal'c, help me up please." 

"Daniel Jackson, I feel that it is unwise of you to be moving." 

"Well, whether you help me or not I am getting up." 

"Indeed you are most stubborn." 

"Yes, several people have told me that already... Please Teal'c." 

Teal'c nodded his head then helped Daniel to his feet noticing how putting pressure on the wounded leg caused Daniel to wince. He was standing, leaning heavily on his right leg. Jack noticed also, which contributed to his next question, "How's the leg?" 

"Little stiff, but it'll be fine..." 

"You need to let me know when you need a break. Do you hear me, Daniel? You let us know." 

"Yes Jack." Jack watched Daniel intently and knew on instinct that Daniel would do no such thing. He would remain silent pushing himself until his body could take no more. He wouldn't stop until he lost consciousness. Damn, why did Daniel have to be so damned stubborn all the time? Jack cocked his head still watching Daniel who was in turn watching him. 

Daniel gritted his teeth, annoyed at Jack. Jack knew he had just lied. He wouldn't stop until he could go no further. Daniel questioned half irritated, "What Jack?" 

"You better let us know." Then Jack turned and took position at point. Za'tar joined him. Sam went to help Daniel when Teal'c interrupted, "I will help him Major Carter. You need a break." 

"No Teal'c, I..." 

Daniel looked at her noticing she was looking ragged around the edges, also. He said, "It's all right, Sam. Teal'c will help me. You go on ahead with Jack." Daniel could see her want to argue but as Teal'c braced his arm across Daniel's shoulders she nodded her head and went over to Jack. Daniel sighed in relief. She had been practically carrying him for the last several hours. Daniel knew it hadn't been easy, especially with him constantly tripping and growing weaker every minute. He was actually surprised she had supported him for so long. He knew she was tired and exhausted from supporting him for such a long distance. She needed a break. Teal'c was quite capable of supporting Daniel. Daniel placed his left arm across Teal'c's broad shoulders and the two started to follow Jack, Sam and Za'tar. 

As they continued to travel onwards towards the transport rings Teal'c noticed Daniel struggling harder and hanging heavily on him for support. Daniel was indeed growing weaker by the minute. He noticed Daniel tripping several times over very obvious tree roots protruding from the ground and knew that his friend was only getting worse. Teal'c kept moving even though he could tell Daniel was fast deteriorating. His reserves of strength were almost all used up. He often wondered where his friend got energy when he was like this. It was almost as if Daniel could pull that energy, that strength, right out of the air. No matter how badly hurt or injured Daniel Jackson was he always found hidden reserves of strength that motivated him to move on and not give up. 

Daniel was very glad that Teal'c was helping him. He was weaker now and could tell that he was only getting worse. He was depending heavily on Teal'c, heavier than he did on Sam. His legs were starting to ache and throb. His blast wound on his thigh thrummed excessively. Each time he stepped it was as if he jarred the wound. He could tell that he was now badly limping in fact his leg was getting shakier by the minute. He had to keep moving or they would all be captured so he drove himself, pushing himself to move faster and harder. He noticed that he kept stumbling over rocks and tree roots that were very noticeable, which only angered him further. Anger at his weakened state helped add fuel to the fire of his determination. He refused to stop until his body would no longer allow him to. As his leg muscles began to ache more so did his head. The pain was nearly unbearable now. He could feel the constant pressure in his skull and the insistent pounding of his blood as it pumped furiously through his blood vessels. The pounding inside of his head only continued to get louder, echoing through his mind, making him want to scream as the anguish tore throughout his brain. It felt as if someone was constantly banging on his skull. He couldn't focus on anything at the moment. He vaguely noticed the ground beneath him go momentarily blurry. He was starting to get dizzy and lightheaded. He started to see blackness at the edges of his vision. His field of vision had narrowed considerably since he started walking. He knew that he would pass out and he knew that he would not be able to stop it, but he was determined to keep himself moving until that unconsciousness floating just barely beyond his reach prepared to grab him and hold him, sucking him downwards into nothingness. As the pain in his head tripled his vision narrowed even further. Black and white spots started to dance before his eyes taunting him at the same time that they were beckoning him to follow. Daniel watched as the woods swam before his eyes and blurred out of focus. He stopped nearly losing his balance as he clenched his eyes shut tightly in an effort to ward off those damned spots now flashing before his vision. He groaned without even realizing it causing Teal'c to stop and examine Daniel in concern. As soon as he stopped Daniel felt himself falling backwards as his body attempted to go limp on him. As he fell back into Teal'c the temporary physical contact served to snap him back to alertness and he stood up again. He focused on the ground again clenching his eyes closed as the ground began to shift and buck under his feet. Teal'c's voice broke through his clouded mind as he suggested, "Daniel Jackson, if you must rest then please do so." 

"No...no... I'm fine." 

"You are not fine. You must stop pushing yourself." 

"I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"Teal'c I'm fine. Let's go." 

"You push yourself even now. You must take care of yourself and stop worrying about us. You are only harming yourself further by forcing yourself onward." 

Daniel glanced at Teal'c just then. Teal'c was right of course, but Daniel wouldn't quit...not yet. He had to keep moving. They had to get off of this planet. 

Teal'c could see the stubbornness in Daniel, the refusal to quit. Daniel would continue pushing himself even if he had to use up all of his energy to do so. The young man was a very determined, very stubborn individual. Teal'c was no fool. He knew exactly how Daniel was feeling. Jack had told him that Daniel had been tortured earlier in the day by that shock device. Teal'c knew how debilitating and how painful that device could be...especially on a human. Daniel had no symbiote within him, which only amplified the effects of such a sinister device. Teal'c could see the pain, even now, reflecting in Daniel's eyes. The pain was a constant in his friend's eyes, the pain and the exhaustion. He had seen the same things in Daniel's eyes earlier. This was one of the reasons he told Sam that he would help Daniel now. He knew that Daniel would soon lose consciousness. His body would soon no longer be able to handle the stress and strain that Daniel was placing on it and his body would simply just shut down on him. Daniel's endurance was very high for a human being, but even the strongest individuals would soon succumb after the trauma Daniel Jackson had suffered through since his capture on P3X-173. Teal'c was there to catch Daniel when his body finally did succumb to exhaustion and unconsciousness. He would be there to catch Daniel when he fell and then Teal'c would carry his young friend. He was stronger than Sam or Jack because his symbiote gave him added strength and added endurance. He would be able to carry Daniel a lot further then his other two human companions. 

Teal'c glanced up no longer seeing Jack, Sam or Za'tar. They obviously didn't realize that Teal'c and Daniel had stopped. He looked at Daniel now seeing that the young man was ready to continue. Teal'c nodded his head and continued to help Daniel onwards. 

Daniel no sooner started walking when he tripped over a log practically falling. He muttered, "Damn it!" Daniel's left leg had nearly given out on him just then. The only reason that he still remained upright was because of Teal'c's aid. He inhaled shakily as the pain increased in his leg. Teal'c patiently waited for his friend to recover. When he was sure Daniel could focus he gently asked, "Daniel Jackson, are you all right?" 

"Yes Teal'c. Thanks," as soon as Daniel finished thanking Teal'c loud blasts pierced the air. Daniel jerked his head up groaning as pain echoed back at him for the sudden move. He felt lightheaded and almost passed out but as he heard another weapon discharge he refocused and looked up at Teal'c in worry and fear. Staff weapons, they were staff weapons being fired nearby, which could only mean one thing: Anubis and Osiris had found them... 

As Daniel looked around him he felt the hair on the back of his neck rise on end and chills tingle up his spine. Where the hell were Sam and Jack? There was no sign of Sam, Jack or even Za'tar. Where the hell were they? He recalled suddenly that they were ahead of Teal'c and him. SHIT! Could they have been captured? He hoped not! He looked back at Teal'c softly questioning, "Jack and Sam where...?" 

"They are ahead of us." 

"Shit! Damn it! Let's go!" It was his fault that they had been separated and it was his fault if they had been captured. His present state had slowed everyone down. They hadn't moved fast enough. Damn it, he hated being weak! He was now positive that those blasts were most likely fired at his friends. He started to move when Teal'c spoke up, "Daniel Jackson, if we investigate we too may end up captured." 

"We have to at least look, Teal'c!" 

Teal'c nodded his head then helped Daniel onward. They didn't have far to travel before they came across jackal guards. Teal'c and Daniel immediately ducked down behind some dense shrubs for cover. Daniel bit his bottom lip so as not to give voice to the pain the new position provided. He looked beyond the trees and silently cursed. Sam, Jack and Za'tar were there. All three were on their knees, their hands at their sides surrounded by jackal guards. Several guards held staff weapons trained on the trio. One of the guards, Zo'lair, demanded, "Where are the other two?" 

Jack's smart reply flowed over to their hiding place as he responded, "There are no others." 

"You lie to protect your friends. What of Doctor Jackson?" 

"Doctor Jackson? Never heard of him." 

Zo'lair sneered at Jack saying, "You are a fool, Tau'ri. We will find them." He muttered several words in Goa'uld then grabbed a zatnickatel. Zo'lair then walked behind Jack and aimed the zat gun directly at the back of his head. He then scanned the surrounding woods saying, "Your friend will come. He is a Tau'ri. Friendship is very important to you Tau'ri. He will come." 

"Afraid not..." 

Zo'lair chuckled at the human's impudence then yelled, "Doctor Daniel Jackson, I know that you are out there watching...if you show yourself we will not kill your friends. Listen to me Doctor Jackson surrender now or your friends will be killed. Our lord only has an interest in you. He will let your friends go if you come with us quietly. If you do not come out then we will shoot your friends. The choice is yours, Doctor Jackson. Surrender now or watch as your friends are killed." 

Daniel didn't like the sudden turn of events. He glanced at Teal'c who had his mouth set in a grim line. He then glanced back over at Sam and Jack. The zat gun in the guard's hand was presently aimed directly at the back of Jack's head. Daniel felt chills climb his spine as sudden deja vu gripped him; it was rather eerie. He had experienced this same stand off once before. Only that time the positions were reversed, the stakes were different and the situation was different. He had been in Jack's place with Major Trofsky, one of Hathor's goons, standing directly behind him saying almost the exact same thing, but not at him, not that time. He had been trying to draw Sam out of hiding. The guards had captured him along with Colonel Makepeace and his team. The Goa'uld had threatened to kill Sam's friends one by one beginning with him if she did not surrender. He had noticed how Trofsky had placed him directly in front of the Stargate and directly in the center. He had held that zat gun aimed at Daniel prepared to shoot to kill. Daniel had told Sam not to listen to the Goa'uld. He had been waiting for the first discharge of the weapon when Jack had approached the group pretending to be snaked. He informed Major Trofsky that his queen was dead. The man refused to believe Jack because Hathor was a queen and a goddess. She was immortal; she could not die. Jack kindly informed Trofsky that he had been the one to slay Hathor. Daniel had prepared himself for death then when shortly after that the Stargate came to life. As the wormhole engaged a small ship flew through it. At first the ship scared the hell out of him and everyone else. Then he had realized that the ship was firing on the guards. Preceding that craft was Bra'tac, who had ordered the guards to surrender. As the craft landed Daniel saw Teal'c and Hammond exit approaching them. He had been rather surprised to see that Hammond had come to rescue them... 

Daniel's thoughts were interrupted as Zo'lair yelled, "Surrender now, Doctor Jackson, or your friends will be killed!" 

Daniel prepared to rise when Teal'c placed a gentle restraining hand on his shoulder. He was prepared to surrender. Teal'c whispered, "If you surrender you will be recaptured and so will O'Neill and Carter. Osiris will not let them go." 

"I know that Teal'c, but by surrendering I might be able to buy them some time to escape." 

"Osiris will, no doubt, send you with Kelsham immediately to be taken off of this world..." 

"Teal'c, what other choice do we have here? There is no other choice." 

"There is always another choice. You should know that better then anyone, Daniel." 

"You have a plan? I'd love to hear it." 

"We will..." 

Daniel felt himself waver and silently cursed. Not now, damn it he couldn't black out now! His vision began to swim before him and blur in and out of focus. He couldn't do this, not now, damn it! His body stubbornly refused to listen. He felt himself getting even more lightheaded and heard the ringing in his ears. He silently yelled again, not now! He couldn't black out now! Please not now! But as the ringing began in his ears he knew that he would lose consciousness shortly. He had pushed himself to and beyond his limits. His body betrayed him as he started seeing white light flashing before his eyes. He mentally cursed his weakened state as everything wavered before him sickeningly. His ears started to ring louder and he felt his eyes slide shut as his body went totally lax. He managed to utter one word, "Teal'c..." before darkness descended yet again, crashing all around him, sending him deep into the pitch-blackness of oblivion. He felt his legs turn to jello and go out from under him. He was aware of falling, falling fast then being caught in strong arms just before his battered body impacted the hard ground and he was aware no more. 

Teal'c glanced up when Daniel spoke his name responding, "Yes Daniel Jackson..." His comment trailed off when he saw his friend collapse. He noticed that Daniel was wavering and knew that Daniel would lose consciousness soon, as Daniel had uttered his name Teal'c barely had enough time to react. He saw his friend begin to collapse and caught him just before he fell to the ground. As he looked at Daniel's face he could tell that Daniel's reserves of strength had finally been reached. His body shut down on its own. Teal'c knew that Daniel would pass out shortly but wished it hadn't been now. Now how would he save his friends? He glanced down at his now unconscious friend seeing just how ill and weak he was. His friend had pushed himself way too hard. Teal'c should have stopped him and should have carried him despite his arguments. Daniel was out cold and would probably remain that way for the next several hours. Before he had time to really consider what to do next he gently placed his unconscious friend on the ground. He glanced at Daniel once more before returning his attention to his other three friends. What was he going to do now? He had one unconscious friend and three captured friends and only himself to help all four. 

Teal'c watched as the guard holding the zat gun presently on Jack gestured to the guards to fan out in an attempt to flank Daniel and flush him out of hiding. He noticed that after those guards departed only four remained with Jack, Sam and Za'tar, as well as Zo'lair. Teal'c didn't like the sudden change in odds. The guards were now attempting to surround Daniel and him. If they succeeded neither Teal'c nor Daniel would get off of this planet. He had no choices left. He had to attempt to flee now with Daniel before they were completely surrounded. As long as they didn't have Daniel then Sam, Jack and Za'tar would remain alive to use as weapons to draw him out. Teal'c hated leaving the other three behind but he had little choice in the matter. If they stayed they too would be captured with Jack, Sam and Za'tar and all of this would be for naught. Teal'c would have to radio Jacob to inform him of their present situation. He cursed as he heard Zo'lair order guards to go watch over the area in the woods where the rings had been used recently...with guards there now Teal'c and Daniel would be cut off from the transport rings which left them with only one other option: to return the same way they had just come and head for the Stargate. Teal'c didn't like that idea at all but Daniel and him were now out of options. He had to move as well before they had no escape route left. He knelt beside his unconscious friend then carefully lifted Daniel into his arms picking him up as if he were as light as a feather. As he placed his arms under Daniel's shoulders and knees he heard his friend whimper in pain. Teal'c bent towards Daniel then whispered, "Shh, I know that you are in pain but you must be quiet my friend, or we will not be able to get you the help that you need." 

Teal'c sighed in relief when Daniel again fell silent at his gentle urgings. He tensed as Daniel moved his head hoping that he would still remain quiet. He sighed in relief when Daniel merely moved his head to prop it against Teal'c's chest. Teal'c was suddenly reminded of his son Ryac as Daniel used his chest for a pillow. He swallowed hard at the memory then glanced up again after making sure that his friend was still only unconscious. Teal'c slipped stealthily back into the forest beginning to make his journey to the Stargate and taking extra precaution not to jar Daniel by moving too fast. The odds were not in their favor. To coin a phrase Teal'c has heard Jack say often he thought, 'This is turning out to be a very bad day.' 

 

* * * *

 

Jack, Sam and Za'tar had continued onward when Teal'c had stopped with Daniel. Jack's senses screamed a warning at him and just when he was about to react a staff weapon was discharged near him. He stopped in sudden surprise as another blast exploded near Sam. In the next minute they were surrounded by guards with no possible escape route in sight. Jack silently cursed. They had failed and now Daniel would again be Osiris' prisoner, but as he turned to see how Daniel was faring he was surprised to see that Teal'c and Daniel were nowhere to be seen. He quickly covered up his initial shock at that realization. He glanced at Sam who whispered, "They had to stop...he needed a break." 

At that moment Jack didn't know whether he wanted to kiss Sam or shake her for being so damned observant when he had not. He was just damned glad that Teal'c and Daniel would still have a chance to get away. He only hoped the Jaffa would realize that getting Daniel off of the planet was more important then saving them. They could still escape. Daniel, however, needed immediate medical attention. Soon he wouldn't be able to go on. As he was ordered to his knees Jack only thought of his two friends still out there. He prayed that Teal'c would realize what he had to do and do it. He also found himself scanning the surrounding woods silently praying and urging his friends to remain hidden. He hoped that the staff blasts were loud enough to be heard. If Daniel or Teal'c had heard those weapons discharge then maybe they'd realize what lay ahead of them and pull back before it was too late. 

Jack silently cursed Zo'lair as he used them against Daniel. When he heard Zo'lair order Daniel to surrender or watch his friends be killed he silently ordered Daniel to remain put. Daniel was the type of person who would risk his own life in a split second if it meant he could save another. Daniel's mercy and self-sacrifice were two traits that Jack greatly admired in the young scientist. They were strengths, but Jack also knew that those strengths could be used against Daniel. Zo'lair didn't know Daniel, but he knew that threatening those Daniel cared for might be just the push he'd need to get Daniel to surrender. Jack nervously glanced around half-expecting Daniel to reveal his location in order to save his friends. He was extremely grateful as the seconds turned into minutes and Daniel had still not shown himself. He hoped the two were making a hasty retreat. He noticed how Zo'lair ordered the jackal guards to spread out and encircle the area. They were attempting to flank Daniel and Teal'c, knowing or at least suspecting, that the two were in the immediate vicinity. He hoped and prayed that Teal'c and Daniel were again on the move. They were now completely cut off from the transport rings, which left them with only one alternative, a more dangerous alternative, but it was the only one now available to them: heading back to Sekhem, back towards Osiris, back towards Anubis' main complex and back to that heavily guarded Stargate. He sent up a silent prayer to the heavens for Daniel and Teal'c's safe departure through the Stargate. 

Jack noticed that they were now left with only four other guards, besides Zo'lair. This could be a very big advantage...the odds of escape were higher now when they had less enemies to deal with.

 

* * * *

 

Teal'c continued on carrying his unconscious friend. He headed back towards Sekhem, back towards the jackal's lair, back towards the one Goa'uld who desired to destroy his friend. He would have to move quickly. He moved surprisingly fast with the extra burden of Daniel in his arms but knew now was not the time to be slow.

 

* * * *

 

Before Jack had time to think he watched as Za'tar lunged for the Goa'uld and quickly followed suit. Za'tar wrenched the zat gun away from Zo'lair's hands then quickly turned to fire on the other four guards. Luck was with them this day for the guards had been so surprised that Za'tar attacked they had failed to react quickly enough. Jack, Sam and Za'tar were quicker. Za'tar zatted the other four guards and, to Jack's great satisfaction, they all dropped like flies…not bad, not bad at all. 

Za'tar glanced up at Sam and Jack saying, "We must go quickly. The others will return shortly." 

Each of them grabbed weapons with Za'tar and Jack each grabbing staff weapons while Sam grabbed two zats. Jack then spoke up pointing, "The rings are this way." 

"They will be under heavy guard, Colonel O'Neill." 

"We have an advantage though, Za'tar. They don't know we're coming." 

"This is very true." 

"Let's go...quietly shall we?" 

"Daniel and Teal'c, sir?" 

"Carter, I don't think they'll come our way. They know they’re cut off from the transport rings, which leaves..." 

"The Stargate...which is very heavily guarded, sir." 

"They have to get off of this planet on their own, Carter, to go after them would be suicide. Anubis' guards are attempting to surround them. We have to go before our escape is detected." 

"But sir..." 

"If they’re captured we’ll come back for them. We have no other choice, Carter." 

"Yes sir..." 

Sam didn't like it but knew they had little other choice in the matter. If they were to go after Daniel and Teal'c they would be captured by those guards. They had two choices: go to the Stargate...going through all of those jackal guards now prowling the woods and most likely be recaptured again or head for the rings. They would still have an army of jackal guards to get through, but they were much closer to the transport rings then to that Stargate and the chances of getting off the planet using those rings was much better than the alternative. They would have to wait to learn the fates of their other two friends. Right now they had to get away from the immediate area and get to those rings...before they were surrounded and all chance of escape was completely cut off.

 

* * * *

 

Later... 

Teal'c was certain they had lost most of the guards in the forest. He had to radio Jacob Carter to let him know of their present situation. He made certain that they were well hidden before making the call. When he was certain that they were no longer in danger of being captured...at the moment...he pulled out his radio and contacted Jacob who still remained aboard the Tel'tak orbiting Ta-hetchet, "Jacob Carter this is Teal'c, do you read? Jacob Carter..." 

Jacob nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the radio come to life. As he recognized Teal'c's voice he raced for the radio. Thank God! He hadn't heard from any of SG-1 in over eight hours. He had become worried that they had all been captured. Jacob grabbed up the radio replying, "I read you Teal'c. What's happening?" 

"Jacob Carter, we have successfully departed Sekhem..." 

Thank heavens, thought Jacob. Teal'c continued, "We had been en route to the transport rings when we were separated. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill have been captured along with Za'tar." 

"WHAT? And what about you and Daniel?" 

"Daniel Jackson and I were forced to depart or be captured as well." 

"So what’s happening?" 

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill will be heading towards the transport rings. Major Carter still has her radio. I am sure that once they have successfully escaped she will contact you." 

"And what of you and Daniel?" 

"We have been cut off from the transport rings. We were forced to retreat." 

"Retreat? To where?" 

"Daniel Jackson and I will have to get to the Stargate..." 

"Teal'c, are you crazy?" 

"We have no other option, Jacob Carter." 

"Bad plan Teal'c, very bad plan! That Stargate is under heavy guard, not to mention you’ll have to get past Sekhem to even get to that gate. You’re taking Daniel directly back into the jackal's lair, Teal'c..." 

"We are unable to get to the rings, Jacob Carter. We have no other option." 

"And Daniel agrees with this?" 

"He does not know." 

"HE WHAT?" 

"Daniel Jackson is unconscious again. I have been carrying him. We had no choice." 

"You’ll need a GDO code to get through the gate, assuming that you even get that far, or both of you will die when you impact Earth's iris, do you have a GDO code? Teal'c?" 

Dead silence followed that question, which could only mean one thing...neither Teal'c nor Daniel had the GDO code that they would need in order to inform the SGC that friendlies were coming through the gate. They would be killed instantly as they impacted the iris. Jacob questioned again, "Teal'c do you or Daniel have the GDO?" 

"Negative." 

"Teal'c, you can’t go through that Stargate. You’ll both be killed if you do so. We’re too far from Earth to send a message that would get there on time..." 

"We will attempt to make it to the Stargate." 

"Teal'c that's suicide! Sure you may make it to the Stargate successfully, but what will you do once you get there? Neither of you have a GDO. You’ll both be killed! No Teal'c..." 

"I do..." came a quiet voice in the background. Jacob heard the voice then demanded, "WHAT?" 

Teal'c heard the voice too, turning he saw Daniel Jackson now sitting up resting his head on his bent knees. Teal'c felt relieved to see his young friend awake again. He said, "It is good to see you awake again, my friend." 

Teal'c was interrupted as Jacob demanded, "Teal'c what’s going on?" 

Daniel glanced up then said, "I have a GDO...Jotham...he slipped it in my jacket. He must have done it before...handing it to me. He had told me to check the pocket, but I had forgotten. We have the GDO." 

Teal'c silently cheered. They had a way off of Ta-hetchet and had a way to let the Tau'ri know who was coming, unannounced, through the gate. He questioned, "Jacob Carter, did you hear that?" 

"Yes Teal'c...Daniel has the GDO...and Jotham must still be alive. Thank heavens." 

Jacob had been extremely worried when Teal'c reported that they had no GDO. He knew that if Teal'c and Daniel had managed to get beyond the guards to the gate they would be killed when they attempted to gate home. He was so glad to hear Daniel's voice and to hear that Daniel had the GDO. Jotham had some how managed to get the device to him. Thank heavens for that! Jacob continued, "Then it’s settled...Daniel and you will head for the Stargate. I’ll wait here to transport Jack, Sam and Za'tar onto the Tel'tak. Good luck to you, my friends...and Daniel it’s very good to once again hear your voice. Welcome back." 

Daniel smiled when he heard that comment then the radio went dead. Teal'c was now kneeling beside Daniel. He questioned, "Are you able to continue, Daniel Jackson?" 

"I’ll try...but I don't know how much longer it’ll be before I lose consciousness again... I'm sorry Teal'c." 

"You have no need to apologize, Daniel." 

"Sam, Jack and your friend?" 

"They will leave Ta-hetchet via the rings. You and I must make it to the Stargate." 

"That's crazy Teal'c. It's heavily guarded..." 

"We were cut off from the rings. If I had not left when I did they would have captured us both. They were preparing to surround us. I did what I felt was best." 

Daniel glanced up at Teal'c then continued, "You did the right thing, Teal'c. Now let's get to that gate, shall we?" 

"We must remain quiet, Daniel Jackson. We have to get by Sekhem to get to the Stargate. We must move quickly." 

"Let's go." 

Teal'c offered aid to his friend yet again bracing Daniel about the shoulders to help support him and keep him upright. Daniel quickly draped his arm across the Jaffa's strong shoulders gritting his teeth as the simple movement jarred his rib cage. He would try his best to remain upright, but he knew that he would black out again. It was inevitable. He was still extremely weak and still gripped tightly in the aftereffects of that Goa'uld shock device. He would have to try his best to remain conscious. He knew that his strength wouldn't hold out for long. He had pushed himself too far. He had pushed himself to and beyond his limits. He could already feel the lethargy and the weakness in him. He would pass out soon but as long as he remained awake Daniel would keep moving. He had to keep moving.

 

* * * *

 

Jack, Sam and Za'tar headed in the general direction of the teleport rings, all too aware of just how dire their present situation was. Jack whispered, "We'll have to radio Jacob...I don't suppose..." 

"I have my radio, sir." 

"Good. We'll have to radio Jacob to let him know what's happening. Now would probably be a good time." 

"Yes sir." 

Sam radioed Jacob. Jacob just ended his transmission with Teal'c and was surprised when Sam's voice came from the radio. He immediately picked it up saying, "I'm here Sam." 

"Dad, we’re heading for the teleport rings now." 

"Teal'c said you were captured." 

"We escaped. We're going to need you to...Teal'c said we were captured? You spoke with him?" 

"Yes Sam." 

"And...?" 

"Teal'c and Daniel are all right. They're heading for the Stargate." 

"The Stargate? But they don't have a GDO..." 

"Daniel does." 

"How?" 

"Jotham put the GDO in his jacket before returning it to Daniel." 

"Jotham? I should have known...so they’re all right?" 

"Yes for now." 

"Good. We’re attempting to get to the rings now. We should be there in..." Sam glanced up at Jack who held up five fingers then she continued, "...about five minutes, so get ready to transport us. It's guarded so I'll radio you when we're in position." 

"I'll be ready." 

"See you soon dad." Then they ended the transmission. She then turned to Jack saying, "Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c are heading for the Stargate. Jotham managed to return the GDO to Daniel..." 

"Of course! His jacket...clever..." 

"Dad will be waiting for us. I told him we’d radio when ready."

 

* * * *

 

As Teal'c and Daniel neared Sekhem Daniel faltered. Teal'c looked up at him in concern then questioned, "Do you need to rest?" 

Daniel quickly responded, "No...I was just kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to see this place again...sorry." 

"We must go quietly. How do you feel?" 

"Like shit..." 

Teal'c glanced at him oddly. Daniel continued, "Tired...very tired..." 

"That is a normal response to such torture. How is your head?" 

"It's pounding...loudly, very loudly." 

"A side effect of the shock device." 

"Unfortunately..." 

"Will you be able to make it?" 

"I have to make it, Teal'c. Let's go." 

Teal'c nodded and the two continued on. As they neared Sekhem, getting closer and closer to the complex, Teal'c could see Daniel getting anxious. He had no desire to be any where near Sekhem. Teal'c knew that as they neared the complex Daniel recalled more and more of the brutality he had suffered at Osiris and Kelsham's hands. He could tell that his young friend did not care for this place all that much. He also knew that many very unpleasant memories, all very recent, were coming to the surface. He could see Daniel remembering, all too clearly, those fresh memories of his recent torture and abuse. Daniel's obvious outward anxiety as they drew closer to Sekhem was the first sign Teal'c has seen his young friend exhibit that indicated he was traumatized by his captivity. All the physical marks were present on his body but Teal'c had seen none of the emotional and mental trauma that such brutal captivity could wrought on an individual. He questioned gently, "Daniel Jackson are you able to continue?" 

Daniel glanced up then said, "Yes Teal'c... I'm fine really." Teal'c inclined his head in response. Then he continued helping Daniel to walk. 

They carefully and silently made their way around Sekhem inching and ducking behind buildings to keep out of sight. As soon as they were on the grounds of Sekhem the trees were no more. Anubis had cleared the area of all trees so that left Daniel and Teal'c with very little cover available. They had to get by Sekhem to get to the Stargate. There was no other way around the complex. 

Daniel glanced up at Teal'c and bit his lower lip as they ducked behind a building in response to the loud CLOMP, CLOMP heading in their general direction. Jackal guards were patrolling the area. Daniel bit gently into his lip, clenching his fists and his eyes shut to keep silent as the crouching position made his ribs, his whole body, flood with pain. He had to keep silent even though he wanted to scream as pain encompassed him. He remained stubbornly silent breathing slowly so as not to make the ribs throb any more than they already were. As each CLOMP echoed to them from those jackal guards monitoring Daniel found himself groaning low. Each CLOMP, CLOMP echoed in his mind causing the already horrible migraine to only get worse. He jumped as a hand touched his arm and nearly screamed. Teal'c whispered close to his ear, "It is only I, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel felt his sudden fear at physical contact instantly recede upon hearing Teal'c's voice. Damn it but he was sensitive to physical contact now! It was even more heightened here at Sekhem, probably another lovely side effect of his captivity in this facility. Jack had questioned him earlier as to why he jumped every time someone touched his face. He hadn't said anything. He knew part of that heightened response was due to Osiris' little mind games. The ones he played on Daniel when he used Sarah and his past history with her against him. Those were the worst parts of his torture, not so much the beatings and shockings, he could deal with those and move on but the psychological torment that Osiris used...now that would take a little bit longer to deal with. Sure the physical beatings and the shockings had a strong effect on Daniel but not as strong as the mind games Osiris rather seemed to enjoy playing. Daniel's thoughts were halted as Teal'c's voice again spoke near his ear, "We may now continue, Daniel Jackson. Are you ready?" 

"Yes..." 

He bit into his lower lip groaning as Teal'c helped him to his feet. The pain was extreme; Daniel felt himself wavering as he got on his feet. Teal'c immediately braced his arm across the back of his shoulders supporting Daniel yet again. God, he'd have to remember to give Teal'c a huge thanks for all of the help he's been providing. Without Teal'c's help Daniel knew that he'd never have made it this far. He muttered, "Thanks Teal'c." 

"You are welcome, Daniel Jackson. We must continue." 

"Yes, we must." 

They continued on, neither were very thrilled to be back at Sekhem. They both wanted to just leave this place and never return. They both stopped as they had visual sight of the Stargate in the far distance. As they had expected the gate was very heavily guarded. They would have to do some fancy footwork if they were ever going to make it to that gate without being spotted and captured. Daniel looked at Teal'c then questioned, "So what do you think?" 

"I think that we have our work cut out for us as you Tau'ri would say." 

Daniel smiled at the Jaffa then replied, "I concur." 

Teal'c glanced at his friend and couldn't help but grin in response to Daniel's comment. Daniel Jackson would be fine. It would take some time for him to get completely over what happened to him here, but he would be just fine. Teal'c knew this to be fact. He then turned back towards the Stargate... Now if only they could get off of this planet... 

A new voice came from behind them causing Teal'c to jerk rapidly around and Daniel to jump, "What are you doing here?" 

Daniel turned in response to that new voice as it continued, "Daniel, you should not be back here if Kelsham..." 

"Jotham, we had no choice. We were cut off from the rings. We have to get out of here..." 

"You intend to go to the Stargate? Daniel, that is very foolish." 

"We have no other choice." 

Daniel suddenly clenched his eyes shut as more pain sliced at him. He would black out soon. He knew that he would just please, please not yet... Jotham approached Daniel gently placing his cool palm against Daniel's forehead and cheeks. He eyed Daniel up worriedly saying, "Your fever is higher. You cannot run, my friend. You are too weak." 

Daniel opened his eyes focusing on Jotham and simply replied, "I have to run." 

"I will go with you..." 

"No." 

"Daniel your friend will need help. You cannot fight in your present condition. You will soon lose consciousness again. You know that you will and I know that you will. You need my help." 

"You've already helped enough." 

"I will help your friend and you to get free of Osiris. If you are recaptured then you will be moved. You need my help...now more than ever Daniel. You know that I am right." 

"Yes," came Daniel's only reply before he turned back to again examine their escape route. This was not going to be easy...

 

* * * *

Jack, Sam and Za'tar had also finally made it to their destination, like Daniel and Teal'c their escape route was also heavily guarded. 'Great just great,' Jack thought. Now what the hell were they going to do? Guards combed the surrounding area with staff weapons raised, prepared to shoot on sight. Jack scanned the area. Just how many guards were out there? Damn, he had been hoping that since these guards were completely oblivious to the fact that Zo'lair's prisoners had, in fact, escaped that they would have this place less heavily guarded. Well, Daniel and Teal'c were still out there maybe this little welcoming party was for them should they some how managed to even get this far. Damn it, how were they going to get out of this one? What they needed was a distraction. He glanced at Carter and she at him...obviously Carter had come to the exact same conclusion that Jack had. 

Za'tar glanced at the two Tau'ri with him. They were a most curious race. He had interacted with very few from the Tau'ri home world in his lifetime. The three that meant so much to his Jaffa friend were very strong, indeed. At first he had little hope for the one called Daniel Jackson. When he had seen the young Tau'ri as he was brought before Anubis he hadn't expected that spirit, that defiance. The young Tau'ri was a strong one, a fighter, as was his other two friends. When Teal'c had informed him that the young Tau'ri had been exposed to the Goa'uld shock device Za'tar had never expected the young man to stay conscious for so long afterwards. He had a stubborn streak a mile wide...or so one of his friends had said. Za'tar had seen that stubbornness, that determination to never give up. Without him even doing anything, Daniel Jackson had earned Za'tar's respect. The determination and spiritedness in the young Tau'ri was a very admirable quality, indeed. He also respected the young man's willingness to sacrifice himself for the sake of others. He had told his friends several times that he would slow them down and every time he was about to prove his point the older man, Jack O'Neill, would not hear of it. These three Tau'ri and his Jaffa friend were extremely close. Za'tar could see how much one cared for the other. They were not only a team but a family. Teal'c had told him of their connectedness and upon telling him that these Tau'ri were not only his friends but his family was all the reason Za'tar had needed to join his friend in his rescue attempt. He saw why Teal'c would risk so much for the sake of one of the Tau'ri. Teal'c was extremely close to his teammates. He was still stoic, a result of his training as First Prime of Apophis, but these Tau'ri seemed to know his friend very well and his friend seemed to know them just as well. 

Za'tar made up his mind. He would distract the jackal guards long enough to allow these two Tau'ri to escape. They had no other options. Za'tar spoke, "I will lead them away from the transport rings to allow escape..." 

"No..." 

"You will have to get to those transport rings. You have no other option. I will be the distraction." 

"We are not leaving you behind! We never leave anyone behind!" 

"I will join you after I have distracted Anubis' guards." 

"You're coming with us." 

"I will come." Za'tar was shocked to hear the older Tau'ri, O'Neill, say that they would not leave him behind. They never left anyone behind. These Tau'ri not only had strength, they had honor. O'Neill and Carter didn't even know him yet both said that he was coming with them. Za'tar found that he not only greatly respected Daniel Jackson, but now he also respected Carter and O'Neill. He was beginning to see why these Tau'ri were so special to his friend. Za'tar again glanced around. He searched for a location that he could draw the guards to. He glanced back at the Tau'ri then said, "I will lead them away from the immediate area. You must radio your friend quickly for they will most likely not stay gone for long." 

"Good luck Za'tar," replied Jack. 

Za'tar then left the two heading around the immediate perimeter surrounding the location those transport rings would appear. He headed a good distance away then fired a staff weapon. Jack and Sam watched as all but three guards headed to that immediate area. Jack said, "NOW!" 

He jumped up quickly zatting the first guard. Carter followed in suit firing on the other two guards. They crumpled to the ground immediately. She and Jack ran for the teleport rings. Sam glanced at Jack nervously. Where was Za'tar? Jack waited as seconds turned into minutes. He looked at Carter saying, "I'm going after him. You had better radio your father and have him prepared. I have a feeling we’re going to have to get out of here very quickly." 

"Yes sir." 

Sam watched as Jack headed in the direction that Za'tar had. She radioed, "Dad? Dad, this is Sam." 

"Sam, are you ready to be transported?" 

"Not yet...Za'tar distracted the guards and has not returned. The Colonel went after him. Be prepared to ring us up on my say. We may have to get out of here quickly." 

"I'll wait for your signal."

 

* * * *

 

Za'tar ran into the woods firing a staff weapon to attract the guards. He could hear them heading his way. He made a break for it trying to give the two Tau'ri time to get to those rings. He doubted very much that he'd be joining them. As he continued to flee a staff weapon fired. He felt the pain of the impact as a new wound opened up on his shoulder. He continued to run ignoring the pain when he ran directly into Zo'lair. Zo'lair had only been zatted once, enough to temporarily paralyze him. He had recovered. Zo'lair glared coldly at Za'tar then said, "I have no use for you, Shol'va. It is the Tau'ri that I want. You will tell me where they are or you will die." 

"I will tell you nothing and I shall die free. I shall die free." 

Za'tar waited for the killing blow as Zo'lair aimed the weapon at him...the deathblow never came.

 

* * * *

 

Daniel looked up at his friend again. They had to get to that Stargate. They had no other choice, but the odds were greatly stacked against them. They had to get by all of those guards. There were just too many of them. Daniel questioned, "I take it that you have a plan?" 

Teal'c glanced at Daniel and Daniel could read his answer in the Jaffa's face. He inhaled deeply, regretting it as soon as pain echoed back at him. Then he continued, "Nope, no plan...okay. So what do you suggest we do?" 

"I do not know Daniel Jackson, but we must get you home. We must get you medical care, so we must do something." 

Jotham looked from Daniel to Teal'c then back to Daniel again. Daniel Jackson was fast weakening. He was running on nothing except pure adrenaline now and Jotham could see the adrenaline was even starting to dissipate. Daniel was actually shaking whether he realized it or not. His body was shaking from lack of sleep, lack of food and lack of water. The fever had increased and the young scientist was more lethargic. Daniel would not remain upright much longer. Jotham had to do something and he had to do it fast or Daniel Jackson would not make it off of this planet. 

Daniel could feel his reserves of strength fast dwindling. He knew that he was completely exhausted and he knew that he would soon collapse again. He refused to let the darkness constantly trying to encompass him win. He had to stay awake; he had to stay conscious. Once on the other side of that gate he could sleep. He just had to wait until they were on the other side. He just had to wait a little while longer. He could do that. 

Jotham glanced at the Jaffa saying, "Perhaps I could be of some assistance in that area. Neither Osiris nor Anubis know that I am Tok'ra. They believe me to be loyal to the Goa'uld. I could use that to our advantage. I shall return." 

Daniel and Teal'c watched as Jotham headed over to one of the guards near the Stargate. He said something to them and several of the guards departed, so now instead of an entourage of guards they were down to four. Well, four was better then a ton. Jotham watched as the other guards departed then, when he was sure that they were too far away to see what he was about to do, he zatted the other four. The Stargate was now very accessible. Jotham waved them to come. Teal'c helped Daniel to his feet and helped to lead him over to where Jotham now stood. Daniel asked, "What did you tell them?" 

"That you and your team were captured and Anubis needed them to help lead you back here." 

Daniel then spoke up, "Uh Jotham...could you please not point that at me?" 

"What? Oh sorry." 

"Thank you." 

Jotham had the zat gun raised still in the ready. He didn't realize that he had it aimed directly at Daniel until the man spoke up. He lowered it immediately then said, "We must go. It will not be long before it is discovered that the Stargate has been left unguarded." 

They approached the DHD and Teal'c began to input the address as Daniel prepared to send their GDO code through immediately after the wormhole was engaged. Before Teal'c was able to input the final symbol a staff weapon fired. Daniel jumped watching as Teal'c's leg suddenly gave out on him. He noticed the blood immediately...Teal'c had been wounded. He then glanced up at the guards noticing that they were now heading in his direction. Daniel could only think of one thing to say, "SHIT!" 

Daniel quickly focused on the DHD inputting the rest of the Stargate address. He was aware that a weapon started firing beside him...Jotham! Jotham was firing the zat gun at the fast approaching guards. Daniel quickly finished punching in Earth's address then sent the GDO code through. Jotham hollered over his shoulder, "Daniel, you must go now! I will not be able to hold them off much longer!" 

Daniel quickly went over to Teal'c's side and reached down for his friend. Teal'c had already begun to rise to his feet the best he could in his present condition. Teal'c got to his feet leaning heavily onto his left leg. He quickly braced his arm across Daniel's shoulders saying, "We must go now." 

"But your leg..." 

"Will be fine." 

Jotham shouted out a second command, "GO!" 

Teal'c looked at Daniel questioning, "Did you send the GDO...?" 

"Yes Teal'c...let's go."

 

* * * * * * * *

General George Hammond had been worried about the fate of SG-1 ever since their departure from Earth. He had heard nothing from them and was wondering if they had found Daniel Jackson. That was over two weeks ago and they had heard nothing from SG-1 or the Tok'ra since. He was worried, extremely worried. What if they had found Daniel and were captured with him? Worse yet, what if they haven't found Daniel and he was still with Osiris? Damn it! He hated this, the waiting for days for something, for anything to be reported to him regarding his still missing team. He felt so damned helpless knowing that SG-1 was out there and knowing that if they had not contacted Earth by now they were either prisoners or hadn't found Daniel yet...or they were dead. His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as shrill alarms began to sound. Someone was attempting to access the Stargate. No team was expected due back. Hammond quickly made his way to the control room demanding, "What is going on?" 

"Unidentified incoming traveler...off world activation." 

"No code yet?" 

"No sir..." 

Hammond watched as armed guards entered the embarkation room guns upraised and pointed directly at the Stargate. He became suddenly nervous as no codes came up. The man continued, "Still no code sir." 

Hammond waited for the impact of the unlucky traveler or travelers as they struck Earth's iris...it never came. The officer suddenly yelled, "I have a GDO! It's SG-1, sir!" 

"Open the iris! I need a medical team to the embarkation room STAT!" 

He then ran into the embarkation room watching as the iris disappeared. The wormhole remained activated but no one was coming through yet. Where the hell were they?

 

* * * * * * * *

Daniel and Teal'c began to ascend the ramp to the Stargate as blast fire continued to erupt all around them. Daniel turned yelling, "Jotham let's go! NOW!" 

Jotham started heading towards Daniel and Teal'c as a staff weapon blast suddenly exploded near him. Daniel saw him fall and felt chills climb his spine. He yelled, "Teal'c, we have to help Jotham!" 

"You must go now, Daniel Jackson! I will get Jotham." 

Daniel felt his adrenaline beginning to pump anew and jumped as a blast erupted right by his head. He ran up the ramp throwing himself as hard and as fast as he could through the Stargate as another blast erupted to his left shattering a stone pedestal as it impacted. 

Jotham thought that he had been shot but discovered he was not so he quickly got to his feet and saw the Jaffa heading towards him. He yelled, "GO! I will be right behind you! GO!" 

Teal'c obeyed but waited until he was sure that Jotham would have enough time to get through the Stargate. Teal'c then stepped through the gate with Jotham immediately behind him just a split second before they were surrounded.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Hammond waited patiently. What the hell was going on? Where was his team? What was happening on the other side of that wormhole? He jumped in sudden surprise as someone dove through the gate impacting the ramp hard then rolling violently down it. Debris, shattered rock, followed the first traveler. SG-1 was obviously under fire. He ran over to the fallen person glancing up as a second then a third person exited the gate. Teal'c's voice boomed, "Close the iris! Shut it down!" Then Teal'c's leg gave out on him as he fell towards the floor. Jotham quickly reacted stepping forward he caught the Jaffa and prevented him from impacting with the floor itself. 

Hammond spoke up, "Teal'c..." 

"I will be fine, General Hammond. You must help Doctor Jackson. He is in need of immediate medical attention." 

Doctor Jackson...Daniel! Daniel had been the first to exit the Stargate. He ran over to the young archaeologist taking in his too still form. He reached out and began to slowly ease the man over onto his back trying his best not to jar the man in case he had any severe injuries. He was unprepared for what happened next. As soon as Daniel was rolled onto his back the young man grabbed a hold of Hammond's arm with incredible strength then yanked him downwards immediately ramming the deadly blade of a knife against Hammond's throat...

 

* * * *

 

As Za'tar waited for that final deathblow from Zo'lair he was ready to willingly accept death, but before Zo'lair could direct that blow at him Za'tar watched the Goa'uld jerk as blue electricity snapped and sparked around his body. As Zo'lair collapsed to the ground, no longer drawing breath, Za'tar saw why. Directly behind him stood the Tau'ri, Jack O'Neill, and upraised in his hand was a zatnickatel. Two shots killed...Zo'lair was dead. He watched as O'Neill fired the weapon again and Zo'lair disappeared forever. Za'tar didn't know what to say or even how to react. The Tau'ri could've left him but he did not. Instead he came after him and ended up saving his life. Yes, Teal'c's friends were truly worth the risks. Jack spoke up, “Figured you could use a little help." 

"Thank you Colonel O'Neill, for saving my life. I owe you..." 

"Nah, you don't owe me anything. Come on, let's go. We have a Tel'tak to board." Jack then reached down and helped Za'tar up. 

Their return trip to the transport rings was uneventful since the guards were still scouting the woods for the Tau'ri and the four remaining guards were taking a rather long nap. Za'tar and Jack approached Sam who radioed her father. They were instantly transported onto the Tel'tak. 

Once on board they all relaxed but remained stoically silent. No one knew what befell Teal'c or Daniel. All they could do was hope the two had made it successfully off of Ta-hetchet.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

General Hammond felt his body go on alert the instant he felt the deadly blade of the knife digging into his throat. He heard the guards move and cock their weapons preparing to fire if necessary. Hammond ordered, "Stand down! I said stand down!" 

The men obediently did so. General Hammond then looked into Daniel's eyes. The first thing he saw was the immense pain in them and the fever. The second thing he saw was that Daniel was not here in the embarkation room. He was still on Ta-hetchet. As soon as he had ordered his men to stand down he saw the recognition spark in those eyes. Then he saw the shock in Daniel's eyes. Shock at what he almost did. He watched as Daniel quickly removed the deadly blade flinging it down the ramp. He spoke in a hoarse, pain-laced voice, "Oh God...I'm so sorry General." 

"No problem... Welcome back son." 

Daniel smiled then said, "Glad to be back." Home, he was finally home. He could rest now. He could let the darkness take him. He was finally home. Daniel accepted the darkness, embracing it with open arms as that realization sank in. He left his eyes slide shut and fell into the cavern of pitch-blackness. 

General Hammond felt the bruising grip on his arm suddenly ease up. He glanced at where Daniel held his arm in that biting grip. When he glanced back he saw Daniel's eyes roll back in his skull and all the strength instantly went out of him as he went completely lax in Hammond's arms. Hammond yelled, "Med team! WHERE'S THAT MED TEAM?" 

He felt Daniel's head roll gently against his left arm and knew that Jackson was totally unconscious. He was ready to yell for the med team again when Doctor Fraiser's voice cut in, "General, you’ll have to move so that we can get to him." 

Two other med techs went over to Teal'c and began working on him. Janet watched Hammond as he held the young man in his arms. Jotham approached the unconscious archaeologist. Then he reached down gently brushing a stray strand of Daniel's hair off of his forehead. He spoke in the voice of Nivan, "You are home, young one. Now you must fight to live." 

As soon as that gravel voice spoke the guards again raised their weapons in the ready. This time they were aiming for Jotham. Teal'c ordered, "Do not! He is a friend of Daniel Jackson's!" 

An officer quickly responded, "He's a Goa'uld, General Hammond." 

Teal'c spoke again, "He is Tok'ra. Lower your weapons." 

General Hammond noticed how the young man who spoke in that Goa'uld voice was extremely concerned for Daniel Jackson. He ordered, "Stand down men," and they obeyed. 

Nivan watched as a stretcher was brought to Daniel's side. He saw them preparing to lift Daniel then spoke up, "Please be careful with him. Doctor Jackson has many injuries. You must take great care in moving him or you will only cause him more pain." 

Janet questioned, "What are some of his injuries? Should we be careful not to bump any when we lift him?" 

"The worst injuries are his broken ribs. Doctor Jackson has multiple fractures and bruises to the left side of his rib cage. His right shoulder has also been injured. Please be careful not to jolt those areas...and his leg, of course. He is in a lot of pain. This young one has suffered much at the hands of Osiris." 

Janet nodded her head and aided in lifting him carefully up. They carefully placed Daniel on the stretcher taking extra precaution not to jar any of the areas Nivan warned them about. As they started to head to the infirmary with Daniel Nivan turned to General Hammond saying, "With your permission sir, I would like to be with Doctor Jackson." 

"I will need you to get a check up in the infirmary any how so you may come with us." 

"Thank you." 

Hammond turned as he heard Teal'c snapping at a soldier saying, "I have no need of assistance. I must go with Doctor Jackson." Then the Jaffa limped after Jotham and Hammond. Hammond only rolled his eyes knowing that the Jaffa would do as he wanted regardless of what he was told to do. He questioned, "Where is the rest of SG-1, Teal'c?" 

"Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill are boarding the Tel'tak. They will return with Jacob Carter. We were separated. Doctor Jackson and I had to go to the Stargate. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill had to go to the transport rings." 

"I see."

 

* * * *

Doctor Janet Fraiser was used to her job, but she still felt queasy when dealing with victims of torture. As she examined Doctor Jackson's body for any severe injuries she couldn't help but notice the multiple bruises, burns and injuries across the man's pale flesh that were indicative of torture. There was no question in her mind Daniel Jackson had been tortured. He had not only been tortured he had been starved and dehydrated. Osiris had been extremely cruel and extremely neglectful with his prisoner. 

She had Daniel cleaned up and placed on a bed. He was dressed only in his underwear for the time being so that she could see all of his injuries. When they had first removed his pants she hadn't expected to see the nasty bruising that covered his right leg. The blast burn was very noticeable but she never expected those bruises to be covering his right leg. Of course those injuries weren't too bad...bruises and blast wounds she could handle, but as his jacket was removed the first thing she saw was his wrists. He had obviously been kept in restraints the entire time. She started to feel a bit ill when she saw those obvious indications that the man before her had been kept in restraints. As her eyes traveled the lengths of his arms she could see other bruises and scratches. Those weren't too bad either. She noticed blood that rolled down his arm from his left shoulder. Some of it was dry but most of it was wet. He had an injury there, she was sure of it. 

As his t-shirt was removed Daniel yelped out in pain. Janet ordered, "STOP! Move slower, gently...he's injured there...ribs." 

As she glanced at his face again she could see the lines of pain etched across it. She could also see the cuts and bruises again. Someone had definitely worked him over...on several different occasions. His face was bruised badly, his lower lip was split open and he had grooves, deep scratches, splashed across his temple, upper jaw line and cheek bone. She focused again on his abdomen when the nurse helping her replied, "Oh my God..." 

Janet glanced at the flesh now exposed. As the woman continued to gently pull the shirt off of Daniel she almost lost her lunch. Daniel's chest was a mass of bruises dark ugly massive bruising covered his left side and chest. Where his flesh wasn't bruised it was burned, badly burned. Something had been pressed against his flesh that burned. As the nurse continued to pull the shirt off of Daniel other burns, cuts and bruises were revealed to her. Then she pulled the shirt up over his head revealing the nasty shoulder wound. Oh he had been tortured, Daniel Jackson had most definitely been tortured. What had they done to him? What happened to him while he was Osiris' prisoner? Janet reached towards his rib cage. Her hand was shaking badly. She inhaled deeply and made her hand still. She then placed her hand very gently on Daniel's ribs. Daniel cried out in pain so loudly that Jotham and Hammond came running into the room. When Hammond entered the room he heard her speak softly, "It's all right. It's all right...calm down. Breathe Daniel, that's it breathe." 

Daniel had come half awake as her light touch sent severe anguish thrumming through his body. He was aware of the pain first and some how could hear a voice, a very distant voice, hushing him and telling him that it was okay. He swallowed hard concentrating on that voice. He heard her say about giving him some analgesic drugs. He screamed no inside his mind. No drugs, please God no more drugs! He would rather tolerate the excessive pain then accept drugs. No drugs, she had promised him she would give him no drugs. He couldn't remember who she was right now, his mind was so cloudy and he was so lethargic, so tired, but he did remember that. She had promised him no needles and no drugs. Daniel screamed no in his head again not realizing he verbalized his protests. He spoke loud enough that Janet could hear him, "No." 

"Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Daniel..." 

He tried to open his eyes but no matter how he fought to do so his eyes stubbornly refused to open. He inhaled deeply whimpering aloud as the simple act of inhaling made his rib cage protest. He felt a hand on his face and attempted to jerk away saying, "No...No... I don't know anything... I don't..." 

Hammond approached her looking from Daniel to her in concern. She spoke, "He's muttering. I think he's also remembering... Daniel? Daniel, can you hear me? Daniel? Give him 4 cc's..." 

"No...no drugs... You promised me." 

"Daniel, you're in so much pain. I..." 

"No please...promised..." 

Hammond's voice interrupted her thoughts as he questioned, "What's he talking about, Doctor? You promised him you wouldn't give him pain killers?" 

"Yes I did." 

"WHY?" 

"Because he asked me to sir, and I’ll respect his wishes." 

"Doctor, he's in so much pain..." 

"No General, I promised Daniel I’d never put him through that. No." 

"But..." 

"General, Daniel is my patient and he doesn't wish to be given drugs. I respect Daniel's wishes. We've discussed this before." 

"Why wasn't I ever told?" 

"There was no reason for you to know. Daniel prefers to keep his reasons for such requests silent." 

"It's because of Mackenzie, isn't it? That bastard!" 

"General, will you please move away and allow me to tend to my patient." 

Hammond obeyed stepping backwards to give her room to continue working on Daniel. Doctor Fraiser was all too aware that Hammond still stood behind her. She spoke again, "General Hammond, I need you to leave the room so that I may focus on my patient. I'll let you know when I'm done. Right now I need you out of here, please." 

General Hammond listened. He told Jotham to come with him so they went to check on Teal'c, allowing Janet to work on Daniel. 

God but his injuries were nasty. She noticed relatively quickly that most of the injuries were induced to cause Daniel pain and make him suffer constantly. They were designed to keep him in constant anguish. She felt chills climb her spine at that thought. He had been gone over two weeks. She wondered if he had died at all in that time. She had been very disturbed to learn that Anubis had a sarcophagus and that if he so chose he could repetitively kill Daniel then bring him back to life. She found herself wondering if he had died several times or had only been threatened with such a thing occurring. She whispered soothingly, “Daniel, I'm going to press my hand gently against your left side. It will hurt. I'm sorry but I have to." 

"'Kay..." 

She looked at him in surprise. He was still at least semi-conscious or else he would've never been able to respond to her. She gently pressed against his side. Daniel whimpered inhaling shakily as pain spread throughout his ribs and chest. He swallowed hard muttering, "God, it hurts..." 

"Shh...Shh...I know it does. Relax Daniel. You need to relax for me. Can you breathe for me? Inhale and exhale?" 

"Yes..." 

"Okay." 

She gently pressed against his rib cage listening to his breathing as he inhaled and exhaled on her command. His airways sounded clear, that was a good sign. He didn't have any fluid in his lungs...yet. She then continued to examine him and worked on patching up his many cuts and injuries. She had to stitch the knife wound present on his shoulder and worked on the staff burn. Then she said, "I need to get to his back." 

Daniel was gently raised so that Janet could see his back. His back was also a mass of bruises and burns. She saw a knife wound over top his kidney and bruises splashed in various areas across his back, as well. She paled when she saw the nasty burns at the base of Daniel's neck. These burns were worse and there were a lot more of them. She couldn't even begin to imagine the pain and anguish he must've suffered through or what would've caused such nasty burns in such excess. After she finished his back she had him laid gently back down then attended to the many scratches and grooves carved into the side of his face. 

She sighed in relief when she finished her exams. As she looked at the young man she could tell that he was sleeping again. He was in a very deep sleep. Good, sleep was one of the essentials for healing. She left his room after sitting with him for a time. She would have to give Hammond her report. 

Later, when she entered the briefing room three faces turned to her expectantly. She spoke, "I’ve finished my exams of Doctor Jackson. He's sleeping comfortably right now." 

"How is he?" 

"Physically he’ll heal, but mentally...that's something we'll just have to wait and see on... He was tortured, obviously. He has multiple broken, fractured and bruised ribs, evidence of a fractured sternum..." 

General Hammond spoke up suddenly, "Fractured sternum? Evidence?" 

"Yes. It appears to have been healed, not completely though." 

Jotham spoke up just then interrupting, "The sternum bone is still weak. Another blow could fracture it again. It is fused together but not completely healed..." 

"Yes, how did you...?" Janet began to question. Jotham replied, "Because I am the one who healed it... I had to or he would have died." 

Janet nodded then continued, "He was starved and is badly dehydrated but someone," she glanced briefly at Jotham then continued, "...has been providing him with water and nourishment." 

"How can you be so sure, Doctor?" questioned Hammond. 

"Because if that person hadn't of helped him..." 

Jotham interrupted again, "Daniel would be dead now. Osiris was starving him to death, intentionally. He knew that he could use the sarcophagus to return Daniel to life. He enjoyed watching Daniel starve slowly to death. He also refused to provide Daniel with water." 

Everyone looked at Jotham knowing, without having to be told, that Jotham had been offering aid to Daniel the entire time he was on Ta-hetchet. Hammond felt so much better knowing that someone had offered him aid. Janet was grateful also...being tortured repetitively and not tended to, not visited, except to be beaten again was horrible. Daniel had not been totally alone. Jotham had visited him, which in the end could help Daniel to recover a lot faster than if he hadn't been helped by this man. 

Janet continued with her report, "Daniel has several stab wounds and staff wounds. He has multiple burns across the expanse of his chest and back and multiple bruises. Most of his injuries, although they are excessive, are not lethal. Most of his injuries were induced to keep him in constant pain. He's exhausted, weak and malnourished. He should be awake soon though..." 

Jotham spoke up, "He will be in and out of consciousness over the next several days." 

"What? No, he should be fine..." 

"He was tortured with the Goa'uld shock device. The burns at the base of his neck...they are where he was prodded with the device. The device elicits electricity throughout the entire body gripping the victim in constant pain. It leaves the victim with an extreme migraine, a migraine that lasts for over three days. Daniel will be in and out of consciousness until the aftereffects of that weapon subside. The weapon was designed to keep the victim weak and in constant pain for long periods of time." 

"So what are you saying?" 

"Daniel is in extreme pain, even now. He is still being tortured on the inside. There is nothing that you can do for him. When the device was applied and discharged he was automatically gripped in that pain. The Goa'uld shock device was Kelsham's favorite weapon. He enjoyed torturing Daniel with it knowing what the aftereffects were." 

"You're telling me he's still being tortured?" 

"Yes...in essence... You cannot stop it. Nothing will cease the pain, for the weapon has already been discharged, the current has already entered his system. There is nothing you can do except wait until the effects finally wear off. He will be confused when he awakes. He always is. He'll most likely think that you are Osiris. He will fight you. You must tell him what has happened. He will remember once you tell him, remind him, of what has happened. Kelsham rather enjoyed using the weapon because he knew it would weaken Daniel. They would visit him at least once a day to torment him. He has been through a lot. He will need time to heal completely...both mentally and physically. Daniel told me how much the host means to him...he had to suffer by her hands. I cannot even begin to imagine how that would make one feel." 

"Yes..." was all Janet could seem to say as she once again thought of the cruelty Daniel had been exposed to. Jotham interrupted her thoughts questioning, "May I please go see him? Please?" 

"Yes of course..." 

"We will debrief in one our, people. I'll meet you back here." announced General Hammond. 

 

* * * *

 

Jotham and Teal'c entered Daniel's room to see how he was doing. Doctor Fraiser followed in behind them. She approached her patient glancing at his still bruised, cut up face. He was sleeping, deeply and peacefully. She had a feeling that Daniel hasn't slept this peacefully in a while. She was glad to see it. She commented, "He's resting." 

"Good. Daniel needs rest. He did not get much while on Ta-hetchet." 

"Jotham, just how long have you been lending him aid?" 

"Since the third day of his capture. I visited him at least once a day, sometimes several times a day, to check on his condition and to make him drink water and eat food. He at first refused to accept water from me..." 

"Why?" 

"Because he had not been given any water, at all. Kelsham approached him on the second day offering him water. Daniel would not accept it." 

"Why?" 

"He was sure that the water was drugged." 

"Was it?" 

"Yes. I found out later that Osiris had planned to drug him in hopes that it would make Daniel less alert and more easily coerced. When Osiris discovered that Daniel refused to drink or eat he became outraged. I believe because Daniel refused the drugged water, Osiris desired to punish him by giving him no nourishment and no liquids. Osiris expected Daniel to be easy to interrogate, of course Daniel was greatly misjudged. He refused to reveal anything and in fact gave both Kelsham and Osiris a very difficult time while they interrogated him." 

"Osiris obviously did not know that Daniel Jackson has a stubborn streak a mile wide, as O'Neill would say." 

"Yes." 

Janet reached out gently placing her hand against Daniel's face. Daniel jerked awake screaming as pain reverberated throughout his entire being. He looked wild-eyed when he first awoke not sure of where he was. He heard a voice, soft spoken, and gently speaking to him. Where the hell was he? God, he still hurt all over! He had to focus. As he heard that voice he looked towards her then muttered, "Janet..." 

His comment sounded more like a sigh of relief. She watched as he began to calm down again. She never expected that her simple touch would make him wake up so rapidly. She had seen fear in him upon first awaking. His response to touch was definitely more heightened now than before he had been abducted. She was a bit worried about that response. She smiled gently watching as Daniel clenched his eyes tightly shut swallowing hard. She had no doubt that his sudden jerk to consciousness sent his head and body throbbing painfully again. She questioned, "Hey Daniel, how are you feeling?" 

No response. She became even more worried. She watched him intently waiting for a response, any response. Then she saw his tongue slip out of his mouth and travel across his lips. He was moistening his lips so that he could speak clearer. Daniel then opened his eyes and looked at her a smile on his face as he spoke in that hoarse raspy voice, "Fine Doctor Fraiser. I feel better...thirs...I'm thirsty though." 

"That’s a very good sign. Hold on Daniel. We'll get you some water." 

Teal'c quickly got a glass of water for Daniel. He handed it to Doctor Fraiser. Daniel struggled to sit upright. Teal'c stepped next to him and placed two gently restraining hands on either side of Daniel's shoulders, very careful not to bump the injuries on either. He spoke, "Daniel Jackson you must relax. You must lay down." 

"I'm fine Teal'c." 

"We have had this discussion already, my friend. You must stop pushing yourself. Now please lay back down." Teal'c saw defiance flit across Daniel's eyes and waited for him to argue, but Daniel held his gaze only a moment longer before allowing Teal'c to gently push him back against the mattress. 

Daniel wanted to argue with Teal'c, to say that he was fine. He hated being so weak. He wanted to refuse to obey the Jaffa, but he was just too damned exhausted, too damned tired, to even bother fighting the man right now, so he caved and allowed Teal'c to guide him back onto the mattress. Janet spoke up, "I have water." 

Daniel glanced at her then reached for the glass forgetting, yet again, how weak he was. As he raised his arm he noticed his hand was shaking. God, he was so damned weak! He hated this! Daniel angrily lowered his arm back to the mattress. Janet could tell that Daniel was extremely frustrated. She spoke gently, "Give it a few more days, Daniel. Your body has been through one shock after another. You haven’t had sufficient food or water intake for several weeks. Your strength will return in time. Right now your body needs to heal and you need to recover. Your body is simply reminding you of that." 

Daniel didn't like what she was saying, but he knew that she was right. He found that he did feel some what better hearing her say that. He nodded his head clenching his eyes shut as pain echoed back at him as a result of the simple movement. Then he opened his eyes looking at her again. She asked, "Are you ready?" 

"Yes." 

Teal'c sat down beside Daniel and helped raise him upright. Janet then pressed the glass to Daniel's dry cracked lips as Teal'c helped aid him in drinking. He swallowed only a little before he coughed violently as the cool water found his raw, aching throat. He recovered managing to keep the water down and asked, "More...please..." 

Janet continued to help him drink until he turned his head away to indicate that he didn't want anymore. Teal'c gently guided Daniel back down onto the bed. Daniel said, "Thanks Teal'c." 

"You are welcome, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel smiled at his friend. Then suddenly remembered Sam and Jack. He questioned, "Sam, Jack...where?" 

"They were transported to the Tel'tak by Jacob Carter." 

"Do we have confirmation that they actually are on that ship?" 

"No, not yet." 

"So they could still be there?" 

"No, I do not believe so." 

"But..." 

"Rest my friend. You must rest and recover. We will let you know when Jacob Carter contacts us with news. For now you must rest." Teal'c saw that spark again...Daniel was ready to argue, but again he backed down. Teal'c knew why. Daniel would argue if he were able. His friend was extremely weak and knew that he would drain the small reserves of strength he had left if he argued so he remained silent. Teal'c could tell that Daniel was angry at himself, angry at his weakened state... He understood that anger all too well. 

Janet spoke, "You know Daniel, you really should stop getting yourself into fixes just to see me. I'm always here. All you have to do is talk to me. You don't have to get yourself hurt to get my attention." 

"WHAT?" Daniel questioned in sudden surprise and confusion. Then what she said registered. He couldn't help it as he started laughing. He choked out between laughs, "Oh God...don't make me...laugh...please...don't... It hurts... God." 

Janet smiled at him once he regained control of his laughter. She continued, "Rest Daniel...that’s an order. You need to sleep, okay?" 

"'Kay...thanks..." 

"Sure. Now get some sleep, Daniel." 

Daniel had very little difficulty doing as she suggested. He was so tired, so exhausted, that his eyelids were automatically beginning to slide shut. In the next instant Daniel was fast asleep again. Janet sighed in relief as she watched the young man fall prey to much needed rest. She again smirked, glad that he was back and glad that he was now able to recover.

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Jack O'Neill was definitely cranky. While he was glad to finally be aboard the Tel'tak heading home he still didn't know the fates of his other two friends. He was sure that Daniel and Teal'c had made it home. They just had to be there! But what if they weren't? What if they had been unable to make it to that Stargate to get home? The gate was very heavily guarded even Jacob had said so. A ton of guards against two were very bad odds. The odds were even worse seeing that one of those two people was so weak and so badly injured that he could lose consciousness at any time. What happened to Daniel and Teal'c? They were finally heading home, back to Earth. Jacob had sent a message to General Hammond informing him that Jack and Sam were fine, as well as Teal'c's friend, but that message would take awhile to even reach Earth. Sam came up beside him noticing that he was rather quiet. She questioned, "Sir, are you all right?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine Carter..." 

Fine? Yeah right! Sam knew that he wasn't fine. He had been rather cryptically silent since leaving Ta-hetchet. She of course knew why: Daniel and Teal'c. Neither of them knew the fate of their friends yet. Did Teal'c and Daniel manage to get successfully off of Ta-hetchet, as well? Or were they both now prisoners of Osiris? God, she hoped not. Daniel had suffered a lot at that Goa'uld's hands. She hoped, she prayed, that they managed to get away. She wanted to tell herself that they were fine, that Daniel was probably sleeping away in the infirmary under Janet's tender care, but she really couldn't because she didn't know if it was so. She reached out placing a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder saying, "They're fine. They are both very resourceful. I'm sure they made it to Earth, sir." 

"And what if they didn't, Carter?" 

"I'm sure they did." 

"But what if..." 

"Sir, they’re fine. You have to believe that. Think positively sir. Daniel and Teal'c are fine. They are back on Earth and Doctor Fraiser is fussing over Daniel again. They're fine." 

"I hope so Carter. I really do hope so...because if they're not..." 

Jack fell silent and his unfinished comment made Sam feel suddenly uneasy...stop it! Daniel and Teal'c are fine! They made it off of the planet! They're fine!

 

* * * * * * * *

 

Hammond found himself looking at those obvious marks on the younger man's face...evidence of his abduction and subsequent torture. He noticed the bad bruising and scratching across the left side of Daniel's face. He had obviously impacted something hard, a wall most likely, and as he had slumped in response the wall dug into his face. Hammond winced as he thought of the pain those marks probably induced. He also noticed the obvious burn marks on the center of Daniel's forehead and the bridge of his nose...the ribbon device had been used on him and he had nearly died as a result. The only way that device could've caused such noticeable burning was if it was held there long enough to nearly murder the young man. Those cryptic thoughts served to chill Hammond to the bone. He continued to glance over the young man. The blanket was pulled up to his waist. He was lying on his back his right arm draped over his damaged ribs, probably in an effort to unconsciously soothe them, and his other arm lying at his side. He had been propped upright a bit. Doctor Fraiser had added another pillow, probably doing that in an effort to help the young man feel more comfortable. Hammond glanced at Daniel's exposed arms. His eyes fell immediately to his bandaged right shoulder. Beneath those bandages lay a wound from a Jaffa staff weapon. As he continued to scan Daniel's exposed flesh he could see the accumulation of bruises and cuts clashing sharply against his lighter skin tone. On each arm were obvious indentations from fingers, where someone had yanked him upright by his arms, none too gently. His left arm was almost a solid mass of bruised flesh. His whole left side was bruised worse than his right side. He most definitely had impacted a wall, probably after being brutally backhanded. Old and new bruises mixed across his face indicating that he had obviously suffered vicious backhands a lot. Then there was his wrists...his wrists spoke of his long time kept secured in restraints. He had been kept restrained, chained the entire time. The shackles had done more than bruise his flesh. They cut into his flesh, tearing open raw skin and chafing his wrists until they bled. Hammond shook his head still shocked at seeing the evidence of torture across the young man's body. It made him so angry! Osiris had done this to him, damn him! He reached out and gently gripped Daniel's left hand in his. 

Daniel jumped awake slightly. He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He found himself staring at the lighted ceiling trying to recall where he was. Then he remembered as he heard a familiar beeping off to his right, a heart monitor hooked up to him to keep track of his heartbeat. He could feel the mattress beneath him and breathed deeply but slowly managing to successfully not jar his rib cage. He swallowed hard then licked his lips and turned to the person at his bedside. God, but he felt so tired. He could probably sleep for weeks and not care. He was just so exhausted. As he looked up at his bedside visitor he smiled then spoke up, "General..." 

"How are you feeling, son?" 

"Tired...very tired." 

"You've been through a lot. You need to rest." 

"Jack? Sam?" 

"Nothing yet. I'm sure we'll hear something soon." 

"Teal'c?" 

"He's in his quarters...meditating. He'll be back to sit with you shortly." 

Daniel swallowed hard merely nodding his head slightly as his throat began to hurt and throb from speaking a few simple words. Daniel closed his eyes and inhaled slowly and deeply again. Then he looked up at the General. Hammond said, "I'll let you rest, son." 

"General?" 

"Yes?" 

"Sorry...I'm sorry about...pulling that knife on you." 

"I know, son. I know." 

"Sorry..." 

Hammond's mind flashed to earlier when Daniel had come flying through the gate. Hammond had gone to his side slowly turning him over and had froze when the young man grabbed him placing a deadly knife blade against his throat. It had caught him off guard and scared him at first, but as he looked into the man's eyes he could tell Daniel wasn't on Earth...at least not mentally. He thought that he was still on Ta-hetchet and that Hammond was only touching him to grab him and drag him back to Osiris for more torture. He had seen recognition spark in the man's eyes when he ordered the guards to stand down. Daniel had tossed the knife immediately and apologized. Hammond understood exactly what made Daniel react in such a way. He glanced back up at the young man again seeing that his eyes were closed. He was probably asleep again, but as Hammond started to pull his hand gently away Daniel spoke again still keeping his eyes shut. He questioned, "Thirsty...could I...?" 

"Certainly son. Hold on." Hammond quickly got a glass of water and brought it to Daniel. He was ready to aid Daniel in drinking some of the water when the door opened. Jotham entered and interrupted, "Here, let me do that." 

Daniel opened his eyes when he heard that familiar voice. He muttered, "Jotham..." 

"Hello Daniel. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm tired...thirsty..." 

"That is good." He approached Daniel and helped him drink the water coaxing him to drink more and to keep it down. As Hammond watched the exchange it was very obvious to him that this was a familiar thing to Daniel. Obviously Jotham had given Daniel water a lot while he was imprisoned. He smiled as Daniel responded to the gentle urgings and coaxings. When the glass was half empty Jotham urged him to accept more. Daniel stopped him saying, "No...can't...later... Thank you." 

"You are welcome, my friend. Now you must rest." 

Daniel closed his eyes finding that it was a struggle just to stay alert. He could feel sleep descending upon him once again and willingly allowed it to engulf him. Jotham spoke softly, "Yes that is it, Daniel. Rest." 

He glanced up as the General's voice broke the sudden silence, "Thank you...thank you for helping him while he was being held there." 

Jotham nodded his head then said, "He will sleep for a time, then reawaken. He must rest to heal. I will sit with him a while." 

"Feel free to." 

"Thank you General Hammond." 

"You are very welcome." 

Janet entered the room noticing the two men who were sitting a silent vigil over Daniel. She approached looking at her patient. She asked, "How’s he doing?" 

"He's sleeping, Doctor." 

"Has he awaken?" 

"Yes he has. I have just finished giving Daniel water. He has just now fallen asleep again." 

"Good, good. He needs water and rest. He needs to eat, as well. Keep encouraging him to drink fluids when he awakes. We have to get liquid back into his system. He's running a low-grade fever, but it could spike at any time." 

Jotham gently placed a hand against Daniel's forehead. Daniel only came half awake as the veil of sleep was just too seductive to completely resist. He muttered, "No...I know nothing...I don't know anything... I can't tell you what I...don't know..." 

Jotham hushed him talking soothingly to him until Daniel once again relaxed and let sleep completely take him. Jotham gently removed his hand reporting, "He is cooler now. His fever was higher when we were making our way to the Stargate." 

Doctor Fraiser checked his heart rate and listened to his breathing then excused herself and left the room. Jotham and General Hammond remained sitting with him. Teal'c entered an hour later and took the seat that Hammond had been occupying for the last hour.

 

* * * *

 

Over the course of the following week they would visit Daniel and take turns sitting by his bedside. He had been happy to finally hear the news that Jack and Sam were alive, safe and on their way back to Earth. They had escaped using the rings and had been traveling with Jacob. He was actually able to sit upright without severe pain swamping him from his rib cage now. His ribs were far from healed but the pain in them had at least receded some. He was sitting with Nyan who was telling him of how they found him and of what all he missed since his disappearance. The man was quite a talker, but Daniel didn't mind. He enjoyed spending time with his friend and was glad to be finally home. He glanced up as Doctor Fraiser entered his room. He looked at her in question then asked, "Doctor Fraiser what...?" 

"There are some people here who would very much like to see you. Are you ready to accept more visitors?" 

"Sure..." 

Daniel watched as first Jacob, then Sam and Jack entered his room followed by Za'tar. He smiled as he saw his friends. Jack walked over to him saying, "Hey Danny, how are you doing? Ready for that fishing trip?" 

"Hi Jack. I'm glad you made it. I was beginning to get worried." 

"You know us Danny, we have nine lives." 

Daniel's smile broadened. Jack immediately hugged him saying, "I'm glad you're all right. We were worried about you." 

"I'm fine Jack. Really." 

Sam waited patiently until Jack released Daniel before she gave him a hug, as well. She said, "It's good to see you, Daniel. I'm glad you're back." 

"Thanks Sam." 

"You look good," interrupted Jack. 

Sam broke the hug and moved to the side so that Daniel could see his older friend. Daniel responded, "I feel much better..." 

"That's what I like to hear..." then Jack sat down on the bed beside Daniel with that look on his face. Daniel knew that something was coming. Then Jack continued, "Now...about that fishing trip..." 

Oh no, here it was that damned fishing trip, of course Jack would remember that. Daniel really wasn't all that crazy about fishing in fact he thought it was completely boring. He had hoped Jack wasn't serious when he told Daniel on Ta-hetchet that he would take him fishing as soon as they returned to Earth. Daniel cleared his throat then started, "Yeah Jack...I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You see..." 

"Say no more. I'm going to head home and get the jeep packed. We'll be ready to go..." 

Daniel looked at Sam. She was of little help as she busted up laughing. Daniel mouthed to her, "Help." Sam laughed harder. Then she regained control of her laughter and looked at Jack, "Sir, Daniel..." 

Jack cut her off before she could even say what she had planned as he interrupted, "Don't worry Carter. I know exactly what you're going to say." 

"You...you do?" 

"But I promised Daniel I'd take him. You can come next time..." 

Sam stared at him for the longest moment not knowing what to say. The man was impossible! She turned to Teal'c and mouthed, "What?" Teal'c was of little help as he spoke, "Yes fishing...I am sure that you will enjoy it, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel groaned then said, "Someone, please, just shoot me now." 

"Daniel, we are going fishing. I promised that I'd take you. Besides you need some time off. You'll enjoy it..." 

Daniel muttered, "Yeah about as much as I enjoy being in this infirmary..." 

Jack glanced at him with an expression on his face that seemed to be saying 'I heard that.' Sam giggled again, which caused Daniel to direct a glare her way that seemed to be saying 'Thank you so much for your help, Sam.' Teal'c interrupted saying, "Daniel Jackson, you must not forget to request a cell phone..." 

"Teal'c, I told you to stop giving Daniel advice." 

"And an extra set of batteries..." 

"When you fish you have no need for cell phones, Teal'c." 

"Several extra sets of batteries..." 

That did it they all ended up laughing. When they finally got control of their laughter Jack glanced at Daniel again saying, "I'm still taking you fishing." 

Daniel rolled his eyes as he replied, "Oh great. Thanks Jack." 

"Any time." 

Okay, so he wasn't extremely excited about going to Minnesota with Jack on a fishing trip and he knew that Jack would take him, even if he had to strap Daniel to the jeep to get him there. At the moment Daniel didn't care. He was just glad to be home, so glad to be surrounded by the people who meant the most to him...this was home. He was finally home. Daniel smiled broadly at that thought.

 

** The End **


End file.
